The Lost Queen
by Silvanna Nightlight
Summary: Rex not only has a brother; he has a little sister too. The bad news is that even though he knows where she is, Van Kleiss might know too. Who will find her first? Happens after "What Lies Beneath" and before "Mixed Signals". Slightly AU.
1. PUZZLE

DISCLAIMER

I don't own the characters of Generator Rex. This fic was written for fun!

**THE LOST QUEEN**

**By Airshadow**

**CHAPTER I**

**PUZZLE**

_Four mounts ago…_

"Yes," Said a stern man's voice. "Report."

"It's Betancourt" replied a young woman. The dim lighting of the room made it difficult to identify her traits. With a professional tone, she answered to the man that was on the other side of her screen "I have the sample."

o0o – o0o – o0o

Bobo walked towards the briefing room, where he knew that Dr. Holiday and Six would be. As usual, the room was dimly lit and the monitors were doing their typical noises. On the nearby computers, the monitor for worldwide situation and EVO's threats were blinking with activity. In the center, was an oval-shaped table with a monitor, which had a green colored map displayed on it. Around it, chairs were placed. Occupying two of them, Bobo found who he was looking for. The chimpanzee looked at Dr. Holiday. It wasn't normal for him to ask for help, especially from a human. But that morning he was worried enough to make an exception.

"What do you want, Bobo?" Asked the Doctor.

"I'm worried about our kid." The Chimp said.

"I've checked his biometrics this morning," the good doctor said while she was reading some reports, Six was sat nearby, drinking a cup of coffee "He is perfectly fine."

"Are you insane or do you need glasses?" Insisted the Monkey "He's acting weird, He hasn't snuck out to have fun in three weeks, he hasn't made a joke in days, the last time he flirted with you was two weeks ago, in fact he hasn't flirted with any girls with an IQ lower then three, no Rex-Bobo time, even Blondie asked me if he was sick because the kid said no to playing basketball with him last week. What the heck! He even passed up the chance to pull a prank to the guy in green! He isn't... Our Rex."

"Bobo everyone has one of those days." Dr. Holiday responded while she looked up from the piece of paper in front of her.

"Or maybe, he is getting a more mature attitude, it was about time" Six commented before he sipped his coffee.

"Seriously?! You should take off those glasses. If you can't see the obvious, let me show you" Bobo jumped to the table and pressed some buttons opening a com-link to Rex's room "Hey Chief! I have a fun idea on how to piss off the Guy in White, he'll be steaming for days after this one!"

"Maybe later, Bobo," Rex retorted in a tone that wasn't normal for him.

"But..."

"Not now." The communication was cut.

"You see?" Said Bobo with a triumphant tone "Since we went to the jungle, he's been different; either something bit him there or he's depressed by his family problems."

"As much as I dislike admitting to this, the chimp is right." Six replied dryly while he looked at them, briefly showing his brown eyes. Without warning, White's image appeared on the main screen.

"All of you, in my office. Now!" White Knight said harshly and the image turned off.

o0o – o0o – o0o

"I have a brother and a sister."

Rex savored that fact of his life while the mirror reflected the tiredness of his face. It seemed that he needed more than a shower to shake off that feeling of emptiness. Slowly he dressed and prepared for what seemed another day without any advance in his own quest.

He was so close to getting answers and now he was lost again. Since joining Providence, it was his only reason to stay: Having answers from his past and finding out if he had any family. Just thinking about how his most sought after answers that he had been yearning for so long had finally been so close to being found, made him wonder if his siblings had been all right after all this time and it made his blood burn when he remembered Van Kleiss murdering Doctor Rylander.

It was true that Rylander's behavior was questionable with the Nanite Event and EVOs outbreaks, but the man genuinely cared about him and freely given information about his past... and not only that, he gave him some clues. A battered photograph of what appeared to be an old woman in a lab coat and a little child who clung to her with a gesture that was showing shyness and fear. It was such a battered image that the features in both were unrecognizable. On the back, there was a part of a word from which you could only read "Basco" written with what later was confirmed to be the handwriting of Doctor Rylander. It was dated a year after the Nanite Event.

Rex was sure that it was Rylander, who slipped the picture in one of his pockets when they were confronting their common foe. That and some strange omens made with his last breath: Something about looking for a witch and that time was running out.

A new wave of pain shook his body. Without hesitation, Rylander protected him to the point where he gave up his own life to save him from Van Kleiss. They weren't related, but it made him wonder: Did parents love their children up to that extreme? Rex suspected that it was the case. Then he remembered when the Doctor hugged him when they met for the first time; it was awkward but felt good. He wasn't the living super-weapon, a freak or a teenager that someone wanted to keep in check. For once, he felt like a person… He felt genuinely loved.

If only he had had a little more time with him... Rex slammed his hands with rage on the sink, his only hope was that Providence would be true to their word and help him find his family with the picture and the clues that Rylander left behind... Yeah and Van Kleiss is a true preacher about Love and Worldwide Peace.

He walked towards his bedroom, for a brief second he looked at his widescreen television and his gaming console. He dismissed the idea to play, he wasn't in the mood. The boy laid on his bed not willing to move a finger, but he was a little surprised when suddenly White appeared on the Plasma screen. Great, his day just started to improve.

"Rex. In my office now!" He sharply said and then the image disappeared.

Rex wondered what he had done now, he had been behaving abnormally well lately. He reluctantly walked to the office of the Chief of Providence.

o0o – o0o – o0o

Rex arrived at White's office, usually he would have rushed a little; today, he seriously didn't want to deal with him. As soon as he reached the immaculate room he noticed that Six, Bobo and Dr. Holiday were already there. Without hesitation, the teenager walked into the spacious room towards the screen that was at the far side of the room, it was displaying White's image. The walls had an image of the late Dr. Rylander and some data on the scientist.

"We wanted to ensure the new assets for Providence and avoid any loose ends, so we started to track down everyone related to the Nanite Project, especially if they are connected with the late Dr. Rylander. So far just him, Peter Meechum and Van Kleiss were the sole known survivors." White stated.

"And thanks to Van Kleiss, the group has shrunk even more." snorted Rex.

"In the recovery process, his laboratory in the Amazon held certain personal elements of great interest." Continued White ignoring the comment "Among his personal effects, his private correspondence. For the past five years, he has exchanged letters constantly with someone who signed them with the nickname of 'Nat''."

"Those things still exist? Aren't they like Retro," commented Rex without interest.

"Very clever." Dryly replied Six "Hard to track and easy to destroy if necessary."

"So Rylander had a girlfriend, love letters are exchanged; that's pretty clear," Bobo replied.

"What's this have to do with us?"

"That there wasn't a single drop of romance in those letters!" answered White "In fact, they mostly talked about a Ward." and he added without further preamble "Congratulations Special Agent Rex, we found your sister."

"What?" said Rex with surprise. Those words hit him as if they had been a pile of bricks. Now White had his full attention.

"When we checked the place there were no signs that anyone else lived there, besides Rylander," said Dr. Holiday.

"Rylander protégée isn't in the Amazon, but in Mexico." Replied Providence's Chief who added, "Does the word 'Tabasco' means anything for any of you?"

"It's the name of a sauce. Very spicy by the way." everyone looked at Bobo "What?"

"It is also the name of one of the States of Mexico," Six commented as he looked seriously at the monkey. A big image of the battered photograph appeared in one of the walls.

"Wait a minute! The picture! The words written behind it." Rex pondered, now having White's attention on him. "Now it makes sense."

"We used all the restoration tech to put together approximately how she may look" White continue while the pictures image slowly started to improve "After we finished we compared it with all known acquaintances of Dr. Rylander; we had a match. Unfortunately, the image of the child was so damaged that it was impossible to restore it, only through correspondence could it be determined that it is a girl. After that we had to process it to age the image and determine how she may look like in the present." the picture of an old woman appeared. She was dressed in a skirt and flat shoes, and was wearing a lab coat. She had a stern expression and her gray hair was combed in with crown braid.

"Someone related with the Nanite Project?" inquired Six.

"That's the funny part." White sharply Replied, "She wasn't part of the project."

"Lady, gentlemen and chimp." announced White "Let me introduce you, Dr. Natalia Zabala."

A secondary window appeared to the left of the old woman's photograph. It displayed biographical and interpersonal relationship data. After a few seconds, that information disappeared and more appeared in its place. In the last window, it was mentioned that her current whereabouts were unknown and she was presumed dead.

"Molecular biology, genetics, and cryogenics. Very impressive." Said Holiday with an unusual enthusiasm "If I only I could read her notes."

"In the workplace, she was known as the Ice Queen due to her work in cryogenics." White snorted "Although some said that it was for her cold blood attitude."

"What do we know about her disappearance?" asked Six.

"Her laboratory was located near what is now Abysus, and exploded shortly after the Nanite Event. Sabotage was suspected, but nothing could be proven." answered White "When she was presumed dead, her assets were left to an anonymous beneficiary who built a house in southeastern Mexico, in an undetermined location and the process was done through a Law Firm. Due to the attorney-client privilege, Providence doesn't have access to the data."

"Everything we have is very vague as best, but the facts do confirm the identity of Dr. Zabala?" Questioned Six

"There are several facts that verify the location and identity. In the Tabasco jungle there is an area that locals named 'The Devil's Garden'." Responded White "The place is so overloaded with Nanites, that the plants have mutated and become highly aggressive and carnivorous. The neighboring towns have enough common sense to stay away, but local rumors say that there lives a Witch and her Granddaughter, who from time to time leave their retirement to stock up in the nearby towns. That confirms one of Dr. Rylander's lead."

"In her profile, it mentions that she had a daughter, given the period of time, the little one could really be her granddaughter." Pointed out, Dr. Holiday.

"That theory has been discarded. Her only daughter died when she was thirteen. Shortly after, her marriage ended in divorce; she never remarries and focused fully on her investigations, there is no evidence of subsequent romantic relationships." White did a small pause and then he continued "This leads us to the definitive test: One of our local agents has managed to get a DNA sample of the girl, and it was compared with Rex's, the results show that they have the same parents. Besides our local agent made visual confirmation, it's Dr. Zabala. Also, Agent Betancourt mentions that the girl seemed to have an age range of five to seven years."

"Which comes into the period of time that we don't know anything about Rex's life and the Nanite Event." Observed Six.

"Another fact that draws attention and it is an important reason. There has been possible activity of The Pack in that area in the lasts few months. Residents of nearby towns mention a man whose description resembles Van Kleiss, hanging around the zone but there aren't confirmed sightings."

"Then they are in Tabasco and are potentially in danger." Six commented with seriously "I don't like it."

"Here is an aerial photograph of the zone." The screens switched again while White was speaking, showing an aerial photograph of the place. The Devil's Garden looked like a large green circular spot within an area completely devoid of vegetation. Another photograph was an approach to the area. As far as it went, there was another smaller area devoid of vegetation inside.

"If they are living on this site, we can enter the area by airway. But that would be considered a hostile maneuver." Commented Six.

"Unfortunately, that option is discarded. Just watch this video." Answered White. The screens changed once again. And a video started playing. The tape captured the entire area from the point of view of a bird. The drone was moving towards the outer circle of the Devil's Garden. By perspective, they were at a considerable height. Everyone present knew that Providence drones generally reached 16,000 feet. When it was flying over the outer circle, a blurred spot appeared on the screen and the signal was lost.

"Play in slow motion from second thirty" White ordered. The tape was played once more, but starting when the drone had already penetrated the outer circle of the Devil's Garden. Frame by frame, the image advanced until a long thin object appeared in one of the lower corners.

"Stop and improve the image" commanded Providence's chief. The image froze and several filters were applied, although the quality of it was still not clear it was noted that it was an organic being. "As you can see, it's a no-fly zone; even the birds avoid the area. It is why Agent Betancourt had to convince one of the residents to lead us to the place. Before you travel to the site, do you have any question?" To everyone surprises, Rex raised the hand.

"Yes?"

"Why did it take four months to tell me?" asked Rex, who could barely contain his temper.

"We needed facts and a specific location. It wasn't an easy task to find her" White growled "She did a good job covering her tracks. Besides, considering the bad reputation of the place, it was difficult to find a guide among the locals."

"Due to the seriousness of the situation and the level of danger, Captain Calan and a detachment will accompany you on this mission." White continued "You must establish contact with Dr. Zabala and once there, you can handle the situation as you deemed fit. The only thing that matters is to ensure her cooperation. Be ready, you are departing in ten minutes."

o0o – o0o – o0o

The Scout Ship was starting to take off and leave Providence HQ. All the personnel involved in the operation had taken their positions and waited for their arrival to the destined landed point. A bouncing sound interrupted the calms that reigned in the area destined to the high ranked agents. Rex was lying in a bunk, suddenly sighed while he threw and caught his rubber ball over and over again in a vain attempt to relax and clear his mind. The Teen couldn't say if he was happy or afraid. The idea that finally he had found one of his two siblings made him feel a blissful feeling that he hadn't experimented in a long time, but at the same time he was fearing the outcome of this meeting. He also knew that her little sister might ignore everything about him due to her young age. The Teen stopped playing with the ball and did a quick glance at the room where he would be temporarily housed during the trip. It was small and it lack decoration. The only furniture besides the bunk was a night table.

He did a mental test to try and recall something about his past, especially if it was related to his siblings, but it seemed that memories still eluded him. With frustration, he resumed bouncing the ball.

Another thing that concerned him more than his amnesia was Van Kleiss. He wasn't afraid to deal with him and stop his schemes, but it was a very different thing to protect someone totally innocent of his vindictive rage. He felt a pang of guilt when he remembered the fallen Providence soldiers in Abysus during his forced visit courtesy of The Pack. Even though Six told him that they knew the risks, that didn't diminish his thought that he could have done more to protect them. It seemed that Van Kleiss was committed to destroy everyone he cares or is related to him. What chances did a little girl and an old lady have against Van Kleiss? It's why they had to arrive first.

"Are you ok, Kid?" said a familiar stern voice "It isn't normal that you are so quiet. I expected to see you more... Happy." Rex stopped to play with his ball and looked at his handler, who was standing next to his temporal room's door. Six's usual lack of emotions didn't surprise him, sometimes he wondered if the ex-mercenary had ever cared for someone.

"I would be if Van Kleiss wasn't prowling the place where my lil' sis and Doctor Zabala are," Rex said while he stared at the roof. "I'm worried about their safety."

"The sightings haven't been confirmed." Six reminded him as he walked slowly into the room.

"They aren't soldiers." replied the teen "They may not have the means to protect themselves. "

"It's why we fight. To protect who can't protect themselves." answered Six, after a brief pause he added "If this helps you relax, The Devil's Garden and Abysus are being monitored very closely right now. If The Pack make a move, we will know. We arrive at our destination in two hours, you need to have your head in the game; you know what is at stake."

Six left the room, while Rex stared at the roof. He had the feeling that something big would happen soon.


	2. WITCH HUNT

DISCLAIMER

I don't own the characters of Generator Rex. This fic was written for fun!

**THE LOST QUEEN**

**By Airshadow**

**CHAPTER II**

**WITCH HUNT**

**Vocabulary.**

**Señor.** Mister.

Biowulf walked with prepose through the dark corridors of the Castle that dominated the desolate landscape of Abysus. He had some important news to deliver at his Master and every second counted. With haste, he headed towards the ruined throne room where Van Kleiss sat, brooding for a way to get his hands on Rex and at the same time give a devastating blow to Providence. Echoes sounded in the decayed chamber, but the Ruler of that forsaken land barely noticed.

"Master, we have a message from our spy. Our enemies are moving towards the prey that it's rightfully yours," said Biowulf while he kneeled in front Van Kleiss. He looked at his servant, his dour face hardened even more. His eyes narrowed and got an evil glow, while he tried to hold his rage in. He hadn't been expecting that his enemies would find out about that piece of information. The Second of the Pack continued "He also told us that the boy is with them."

"Anything else that I should know, Biowulf?"

"According to our spy, the Garden and our Land are being watched closely by our enemies." Informed the EVO faithfully.

"Tell our spy to keep us informed and that I may need him to provide a distraction to our enemies when I say so; he will be generously rewarded for that. Also inform the other members of the Pack to be ready but they should continue to keep a low profile, I may call upon them soon." Instructed Van Kleiss "If Providence is watching us, they don't have to know what we know. When the time comes, I'll make my move."

"As you desire, Master" Biowulf answered respectfully, giving a bow as he retired to fulfill his Leader's desires, leaving Van Kleiss alone with his thoughts.

o0o – o0o – o0o

It was a sunny evening in a town, somewhere in Mexico's southeast. The people were walking on the streets doing their errands of the day or relaxing chatting with their friends, while the bells of the local Church announced the time, noon. The colonial architecture along with the cobbled streets give a unique touch to the place. Giving the impression that time had stopped in a bygone era. At the same time more modern structures and paved streets mixed with the place. Just like the Town, the contemporary commodities had infiltrated in everyday life, but still the past resisted to leave.

The people, as well as the small town, were a mix between present and past. Even though the traditional attire still was present in the population, the most recent fashions could also be seen among the inhabitants of the place.

Even from the outskirts of the town, Rex could appreciate all the diversity of colors, smells, and sounds. Everything was so familiar and yet so new. The smells of food in street stalls would normally be a great distraction but at that moment his mind was on the little sister he still couldn't remember. Would she be alright? Was she happy? A swat on his head brings him to the present.

"Focus." Six muttered dryly while he stood next to him.

"Do you know somethin', Six?" retorted the kid while rubbing his head "Ya don't need to do that get my attention like that. Who are we waitin' for?"

"For the Doctor."

"The Doc?" asked Rex confused because he knew that Dr. Holiday was with the rest of the detachment.

"Not Dr. Holiday" Six responded with his usual emotionless tone, while he carefully watched the road. A few of White Pawns were waiting some feet away, with a Jeep ready to depart.

The sound of a car approaching where they were gained the attention of the two. A green Jeep appeared on the road. It was being driven by a beautiful thin young woman, with green eyes and brown hair combed in a bun smoothly wrapped at the base of her neck. Her skin was clear; she had a beautiful smile and seemed to be twenty-five years old. She was dressed in jeans, a shirt and white tennis shoes.

Sitting in the passenger seat, there was a young man. He seemed to be between thirty to thirty-five years old. He had a square face, an incipient mustache, and short black hair. He was thin and of average height. Carmel skin and black eyes. The man was dressed in heavy boots, jeans and a T-shirt.

"Agent Six. A pleasure to see you." Greeted the woman whose accent was barely noticeable.

"Agent Betancourt, we were told that you had found a guide." Assumed the agent with politeness.

"Hopefully, he won't chicken out in the middle of the trip." snorted Agent Betancourt while she left the Jeep. "That place has such a bad reputation that nobody wants to even be close. Even with a generous payment, most of the candidates just shouted 'no'. Gentlemen, let me present to you, Mr. Salvador Marquez." She announced while stepped aside to make the introductions of the man getting out of the Jeep. Then she spoke in perfect Spanish, of which Rex only understood half "Salvador, these gentlemen are the people that we talked about, just take them to the place and you will get the other part of the payment. The closer you leave them to the Devil's Garden, the better your bonus will be."

The man hesitated for a moment, even with a tempting reward it almost wasn't enough of an incentive to go to that damned place. After a final thought, he nodded and walked towards Six, Rex and the White Pawns. The group departed in silence and traveled towards the rendezvous point, where the rest of the group would join them. Upon arriving at the meeting point, the Providence units organized and advanced. Due to the density of the jungle, it was decided to walk and use small vehicles in order to transport the equipment.

The group moved slowly in the green maze. A small contingent swung their machetes from side to side, making way for the guide, Six, Bobo, Rex, Holiday, Calan and few White Pawn with their guns ready to be used. At the end of the group was the remaining detachment with their weapons up and ready to be used. So far nothing had happened, the only thing they had seen was the normal flora and fauna, and a few EVOs that were not a real threat.

Six inspected Marquez noticing that his body language showed he was starting to have second thoughts about this expedition. In order to distract him and get some information, the Providence's top agent decided to move closer to the man and start a conversation.

"What can you tell me about the area, Señor Marquez?" Asked Six in perfect Spanish.

"It's cursed." he responded with growing nervousness in the same language "Even the animals have forsaken it. Besides the so-called witch and her granddaughter, strange creatures haunt the outskirts of the place. Some people claimed to have seen the Devil himself walks here in broad daylight; if you are unlucky enough to see him, you have to run fast or he will turn you in a monster."

"Has there been Anyone else who was seen in this area?" inquired Six, hoping to extract more useful data.

"The local priest, from time to time travels through the place to the nearby towns, due to his responsibility in his ministry; if he allowed someone to accompany him on those trips, it was because of the insistence of the townspeople whose were worried for his safety. He and anyone else who is in good terms with the crone have safe passage." answered back the guide "I heard that her only request to stay away from the Garden. If someone went inside it besides the crone and her granddaughter, I haven't heard about it. "

"What about the child?"

"A normal one, nothing special." commented Salvador "When they go to the local towns, most of the mothers don't allow their kids play with her, due to her Grandma's reputation; but they are careful not to mistreat her in order to avoid the Hags bad side."

"What are your thoughts about this?"

"If she is a witch or not, is not my concern." said the man with a hint of fear in his voice "but strange things happen here, very strange things."

The group decided to stop for a while and rest. in a place where the vegetation was less dense. There was enough space for the group and their vehicles. Six continued to question the guide even deeper, while Calan checked his tablet and tried to calculate the arrival time. Holiday and Bobo started to distribute nutritious snacks and refreshments enriched with electrolytes, in order to keep the health up among the members of the expedition; but the chimp ate more than he delivered. Rex looked around, he was getting uneasy; something was wrong, but he couldn't say what.

o0o – o0o – o0o

A nearby clock marked the beginning of the afternoon. Natalia Zabala took a jug of fruit water from a nearby table, served it in a glass and drank it. She was enjoying a relaxing day while she was sitting in her favorite rattan chair and enjoying a mystery novel in her living room. A child's giggling sounded in the back of the room. Whatever happens in the outside world were none of their business, for them just the present mattered. Without a warning, Natalia's undisturbed expression tensed, and her black eyes closed as if she wanted to focus on something. She began to breathe deeply, concentrating her consciousness and mind at a specific point in the jungle. The order was already given, now her pretties had control of the show.

o0o – o0o – o0o

"Here you go, chief!" grinned Bobo while he threw a bottle at Rex who then caught it "Your favorite flavor!"

"Grapes!" Rex frowned with disgust "You know that I hate grapes dude!"

"Give or take" taunted the monkey when he showed the other one in his hand was Rex's favorite flavor.

"Bobo!"

"Enough. We don't time for this childish behavior." Sternly retorted six. Rex and Bobo looked at each other and the chimp stuck out his tongue, in a further attempt to annoy his human friend even more. Rex growled and was about to say something when a Six's gesture for all present to freeze "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what, Green Man?" replied Bobo "This place is quieter than a cemetery at midnight."

"That's right, well unless it's in a horror movie." commented Rex while he looked around "Where are the birds, the animals? It's quiet."

"Too quiet." Confirmed Six while he looked carefully at his surroundings. He didn't say it out loud but he had a bad feeling about this. The peace did not last long. As if obeying a signal, huge branches and vines were animated. Some of the plants twisted and extended surrounding the group, trapping them inside a green circular wall.

Six and Rex wasted no time. The Top Providence's Agent unfolded his Magna blades. He jumped and attacked one side of the green wall, attempting to open a breach in order to break free. On the other side, Rex used his battle saw and did the same. Calan, Holiday, Bobo and The White Pawns took it as a cue and concentrated their fire on a specific point. The Guide crawled towards the center of the group. Never in his worst nightmare had he thought that he would witness something like this. He only hoped to leave alive from this horror.

After several minutes, the plants broke the fence and submerged underground. In a matter of seconds, they emerged again, this time separately; forcing the combatants to disperse and choose targets. One root popped out the ground, it was thicker than a man. It wrapped one of Providence's vehicles and started to squeeze it. Everyone moved away for their own safety.

One of the White Pawns didn't run fast enough, and was captured by one of the vines. The plant shook him like a doll. With a shot, Bobo drawled the attention for the nearby branches towards him. With a shriek, the chimp jumped avoiding it. After he took a new position, the primate aimed and blasted again. Six cut the plant that he was fighting in half, he looked around and saw Holiday using her blaster against a branch that was very close to her. Without hesitation, the former mercenary jumped again and with his Magna blades, cut the plant. For a brief time, their eyes met and the Doctor thanked him with a beautiful smile.

"HELP!"

Six turned his head where the scream came, breaking that moment that he secretly wanted to last forever. He saw Providence's soldier still being held by the plant. With another quick movement, he leaped toward the vine. He sliced it with a single move. Rex, who was using his Boogie Pack, caught the man before he hit the ground.

"Good afternoon, this is the captain speaking." Rex spoke while he maneuvered avoiding the attacks on the plants, one of them scratched his cheek "Hold on tight because we are about to experience TURBULENCE !"

One root popped up just in front of them and was ready to strike. Then as soon as the attack started, it ended. Rex left the White Pawn on the ground and landed. Looking at the soldier, the kid inquired "Are you ok?"

"Yes, thank you" he answered and taking a more military stance, he looks at Six and said "Thank you, Sir. I'm deeply indebted to you too."

"Go to Dr. Holiday for a checkup" reply the top Agent.

"Yes, sir" the man walked away.

"I guess that was the welcoming committee." commented Calan while he put away his blasted.

"Ha! That was easy." bragged Rex with a cocky smile.

"Too easy. I'm not quite sure that this is over. " muttered Six darkly,

"You are a ray of sunshine, Green Bean." snarled Bobo "Anyway, the trick is to show 'em who's boss and they'll run with their tail between their legs."

Six ignored the comment. Looking at Rex, he ordered "Go to Holiday. I want that scratch, checked and cleaned. Without protest." Rex closed his mount and went towards the group that was waiting for their own checkups.

"Damage report?" Six requested dryly at Calan.

"Bruises and scratches among the soldiers, nothing serious. One vehicle destroyed" after a quick glance to the crowd behind him, he added "and a guide with a panic attack that's ready to defect."

"How long till we reach our destination?"

"Forty-five minutes moving at a good pace" replied Calan. Six nodded and calmly he walked towards the group. Looking at his troops, the Capitan announced "Ok everyone! Pick up all the stuff, we leave in ten minutes."

Six continue walking without rush and stopped in front of the guide and asked with politeness "Are you alright, Señor Marquez?"

"She knows that we are here, she knows and doesn't like it" He stammered while he paled "It was a warning, she wants us to leave. We should do it while we can."

"I'm afraid, Señor Marquez, that that will not be possible, we have an errand to do in this place and we need your help to get there."

"I'm not coming any closer to that damned place!" he responded defiantly "No amount of money is worth the risk!"

"You don't have a lot choice, Señor Marquez" the Ex-mercenary answered back coldly "If you leave the party, you will go back alone to the town and we won't be held accountable for what happens to you; but if you remain at least till until we reach the Devil's Garden outskirts, I'll be sure that you get double of the promised bonus."

With reluctance, he packed his stuff and got ready to continue. In a matter of minutes, everyone was ready to leave. After a brief walk, a path was discovered. According to the data that Calan's got from Providence, it leads towards their destination; after careful inspection, Six deduced from the traces that the road was used regularly. Perhaps transport groceries and other things needed? The Providence Agent made a mental note to track and interrogate everyone related with Dr. Zabala, in case contact with her wasn't possible.

But the group didn't get very far. A wall made of roots, plants, vines, and branches, formed before his eyes; blocking any access to the road.

"Now what?" someone questioned.

"Forward" commanded Calan. Rex nodded and his arm turned into his Battle Saw, starting to slice the barrier in other to let the group pass.

o0o – o0o – o0o

The child's laughter died, instead, the sound of hurried steps leaving the room could be heard. Natalia's face frowned. Her pretties told her that the intruders hadn't retreat, in fact they were advancing. The old woman felt disappointed, usually she just needed to do those tricks to fend off unwanted visitors. She took her staff and stood up. She knew that something would happen soon, and was ready. If they wanted a true fight, so be it.

o0o – o0o – o0o

The guide became more and more nervous, soon the group would reach the Devil's Garden out squirts. The scaring tales that all the people around the place told started to appear in his head, what he had seen just confirmed all of them, if the Hag knew about his involvement in this... He froze before he could finish the thought. Passing the clearing that separated that dammed place from the rest of the jungle, there was an old woman just in front of the Garden.

She was dressed with a wide and circular skirt that had a floral pattern and it reached the floor, her blouse was white and unadorned. Her grey hair was made up in a bun and she held a large staff with one of her hands. The old woman radiated authority and power. Her posture was straight and emanated security. Seeing who her visitors were, she smirked disdainfully, she didn't seem to fear the armed group in front of her. She looked almost like the restored picture that Providence had.

What was more disturbing, was the lady´s indifference of the unnatural movement of the plants behind her, which twisted like gigantic snakes. The Witch's face was cold and expressionless, which for some reason disturbed the guide even more. The woman raised an eyebrow, and Salvador had enough. He would rather forfeit his additional benefits than his life, and before anyone time to do something, he ran in the opposite direction as fast as he could.

"I hope that the bonus he will receive was worth it. " She finally spoke with clear disdain "Because he just pissed off the local Witch."


	3. EL JARDIN DEL DIABLO

DISCLAIMER

I don't own the characters of Generator Rex. This fic was written for fun!

**THE LOST QUEEN**

**By Airshadow**

**CHAPTER III**

**EL JARDIN DEL DIABLO**

**Vocabulary.**

**El Jardín del Diablo.** The Devil's Garden

**Ya salió el Peine**. The comb already came out. Mexican expression that is used when something hidden is revealed, or when real intentions are known.

**Muchacho.** Kid, boy.

**Hierba Mala, nunca muere.** Weed never dies

**Diablos!** Expression: Damn

**Quid pro quo**. You give me, I give you.

"I hope that the bonus he will receive was worth it. " She finally spoke with clear disdain "Because he just pissed off the local Witch."

An uncomfortable silence fell among those who were attending this unusual meeting. The wind blew, raising clouds of dust that at times hindered the vision and played with the lady's skirt. Six, Rex Holiday and Bobo stopped behind Calan. The White Pawns were spread out on a perimeter of 26 feet in fan formation; they had the weapons ready but had them pointed down. In the background, the remaining vehicles were parked with a few soldiers to protect them.

"Dr. Natalia Zabala, I presume." Calan formally asked while Six remained just behind him.

"Due that I am a woman and the present year, of course, I am not the Doctor Livingston." She replied with a sly smile.

A chuckle was heard behind the man dressed in green. The old woman's face softened for a few seconds when she saw a young man almost a kid, he reminded her or two young women full of dreams and life, who had different fates. One was her, still living with her life shattered and the other was missing and possible death. But her face hardened when she remembered her current situation. His presence stirred feelings and memories that, were almost forgotten, but she knew that she couldn't afford unnecessary distractions. There was much at stake, especially a young life that she had sworn to protect.

"So what brings you to my fine Garden? And do not say that it is because you want me to predict your future. You do not seem to be the kind of oafs that would request me to do so." She inquired with a tone that was between malice and mockery.

"I beg your pardon, Madam." Answered back Calan, who didn't' expect that.

"Only two types of riff-raff come to El Jardín del Diablo: Those who want me to read their hands; and others who are itching for a fight." pointed out the former Doctor "The question is in which category I will classify you."

"I hope not to reach that extreme, Madam." retorted Calan with a conciliatory tone "We have knowledge about your researches and your close partnership with the Doctor Rylander..."

"Ya salió el peine! I can identify a fox by the tail." muttered Natalia with clear contempt "Oh, yeah, graduated in Medicine and Emergency Medicine, three PhD in molecular biology, genetics and cryogenics" she spat with scorn "Quite impressive..."

"Did you know Dr. Rylander?" Rex questioned.

"He is a good friend of mine," answered Natalia while her bitter expression relaxed a bit when that youthful voice questioned her and she saw someone who she didn't expected to see. Unfortunately, it seemed she couldn't avoid having a soft spot for that kid "I have the feeling that you can confirm some news about him, come, Boy, spit it out."

"Let the kid do the talking" whispered Six in Calan's ear while nobody watched "I have the feeling that he will have better results than us."

Rex hesitated. He really loved being the center of everyone's attention, but now he didn't know what to say. He knew how hard it was to be alone and so far he knew, Rylander was the only person that cared about her and the little sister that he didn't remember. How he hated to be in that situation, he almost wished to be somewhere else. And he thought that Van Kleiss was a problem.

"Come on, muchacho, spit it out." Insisted the Old Woman.

"He died a few months ago…" The boy said abruptly but stopped when he realized his absence of sensitivity, while the rest faced palmed; they couldn't believe the teenager's lack of tact.

"As I've said before, chief" Bobo snorted with irony "Smooth like sandpaper."

Rex then noticed that Natalia's face darkened as he watched the old woman suppress tears with difficulty; her knuckles turned white from the force that she held her staff; strangely the earth around her and behind her began to slightly stir, shake and twist violently; causing Providence's soldiers to lift their weapons and aimed nervously at the old woman.

"Weapons down... Now!" Calan commanded. The soldiers obeyed but cautiously kept an eye at her. The Captain added with a kinder tone "We're sorry for your loss, Madam, and I apologies for the kid's lack of diplomacy."

"No offense taken. I appreciate those who are brutally honest more, than someone who sugarcoat the lies." She replied and muttered mostly for herself "I hope he found the peace that he was so desperately looking for all these years." she sighed with sadness "rest your soul, my friend; I will miss you and I will not fail you."

"Are you an EVO?" Rex asked more to get a confirmation than an answer.

"You have a very sharp mind, for your age." Responded the old woman with an ambiguous smile "Yes I am an EVO, and I am in control of this beautiful garden too" she explained with a complicity smile "It is how I earned my reputation as the local Witch."

"You don't look surprised about the news, Ma'am."

"Most Scientists have their quirks, and Gabriel's had the regularity of a clock; after he missed his programmed visit. I knew that something was not right." She explained while her voice was tinged with grief "Besides, a little bird told me, that a huge explosion was spotted in the area where his lab was, and in the aftermath a heavy military precedence in the area could be seen." after a brief pause, she added "You do not need to be so formal with me, Rex.

"Wait, how do you know my name?" retorted the teenager, who was really surprised "How Are you involved in the…?"

"In the Big Nanite Bang Mess?" She smirked bitterly "I entered the scene, in the middle of the First Act; I was briefly in the second one, and five hours away in the third one. I saw little first hand, but Rylander filled the gaps after all the hell broke loose."

"Can you tell me what happened? I don't remember..."

"He suffers from amnesia, just remembers the last twenty months" Dr. Holiday clarified when she saw the old woman's surprised expression.

"So, do you do not remember anything about what happen?" Natalia inquired while she narrowed her eyes. Rex shook his head, confirming that fact. She sighed "I do not know who has it the worst: You, because you do not have memories about the event or I, because I remember it all; if I were you, I would consider myself lucky. With the nightmares that I have, every night is the hell; I can barely sleep."

"Can you tell me something please, anything." Begged Rex, Natalia hesitated but when she looked in those brown eyes, she couldn't resist.

"The last time I saw you, it was when you were ten, you were recovering for an almost fatal accident. You mother was worried sick, not to mention the rest of your family." She remembered with sadness "Rylander asked for my help because he needed someone with my skills. He knew I would be sympathetic and discrete. You should understand that it was not time for social formalities, so I was not fully introduced to your family. After the medical emergency ended, my interaction with you and your family was almost null. You were alive, your family was relieved and for me, it was a mission accomplished and I came back to my own investigations." She recalled and after a brief pause added "I know who you are, Rex but I do not have all the answers that you are looking for. My advice: You must bury your dead, Muchacho; What happened there will not give you joy or peace."

"I need to know." That small piece of information about his past made Rex want more, and supplicated "Please!"

"Just as stubborn as your mother." She commented while her mind evoked the long lost woman, whose son was now in front of her "Well if this does not end in a brawl we can have a little chat in a more reserved area. I know that young people like to publish things on social networks, but this kind of information demands a little privacy."

"They won't say anything, they're well trained"

"Eternal loyalty does not exist, just an eternal self-concern; it is how the world works, muchacho." She snorted cynically "Quid pro quo: you give me, I give you. But you are still too young to understand that concept. Eventually, you will learn it" She looked at the teenager and with a more severe tone questioned "Your turn, Kid, quid pro quo; how did you know about me?"

"Rylander told me where I could find you" the teen answered sincerely "but it wasn't easy deciphering the clues."

"I wonder what other things he told you."

"He told me that you have a quick mind, a sharp tongue…" Rex hesitated to continue, but the Lady's stern look made him assume that it was a bad idea to lie to her, and continued "and that you were the insufferable type... His words."

"He and his compliments, how I will miss them" she sighed wistfully.

"Do you consider that a compliment?" snarled Bobo

"My ex-husband assured that my tongue was even more poisonous than a black mamba" stated Natalia

"That's a compliment." Granted the Monkey

"Possibly not. He told it to the lawyer in charge of managing our divorce in the civil court twenty years ago."

"That must have hurt" Rex responded with sincere compassion, life had not been kind with her.

"Not really." she smiled slyly "He learned in the toughest way that I'm not submissive to anything, and I realized a bit late that I am not good for a yoke; some battles are won by retiring" Her face turned serious and while she stared at the Teenager, she requested "So what's with the crowd behind you?"

"What you mean, ma'am?" answered back Rex who was caught totally off guard.

"Do not insult my intelligence, Rex. You do not waste resources just to have an exchange of wits with an old crone; The rabble behind you are up to something, and I want to know what is" The lady retorted severely "I am not complaining about the chit-chat. In fact, the last most civilized one that I had in this place was fifteen months ago and that ended in a fight; but today I am not in the mood to do the honors."

"It must be a very lonely life."

"Not as much as I would wish. He comes back more frequently than I would like, but now he skips the preliminaries and goes straight to the jugular... Literally" she remarked

"We saw that you can take care of yourself."

"Sadly, it is not enough. He always comes back. Hoping to finish the job, I believe"

"Is that why you are so distrustful?" inquired the Teenager.

"Are you telling me that due to my dry manners?" assumed the old woman with malice "What did you expect me to do? Run to hug you?"

"A handshake, at least."

"Taking in count the murderous glances of your friends especially the Scarecrow dressed in green, I do not think it is a good idea to shorten the distance, it could be bad for my health." Commented the lady while Bobo tried to hold a laugh "I repeat my question from earlier, Rex, whats with the crowd behind you?"

Rex didn't know what to say. He didn't want to lie to her and wasn't sure how he could handle this situation.

"Aha! It is not easy to hunt an old fox, Muchacho." she said with a triumphant tone, but after a second it turned to a sternly one "Enough of this nonsense, it is time to put the cards on the table and show them now, because I am going to show you mine: You want answers, that I may or may not have. Providence wants something from me and I want to know from which side the wind blows" her eyes narrowed, while the plants started to become agitated "All of you, are walking on a thin ice. A misstep, and this conversation is over. After that, I close the door and good luck in your quest for answers. I can smell a lie, when it appears; so I warn you: One single Lie out of any of you and goodbye."

"I can disable their nanites, whenever I want." Rex countered arrogantly.

"Go ahead, be my guest." Replied Natalia while she chuckled. She commanded the soil transport her nineteen feet away; she was now between the Garden and the rest of the Jungle. With a sarcastic smile, she gestured to the kid; inviting him to give it a try. Rex moved slowly towards one of the roots that were in the outskirt of the place.

"By the way, muchacho; which forewarned is forearmed." The Teenager stopped and looked at the old woman. He noticed with amazement that a group of smaller roots left slowly from the earth, they began to entwine and twist to form a chair. In a few seconds, she was comfortably seated, when she extended her arm a last root appeared to hold her staff. "I know my plants, and if they feel attacked, they will defend themselves. I told them to be nice with you."

The 'Chair' moved and in a way so that the old woman could look at the rest of the detachment sent by Providence, and with a smirk, remarked "For the record, I warned the kid about the consequences if he touched my plants, so I cannot be held accountable with what's about to happen in Three... Two... One..."

"AHHHH!"

"Zero." Natalia finished saying. Rex was launched towards the jungle. Before the rest of the group could react, several large roots emerged from the soil and caught the teen. They delicately left him near his friends and submerged into the ground. Holiday checked him carefully and after confirming that he wasn't injured, she gave him a hug. Everyone looked sternly at Natalia. Slowly Six and the others prepaid their weapons.

"A Word of advice, Rex When you dance with the devil, check who holds the trident." instructed Natalia, who continue the lecture "There's always someone bigger and meaner than you."

"Wow. They have a good grip." muttered the Teen, who still was a little stunned.

"I commanded my pretties to be nice with you" the old woman reminded him.

"If that is 'Nice', I don't want to be here when they are 'mean'" scoffed Bobo.

"With this warm welcome, I ain't surprised you don't have many visitors" Rex noted, a little more recovered.

"For the annoyance that I spoke about, it has not been a good deterrent" she points out with disdain "the prize he seeks justifies all the bruises, broken bones and occasionally, a missing limb or two..."

"Missing limbs?" Rex squealed while the rest were shocked with that piece of information.

"I was in a good mood that day." She said with indifference and assured "Don't worry, That Pest is an EVO; and he has regenerative qualities. Hieba mala, nunca muere. My dammed luck!"

"This doesn't have to end in a fight." finally spoke Six, who considered that it was time to give a hand to the Kid, in order to avoid the situation getting out of hand.

"So, you can talk. I thought that the cat had eaten your tongue" Natalia commented sarcastically "What do you suggest, Scarecrow?"

"I request officially, a Parley." asked dryly Six.

"What do you want?" she questioned while commanded the soil to translated her in front of her Garden. At the same time, the roots moved again and the 'Chair', disappeared.

"A truce, and the chance to discuss it in a civil way in a more private place. Two hours will be enough. What do you want in return?"

"I grant you an hour and a half; I want absolute sincerity, in return, I offer the same. If after that the hostilities continue, can we keep the brawl in this perimeter, please? It is so exhausting to clean up the disaster after the party is over and I do not want any kind of mess close to my home. Where do you want to speak?"

"Inside your garden, I give you the advantage."

"Sly dog" spat Natalia with anger, while the plants behind her stirred violently and sharp red thorns appeared from them "That will serve you to locate my lair."

"I was thinking about Rex," the Agent said calmly, who seemly ignore such display "He came a long way to meet his sister."

Natalia's face remained expressionless but the knuckles of the hand that held the staff tightened and turned white again, while the agitation of the plants increased. Some Providence soldiers toyed nervous with their weapons' trigger, but they kept them down and waited Calan's order to attack. Rex moved forward close to Six, his face was pale; he was really afraid that a war would break loose and he wanted to protect his mentor. Something told him that she wouldn't harm him on purpose, but he wasn't sure about the others. But as soon as the plants got agitated, they calmed down and the thorns vanished. A mocking smile was drawn on her face and taunted "Are you sure that you are not barking up the wrong tree?"

"Providence's sources are very efficient; they don't make mistakes." Assured the Agent.

"But the possibility always exists." She provoked.

"There isn't, we got a sample and ran a DNA test. It showed that are biologically related."

"How did you…?" that information took Natalia by surprise, she quickly remembered what it seemed those days a harmless incident, and cursed in Spanish "Diablos!"

o0o – o0o – o0o

_Four months ago…_

Inside a physician's office, a young doctor was attending a little girl while Natalia was waiting nearby. The place was small but it had all the furniture and tools needed to help the patients. Close to the examination couch where the little girl sat, was an instrument on a table, with sterile gauzes, tongs, and all the materials and healing instruments needed.

The doctor was a beautiful young woman, with green eyes and brown hair. She had a friendly smile and seemed to be twenty-five years old. She comforted the little one, who had a wound in her right knee, while she washed her hands and put a pair of sterilized gloves on.

The girl seemed to be around five or seven years old. Her thick black hair was combed in pigtails, she had an oval face and her sweet brown eyes tried to hold the tears back due to the pain. She had a small accident while she accompanied Natalia to buy some things in the local market and she was taken there to be attended. The Little one was dressed in a white blouse and a flower stamped skirt and her tiny feet wore a pair of leather handmade sandals.

"It hurts" whined the girl.

"That means that it will heal," said Natalia, who was sat almost in front of the doctor and the girl. She was dressed in the typical fashion: Her blouse was a white short-sleeved and embroidered with flowers. Her skirt was navy blue, and it was wide and circular. Although the traditional fashion regularly reached the ankle, the old woman preferred that hers touch the ground; and like her blouse, the skirt was embroidered with a floral design. Close to her, she had her large staff, that helped her walk; and near her skirt, there was also a shopping bag, full of groceries.

The young doctor took some cotton and antiseptic; very carefully, cleaned the wound. When she finished cleaning it, she left the piece of cotton in a medical tray, she switched the glove for new ones and put on a sterilized bandage.

"You see; it wasn't so bad." The doctor comforted her with a warm smile after she took off the gloves and threw them to the garbage can, the little girl smiled and it widest when the young lady gave her a lollipop, with a friendly smile she looked at the old woman and offered "Do you need help to come back home? I think that you may need it."

"Thank you, dear" Natalia replied in a voice that almost sounded like a croak "A friend of mine had offered to take us there and he is waiting for us a few blocks from here."

The young doctor nodded and didn't insist. The old woman paid the bill and took her staff with one hand and the shopping bag with the other. The little one stayed close to her and was always under her careful watch. Then they left the place and walked down the town's street. The young lady watched them leave. It had seemed a little odd to her that the people moved away for them as if they felt a respectful fear.

After she lost sight of them in the streets, she closed the consulting room; and lowered the curtains. Once she was sure she was safe from prying eyes, she took a clean plastic bag from one of the drawers, put on a new pair of sterilized gloves and with clean tongs picked up the cotton left on the medical tray. She placed it inside the plastic bag and carefully sealed it and took off the gloves. The young woman walked without hesitation towards her desk and took a laptop. She turned it on and typed a code.

"Access Granted" Appeared on the screen

A bright light appeared on the screen an albino man commanded "Report."

"It's Betancourt," She reported in a professional tone to her boss that was on the other side of the computer. The dim lighting of the room made it difficult to identify her traits. "I have the sample."

"Well done, Agent Betancourt, stay in your post and keep your cover. White Knight out"

The image disappeared.

o0o – o0o – o0o

"The Doctor. Clever, very clever." She bitterly recognized the cunning of her adversary "You won the point, that little mistake cost me dearly. But I will be the one who has the last laugh. What an idiot I have been."

"You give yourself little credit, it takes a lot of planning to stay off the radar for so long. It is difficult if not impossible to find someone, without an electronic trail. Almost six years avoiding detection is quite a feat"

"Are you kidding me! Rylander and I spent months planning all this, and everything fall apart in ten minutes! That wounds my pride. If Rylander knew it, he would wallow in his grave!"

"It actually took many months of research." observed Providence top agent "Tracking mail, documents and searching through mountains of papers is not an easy task."

"Well, I hope those involved have burned some neurons in the process, if not all."

"We also wanted to check that she is in good health." Added Six, who seemed to ignore the comment "Doctor Holyday can perform the test. In front of you, no tricks."

"You will meet her when I deemed fit. Rylander trusted me that I would keep her safe and give her a life as normal as possible. And I plan to keep my word even if it is the last thing I do in my life, do you hear me?"

"That speaks well of you." Granted Six "Let me improve the offer: We will come in, talk for an hour, if during this time there are not enough arguments to convince you for a second visit, the doctor and I will leave The Devil's Garden and you will allow Rex one hour with his sister."

"And after that?" she asked suspiciously.

"It's up to you."

"So far I am not impressed, I guess that instead of dealing with a group of rag-tag, I would have to deal with two." She complained, "I hope that whoever Providence sends enjoy a bit of chatting before the fight; but considering my luck, Scarecrow, you most likely would be the commissioned to deal with the job."

"If that happens, I will try to be more talkative."

"You could not do it, even if your life depended on it."

"Try me."

Natalia laughed and replied "I promised absolute sincerity, and I will be true to my word. You showed your game, I will show you mine. Within El Jardín del Diablo, each leaf, branch, and root is an eye and an ear for me. Inside my territory, few things happen that I miss." She gave the information as a way to reveal the seriousness of the situation "You should also know this: The entire place is subject to my absolute control; each plant obeys my smallest desire. My girls feed on Nanites and since the ground is overloaded, they really don't need to eat; although they would not mind having an extra portion of protein as a snack, if I give the order." she added with a malicious tone "Even knowing this, Scarecrow, do you still want to come to my home?"

"Of course" The agent retorted coldly.

"Let me in your house, the fly said to the spider... it is not a bit illogical" The old woman taunted.

"We are totally capable of handle every situation, but I am not willing to let this end in a fight." Assured the Ex-mercenary.

"I do not doubt it" answered Natalia with an ambiguous tone "and I am uninterested in fighting as much as you."

"Truce?" requested Six in conciliatory tone.

"Truce." Confirmed Natalia.


	4. THE SPIDER AND THE FLY

_A DISCLAIMER_

_I don't own the characters of Generator Rex. This fic was written for fun!_

**THE LOST QUEEN**

_**By Airshadow**_

**CHAPTER IV**

**THE SPIDER AND THE FLY**

**Vocabulary.**

**Muchacho.** Kid, boy.

**Mamá.** Mom, Mommy.

**Quid pro quo. **You give me, I give you.

"When you are ready!" said Natalia while she waited for them in front of the Devil's Garden.

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" Asked Calan while Six motioned Bobo and Holiday, to follow him and Rex.

"It's the only way for us to earn her trust." The former mercenary confirmed dryly, and looking at him he suggested "Stay outside the clear area." Calan nodded and gestured the White Pawns to stay at jungle outskirts, looking at the old woman, the top Agent of Providence announced in a loud voice "We are ready."

"Let me give you a ride" She replied and using her skills she commanded the soil to transport her guests towards her. When they were in front of her, she added "Hold on, the trip might be a bit rocky."

The plants, vines, and roots that blocked the path retired and they were submerged underground. The ground moved the group at a good pace. When everyone was inside, they appeared again and closed the area. Once within, Rex and the others looked around them while they advance. The foliage covered everything and the sun's rays barely passed through them. Rex noticed huge flowers covering the place, there were so many that there was no way to count them all. They had the most varied and bright colors. The calyx was as large as an adult's torso, the petals covered the inside of them.

One of those flowers, a magenta one with yellow spots, followed the group in a way that showed more curiosity than aggression; the flower was fully opened and it showed its 'mouth' and an intimidating set of teeth. It 'looked' at Rex very closely, when the teen felt that someone was watching him he turned his back and with a squeal stumbled back.

"Get out, there's nothing to see!" Shouted the old woman while she watched the plant coldly. The flower slowly moved away and the owner of that unusual garden looked at her guests and assured "Don't worry, they know that at the moment all of you are off the menu. We do not have many visitors, so they are curious."

"Doctor Zabala, may I know who else has visited the Devil's Garden?" asked Six politely.

"Unless you want to see your ass on the other side of the fence, Scarecrow, you will stop asking such kind of questions." She retorted with scorn.

"My apologies, Doctor." responded The ex-mercenary.

"Are you sure that this place is it safe for the girl, Dr. Zabala?" enquired Holyday as she looked around with concern. She couldn't believe that so many dangerous EVOs could exist in one place.

"The Doc is right, Doc Zabala." questioned Rex with a polite tone. "aren't you afraid to live surrounded by carnivorous plants? It's a bit weird"

"You can call me "Nat" too, if you want, Rex." she answered with a kinder tone, and added "The weirdest thing for me is to live surrounded by plants when I never liked gardening, Muchacho; besides these EVOs have a hive mentality and guess who the Queen is." explained the lady while she glanced at the scientist and the Teen "All the plants in this place obey me without questioning orders and have never disobeyed. They also obey Reggie as long as her orders do not contradict mine."

"Reggie?" inquired Rex.

"Regina is your sister's name." she clarified "She likes it more than Gina and hates being called Gigi."

"Queen." commented The Providence Agent with his characteristically stern voice. Everyone turned to look at him, whose explicated "Regina is 'Queen' in Latin."

"A smart observation" taunted Natalia "You have brains after all."

"Thank you" responded the agent, without raising to the bait.

"It seems that your parents, Rex, had preference with names related to royalty." Observed the former Doctor kindly while she briefly looked at Rex "Did you know that Gabriel was the one who gave you your name?

"He told me." Confirmed the teen.

"He used to say that if your parents would have had a few more children, they would have completed the royal flush." Rex, Bobo and Holiday chuckled; the kid really was starting to enjoying her humor. Six on the other hand only raised an eyebrow, if this was funny or not for him, he didn't tell.

When they reached the center of the garden, Rex and his companions were amazed to see what it contained. On the one hand there was a clearing, where a house could be seen. Further back, there was a large circle of plants and trees; It was so dense that nobody couldn't tell what was inside. The old woman using her skills, moved the group to the house. It was a typical example of Mexican colonial architecture. It was made of bricks, with clay tiles. On the front, there was a covered terrace, supported by four columns and decorated with brightly colored plants and flowers. They could also see two large semi-circular windows decorated with wrought iron that flanked the main door.

The group was maneuvered towards the door, and once inside, they could see more details of the house: the floors were made of polished clay, decorated with Talavera tiles and rounded cobblestone formed square patterns on the floor. But what caught their attention was the constant presence of the plants. It seemed as if they invaded the place, taking advantage of each hole to enter the house.

In front of the main door, everyone could see the kitchen. the stove and sink were located at the bottom, with a blender of to the right. On the left was the fridge totally covered by drawings and notes. A counter-top, divided the kitchen from the rest of the house, it was covered with tiles with floral patterns. A bowl full of fruits, some of which Rex didn't recognize, was on it.

At the left of the main entrance was the living room, which had a magnificent wood hand-carved sofa, with two matching armchairs. In the middle of them, a solid coffee table completed the set. On a nearby wall, was a small TV with a video player. Rex marveled that these relics still existed. In fact, he wondered where she got the energy to run the home appliances and the home electricity. A nearby door was closed, everyone wondered if it led to the residents' bedrooms.

On the opposite side, everyone could appreciate a window, franked by two shelves full of pictures and figurines. In front of them was the rattan chair were house owner had been seated a while ago, it's back so wide that it gave the impression of being a throne. Close to it was the small table with the book, the glass jug, and the glass; Both full with a soft drink made with fruit.

Upon entering the house, the presence of a child was evident: Children's books in Spanish and English on the lower shelves, with the right height for a small child to grab at them without problems. Toys scattered on the floor, some of them were made of wood. A group of dolls circularly aligned and in the center of it a toy tea set.

"I apologize for the mess; Reggie has not picked up her toys again." Apologized the Lady while she limped towards her Rattan Chair; when she was nearby, a branch moved to take her staff and hold it close. She turned around and looking at her guests "Where are my manners? Do not panic, let me give you a seat".

The floor began to move, the furniture in the room was removed and the toys accumulated in one place. The sofa approached Rex and his friends, being a few centimeters away from them. The coffee table moved too and it situated in front of them. The floor stopped and the geometric shapes changed. They sat down, Rex was between Holyday and Six, while Bobo perched behind the boy. When her guests took their seats, she sat down. One of the carnivorous plants slipped from the roof; so far, it was the biggest of all; It had a bright red hue with purple spots. It moved near where their hostess was sitting, to her left. It seemed to sense where the visitors were; the deadly flower opened its petals, showing its huge mouth and a long row of sharp fangs, and hissed as a warning.

"Hortencia, watch your manners!" scolded the Lady. The Plant snapped its mouth as a last challenge against Rex and his friends, after folding its petals, it snuggled against the old woman, behaving like a dog begging for pets. It wasn't disappointed, she caressed it fondly, showing that she wasn't afraid of this EVO.

"So do you named it 'Hortencia'?" asked Rex very surprised for what he had seen.

"Reggie did. After her rabbit, she is her favorite pet." She mentioned as if it were the most normal thing, and added amused "Why are you amazed about my home. Did you expect a cauldron, a flock of bats, potions bottles and charms hanging on the walls?"

"Well… yes" said Rex while he looked uncomfortable. He didn't expect to see something so normal and at the same time so weird.

"Absolutely" confirmed Bobo.

"Well, despite being the local witch, I liked living comfortably," she replied.

"Where did you get the electricity?" inquired Holiday, who started to feel curious about her.

"Solar panels, and other renewable energy sources. The only thing that I do not have is internet and Wi-Fi." answered Natalia while glancing towards the Top Agent of Providence, she commented with an ill-disguised hate" As your friend wisely pointed it out, it is hard to find someone without an electronic trace."

"Why is all this caution really necessary?" inquired The ex-mercenary.

"One of the many things that Rylaner stressed to me was the importance of Reggie's safety." She retorted sharply "Against what or who, he did not mention it to me. Nowadays I wonder if I should have asked more questions about it, I hate being in the dark."

"Any clue?" the Agent insisted.

"I have some ideas, but I will not point fingers until I have the proof. "

"It is the only reason that you are hiding?"

The woman sighed and whispered "There is no easy way to say this, especially for you Muchacho, but I have to tell you a few things that will not be pleasant. She is an EVO, and her condition is incurable."

Rex felt as if someone was given him a kick in the stomach. He had already experienced firsthand the bigotry and hate, just for being something that he hadn't choose to be. It wasn't fair that someone totally innocent suffer the same, and for what? Because some power-hungry clowns wanted to play God? Wait a minute, what if she didn't look human? Just thinking that made him feel worse. The images of his Hong Kong Gang, Doc's sister, along with other incurable EVOs, came to his mind. What had he done? Had he found her so she would end up in a cage at the Petty Zoo like Beverly? What a mess up! He had to protect her somehow…

"But our intel told us that she looks..." started to say Holiday.

"Normal? Yes, although the definition of normality has changed lately." Confirmed the Lady. Those words gave Rex a bit of relief, Reggie could still have a sort of ordinary life. But the idea of being mistreated for being different still distressed him. The former doctor continued "Reggie is one of the few privileged who retains her human appearance and keeps mental sanity... Except when they suffer one of her episodes."

"Episodes?" Questioned Six while he raised an eyebrow.

"She suffers post-traumatic stress." She explained with bitterness "Gabriel, Rex and she saw The Nanite Event with the front row seats. Such situations leave scars on the body and soul. Explosions are a trigger for her. In these circumstances she takes her more powerful EVO form, and follows her basic instincts; Good news is that she can revert back to her form once her Nanites run out energy; other one, at least for me, is that even in that stage, she still recognizes me and follows my orders."

"That is why you want to keep conflicts outside this perimeter?" He inquired.

"For her safely mostly and it is not wise to have a two fronts war." She clarified "In consideration to Rex and her, I hope that at least this part of our agreement is kept, whatever the outcome of this talk is."

"You have my word" promised the Ex-Mercenary

"What happened? I want to know everything" Requested Rex softly while he felt the fear's grip; even though he wanted to know the truth, he was afraid of it.

"I hope you have a good stomach to digest it, Muchacho" responded Natalia, whose eyes looked the kid with sadness "because it will not be a pill easy to swallow."

She sighed and continued "After the accident that almost killed you, you started to show the first signs of your new skills; your parents were worried; it was not rocket science for them to figure out all the consequences, most of them for the worse. Tension raised among the team about what to do with this research: Continue or destroy it. For them, it was clear, the benefits were not worth the risks: Nanites should be wiped from the Earth, period. On the other hand they also wanted you to have a long, happy and normal life. Then Gabriel needed my help once more." she made a brief pause and continue "He gave me some of your biological samples to find out how close you and your Nanites were. They needed all the information available in order to find out how to turn them off permanently without harming you."

Rex nodded without a word, even though some pieces of information were new, it was basically the same thing Rylander told him some months ago. He continued to listen to her, while he felt his friends comforting him.

"We kept contact on a regular basis and told me a bit about what was going on there. Nothing good, I assure you." The woman continued telling what happened, with a hint of sadness "For a few weeks everything looked almost normal but under the surface, things were boiling; then the whole thing literally exploded. The five hours trip, I did it in two and a half. I was worried about Gabriel's wellbeing, the chat that we had the night before just left me with a very bad feeling. He was one of my closest friends and one of the few people for whom I would put my hands on fire for." She sighed and added, "There is something you should know, Gabriel was you and your sister's Legal Guardian in case your parents and your older brother were not available."

"Excuse the interruption Dr. Zabala" The Providence Agent queried politely "How old was Rex's brother? I'm curious."

"He was much older than Rex" responded sharply the former doctor "At least he must have been between nineteen or in his twenties, when we lost his trail six years ago."

"Oh! Boy, what I am going to tell you next is not easy to say. I hope that you understand that the decisions that we were forced to take were not taken lightly." Whispered the old woman with great sadness and distress "When I arrived at the complex everything was in flames. I remained in the outskirts, looking for any sign of life; I was about to give up when I found Gabriel and Reggie. My relief dissipated when I knew that you and the rest of your family were missing; and it turned into horror shortly after, when we saw that Reggie was starting to mutate. Gabriel was able to grab one of the medical pods and made it work. We left the place and rushed to my own lab complex. We had to find a way to stop the mutation, because it was spreading fast; and we needed time."

"But it takes around five minutes for a human to become an EVO." pointed out Holyday.

"We calculated less in the case of Reggie, because we are talking about a two-year-old girl just turned; taking into account that she was in a state of panic, it did not help. For an adult it is a scary experience, now think what it was for that toddler." Everyone's eyes widened in horror when she revealed that information. "That is why an induced coma was applied while we left. We hoped to rasterize it enough time to stop it and revert it, but it was not enough. Then when we arrived at my lab, we decided to use the cryogenics technique I was working on."

Holiday could barely suppress a sob as she rested her forehead on Rex's shoulder while he paled. Bobo hugged the boy trying to comforting him; as usual, Six showed no emotion, with the only exception that he squeezed the arm of the sofa tightly. Natalia sighed and her voice lowered till it was barely audible "It was a slow process, the temperature was lowered one degree per hour, to give her body time to adapt and avoid damage to tissues and organs. Gabriel and I carefully monitored her brain activity, vital signs and a special solution was connected with the necessary nutritional components to keep her alive. We finally made it, we reduce her physical activity to a minimum and the mutation was reduced to one millimeter per day, that bought us some time."

"From there we had several setbacks: What happened in the area put the site on the map, several EVOs were on the loose and they were not the cuddly type." She continued telling her story bitterly "A cleanup squad was dispatched, hoping to contain the disaster. With each day we spent in my facilities we risked being caught. We were close enough to be caught in the crossfire more than once."

"Luckily, the unit in which Reggie was, could be transportable and Rylander knew about the Amazon Base. We made a plan, we transported everything we could; after that Gabriel did the greatest recovery work, and he was about to be caught more than once. We did not neglect Reggie; someone was always in her care. Gabriel continually spoke to her and assured her that everything would be fine, seeing that her vital signs improved and her brain waves reacted favorably, he continued to talk with her; He also encouraged me to sing her lullabies and tell her stories. When we had what we needed, the final act was the destruction of my laboratory, to cover our tracks."

"While we did that, we did not stop to find a way to halt the mutation. With a sample that we got from Reggie, we learned that her Nanites were instable. Thanks to his involvement in the project, Gabriel had a sample of yours. We had managed to replicate them, but we did not decide to use them. He ran the show, mostly, due to his experience. I was fine with that; for me, even with the quick introduction course, it was the scariest medical emergency of my entire career, due to the nature of it. We had a small discussion about what to do: I theorized that yours Nanites could be used to stabilize hers. He suggested finding another way to neutralize them."

"We decided to run some experiments before trying something definitive. At first, we consider capturing some of the infected fauna to use as test subjects, but in the end, it wasn't necessary" Bobo snorted with disdain, as usual, the humans always used animals as test subjects. Everyone ignored the monkey's attitude. Natalia continued after a sigh "I was starting to mutate."

"What the...?" Holiday exclaimed with surprise after she lifted her skirt just enough to show a grotesque deformity where her right leg had to be. It seemed as if a root had embedded itself in it; but instead wood, it was diseased tissue. Bobo's jaw dropped while Rex paled even further. Even Six, with all the control that he had of his emotions, was surprised to the point to remove temporary his sunglasses to watch it better.

"We can help you." Dr. Holiday said moved by sincere compassion. "We can try to revert it, do something. Just let us help you."

"It is very sweet of you, dear" replied the former doctor with a warm smile "Nothing can be done; not even the amputation would work. Although the damage is located in my leg, the ramifications of my mutation reach my vital organs. You better than anyone can understand the consequences of this."

"I'm sorry about your situation" The young Doctor whispered.

"Do not worry" answer back the old woman "I have had five years to get used to."

"does it hurts?" Rex questioned with true concern.

"You have no idea how much. After many failures, Gabriel decided to use a dose of your Nanites and succeeded to halt it… Well almost. Growth stopped but the damage that I have is permanent. The good news is that my brain is intact and with it, my mental faculties. We decided not to take chances with the little one. We took samples of her healthy tissue and the mutation. With the samples that I had, we ran tests of yours and hers."

"Why not just shot 'em?" asked the Teen.

"Because it is not how the things work, Boy. The funny thing about genetics is that it is capricious: Two siblings with the same parents may be highly compatible or not at all. In this case yours and hers, the compatibility rate is one of the highest I have seen. Something as simple as a blood transfusion could be done between you without any problem. The tests were encouraging: The diseased samples dried and shrunk. You must understand, that time was running out; We could not keep Reggie in that state any longer, without risking a permanent injury."

"After a long conversation we decided it was time to act, and we injected a concentrated dose. As happened in previous tests, the infected tissue dried and shrunk. When this happened, it detached from your sister's leg avoiding surgical intervention. The next stage was reanimation; the process was equally slow."

"You should have seen how happy Gabriel was when Reggie woke up and showed signs of recognizing him. There was no brain damage, the only sequel is an ugly scar that she still has on her left leg, but it works normally." she added it with a livelier tone "You should see how agile she is when she climbs the trees, looks like a squirrel."

"But it wasn't the end of our troubles. After the chaos that followed the Nanite Event, the hunting season opened. There were many attempts to eradicate or cage the EVOs, after many amateurs' efforts, Providence appeared, with very efficient results." Those words were remarked with bitterness while she stared briefly at Six, who did not flinch. She continued "So the alternatives were cage or death. For Gabriel and I, her life was not going to end like this. We had worked hard to save her, so it was not an alternative. We thought a plan that allowed us to protect Reggie and incase of Gabriel, tried to find a cure at the same time. We decided to go underground. Thanks to some rumors, we heard about this place and I managed to tame it. You know the rest."

"Is that why you so hostile with us?" questioned Holiday.

"Let's clear some points, Dear" responded sharply Natalia "The hunting season still is on. If I allowed you inside my lair, is because I wanted to avoid your Hooligans forcibly coming in and hoped to save me a waste of energy, to use it against my true concern. I am distrustful, of course I am. It is not fun when you are the prey. The idea that my little lamb's and my life ends inside a cage, it is unacceptable to me." And looking at Six, she told him with hate "That is why I hate having you here."

"It's understandable" He admitted

The Agent couldn't fail to comprehend the reasons for her antipathy, and even sympathized with her. He remembered the final destination of the firsts EVOs that Providence captured in its early years, before Rex appeared. He even recognized that her hatred was justified; and let's be honest, he had helped to hide his former Master, when he was started to turn into one, hoping to find a cure before it was too late. She had done exactly that same as he did: Protect someone she cared about.

"And her Nanites status? How stable are they now?" enquired Holiday.

"Rex's Nanites became dominant when they mixed with hers. They balanced them." clarified the old lady in a tone that almost sounded like a scientist, "I think the reason that they worked was that they were fooled due to the genetic compatibility between them, Gabriel believed that they worked as they're supposed to do. Take your pick."

"Is she is a miniature version of me?" Rex tried to find out about his sibling while Bobo grinned while he thought of all the potential mischief that two EVOs with similar abilities could do.

"No, what I have observed over all these years is that genetics can play a role in the type of EVO in which the host could become, but it is just a factor. For what I saw and what I know about you before the Nanite Event, you like technology and machines; Reggie, no. She thinks that these are 'boy's stuff'; she likes plants and animals, so her abilities are more related to organic creatures."

Rex looked away wondering if his quest to find his family has done more damage than good, and his eyes met the photo of a tall, thin brunette girl who was smiling in a garden that was in one of the shelves "Is that Reggie?"

"No," their hostess answered sharply "She is my late daughter, Clarisa. That topic is off-limits. Some wounds never heal, and I am not interested in speaking about it. Look at this one, Gabriel took it just after we installed here."

A feeling of discomfort invaded those present, who did not press on the subject. One branch moved and took a picture that was on the top shelves. Slowly it approached Rex, who when taking the picture could appreciate the little girl. She had an oval face and black hair, in the photograph it appeared loose and decorated with a red and a yellow flower on one of her sides. Her eyes were brown like his and with the same shape. She was standing dressed in the typical attire: The blouse was white with the sleeves and neck embroidered by hand. The skirt was navy blue and had embroideries too. In the picture she looked very young, maybe she had been two or three years old at that time, but seemed to be healthy and more importantly, happy.

The boy smiled while he watched the picture but it faded when an angry image of the same girl with different clothes appeared in his mind; she was almost ready to punch him in the face.

"Are you ok, Rex?" examined Holyday with concern.

"I saw her angry at me. She was about to punch me in the face. Why?"

To everyone's surprise, Natalia laughed heartily and when she controlled herself a little, she commented with a broad smile "Your mother told me so. She did not think it was funny but Gabriel and I could not stop laughing. Having you two together for long periods of time was a good of an idea as lighting a match at a gas station, but it was entertaining."

"What happened?" asked the Teen while he blinked confused.

The Lady chuckled "For quite some time, you were the center of everyone's attention in the compound, so when Reggie was born, you did not like the competition. As far as I know, one of your favorite pastimes was teasing her. This happened shortly after you recovered, apparently you had decided that your sister's dolls needed a makeover, so you cut their hair and painted mustaches on them."

Rex just wanted the earth to swallow him, when he realized the angry looks of everyone around him, and tried to defend himself without much conviction "In my defense, I'll say that happened many years ago and I don't remember doing it."

The old woman cackled again when she saw the teen's awkward situation "Reggie was livid, she was about to punch you when your mother saw her and scolded her. She thought that in one way or another you would pay for that, so she decided to prank you back."

"Taking advantage that nobody was looking, she put a lot of hot sauce on your food. Her payback backfired, thanks to your brother. He was a little delayed to end an experiment, so decided to eat before everyone. You can imagine what happened next, your mother was not exactly happy with Reggie; but when she knew why she did it, both of you ended up grounded."

"You made the mistake to confuse sweetness with weakness. Reggie is caring, kind and hates confrontation, but she does not hesitate to pull a prank, especially a nasty one when she thinks that someone earns it."

Rex gestured to return the picture, she shook her head and said "You can keep it. I know that you will appreciate it as much as I do and I bet that you do not have any. One of Gabriel's first stops in his recovery trips was your former home. He hoped to find your family or you there; but it was empty, ransacked and in ruin. He only recovered a few of your parent's notes, some photos and trinkets of little value" She added "Gabriel kept the notes hoping to find a cure, and gave Reggie the rest. She has her treasure hidden in a wooden box somewhere in the Grove. If you are nice to her, she may let you see them."

"Anything you can tell me about my family, their names, any idea where they can be?"

"Not much," the woman replied sadly, "Rylander hid a lot of information from me. If I know your mother's first name and where she born, it was because I talked with her a few times. After the Nanite Event, Gabriel got depressed every time I brought up the subject to the point that I just stopped doing it. You never mention the rope in the house of a man who has been hanged, Muchacho. I am sorry."

"What do you think happened to them?" questioned Rex, who was hoping to have a clue.

"There is no pretty way to say it, Boy, either they are being held somewhere without communication, or they are dead. My best guess is the second option. If they had anything, it was wits and will. Especially, your mother; she wouldn't have stopped looking for until she found your sister, your brother and you."

"What can you tell me about my brother and my dad?"

"Your brother was easily distracted. But when he had an objective in his mind, it was when he used all his neurons, and I assure you they were of supreme quality. He was an expert in artificial intelligence and had some skills in robotics too. I had the impression that he was the kind of scientists who was more interested in inspecting an amoeba than a top model." Natalia chuckled and mentioned "Another of your favorite hobbies was to get into his laboratory and play with his research, that unhinged him to no end. In one of the video calls that I had with Gabriel, we were able to hear him yelling at you "Rex, if you don't stop getting into my laboratory I'll tell mamá! I'm serious!" she sighed wistfully "If you were a little taller, you two could pass as twins. You look much alike, but at the same time, you are very different. Your brother was calmer, and as far as I know, you were always the unruliest of the three. Always doing mischief. I only saw your father once; I could not make myself an idea about him. "

"And my mother, how was she like?"

"You inherited her eyes and her nose; her name was Violeta, and she was everything but a fragile little flower. She was a woman with whom you did not want to mess around." The former doctor stopped briefly and drank a glass of fruit juice, when she finished one of the branches hold the glass close to her. She continued "She loved you, she really did. I hate to say this but your parents were the kind of people that spent more time at work than with their family. When your accident happened, she did not stop blaming herself."

"Why?"

"It is what that the mothers do, Boy; if something happens to their children, they imagine a thousand and one scenarios of what they could have done to avoid it, whether or not they are right." She assured bitterly "I name it The blaming and the What if game. Your accident was a strong wake-up call for her. She wanted to change that, as soon as the situation that overwhelmed them was resolved, she wanted to spend more time with you and Reggie. Stubbornness was another of her traits, no doubt you have inherited it."

"I was told that." The Teen confirmed.

"Another thing Gabriel told you, I see." Observed the Old woman.

"It wasn't Doc Rylander." Answered Rex with hesitation.

"Who told you?" asked Natalia with an unexpected abruptness while she stared at him. Rex hesitated. She used the same tone that a grandmother would use to make her grandson confess a mischief "WHO REX, WHO?!"

"You mightn't know him; his name is Van Kleiss…"

"WHAT?" Screamed the woman, while she putting her hands on the armrest of her chair. It was hard to say if she felt fear or anger.

The plants that were close to her agitated with violence. Hortencia fully opened its petals and aggressively shook them, while it hisses with fury. Its mouth opened showing sharped lines of fangs. The branch that held the glass squeezed it until it broke. In the face of this demonstration of rage, Holiday moved her arm in front of Rex, as if trying to pull him behind while with her other hand she looked for her gun. Bobo nervously did the same. The only one who seemed immutable to this demonstration was Six, who remained without moving from his place but without taking his eyes off her.

o0o – o0o – o0o

Almost an hour had passed since the group went inside to The Devil's Garden. Calan and the rest of the detachment still were waiting for news. The atmosphere was so relaxed that some of the Providence soldiers started to fall asleep, the humidity and the warm weather invited to do so. The calm was interrupted when the ground between The Garden and the party stirred violently, the Plants were agitated with a ferocity that exceeded everything seen before. And even, the red thorns reappeared, but this time they were bigger and sharper than a few hours ago. Luckily for them, they followed his colleague's advice and stayed in the outskirts of the jungle.

"SIX! WHAT'S THE SITUATION THERE?" requested Calan using his comlink. He was concerned about his comrades' safety. He cared for them not only as workmates, they have been through so much and he appreciated them on a personal level. "HOLD ON! WE'RE GOING TO RESCUE YOU!"

"Negative. We're all right." responded the ex-mercenary by the same means with a calmer tone. "Dr. Zabala just had an... unpleasant surprise."

"To put it mildly." Calan heard the woman muttered those words by the same means.

"Everything is alright, don't worry Captain." Assured the agent " Just stay at your post. Six, out."

o0o – o0o – o0o

"Have you met him?" queried Six while everyone relaxed.

"Of course I met that shark-like psyco" the old woman spat with anger "I cannot stop cursing the day we cross paths. Who do you think is the EVO that comes to visit me from time to time?"

"Does he know about Reggie?" enquired Rex. Now he was worry about their safety, because the possibility becomes a certainty.

"Since she was born, her birthplace was what is now Abysus." She answered back with truly concern "Bloody hell. This explains many things. It seems that he has taken this fact out of the list of useless data, and now he sees it as something important. This complicates everything for us."

"He offered to tell me what happened before I lost my memory in exchange to join The Pack."

"I see that you declined the offer. Smart boy " Praised Natalia "But be careful, as Shakespeare wrote 'The Demon mixes the truths with the lies to deceive us better'. He is very patient and cunning. Those traits in an enemy are not good. When he drops a bit of info is because he wants something in return."

"Quid pro quo" rex snorted "He gave me bad vibes, when I met him some months ago."

"You felt that way before, I'm not surprised you feel the same when you crossed path with him again." she clarified "In the brief time, I was in the complex I noticed that you distrusted him. Gabriel told me later that Reggie has always been afraid of him and avoided him like the plague. She is quick-witted and is the kind of person who knows how to read the people and if they are good or bad ones. She rarely makes mistakes." She muttered almost for herself "Nowadays her fear has increased to the point of hyperventilating every time she feels Van Kleiss nearby."

"What does that mean?" questioned Six. The old woman froze like a deer in the headlights, when she realized that she dropped unwillingly an important information. The Agent reminded her "You promised me sincerity."

"You don't know how much I hate you right now." She tried to hold her rage while the branches agitated again and Hortencia menacingly showed its fangs. After a tense moment, the former doctor retorted "She senses the presence of the Nanites, like a hound can catch a scent. It's easier for her if it is an EVO. At this moment she knows that there are two strange EVOs, and none of them are Van Kleiss's signature."

"I hate to interrupt this conversation," said dryly the ex-mercenary. Although the conversation didn't follow the desired course, they had obtained much information with which future negotiations could be attempted. "But one hour just hit. Dr. Zabala, what's your decision?"

"I almost ready to kick you all out of the Devil's Garden and close the door behind your back" threatened Natalia while her unusual pet took the position that reminded a cobra about to attack "You will need a good argument to not to do so."

"Van Kleiss." mentioned Rex hoping to defuse the situation "Sooner or later he will return and you may need help. So far you have been able to handle it well, but a little aid never hurts."

"As for Van Kleiss returns, that definitely will happen." She bitterly pointed out "Providence's presence right now is a provocation that he won't ignore."

"It wasn't my intention to cause this problem," assured Rex with sorrow.

"I believe you about your intentions, but about the others, I am not quite sure." replied skeptical the former doctor.

"Six and I don't agree all the time," Rex admitted. "But he and the Doc are good people; also Bobo" the chimp grunted annoyed, then Rex added "Although he is not human, he is a good dude too. We watched each other's back. They are the closest thing that I have as a family."

"So do you vouch for them?" inquired the old woman while she narrowed her eyes.

"Yes, I do. If it's not for me, at least do it for Reggie." Rex pleaded, he really cared about them "If you don't want our help, at least let us be in touch. I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

She pondered, a real conflict was inside her heart. On one side, she had a powerful institution whose intentions she couldn't decipher at all. She couldn't deny what that their protection would be useful against a foe whose motivations were more clear. But what would be the cost in short and large terms? If only she had more time. On the other hand, she couldn't deny Rex the chance to meet his sister, wasn't she promised to give her a normal life?

"Providence, two; Local team, zero" The former doctor commented dryly after several agonizing minutes "Congratulations. You won a second visit and if you want I can call Reggie so the two can talk."

"Where is she? Where is Reggie?" asked Rex with a wide smile.

"She is in The Grove behind us; she knows that while there are strangers inside and outside this place, she should not leave it until I said otherwise," Natalia informed.

"Can I see her please?"

The Lady sighed. For better or worse, she couldn't avoid to have a soft spot for that kid. She only hoped she hadn't made a terrible mistake.


	5. BROTHER AND SISTER

_A DISCLAIMER_

_I don't own the characters of Generator Rex. This fic was written for fun!_

**THE LOST QUEEN**

_**By Airshadow**_

**CHAPTER V**

**BROTHER AND SISTER**

**Vocabulary.**

**Abuela Nat. **Grandma Nat

**Muchacho.** Kid, boy.

**Monito. **Diminutive of Monkey.

**Un Monito.** A little monkey.

**Hablas!** You can talk!

Reggie put her little hand on the ground, closed her eyes and tried to pay attention to what it was saying. Something had made Abuela Nat angry and it wasn't the bad man that came to try and hurt them. She made an effort to know what was happening outside the Garden, but it was blurry, she could only clearly distinguish that two strangers were among them. The little one moaned, she wanted to know what was going on since she ran towards the Grove, as she usually did every time that they had visitors that weren't approved; but she knew that it was dangerous to go outside. Not every person and EVO were good and friendly. It's why she had to let her adopted granny deal with them.

The girl sighed while sitting on her knees inside her refuge; that day she was wearing a pink floral print skirt with a white blouse. Although she was always told to wear shoes or sandals, she liked to go barefoot as it was the case, in that way she could listen better what the tiny things that were in the ground had to say to her. Her leather sandals were next to her favorite tree, in case she needed them. The child looked around. The Grove was wide and circular. One of its angles was an old and huge ceiba tree that dominated the area. The small waterfall and the shallow river were on the opposite side, they were some of her favorite spots. The sound of the water most of the time calmed her down when she was afraid, especially when the bad people were outside.

It seemed that she had to wait again till they left the place, whoever be outside. With another sigh, she stood up and walked to her favorite tree. She touched it and some branches animated, taking her delicately; they carefully raised the girl where the branches separated from the trunk; there, she had ordered the tree to make a space large enough where she could lie down whenever she wanted. The little one was falling asleep when something startled her. The whole place was restless; now her adopted granny not only was scared, she was even more irritated than the first time. She touched one of the branches and closed her eyes. She sensed the same strangers but this time they were inside their Garden, but she noticed that the flowers weren't angry like other times; besides, usually, when someone or something appeared, Abuela Nat kept them outside. That meant that the ones inside were good? if it was the case, why did she had to stay there? That confused her a lot, but she knew that the old woman wanted the best for her. She had to wait.

o0o – o0o – o0o

"Can I see her, please?" begged Rex.

"Remember that the last time that Reggie saw you, she was a toddler. She may not have memories of you. Do not feel disappointed if this happens." warned Natalia. The teen nodded. Then looking at Six, the lady suggested "Maybe you should tell your friends outside that this chat will take a little longer than expected. I do not want that Captain Pretty-Face and his minion's to storm into my house and it ends all upside down."

"I gave my word and I'll keep it" he confirmed, and using his ear-link communicator, he informed them about the situation.

Rex couldn't wait much longer. Finally, he would meet one of his siblings. It was a dream come true, this is what he had yearned for so long: Find a member of his family, someone to related, made new memories, had some fun together... Just do the things that a normal family did. When he met Jacob and his family, he was tempted to remain there. He wasn't a stranger, he felt like an older brother to Caleb and a son more for Jacob and his wife. It was when he realized that he had an empty spot in his heart, that even Bobo, Noah, Six and The Doc together couldn't fill. He really appreciated them, even care about them. But something was missing, the Teen knew it only when he met the foreman and his family, he realized what is: A sense of belonging. Somehow, Providence and his friends were his family, but now that he had the chance to relate with a relative by blood, he couldn't avoid feeling the excitement to meet her.

The former doctor stood up and the branch that held her staff moved closed to her and released the grip once she took it, the others followed her when she limped away. The Top Providence Agent offered his arm to Dr. Zabala as additional support. This gentlemanly gesture was blatantly ignored and Natalia continued to walk towards the kitchen towards a place totally covered by plants. They moved away, revealing an old fashioned intercom and a back door. The ex-mercenary wondered how many other secrets the vegetation covered. The adolescent was slightly ahead of his friends watching and hoping to see his lil sister appear. Holiday remained close to them. Bobo, on the other hand, stood behind, remaining almost hiding. Sappy scenes always made him want to empty his stomach. The old woman pressed a button, but the old machine refused to function. She slightly hit it hoping to make it work while she cursed it in low voice.

"May I help, Doc Nat?" offered Rex.

"I do not think so, Muchacho" replied frustrated the lady "It uses analog connection, not a digital one like nowadays modern junk that everyone uses." After struggling for a few minutes, she made it operate and said in Spanish "Reggie, you can come out. Someone wants to meet you."

"Are you sure that is safe, Abuela Nat?" a timid girly voice answered with the same language among the static.

"Totally safe, Sweetie, they promised to behave." She assured "Now, come… Do not forget the sandals." The voice complained before the communication ended.

After a few minutes some of the plants that blocked The Grove, withdrew; and a small figure left the place; for a few minutes she stopped and it seemed to put something on. After that, she ran towards the backdoor. When it opened, small steps could be heard by everyone, leading right behind the lady's skirts. After a moment a small oval face appeared, with brown eyes; her hair was black and combed in two pigtails. She seemed apprehensive to be in the middle of so many strangers. The boy's eyes widened with surprise, the resemblance was undeniable.

"Come on, do not be shy. They do not bite," said Natalia while she gently pushed the child in front of her. When she stared at Six, she clung to the former doctor's skirt. The little girl felt intimidated by the man. With other gently push, she was in front again. Then she notice a vaguely familiar face, but she couldn't remember where she saw it.

"Cee cee?" She asked hesitantly.

"It is not him; it is your other brother." The old woman clarified "Come on sweetie, show them how well you speak English."

"Hi! My name is Rex…!" said the teenager with a wide smile while he kneeled in order to have eye-to-eye contact with his little sister.

"Un Monito! How cute! Is yours?" The girl said cheerfully as she ran past her brother to hug Bobo as soon as she noticed him, and ignored a very surprised Rex.

The Adolescent was shocked while he looked at his friend being pet by his little sister, Bobo exclaimed with a grin while he shrugs "What can I say? She can't resist my charming personality."

"Hablas!" The little one was so amazed that she forgot to speak in English.

"I would rather he kept his mouth shut the whole time," The top Providence agent muttered to Holiday.

"Of course I do." Replied the chimp who understood many languages, and he introduced himself with a comical reverence "Bobo Haha, Professional prankster, the green man thorn-in-his-side and your bro's official bad influence… At your service, Little Lady."

She looked at him awe. The chimp started to chase her, who giggled and ran around, ignoring Rex. Sometimes she hid behind Dr. Holiday, or ran behind the old woman; The monkey jumped around pursuing playfully after the child. Their games started to make a big fuss. Reggie ran to hide behind her confused brother, Bobo jumped and landed on his shoulders. Just to tease, the monkey ruffled his hair, while the little one laughed.

"Outside to play!" Said Natalia. The monkey and the girl obeyed and ran outside. Cheerful sounds came to the house. A dumbfounded Rex looked at them. The kid expected another result, but before he could say anything he felt a push for the lady towards the door "Come on, Muchacho! Out to play!"

"You heard the Lady." The ex-mercenary Said dryly. Without much conviction, the kid walked towards the door and left the house.

o0o – o0o – o0o

"It seems that the meeting for Rex isn't going as he has planned" commented Holiday as she drank a glass of fruit water in the living room.

"As soon as they break the ice, the three will be having fun in no time." Replied the former doctor while she did the same in her rattan chair.

The adults decided to give the young ones and the chimp their space and the chance to interact without interference from either party. While the women stay in the living room, the Top Providence Agent preferred to watch the situation from the kitchen, he knew that Rex and Bobo had a penchant for running into trouble; so he decided to keep an eye, just in case. So far everything was normal, just chasing, jumping, squeals…

"Doctor Zabala?" He said when he saw something in what he thought was a good time to intervene. Both women moved towards the window.

"Yes, Scarecrow?" The old woman limped till she was in front of the window, and looking at the place where the young ones were, she said with an amused tone "Aww! Is it not cute to see them playing together after such a long time of not seeing each other?"

"BOBO! DO SOMETHING!" screamed the irritated teen. If someone had asked him for an opinion, being held by a root hanging upside down definitive was not appealing or funny, and less when your little sister stuck out her tongue and a double-crossing baboon did nothing to help ... Unless its idea of helping is to make fun and make faces.

Bobo took out a camera while he posed together with the girl and a very angry Rex, he said "One for the album. Now say 'cheese' Chief."

"BOBO!" the boy shouted angry while the chimp took the picture and the little girl giggled.

"Don't you think Reggie is playing a little... rough?" asked the man while he watched the scene from the house.

"Do not be a spoilsport, Scarecrow." replied the entertained old woman as she dismissed the comment with a wave of her hand "If she really wanted to hurt him, Rex would already be screaming in pain. The only thing she is doing is what every good little one does: Annoy her older siblings."

Doctor Holiday had to make a supreme effort to hide her pain, and with the excuse of drinking a glass of water, she retired to inside the house. Natalia looked at her in surprise as Holiday walked away and she looked at the Top Agent of Providence for an explanation.

"Her little sister is an EVO, she ... with her transformation she lost her sanity; and turned in a feral mindless creature. She was thirteen when this happened." Six said as tactfully as possible; she was shocked when she heard that, then he added "For her safety and the for people around her, she has to be contained until we find a cure."

"I did not know that" the lady replied feeling a pang of guilt for her callousness while she looked at Doctor Holiday sitting in her living room trying to hold her tears.

"It's why we need your skills." said the gloomy ex-mercenary "To find a cure for the ones that Rex can't."

"A little help here, PLEASE!" begged the teen at the adults watched the scene from the house. He wanted to get out of that awkward situation.

"Ok, sweetie, you already pestered your brother enough, let him go!" said Natalia with a severe tone to the group that was some feet away from the house.

"AWWWW! We're having fun!" The girl pouted.

"Yeah, we are" confirmed the chimp and with a taunting glance he looked at the adolescent "Aren't we, Chief?"

"Just wait till I get my hands on you, traitorous simian." He threatened.

"Reggie..." warned the Lady. The little one gave the order, allowing the teen to fall in the ground, and the first thing he saw on rising was the face of his little sister who giggled amused, while he rubbed his head. Bobo was laughing until he saw a very angry Rex staring at him, with a shriek, the chimp ran around trying to avoiding him while he chased him.

"REGINA!" reprimanded the former doctor.

"You told me that I had to let him go." She answered in Spanish, who had her little arms behind her back and a feigned innocence smile, and added: "But didn't tell me how to."

"Do not get smart with me, little miss" warned the old woman in the same language. "Now, you three, play nice!"

"She seems to be a good kid, and I should admit that has good control of her talents." commented Six with his usual flat tone while he watched Rex chasing Bobo, who avoided teen and hide behind the little girl. Reggie, on the other hand, protected her new friend by raising roots from the ground covering them. The barrier moved every time that the Teen did, frustrating him to no end.

"For once, I agree with you, Scarecrow; she is a very sweet girl and has a good heart." Replied Natalia fondly while she watched them chasing each other "She inherited those traits for her mother. Even though she has done progress in the control of her skills, still she is a child and she has a lot to learn"

"Doctor Zabala" requested the agent knowing that he was risking to be expelled from the place... Or worse "May I ask some questions?"

"As long as, if I decided not to answer, you do not insist." replied the woman.

"Fair enough" granted the ex-mercenary, he added "I promised the kid to help him find his family and uncover his past. Do you know something that could help us?"

"Gabriel told me that their parents were scientists" she recalled "They accumulated knowledge with the same enthusiasm with which others collect coins; Rex and later Regina were an unexpected surprise and the main reason that their parents decided to settle down. They were the only children in the complex"

"Any idea where he was born?"

"Somewhere in Europe, it is the only thing that he commented to me," she said and added with a snort "If you want to know about the Muchacho's past, you will have to question Van Kleiss but I doubt he will tell you anything. He hated Violeta. I would not be surprised if he transferred that animosity to her children. That worries me, but I am more concerned about the offer he made to the boy."

"Why?" he inquired, surprised by the comment

"Why do you want to benefit the son of the person you hated most?" questioned the woman. Six remained in silence, she had a point. Holiday walked toward them, a bit recovered, but still, she had signals of tears in her eyes.

"You mentioned that Reggie was born in the Abysus." The young Doctor asked kindly trying to divert the attention of her breakdown.

"Yes. But her mother passed her Mexican nationality shortly after she born. As a daughter of one, she has the right. I think that Violeta did it more to fulfill legal formalities than anything thing else and vaguely commented that after dealing with the Nanites, she and her husband should start to get the father's nationality for her too. I do not know in which country their father born, but it was definitely further south from here."

"Between us, I am really happy that Van Kleiss's little stunt in the United Nations failed" commented the woman "If he had waited a little longer he could have used all the legal claims that popped in his mind to take her outside this place and used her as bait" and she said parodying the voice of their common foe "Rex, my boy, guess what: I found your littler sister; come to a Abysus where we could become a big happy family" then she observed with her normal voice "He is patient but it seems that he was not patient enough."

They noticed that something caught the girl's attention, who ran towards the spot and then close to the house, leaving Bobo alone with a very annoyed teen willing for a payback. With a shriek, the chimp, ran away trying to avoid him, with the young chasing him close. The little girl looked amused while she was sitting down petting what looked like a small rabbit. When the boy was about to catch the monkey, a vine appeared and took primate away for his pursuer and left him behind the child. The teenager ran towards Bobo, but the defiant gesture of his little sister, stopped him short. It was like the flashback that he had a while ago. She had the exact same determination at that time.

The ex-mercenary watched his watch and with politeness, reminded "The hour is almost over, Doctor Zabala, we wouldn't like to cause you more inconvenience and taking into account that you granted us a second visit ..."

"I know the medical check that you have requested earlier, and taking in count that you kept your word, I will keep mine." She replied, recognizing that despite everything, the top agent of Providence had a sense of honor; he hasn't given her a reason to distrust him… Yet.

"If you allow us we can perform it tomorrow." He suggested.

"REAAALLLY?" pouted Reggie. She, Bobo and Rex were listening nearby. The girl came inside the house and ran towards his brother's handler and pulled his clothes in order to catch his attention, still she felt intimidated by him, but she didn't like to lose her new playmates "Can he and the monkey stay a little longer? We were having fun."

"I'm afraid that the playtime is over for now" replied the man dryly. He didn't make a move, he knew that that could be considered a hostile action due to the child being too close, for their hostess's comfort. He didn't want to give her any excuse to end the fragile peace. "If you don't mind, Doctor Zabala, we are leaving for now and we will come back tomorrow morning."

"Then you should hurry up" replied Natalia "it is getting late and if you want to spend the night comfortably you will have to leave soon, it is a long walk to the nearest town. And finding accommodation for that platoon, it will be difficult. "

"That will not be an inconvenience" retorted the man. "We can clear a spot near the Devil's Garden and settle down the camp and the medical pod... If you allow us."

"You are asking too much! Reggie won't leave the Devil's Garden with your thugs outside! Do you hear me? You…" The old woman suddenly stopped and she paled with fear. She sensed intruders nearby where they are.

"Breach!" Rex warned when he sensed her presence. Reggie hugged Bobo, looking for protection. Holiday moved close to them, hoping to offer an extra cover. The teen and Six ran towards the back door. Natalia used her skills to move towards them, with the intention to help the men.

The agent turned quickly and stopped the woman and said with a tone of authority that contrasted with his previous attitude "No, you should remain here!"

"What hell! They are three of Van Kleiss lackies out there!" she protested "Do you think I will allow them to roam freely inside my garden!?"

"Listen to me!" The top Providence Agent replied "The kid and I can handle the situation! But I need someone who can keep the control if…" He tried to find the right words "If Reggie has an episode. You said that you wanted to protect her!"

The former doctor against her custom obeyed the command and cautioned them "My girls will stop them as much as they can, do not be afraid about them; whatever you do, do not touch the red thorns" informed the lady "They are very, very poisonous! Be careful!"

With a nod, they left the house. Outside the adolescent used his Rex Ride, and with high speed, he ran towards the spot, followed closely by the ex-mercenary.

o0o – o0o – o0o

When they arrived at the place where they sensed the danger, they found many of the carnivorous flowers on the ground, shattered and lifeless. There were signs of fighting, They carefully examined the scene. There were clean cuts on many of the plants, as if they were made with shaped claws. Crystals that did not belong to the ground were dispersed throughout the area; another of the plants were cut by sections and spread one from another, as if they were a huge puzzle. The teenager walked and watched the place, there was no one. The remaining flowers moved as if they were looking for something or someone, but ignored the two Agents of Providence. Thankfully, the plants covered the red thorns.

"They left." said the kid while he looked around.

"It seems to be the case." replied the Top Providence Agentgloomily gloomily.

"Do ya think that they'll come back?" asked Rex with a grip of fear.

"I'm afraid so." answered his handler "We should return to the house and try to stay inside the Garden, just in case. I have a bad feeling that this is only the beginning."

"But this place is bein' monitored! How'd they sneaked in without us knowing it!" retorted the Adolescent, then a suspicion arouse "Do you think that Doc Nat…?"

"No. If that were the case, your sister would have been in Abysus all this time." replied the Agent without emotion. " Besides, Doctor Zabala had much to lose when she let us in. The most logical explanation is that we have a spy in our HQ. until we have evidence of otherwise, we have to play along."

The young one nodded and transformed into his vehicle mode. Six sat down at the Teen's back, and together they traveled towards the house.

o0o – o0o – o0o

When the agents arrived, the women and chimp were waiting for them in the living room. The men stayed in front of the back door. The tension and suspicion felt in the environment. For the old woman, it was an awkward situation. She was afraid that everyone blames her for something that she wasn't involved in. What scared her most was that the little one stayed in the middle of a fight and got hurt.

"For the record," said The Providence Agent dryly trying to defuse the situation "I don't think that you are related in this incident."

"But how did they get in?" asked Natalia more relieved that someone believed in her innocence, and surprised that it came from someone who she really despised.

"Breach. She is an Evo that can open portals to wherever she wants." Explained Holiday.

"So, can they come inside whenever they want?" exclaimed while her face paled with fear.

"That's the case." Confirmed the ex-mercenary.

"One second…" said Rex with concern while he looked around "Where is Reggie?"

Everyone looked at Bobo, who said with apprehension "She was right here a while ago…"

Natalia's face took an ashen tone, then she started to take deep breaths trying to relax and focus her mind to locate the girl. Hortencia who was hidden somewhere from the roof hissed with distress feeling the urgency of the situation. Six was about to notify the situation to Calan until everyone noticed sounds coming from the back door and the door handle started to move. The Agent and the teen took positions and were ready to attack. They stopped when they notice who it was: It was Reggie with her rabbit in her arms. Dr. Holyday recognized the breed as the one named American Fuzzy Lop. The bunny's body was very short and muscular, its ears were lopping along the side of its face. It also had a short and flat muzzle that made it look like a cat. Its eyes were black, and its soft fur was a light brown tone in its superior part of its body and mixed with a snowy white in its belly. The little girl blinked surprised about what was happening, but the adults were more relaxed to find her unharmed.

"Reggie, where were you?" asked the lady in Spanish, she was more relieved to see her unscathed.

"Picking up Whiskers." she explained innocently in the same language "It's almost time for him to eat its dinner and go to bed."

"Do not do that to me again, little miss. Whenever you go out just tell me," replied Natalia who tried to regain her composure, but still she was visibly shaken. Holiday walked towards the kitchen to prepare a cup of tea, hoping that this helps her.

"Did I something bad?" The little one asked to Six and Rex.

"They were three very ruthless EVOs inside this place and you left the house without telling anyone." Explained the agent with a severe tone.

"They had already gone." explained the little girl.

"Listen little one." replied the ex-mercenary "Things have changed, and new rules may apply. Because I have no authority over you, you should to go to your Grandma and ask about them."

The child nodded confused. The Top Providence Agent walked calmly towards their hostess, who was more relaxed and composed. Natalia raised her head when she heard the noise of approaching steps. In front of her and at a respectful distance was the Providence Agent.

"Are you ok, Dr. Zabala?" he asked.

"They had never been so shameless." She commented.

"If you allow us to set the camp inside the Garden, you will have a sort of protection."

"Even those I have a dislike for the presence of your hooligans outside, I will clear the area so you can set the camp. But no troops inside my garden! They will remain outside!" she replied who hated to have such kind of neighbors so close but the bold move of the Pack scared her more.

"What's a hooligan, Abuela Nat?" asked the girl in Spanish.

"I will explain to you later, my little lamb" She replied in the same language.

"If you let me give a suggestion" proposed Holyday in a conciliatory tone while she walked towards Natalia with a cup of tea. "We can install a unit for us to sleep inside this place and the medical pod too; that way we can do the checks early morning, we will be ready if something happens, nobody is in and nobody is out."

"YAY!" cheered the child "In that way, Rex and Bobo can stay for dinner and sleep, can't they?" in her excitement she insisted in Spanish "Say yes! Abuela Nat! Say yes!"

"Ok," said the old woman with reluctance.

"Providence three, Local Team zero" taunted Bobo.

"Shut up, flea sack! Or you will sleep in the belly of one of my girls!" she snarled. The monkey squealed with a simian noise, while he hides behind the little one.

"She's kidding," Reggie said.

"I am not!" assured sternly Natalia.

"Well now that is settled," said dryly the Top Agent of Providence "I'll go outside in order to supervise our accommodations and tell our troops their instructions."

"What will you tell your boss about what you've seen did you see?" The old woman asked with a hint of malice.

"I'll send my report too" he confirmed.

"It's a long walk outside, Scarecrow, if you allow me I could give you a ride in and out. I guess that you have a way to talk with Doctor Holiday or do you need me to wait outside too?"

"It's very kind of you, Dr. Zabala." He retorted "Indeed, I have a way to communicate with Dr. Holiday in case that it was necessary. I would suggest you stay here, you had an unpleasant shock. Bobo and Rex can assist you in everything that is necessary. I'm sure that they will behave."

o0o – o0o – o0o

The movement of the vegetation that blocked the passage into the Devil's Garden, alerted Providence's troops. But this time, it was smooth and non-threatening, but who knew. Calan looked carefully, ready to react to any situation. The soldiers took their positions and kept the weapons ready, but pointing down. A lonely figure emerged from the place. The Captain recognized Six, who with a calm step walked towards him.

"What's the situation there?" asked the soldier.

"We have progress." The agent replied, while they walked together "But, The Pack has made an attempt to penetrate the defenses of the place."

"How is it possible? We have the site fully monitored. "Replied his interlocutor.

"We must look for non-accidental failures and possible information leaks."

"A spy?"

"There is always the possibility."

Calan nodded and asked "Any other instruction?"

"Dr. Zabala has agreed to allow us to spend the night inside the site, we will need the medical pod and a temporary accommodation; She will transport them, when I request it; nobody besides me must go inside." After a brief pause and the Agent added, "She has also agreed to clear a space nearby, in order for our troops to set up camp. She will do it as soon as I contact her."

"When you are ready we can call at the scout ship to lift them."

Without any further comment, he used his ear-link communicator "Doctor Holiday, I've already Informed our men about the movements we will perform. We are ready."

"Acknowledged" She replied. He clearly heard when she spoke to their hostess "When you are ready, Doctor Zabala."

"One thing, Scarecrow, do not ever think that I will cook dinner for the horde out there!" muttered the old woman while he could hear sounds of pots and pans in the background. That home noise was covered by one closer to his location. The Top Providence Agent and his companions saw when the jungle's vegetation moved away, leaving a large circular area of ground clear and near the Garden. He inspected the area and was pleased, it was big enough to let the pods land and start to set the camp at the same time.

"OUCH!" he heard Rex groaned by the communication device. The kid was caught doing something mischief and just paid for that, he thought.

"Hands out! boy! You will have to wait till dinner! Now out of the Kitchen!" He listened to Natalia scold the boy, then she talked to him "Sorry for the interruption, Scarecrow; The space that I clear out is big enough?"

"It is. You have my thanks. Doctor Zabala" He replied politely "Are the kid and the chimp behaving?"

"They are behaving as normal as they are expected to do it." replied the woman.

"I'll call back as soon as I finish my errand. Six out!"

The scout ship arrives shortly after and landed the units. After the equipment movement, it retired. The agent motioned Calan and three white pawns to follow him. He inspected personally both mobile facilities while he left two of his companions stationed outside each one. He wanted to be sure that no listening device was installed by an enemy infiltrator. The seals were intact and his own gadgets did not detect any anomalies. They were clean.

He was almost satisfied. The medical pod was big enough to assist a patient, it had the basic implements of a medical office and the necessity to attend simple emergencies. More than enough for the medical examination that Reggie would have tomorrow morning, collect the samples needed to check her health status and verify the state of her nanites. The only inconvenience was the temporary quarters. It only had two beds built into the wall, that were aligned in an L-shape; one of them was close at the unit's door. Six hoped that Doctor Zabala was still willing to play the role of gracious host, one more time. All these kinds of annoyances should be compensated somehow. To save space, each bed had drawers at the base, and a compartment in their top; offering some space for occupants' belongings. With a little work and the proper tools, they could quickly install a hammock for the monkey, or he could find accommodation in the superior space. It seemed that someone should sleep in the house.

Due to its design for a short time lodging, a compact kitchenette and fridge were part of the installation. A basic bathroom was available of the module, the ex-mercenary almost could hear Rex complaining about the cold shower that he would have to take tomorrow morning. Another thing that the place had a small desk with a laptop, a necessary tool for their line of job. He closed the door, knowing that the pod was designed to block any exterior listening device. After that, he sat down in front of the desk.

He typed his password and said "Six to White."

"Six, what's your report?"

"We established contact with Dr. Zabala. She allowed us to come into The Devil's Garden and talked with her. So far, we have made some advances, but she still is unconvinced to join Providence." He informed.

"Capitan Calan reported that she is an EVO."

"Affirmative and Rex's sister too. It seems that her distrust lies in Providence's old methods. She confirmed that Van Kleiss has been attacking her for months and even when she hasn't openly told us, she suspects that he wanted to capture the child, so her main objective is protecting her. The true purpose of Devil's Garden is being a fortress and it is linked to her emotional state. She has the means to face a long assault and I presume has enough supplies for months. I suggest to continue the diplomatic approach."

"So are you proposing that we should become her best friends forever?" snarled White "And how so? Inviting her to a tea party?"

"If that is the way, we should" replied the Agent while his boss growled "Her connection with Rex is one thing that we can use in our favor, because she has a soft spot for the Kid, if she hasn't kicked us out it was because he vouched for us; I suggest avoiding any situation that endangers that trust. That overrule to put a tracer on the girl. If we do that could give her the excuse that she needs to stop the parleys. Other reason to keep her good side is: She is linked indirectly with Rex and his sister. Although her knowledge is incomplete, she knows pieces of their past and data about their family; especially from their mother. The late Dr. Rylander wasn't very talkative with her about the subject."

"Anything else I should know?"

"It seems that Rex and his sister are somehow involved in the Nanite Event, I suggest to dig deeper. I suspect that will help us to find out The Kid identity and why Van Kleiss is so obsessed to get his hands on him… and I bet my blades that it isn't just for his nanites." After he thinks few a seconds he added "a while ago the Pack made an attempt to infiltrate the Devil's Garden but left before they reached the house; I think it was in order to get an idea about the internal defenses. Nothing serious."

"Then forget the talk and bring them in immediately!" commanded White.

"Negative."

The Providence Leader was dumbfounded; after he had been promoted to the office, Six hadn't openly defied him. White suspected that his Top Agent had done some extracurricular activities behind his back, but nothing that made him doubt his loyalty. Everything that he has done was for the Agency's benefit; its why he had turned a blind eye about it, but this? He hissed "What did you say?"

"That move will cause too many inconveniences to Providence" replied coldly the Agent "If we forcibly took them out of here this will create an international incident for us and will damage our reputation. Remember, sentient EVOs are tolerated in this country; it's when the big troublemakers appear when we are allowed to act; that left us a narrow operational window in Mexico. If we follow that path, that could make things even harder." White reluctantly recognized that his Top Agent was right. Looking like his boss was more receptive, he continued "Other reason to not do so it that move will destroy the trust that we built so far with Doctor Zabala. This incident has scared her, and she is afraid for the safety of the children, especially for Rex's sister. If we demonstrate that we are here to help her and we aren't a threat, we could get not only get her cooperation, we would earn her loyalty to Providence. But I need to act freely."

"You have the freedom to offer and promise whatever she wants, the important thing is to ensure her cooperation. White Knight out!"


	6. DINNER AND CONVERSATIONS

_A DISCLAIMER_

_I don't own the characters of Generator Rex. This fic was written for fun!_

**THE LOST QUEEN**

_By Airshadow_

**CHAPTER VI**

**DINNER AND CONVERSATIONS**

**Vocabulary.**

**Muchacho.** Kid, boy.

**Señorita.** Miss

**Vade Retro. **Step back (Latin).

**Demonio. **Demon.

It was after sunset when Six finished supervising all the details relating to the troop's camp. He called back Dr. Holiday so that he could be transported back inside The Garden, after he was sure that nobody was inside. The ground stirred and the pods, together with the Agent, moved toward the green wall which opened, and disappeared inside. During the trip towards the house, he pondered about the many arguments that could be used to convince Dr. Zabala to join Providence. But none, in his opinion, were good enough. In her psychological profile, it mentioned that the old woman had a reputation to be headstrong, and that wouldn't make things easier. The only reason that he thought that could be used is Reggie's wellbeing.

He clenched his fists; he knew he had done questionable things in the past, but he never harmed a child; he wasn't so insensitive as his former team. Just thinking about both the younglings that were involved in the Nanite Event, made him feel furious against whoever started it. He knew that War didn't respect anything and anyone, it was merciless and often the innocents were the ones who paid the highest price. It's why he had to convince her to accept Providence's offer… At least for the girl's sake.

His reflections stopped when he was arriving at his destination. The ex-mercenary was transported next to the front door of the house, while the units continued moving towards the space that was available between the residence and The Grove. He walked towards the entrance but before he could open it, a vine moved slowly and manipulate the handle, allowing him to come in. He detected a pleasant smell in the air, it seemed something was cooking. When he was inside, he saw something that he didn't see every day: A domestic portrait. Bobo and Reggie were playing and laughing together in the living room. Rex was in a corner and wasn't very happy with being ignored. The women were in the kitchen, it seemed that the meal was cooking. Knowing the culinary skills of Holiday, he hoped that it was something at least digestible.

"Aha! You arrived just in time, Scarecrow" said Natalia with a hint of sarcasm "Dinner is almost ready. I am afraid that we have to improvise a bit regarding the table. We usually eat on the counter-top. if you allow me, I can fix that in no time."

"I'd appreciate it, Doctor Zabala." He replied with politeness, then looking at Holiday he said "We have a situation with our accommodation, the pod that was assigned to us only allows two occupants, we can do some arrangements for the monkey but one of us has to sleep outside, in the camp."

"You can use Uncle's Gabriel's bedroom; I know that he won't mind." chirped the girl from the living room, while the old woman sighed with resignation. Her sweet little lamb, once again conceded another point to Providence. If this wasn't a serious match between they and her… who she was kidding. It was a game in which the future and freedom of a young life was about to be decided and she was determined to have the last word!

"Does she know?" whispered Holiday

"I did not have time to tell her." reacted the lady who's attention was now back in the present situation, she was now starting to feel worried about how the child would react when she would find out about Rylander's passing.

"Would be an inconvenience if one of us slept here, Doctor Zabala?" inquired Six.

"Depends who would be, you may not want the Muchacho to remains here and I do not want you inside." responded the former doctor.

"Can Bobo sleep with us, he can stay in Uncle Gabriel's room, Abuela Nat?" suggested the little girl with a wide smile.

"Absolutely not!" she answered back severely "You know the rules, Señorita: No pets inside the room! And your puppy eyes will not work this time, period! "

She pouted and looked at the man hoping he would say something in their favor, but he only confirmed her adopted grandma's authority when he said "Her house, her rules, sorry kid."

"If you don't mind, it can be me. That way everyone would be comfortable." recommended soothingly Dr. Holiday. The ex-mercenary didn't like the idea, because she exposed herself to a highly unpredictable situation, causing him more discomfort that he was willing to admit; but so far Dr. Zabala hadn't given them any reason to doubt her intentions, the same went for them, they gave her no reasons to distrust about theirs; and taking in the fact that all the animosity was against him, it was the only logical option.

"If you agreed, Scarecrow" She asked at the agent.

"Then is settled." he replied but he didn't look very convinced to let Dr. Holiday sleep inside.

"Reggie, pick up your toys and show our guests where they can wash their hands... Without complaining, Señorita!" Instructed Natalia while the girl sighed with annoyance. The vegetation that inhabited the house moved smoothly, doing what the old woman had ordered and keeping all the toys in a trunk that emerged from one of the corners. The little one stood up and motioned their visitors to follow her. Bobo on purpose remained behind, washing his hands and other hygienic practices weren't part of his usual habits; but he had to change his mind when a severe Six, stared at him with one of his warning glances and taking in count that he wanted to stay alive a bit longer, he hurried up and followed the group.

When the girl opened the door that was close to the kitchen, it revealed a corridor with four more doors. At the end of it was a small window, which, like the rest of the house, was decorated with wrought iron; under it was a small wooden table. Their visitors could appreciate four doors, distributed in the hallway.

"My bedroom is this one, Abuela Nat sleeps in front of." explained the girl with a mix of Spanish and English when she signaled the doors, then she gestured to the one that was on their left "This is Uncle Gabriel's room, when he comes to visit us."

"Don't say anything, she doesn't know." whispered The Ex-mercenary to Rex's ear when nobody was watching, the teenager shut his mouth.

"We can wash our hands here." Said the child while she pointed at the nearest door, who revealed the bathroom. It had all the normal facilities, with the exception of a tub. As everyone washed their hands, they came back to the living room; the former doctor using her skills, ordered countless roots to entwine; They formed a table and several stools. Everyone in the house set the table and brought the food.

Even Six who was accustomed to tasting all kinds of dishes, had to admit that the Tabasco-style breaded fish fillet seemed quite appetizing. When they sat at the table, Natalia and Reggie stayed together and the little girl insisted that Bobo was placed close to her. The Lady disliked the idea of inviting the chimp for dinner but agreed just to please her little lamb. The monkey, on the other hand, enjoyed his new position of the new best pal of the lil' Lady: He was being petted and teased his other friend at the same time, and had an ally for both tasks. In order to avoid any further confrontation with the primate and the adolescent, The Top Providence Agent and Holiday took their seats at both sides of the teen, on the opposite side of the table. With a little luck, nothing would happen.

"What's the matter with you, Scarecrow?" inquired the old woman with irony while she watched the agent slowly taste his dinner "Are you afraid that I poisoned it?"

"No." answered coldly the man "But, I can always let the chimpanzee taste it first, just in case."

"Let me guess: I'm expendable." replied with annoyance the simian.

"That's right." He retorted dryly.

After the dinner, the table talk was a bit formal and tense. Natalia questioned about the Pack, she wanted to get all the data necessary hoping to improve her own defenses and keep her little protégée safe. It went both ways, Six got some important facts regarding the little one's custody, it seemed that Rylander appointed Dr. Zabala as her care keeper in case something happened to him, but Rex wasn't included due to a legal technicality: He was presumed dead when it was settled; and the former doctor wasn't happy about the situation. It seemed too that the Law Firm in charge had the girl's identity documents in safekeeping, that information would be useful to track their parents and other relatives, maybe unravel The kid's past. Taking in account the soft spot that she has for him, convince her to give him that information easily. Time was passing and it was almost nine o'clock, and the little girl started to fall asleep.

"Bedtime, my little lamb." The Lady reminded.

"I'm not sleepy" she retorted while she yawed.

"No matter, tomorrow will be a busy day and you need rest."

"Can you tell me a bedtime story?"

"Maybe your brother can tell you one, right Rex?" Holiday suggested who tried to help those two to bond.

Reggie's face cheered up while her brother's showed an impish grin. Time for payback. He began to tell it "Once upon a time there was a secret agent who had to do an important mission, but he couldn't because his little sister refused to go to sleep. End of story."

"Seriously?" protested the girl while the young doctor facepalmed.

"You said that you wanted to listen to a bedtime story, but not how large you wanted it." reminded the teenager with a fake innocent smile while the child frowned her face.

"I thought you would say something more creative than that." scoffed Bobo.

"Like what?" responded his human companion, who still was annoyed how he was treated all day by his so-called friend.

"Like the excuses you give green man when you are caught sneaking out for a nighttime snack."

"Wait till we are in the unit, double-crosser Baboon." Answer back the teen with a murderous glance while the chimp squealed and leaped away, in order to be safe. With agility, the simian reached the roof and stayed aware of his movements.

" Enough!" interfered sternly the ex-mercenary while he stood up "I'll remind you two that you are too old for this kind of behavior and you have to be a better example for the little one. Am I clear?"

The monkey nodded but didn't want to leave his refuge, while Rex looked at his mentor sighing with frustration, but still willing to put his hands on that traitor primate. Remembering the hour, Natalia took Reggie's hand and limped towards the door that led to the bedrooms, before crossing it, she and the girl looked to their guests, and with a friendly tone, the former doctor said: "Say goodnight to our visitors, my little lamb."

"Gmndn… nite" whispered the child with a sleepy tone, after that both disappeared behind the door.

o0o – o0o – o0o

It had been a while since the little one went to sleep and now their preparations to spent the night and the activities that would happen tomorrow had started. Dr. Holiday was in the medical unit, examining everything to make sure they would be ready for the medical checkup in the first hour in the morning; when she finished doing it, she would come back to the house in order to have some rest. Six vaguely mumbled that he needed to finalize details on their accommodations in the other pod and asked The Teen to help the old woman wash the dishes and clean up the mess. Bobo had slipped out taking advantage of the kid's distraction. Regarding that a big pillow and a blanket in the Providence's pod had disappeared, it was clear that he planned to spend the night somewhere else... Just in case.

"You seem to be upset, Boy." commented the lady while she was doing her chores.

"Reggie isn't interested in being my sister, she only cares about having fun with the Chimpanzee." alleged the young one with a hint resentment while he dried the tableware and left them on the counter.

"She is more used to playing with her pets than with other kids; for her, it is not easy to make new friends. Most of the times other children avoid her or pester her. I suppose that is due to my lovely reputation. Besides, Muchacho, things do not always go well at first attempt." She uttered those words as she tenderly placed her hands on his shoulders in a comforting way. "You two have been separated for several years. You have to be patient with her and you. You two are used to being alone, and have to learn to be family again."

"I will try" he muttered, not sure how would do it.

"Either you do it or you do not." replied Natalia with fondness "'Just try' is to leave matters halfway. Now... Go get some rest, tomorrow will be another day."

With a weak smile, he nodded and hugged her as if she were a long lost relative that was just found. The woman was surprised for the gesture but after few seconds she corresponded with genuine affection. The teen could comprehend why his little sister loved her so much, under a layer of sarcasm and caustic humor, was a good person who had been through hard times and had to deal with a situation that she didn't fully understand; and not only had to face it alone, she had to protect her little sister at the same time. Without them noticing, the agent and the young doctor arrived; while the ex-mercenary watched them without showing any emotion, Dr. Holiday smiled. She thought that it was good to see that someone else was genuinely interested in the young one, not only as an asset, but as a person. After the hug ended, the minor walked towards the door and before leaving the house muttered good night for everyone present.

o0o – o0o – o0o

Reggie was sleeping in her bed when she started to have the same bad dream that she had since she was two. In her night terror, she saw herself running trying to escape from the explosions and frightening screams that surrounded her. Then from nowhere, she saw two big mechanicals hands heading towards her, trying to catch her; and in spite, she ran faster and faster, they were closer every time. When they were near to capturing her, the little one woke up and saw herself safe in her bedroom, wearing her blue nightgown; not the weird clothes that she had in her dreams. A small nightlight was close and with a faint glow, it illuminated the room, allowed her to see it and her closet, where her clothes were. Her little bed was next to the wall in one of the corners, and nearby was her nightstand, with a glass of water on it. Clown pictures were hanging on the walls. Estrange noises came somewhere from upside, making her hide under her blankets.

"Are you ok, lil' Lady?"

Finally, she dared to look at where the voice came, then she remembered and helped the ape came inside the house and commanded the plants to make a sort of nest, near the roof. Bobo moved swiftly from his makeshift bed and landed near the girl. while the chimp hugged her in a comforting way, he asked "C'mon, tell what's happenin' to the good ol' Bobo."

"Bad dreams." She whispered.

"Ahh! did you had a nightmare?"

"The same that I had since I was little."

"Well, it was just a bad dream; nothin' to worry about." assured the ape.

"What about the bad EVOs, that were inside the Garden a while ago?" she retorted with fear "I've never seen Abuela Nat so scared."

"If they even dare show their ugly faces here, just leave'em to the green man. He'll kick their asses outta this place in no time."

"You said a bad word." the child giggled.

"Whatta did you expect? I am a bad influence, just ask the Chief; by the way, whatta do you think of your bro?"

"He's crabby. I think that we were mean with him."

"Just a little. " dismissed the monkey while quickly climbing to his improvised accommodations and looking at her, he added "Besides, tomorrow he will be as merry as usual. Good nite, lil' Lady. Dream with bananas."

"Goodnight, Bobo" answered the girl while she laid down to sleep.

o0o – o0o – o0o

Noah almost fell from bed when he heard a high pitch noise nearby, he wondered what was happening then he remembered that he was in his bedroom and would have an important exam that day. Well, it was time to wake up and go to school. For a few seconds, he yawed and was ready to start his routine when he noticed that it still was night; and if he wanted to be more precise, his alarm clock showed that it was midnight. What was going on? again the high pitch noise, shaken him and he knew what was doing all the racket: His cellphone. Who was the idiot who was calling him at this hour?

"Mnnnn... Hi... Rex? Do you have any idea what time is it?" Even though Noah still was a bit drowsy, he answered almost yelling "Do you know something? Some people have normal lives!"

"Noah, I need help with my little sister!" he could hear his friend squealing in the other side of the line.

Noah blinked. Did he hear right? For a few seconds he didn't know if he should laugh or scream even louder at his friend. After that, he answered almost giggling "YOU? The hero who fights with King Kong size monsters, scared by a little girl?"

"Look, it's cool to have a little sister but she drives me crazy; I need the Elders Siblings Guide for Dummies, but taking in count that the book shops still don't sell it... I need HELP!" uttered Rex while he was calling from his temporally lodging. He was supposed to be asleep because it was already his curfew, but taking advantage that his nanny-dressed-in-green was having a chat with Doc Nat, he thought that it was a good idea to ask for assistance about his little trouble aka Reggie. And being honest, since when did he follow the rules?

"Sorry, I'm an only child. Why don't you ask Six?" advised the blonde teen.

"It is easier to pull a tooth outta him than an answer."

"What about Dr. Holiday? She has a lil' sis, maybe she..." Noah shut up when realized what he just suggested; and with awkwardness, he added "Forget it... It's a bad idea..."

"Yah... Sensitive subject" acknowledged the young EVO across the line "But I need to do something! Just tell me what to do! Anything will help!"

"Let me think… By the way, Bobo sent me a picture with you, your little sister and him."

"I'm gonna kill that Baboon!" said Rex but he recognized that he wasn't in positions to fulfill that threat while that double-crossing monkey was protected by his lil' sis', he found out that somehow he snuck inside the house behind Doc Nat's back, and he had a clear idea who helped him.

"I hope that you don't mind but I passed it to Claire and Annie, they think she's a cutie; if you need babysitters, they volunteer." Continue Noah teasing his friend.

"Just what I need: An extra dose of humiliation." He groaned.

"It isn' that bad, chicks can't resist when a guy babysit his lil siblings" replied Noah "If she comes to visit you here, you only have to use your bike, take her to a place full of girls; and think about all the dates you will have! You're goin' to attract girls as if you're a magnet… Wait a minute, can I babysit her if she comes to visit you? That way Claire and I could have another date."

"And I have to take out the Blonde Widow again..." moaned Rex "Don't take that the wrong wat, she's funny and cute, but I almost die in Operation: Wingman, remember?"

"You owe me this one, for waking me up." Snarled Noah.

"Ok, but I warn ya: My little sister is an EVO and she isn't afraid to use her skills. Now speaking seriously…"

"You serious? This must be the end of the world!" Noah retorted with a mocking tone.

"NOAH!"

"Sorry, I couldn't resist"

"Listen, I wanna connect with my lil' sis... But I don't know how. She totally ignored me; she just played with the ape and both of them pestered me all the time. I need something to get her attention."

"Don't force things, dude. It's not good if you manipulate the situation."

"If I remember correctly, White wanted to influence our friendship from the beginning."

"Don't remind me, I still feel very guilty for lying to you." Noah retorted, who still couldn't avoid feeling a twinge of remorse every time he recalled that. "But since they gave me your psychological profile, I had a certain advantage. Besides, his plan backfired in less than three months."

"But I need something to bond with her."

"You have to find a common ground" advised his friend "Something that both enjoy doing."

"And how? She lives in the middle of a jungle full of trained carnivorous plants, and I don't like gardening or know a thing about it."

"Start learning." teased Noah "Why don't you ask the monkey for help?"

"After what happened now? As soon as I have the chance I will have some words with him." Replied the teenager willing to give him something more than a talk.

"In one way or another, you have to do the homework, dude" answered the blond guy "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to sleep... And Rex?"

"Mhm, mhm?"

"If you wake me up again... I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Noah hung up and laid down to continue his interrupted sleep, while several hundred miles away, his friend tried to do the same but he couldn't close his eyes for a while.

o0o – o0o – o0o

"Doctor Zabala?" inquired Six.

The old woman had just finished doing her tasks and looked over at the agent. Tension started to gather while they looked at each other. The man had been waiting till Holiday retired to sleep. He wanted fewer people involved, in order to avoid any escalation in the situation; but still, he hoped to keep things in a civil manner. The Lady knew that something important was about to happen while she looked suspiciously at the ex-mercenary wondering what he was up to. So far his body language was controlled and calm, not threatening at all. He had his hands out of his pockets, but she guessed that his blades were ready in case he needed them. It didn't matter, she had her own tricks too... In case that it was necessary.

"Yes, Scarecrow?" she finally asked after a tense while.

"Can you grant me a few minutes of your time?"

"Let's go to the front part of the house, I guess that you want some privacy." She replied.

Six and Natalia walked to the front door. Kindly, the Agent opened it and allowed her to come out first; when she crossed the threshold, he did the same and closed the door behind him. It was a beautiful night; the noise that could be heard came from the wind and the local insects. It was the moment he was waiting, as Dr. Zabala had said many hours before, it was time to put the cards on the table. During all that time he had observed and calculated all his movements and words; he had the impression that she had been doing the same. Now this was the final showdown. If she joined up with Providence or not, it would be decided pretty soon. She waited for him outside, by a second she watched towards the house as if she was assessing a situation that she only could see.

"Is everything alright, Dr. Zabala?" inquired the man, he knew that something was happening but due to her relaxed behavior, it didn't look like a dangerous situation.

"Reggie had other nightmare and it seems that she managed to sneak your chimp into the house; I hope that you don't mind letting him stay for the night."

"No issue about it."

"Thank you, I expect that he has all his shots." the woman added sternly while she viewed at him with apprehension.

"They were very kind words, the ones you told to the Kid." He commented with the intention to continue the conversation, and keep it in friendly terms.

"It is the truth; I guess it is not an easy situation for anyone."

"They will have to spend more time together."

"I think the same way; In that point, we should get an agreement for the children's sake. But I have the impression that you don't want to speak about them, do you?" answered slyly the woman.

"I won't disrespect your intelligence using that trick." He answered "I came with the intention to show my game."

"It was time." she retorted with irony, then she added, "Now, show your cards."

"Bring Rex to meet his sister is part of the purpose of our visit. The Kid really wants to remember his past and find his family; I promised him to help with both when we first met." said the agent straight forward "The other reason is that we want you to work for us."

"Vade Retro, Demonio. With this, it is already the second job offer that I had in fifteen months from an undesirable source. Lucky me" she retorted bitterly.

"Van Kleiss tried to recruit you, I take it." He commented it was more a confirmation than a question.

"Of course, he tried to sell me the idea of working for him more than once, listing all the labor benefits and protection promises. After few months, he made the decision to take a more direct approach. It seems that for him, time is pressing, and we both know why."

"So, I don't have to mention the danger you and the little one are in, you two need protection and Providence can give it." Reminded Six.

"I cannot believe I am letting the Devil tempt me." She countered with annoyance.

"You know that is the best choice."

"Put yourself in my place, I need help in order to ensure the safety of my little lamb. On one side, I have a rabid wolf, and on the other, I am not quite sure if it is a group of foxes, or even worse, a pack of jackals!"

"Foxes don't form groups; they are solitary animals"

"I am glad you paid attention to zoology classes, but the comparison applies"

"We have recourses that Van Kleiss does not, we can warranty the safety of both of you."

"In Exchange to turn her into a weapon just like her brother?" She replied indignantly "If their parents knew about this, they would have some words for all of you; specially Violeta, she had a good set of lungs."

"What do you want for her?"

"A long, happy life and as normal as her situation allows her. Free to live it as she desires. But you know that your boss would not allow that. It's why I want to give you something in interchange for two lives." The Ex-mercenary raised his eyebrows, trying to decipher those words. Natalia smiled in a cunning way and added "I offer you my cryogenic research's notes, it is the work of a lifetime, in exchange for the promise that Regina will be free for life and leaves Rex in my custody, with the same warranties. Gabriel and I failed to find her brother in time, which is why the deal includes the full set. This research in the Black Market is worth a fortune, it is why its not an insignificant offer."

In normal circumstances, Six would have been offended, but he knew that her real intentions were to protect both siblings using the only card that she had. Other paramilitary groups would consider it an acceptable agreement, but not Providence. He knew that the institution was funded by sources only known by White; so far its intentions were solving the EVO issue trying to find a cure. The Kid was the only one who can do that, he highly doubted that whoever moved the threads from the shadows would let him go so easily. Sometimes he wondered if it was other hidden agenda and how much White knew. On the other hand, the Lady's objectives were more clear: She was willing to exchange something in which she has invested her whole life, to ensure the safely two lives she cared for. If only they could have an arrangement.

"Rex does what he wants. I once gave him the chance to left Providence; he freely decided to remain with us." He finally answered.

"Your boss knows about this... unusual proposal?"

"For him only was a runaway episode pulled by a teenager that refuses to follow the rules and I have to keep in check. Something totally normal."

"What will happen when you find a cure or when his skills are not necessary? Will you discard him like a broken toy? Will he be caged or killed?"

"I'll protect him." he answered quickly with sincerely, then pondered carefully his words and decided to continue to be openly honest, and added, "He changed me, as Reggie changed you."

"I do not believe you." Natalia retorted skeptically

"In your psychological profile, they mention that you were self-centered and with little regard to others. Do you know why? Because it was your way of protecting yourself."

"How dare you?" she hissed with rage, those words opened a wound that hadn't healed at all.

"The death of your daughter and the abandonment of your husband, affected you to the point of not wanting anything more than your own realization and the satisfaction of your ego. That was your way of compensating your losses. I saw this situation many times. I was like you."

"Do not compare you with me, Demonio!" spat with rage the old woman while the plants that surrounded them stirred violently.

"It was until she came into your life, right? At first, it was the favor of one of the few friends you still had, but then it became something else. What you saw was a little girl, alone and scared in a situation that no one should be in." continue the agent, who didn't feel intimidated for the display that was around him "Doctor Rynayler's actions were motivated by a feeling of guilt; yours? You looked for redemption trying to save a young life in exchange for the other that you couldn't save and you cared so much; but then the emotional bond appeared, I'm sure that you genuinely love her and her brother. Your tone of voice changes when you talk to them or about them. Your expression is another tell too. That is not easy to pretend."

"What DO you offer?" replied Natalia, willing to ensure the wellbeing of her little lamb, no matter the cost; even if that meant she had to make a deal with the Devil himself.

"Providence will protect her and will help her to improve her skills. We will provide all the attention, education and assistance that she needs. When she comes to age, she can choose to leave us or formally join us... Unofficially and between us, I promise to protect them both and give them a life as normal as I can."

"Even if that means, go against Providence's commands?"

"It wouldn't the first time."

"What do you want?" the old woman asked suspiciously.

"Work for us, we need your skills and knowledge." After a pause, Six added, "In that way, you can keep an eye on those two, and be sure that they are ok."

"Tomorrow your boss, you and I will have a talk, but I promise nothing."

"You won't regret it."

"I hope so."


	7. QUID PRO QUO

_A DISCLAIMER_

_I don't own the characters of Generator Rex. This fic was written for fun!_

**THE LOST QUEEN**

_By Airshadow_

**CHAPTER VII**

**QUID PRO QUO**

**Vocabulary.**

**Menso. **Dummy.

**La moto. **The bike.

**Moto.** Bike

**Super. **Super; (Slang) Cool.

**Muchacho.** Kid, boy.

**Gracias.** Thank you.

**Mico.** Small monkey

Rex was drowsy when he vaguely heard the common morning sounds; taking in account his consciousness status, he didn't realize that his normal wake up time had already passed and he really didn't care. The longer he was allowed to snooze, the better. He vaguely heard childish giggling outside the unit, surely Reggie was playing with Bobo again; as long as they left him alone, it was fine for him. The atmosphere was so relaxed, so fresh that he was starting to fall deeply asleep again. He would have done just that, if it weren't for the feeling of being tickle on his nose. Damn flies! With a movement of his hand, he frightened the undesirable bug without opening his eyes. The laughter became louder, if only his little sister and that pesky monkey went to play in other place. The tickle in his nose came back and was more insistent, the adolescent opened his eyes annoyed and squealed when he saw one of those plants in front of his face. The deadly flower, a blue one with turquoise spots, opened its petals and shook them furiously while it hissed furiously, showing a sharp row of fangs. The teen shouted and tried to escape, while he was doing that he hit his head on the compartment above, and fell from the bed. While the plant was withdrawing. The chuckle turned into a loud laugh, he looked at the pod's door and saw his little sister making fun of him.

"REGINA!"

The child gulped and ran away, while a furious brother chased her. She was wearing a blue skirt today, with a white blouse on, and was barefoot. The little one was fast and had almost gotten away when she hit something and fell; raising her eyes, she saw that had stumbled upon Six. She watched at him nervously, but turned her head quickly remembering that her brother was approaching. Before the Agent could open his mouth, the girl submerged, literally, in the earth; with an exclamation of amazement, the ex-mercenary looked around trying to locate her. It seemed that, as Van Kleiss, she could use the ground in many ways, such as transporting herself underground through long distances. He wondered if her skills were limited to inside The Devil's Garden or if she could use them elsewhere.

"Where is she?! Where did she go?!" asked Rex to his mentor while he panted. When he saw where Six pointed, he said, "There you are!"

While he ran towards her, the little girl was climbing a tree. Natalia was right when she mentioned that she was agile like a squirrel. She did it fast and took a seat between the branches. When she felt someone tapping her shoulder she turned around and saw her brother's face close to her, he said "Boo!"

The girl yelped while she grasped the tree trunk, her brother was using a strange machine with an orange hue to fly and he was floating right in front of her. Now it was his turn to laugh, it was so funny; he was so entertained enjoying the little prank that he had just pulled on his little sister, that he didn't notice when she frowned; he also didn't notice when several roots slowly rose from behind until they grasped him, holding him upside down once more. It was so sudden that he lost control of his boogie pack and the machine disappeared.

"REGGIE! LET ME GO! " yelled the teenager.

"Noooooo." She teased in front of his face.

"LISTEN GIGI...!"

"DON'T TELL ME GIGI!" She screamed in Spanish.

"ENOUGH!" The ex-mercenary intervened while he walked towards them, things were getting out of hand. Looking at the young girl, he added in her first language "Regina, could you please release him?"

"You said yesterday that you didn't have authority over me." She reminded in the same language with a no so convincing innocent smile.

"But, I do." Natalia limped towards the place with a stern look at her protégé, and added "Now let him go and gently leave him on the ground... Remember that I said 'Gently'."

With a snort, the little girl obeyed and released her brother as ordered; the roots left him softly on the floor. The old woman nodded pleased and remind her "Time for your Medical checkup. Come on! Come down!"

"Is it really necessary?" she whined.

"Yes! It is! Don't forget your sandals!"

The branches and vines moved slowly, they softly took the girl and left her on the ground. She quickly took her sandals that were nearby the two agents of Providence, quickly and reluctantly, she started putting them on; while donning the left one, she felt she was observed. When she saw her brother staring at her foot, where the skirt exposed not only the ankle, but also the part of a scar. she quickly finished to slip it on and tried to cover it with her garment; something bothered her about her bro besides that he wasn't funny, it was that he was staring at her scars. She didn't like anyone looking at them, they were ugly and that mortified her. If there was something that annoyed her even more, it was that Abuela Nat had gotten mad at her and it was his fault.

While they walked towards the unit, Rex and Six remained behind. The agent was talking with Calan, while rex began to think about his sister. The teen was started to believe that it was easier to make Van Kleiss turn into an Ambassador of Love and Peace than having a good relationship with his lil' sis. He wondered if his older brother was also as problematic. But he had to do the right thing, even if she was a troublemaker or not, he had to protect his baby sister.

o0o – o0o – o0o

The old woman and her little protégé arrived at the medical unit, where Dr. Holiday was waiting for them. She was dressed in her black and white uniform. As usual, she had a warm smile while she waved her hand greeting them; she was ready to start the checkup. The little one noted that her adopted grandma was more friendly and relaxed when she stayed with her than the man dressed in green. She pondered why; her brother wasn't afraid of him, and that confused her a lot. Natalia gently encouraged the child to go inside the medical pod. She stepped hesitantly in; once she was inside, the young doctor took her and carefully placed her on the examination couch. While she did it, she was chatting merrily with her and with Abuela Nat.

"Did you rest well, Doctor Zabala? I was exhausted. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep."

"Of course, dear." replied cordially her hostess "I am not surprised that you were so tired. That is the effect of a long stroll in the jungle, not to mention the chat that we had last evening was a bit... Intense."

"What about you, Reggie?" inquired with a smile the young doctor.

"I had bad dreams" whispered the girl "The same as usual."

"Do you think that it's related to her PTSD?" inquired Dr. Holiday at her hostess.

"Sadly, yes." She replied, while the minor tried to understand what are they talking about. The young doctor took mental note to include the fact in her report.

"What will you do, Doctor Holi?" asked the child a bit scared when she saw all the medical instruments that were in that mobile office.

"Just a routine checkup, little one." Holiday assured, "And please, if this makes you feel more comfortable, call me 'Becky'."

The young doctor remembered Six's instructions: No tricks, no tracers. Even though she understood the necessity to track some EVOs, especially in the more troublesome; she believed that it was almost unethical to do it as control measure in their allies as Rex, and could have a devastating effect in the trust that was beginning to be established with Dr. Zabala.

The process started without incidents, while Natalia watched and waited outside. So far the little girl thought it wasn't too bad; Doctor Holi or as she told her to call her, Becky, was very friendly and seemed to be a good person. She had examined her eyes and ears and wrote something in a notebook. What wasn't so pleasant was when she requested her adopted granny, permission to extract a sample of her blood, it was granted; it hurt a little, and after she cleaned it up and put an adhesive bandage on her upper arm. Then the good doctor noticed the scar in her foot, almost covered by her skirt. The girl put quickly her hand on the garment preventing Holiday to examine it more carefully.

"Reggie, let me check that." Requested kindly the young doctor.

"No." She replied while she kept it covered.

"Please, let me see it." She insisted.

"No!" replied stubbornly the minor.

"Reggie..."

"NO!"

The medical unit shook violently while some roots teared up apart the nearby ground. The movement was so sudden, that it took both women by surprise. Holiday hugged the young one with one arm and held the examination couch with the other. Reggie startled and hugged her back. The commotion was so loud that it caught the attention of Six and Rex, who were nearby and ran toward the pod; they arrived just in time to hold the old woman, who staggered backward and they helped her to stand. Before the situation escalated, the old woman suppressed the movement.

"What happened?" asked the teen relieved that no one had been injured. Holiday started to pick up all the instruments that had fallen; Luckily, all heavy devices were bolted to the structure. So no real damage had happened.

"Your sister had a tantrum." replied sternly the former Doctor.

"I don't like when people see it." said the girl with sadness. She didn't want to scare anyone.

"Do you want me ground you?" said the old woman while she raised an eyebrow.

"No." answered the little girl lowering her head in distress, she could have hurt Becky; she felt bad for that because Doctor Holi was so nice with her and with her adopted Grandma.

"Then, you will let Doctor Holiday check it, without complaints."

Reggie frowned and crossed her arms while she watched the door. Everyone, even Rex, noticed the resemblance of that expression when the teenager was upset. To make her feel more comfortable, Holiday slid a screen in such a way that it covered her legs, but still allowed the old woman to see what was going on inside. When she started to examine it, she couldn't stop feeling nauseous when confirmed the magnitude of the scar.

The child said in low voice to Holiday "It's ugly, but works."

The skin damage extended to the middle of the upper limb. Its texture was slightly lumpy and clearer than its healthy counterpart, and the damage was mostly concentrated on the outside part. Poor little thing, no wonder she didn't like people seeing this. The young doctor could only imagine how hurtful this was for her and how it affected her self-esteem; if only she could do something to help her. Dr. Holiday determined that the area had damaged nerve endings after some tests were performed.

"Reggie, do you remember how did you got this?" Asked Holiday. Even though her hostess had explained before. She wanted to know how much she recalled.

"I had them since I was little." Replied the girl while she looked away.

"Aren't you still little?" teased her brother.

"I'm a big girl! Menso!"

"REGINA!" Scolded Natalia.

"I don't know what she said, but I think she just insulted me. Oh! Never mind. I'm going out for a ride; I need to let some steam off" Commented the Teen, then he summoned his Rex Ride

"How did you do that?" exclaimed the little child when she saw her brother what he did it.

"Do what?" replied the adolescent turning back to normal.

"La moto." She said.

"What are you waiting for, Kid? Show it to your sister." encouraged the ex-mercenary. The juvenile grinned and summoned his land vehicle.

"You can you turn your legs into a Moto? Super!"

"Ya haven't seen anythin'." The teen said proudly while he started to show her some of his others builds one by one: his Boogie pack, his Punk busters, the Funchucks.

"Wow!" said the little one while she looked at them with awe, she was still being sitting on the examination couch, but willing to see them closer; The young one summoned his land vehicle again, he was almost ready to leave when Reggie said, "Can I ride it too?"

The adolescent was about to say no but looking at Dr. Holiday's gesture encouraging him to accept, he changed his mind "Only if you promise to be nice with Doc, let'er finish her checkup and don't prank me for the rest of the day, deal?"

"Deal!" Accepted happily the girl.

The teen leaned on the outside of the unit, waiting for the review to end. Natalia and the agent of Providence, remained close watching Holiday continued the checkup, and she commented "did you know something, Reggie? I've been your brother's doctor since we met."

"Really?" she said trying to imagine her brother as a little boy.

"Yes, and the first thing that he said was 'Let me see your medical license.' " she added, with the exception of Six everyone chuckled. Finally, the medical examination ended and Dr. Holiday took the child and left her on the floor. She ran towards the exterior and saw that her brother was in vehicle mode, waiting for her. She climbed the bike and sat behind him and held him.

"One second, Muchacho, remember not to drive too fast." Said sternly the old woman. Both siblings moaned, that really would ruin the fun.

"You heard the Lady, not too fast" warned the ex-mercenary.

"And don't leave the Garden." recommended the old woman while both siblings moved away; the former doctor shook her head not sure that was a wise decision and looking at the Top Providence Agent, enquired him "Do you think that they are safe in that thing?"

"The Kid knows how to control it." assured the man.

"How many long do we have until we meet your boss?" queried Natalia to the agent.

"Two hours."

"It is enough time. I need to inspect the damage that those thugs left yesterday."

"May I accompany you, Dr. Zabala?" requested the former mercenary.

She nodded and the ground transported them towards that point of the garden. In the meantime, the siblings were far from the center. Suddenly the adolescent stopped and grinned at his little sister, asked "Ready for the real fun?"

"But Abuela Nat and your tutor said not too fast." replied the girl.

"If you say nothing, neither do I, deal?"

"Deal!" beamed the little one. The adolescent smiled and he started driving around the place, a little faster than last time.

o0o – o0o – o0o

Natalia inspected the area where the Pack attacked a day before. Even though she hated gardening, she still was fond of her pretties; they had protected them for years and gave them company. It wasn't a sentient one, but more trustworthy. While she looked at the dead on the ground it broke her heart and made her fear for the safety of her little lamb. If those brutes even dared to come back, she would be sure that they become fertilizer for her plants... If not a nutritious snack. The sound of calm steps interrupted her reflections.

"All that damage is concentrated in this spot." Six commented dryly while he stood at her side.

"It will take weeks for my pretties to recover from this mess." replied his hostess saddened for the damage.

"This area is compromised. It can be trespassed at any time." Warned the Agent.

"I can do something about it." replied the old woman. With her command, the vines, roots, and branches covered the damaged parts and countless red thorns appeared from the plants.

"That won't stop them." He observed.

"I know." The former doctor replied while she shook her head with concern.

"It's about time we have to talk with Providence Chief." He reminded kindly.

"Let's go. I'll speed up the trip."

The Second of Providence offered gentlemanly his arm for her to have extra support and this time the woman accepted it. Both came back to the center of the Garden.

o0o – o0o – o0o

Van Kleiss was strolling in the dark corridors of his castle in Abysus, just waiting for the right moment to strike; if he played his cards well, he not only would have Rex, the teen would have a strong motivation to remain in the Pack and under his control: His Sweetheart and The Brat. One thing that he strongly desired at the same time was to settle the score with that meddlesome bodyguard dressed in green and the witch. In the case of Six, it was easier to say it than do it. It was too complicated to catch the Agent with his guard off, but as an EVO he would be a great asset; a pity that he had to get rid of him. Regarding the hag? She was a hindrance, and he definitely had to kill her and was more than willing to do it. The Ruler of that Land heard the echoes of the other steps, he didn't need to turn his head to know that it was his lap dog.

"Has something interesting happening, Biowulf?" asked Van Kleiss without looking at his servant.

"Our enemies are inside the Crone's territory, My Lord." answered the Second while he kneeled down behind the leader of the Pack "Our spy awaits instructions."

"I want him to interfere with our enemies' communications. Also, he needs to keep his cover; remind him that he will be severely punished if he fails me... And, Biowulf."

"Yes, master?"

"Call Breach."

o0o – o0o – o0o

The newly reunited siblings were enjoying the emotion that only speed could provide; Although Rex wanted to do some stunts to impress his little sister even more, he decided that it was being too reckless even for him. Unlike Bobo, maybe she didn't have much strength to hold on, but it was good to have something in common. Reggie, on the other hand, was screaming in excitement. Never in her life, had she had so much fun, it was more amusement than the rides at the fair! Without warning, her laugh stopped and said scared "REX, STOP!"

He grinned, it seems that the little one was started to feel nervous and increased the speed. She insisted "Rex! Stop it!"

The young one ignored her, suddenly a group of roots appeared from the ground and held him and the child. He came back to normal whereas the plants kindly left them on the ground. The adolescent inquired slightly annoyed "Why did ya do that, Sis? Too fast for you?"

"The bad man! They told me... He is coming... We have to go back!" she explained scared.

"Who told ya?"

"The tiny things that are around us."

"The nanites told ya?" asked the teen and the girl nodded; the boy muttered while he turned in his vehicle mode and she limbed on "Seriously, Van Kleiss has to find a new hobby besides stalking me... " and speaking to his sibling, he said gravely "Hold on, Sis... This time will be really fast."

He turned around and quickly made their way back to the center of the Garden.

o0o – o0o – o0o

A figure appeared from a dimensional fissure inside a ship. A girly giggle Breach placed a device at a key point, just as she was ordered to do. She was almost done. Thanks to the sneaky-tricky spy, she knew where she had to leave this nasty and noisy little gifts. She only had to move quickly- stealthy, leave some more, she was done and VK wouldn't hurt her. She smiled while she disappeared in the interdimensional portal and a green light was on the explosive device.

o0o – o0o – o0o

"Six to White"

"I see that you have news." replied the albino man.

"Doctor Zabala is right here at my side, willing to discuss the possibility of joining us."

"So 'White'? The name fits." she snorted when she saw him in the screen.

"A pleasure to meet you, Doctor Zabala." replied the Providence Chief, who was willing to omit the sarcasm in order to get a new asset for them.

"Still, I'm not sure if I can say the same." answered back the lady, with a hint of mockery.

"We understand your misgivings, Doctor." intervened the former mercenary "It's why I requested this meeting."

"I am listening," she replied with annoyance.

"As far as I understand, your only concern is to keep your little protégé safe" continued the albino man "and Agent Six has made some offers."

"I promised her that we will protect the little one and help her to improve the control of her skills. We also will provide Regina education and cover her needs; the other thing that I assured Dr. Zabala is that we will allow the girl to choose if she joins us or not when she became an adult…"

"That means when she reaches the age of Eighteen" interrupted the woman, the agent looked at her "In Mexico, you are an adult when you turn eighteen years old."

"Anything else that you desire or are willing to ask, Doctor Zabala?"

"Will you keep your part of the bargain at least for two years, even if I pass away before my little lamb turns eighteen? Taking in account that I do not get any younger over the years, I want to leave all bases covered."

"Why for two years?"

"Rex is sixteen years old, in two years he will become a legal adult and he could adopt her; for that he had to recover his identity."

"If I remember rightly, Doctor Zabala, you have some documents that could help us."

"Yes, and we have to contact those bloodsuckers aka lawyers, mine and yours, to start the paperwork once we got an agreement… If we got an agreement. She replied, "Now answer my question: Will you keep your part of the bargain even if I pass away?"

"We will." Promised White.

"Do you want anything for you?" inquired Six.

"Only that I don't want to have your noses down my neck all day long, that is annoying. Besides that, I am easy to please." replied dryly the woman. A set of vines and branches slowly entered through the door holding a closed wooden box with a small padlock. White was astonished. He knew that she was an EVO, but he had no idea the extent of her skills. On the other hand, the Agent was already accustomed to similar situations and didn't react. What surprised him, was how she freely surrender her most appreciated possession.

"Is that what I think it is?" the ex-mercenary enquired while he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, my cryogenics notes, my private correspondence with Gabriel, and Reggie's medical journal, after a few months it turned more personal. You can keep my notes, but the journal and the mails are for the children. They may not have all the answers that they are looking for but at least it will have some." She replied, then added while watched at the Agent "By the way Scarecrow, when you see Van Kleiss, can you tell him that Providence has them and take a picture of his face? I am dying to see it, when he knows that he will not have neither the icing nor the cake."

"The means that you decided to join us?" asked White, who was pleased that things were running smoothly.

"Given the alternatives that I have, this is the least of all evils." responded the woman with a hint of reluctance, who added "I hope that you have a good insurance against damages, because those two are totally capable to tear apart the whole building in less than five minutes."

"Are you serious?" exclaimed the Providence's chief with his eyes wide opened.

"If their mother were here, you could ask her," she answered amused.

The former mercenary coughed trying to get their attention, once they looked at him, he mentioned: "Now that you have formally joined us, Doctor Zabala, we can start to focus on your needs and accommodations."

"That will be easy" replied the woman and looking at White, she continued "I only want that Regina's room and mine are together; I do not know if the Scarecrow mentioned that the little one has PTSD?"

"Yes, and my Agent's report mentioned that explosions trigger her transformation to a more powerful form." acknowledged White.

"Sadly true." confirmed the old woman "It's why she has learn to retire towards The Grove when the symptoms appear. The nature and the waterfall help her to ease them, to an extent. If it could be possible to enable a containment unit with similar characteristics; in case it were necessary, she can withdraw there and prevent someone from getting hurt."

"That only is a temporary solution. If you want her to has a normal life as possible as you told me, Doctor, she has to receive treatment." said dryly the Agent "If you allow me the suggestion, White, we should talk with Dr. Aldrich. He is qualified to handle situations like this; and regarding that he works for us, he would know how to face the EVO factor in the equation."

"Then is settled." said White "Welcome to Providence, Doctor Zabala."

The old woman was about to say a word but stopped and closed her eyes, a situation had caught her attention and troubled her very much, both men could see it in her face. The ex-mercenary, while he raised his eyebrows, inquired her "Is something happening?"

"ABUUEEEELA NAAAT!" A childish scream could be heard arriving at the unit, and after few seconds Reggie appeared in front of the door with Rex behind her. She was panting and very pale, she whispered shaking with fear "Abuela Nat…"

"I sense them too, my Little Lamb!" replied with concern the old woman, then watched at the agent she added "Warn your men! Van Kleiss is approaching and for the amount of nanites that comes with him, it will be a very ugly fight."

"You must...!" Commanded White before a sudden failure cut off the image.

"Doctor Zabala?"

"Later, we will continue discussing my benefits and vacations. Let's go now!" said the old woman, then she searched for the child "Reggie? REGGIE! Not again."

She was gone.

"Ok! Don't panic and let's think: You are a six-year-old girl and you are frightened…" said the teen thinking out loud and then asked his handler "where would you go?"

"No idea." He replied dryly.

"She is in the house!" replied the old woman, who tracked her using her skills.

"I'll look for her. Six! You better contact Calan and warn him about Van Kleiss's impending visit." Said the Adolescent before rushing towards the house.

"Six to Calan, we have to start the evacuation protocol! Van Kleiss is on the way." Warned the ex-mercenary, as he struggled to make himself heard over static "Six to Calan... Can you hear me?"

o0o – o0o – o0o

"Whiskers! Bobo!" screamed Reggie almost crying while she was searching for them. "Where are you?"

The house was obscure and with an eerie silence, the little girl looked frantically for her rabbit and new friend. There was no way she would leave them behind. Usually she wasn't afraid to be alone at home, the flowers were always watching over the place and her adopted granny wasn't too far. But now that the bad man was about to arrive, nothing good could happen. She knew that Abuela Nat would be very upset with her because she ran towards the building without telling someone, but she had to be brave and protect her friends. She opened the door that lead to the bedrooms; the corridor had always been dark, and only on this occasion she was scared. After a hesitation, she sprinted to her room. The monkey said that he wanted a chimp-nap, and the last time she saw him he was there. She came into her room and whispered "Bobo?"

The little girl heard a noise behind her back, she was shaking and too frightened to turn her head and see what or who was doing it. She felt someone touching her shoulder and gave a stifled scream. Before she had the chance to do something, the child heard a familiar voice "Sis, it's me, Rex."

"You scared me! Menso!" She yelled very angry while she turned and confronted her elder sibling.

"Can anyone tell me why my shuteye was interrupted?" shouted Bobo angry as he peeked out of his makeshift bed "Because someone was about to pay for it!"

"Listen I'm still mad at ya! But Van Kleiss is commin' and we have to get outta here, fast!" replied the Teen.

"Not without Whiskers!" cried the girl.

"Don't worry lil' Lady" the monkey comforted her while he climbed down and hugged her "No bunny or other furry friend of yours will be left behind... Chimpanzee's and The Chief's word."

"Finding it will be like looking for a needle in a haystack." Replied the adolescent while he walked inside and tried to figure out where a small critter could hide "It could be anywhere."

Reggie just understood half of what her brother was saying, but she was willing to help them to find her pet. She touched one of the walls and concentrated; after many minutes, she said: "Under my bed."

"Step aside and be ready to catch it," Said the Teen while the Monkey and the little girl obeyed. She made some roots grow rapidly and block the entrance. The kid created a small version of his smack hands, but strong enough to lift the furniture and raise the bed; Whiskers ran scared, trying to find another shelter but its little owner summoned the roots under the house once more, they surrounded the tiny creature and created a cage where the bunny could be safely transported. The Adolescent carefully put the bed in its place, when he turned back he saw his baby sister smiling at him and she said "Gracias."

He smiled back and ruffled his little sister's hair, while she giggled. Then the youth added softly "We should go."

The chimp and the little one nodded and the three rushed to leave the place. They hurried towards the pods, where his handler and the women waited. When they arrived there, Natalia hugged the girl relieved to see her; after that, she kept her close. Dr. Holiday was alert and her gun ready. The ex-mercenary had one of his blades unfolded while he used his ear-link communicator trying to maintain the contact with their allies.

"Six to Calan, what's the situation with our transportation?"

"The Scout… Ust landed, we... Ready to leave this... Soon as you arrive." replied the interpellated among the static.

"Don't turn off the engines, we need to depart and fast." He replied, looking at the others present, he said "Time to leave. Doctor Zabala. Can you help us? Communications are failing and we need to leave now."

The old woman nodded and transported everyone thought the Garden. All the flowers were awake and uneasy as if they were looking for an intruder. Reggie clearly was scared whereas she snuggled her adopted Grandma, looking for protection for her and her bunny. Six and Rex were in front of the little one and the former doctor, they were alerted and ready; Bobo and Holiday were in the rear, also prepared for everything.

"I'm scared, Abuela Nat." Whispered frightened the girl.

"I know, sweetie, I know," the old woman comforted her "Soon we will be safe, you will see."

"Why don't you do what Bobo said that will do?" inquired child to the ex-mercenary.

"I wonder what the monkey told to you." He replied.

"He said that if the ruless EVOs appeared, you will kick their asses out here." Said the little child while Bobo facepalmed for her untimely comment, then she asked: "What's ruless'?"

"It is ruthless, my sweetie and I will explain to you later. And about YOU!" Natalia replied, then she looked at the monkey, who startled and squealed in a chimp fashion; her eyes thundered with rage and said sternly "I will settle the score with you later! Foul-mouthed Mico!"

o0o – o0o – o0o

""SIX! SIX! CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

Capitan's frustration grew more and more, not only had he lost contact with Providence headquarters, but with his team members who were inside that nightmarish garden. His troops were on high alert aiming their weapons around them trying not to be caught with their guard down. In the area that was cleared yesterday, the scout ship was ready to depart. If only Six and the others were there; the plants stirred and retreated quickly, and all the weapons were aimed at that point. But although the movement was fast, it wasn't threatening at all.

What Calan and Providence's mercenaries watched emerge from the place, was their comrades together with the old woman and a small child very close to her and holding something in her little arms. The soldiers lowered their weapons while their Capitan ran towards them. The former mercenary watched at his friend and clarified "Doctor Zabala agreed to join Providence. She and Regina, are coming with us. What's the situation?"

"We lost contact with the base." He replied, "We are on our own."

"And Van Kleiss is approaching swiftly" the former Doctor intervened "If you allow me the suggestion, gentlemen. We should do as the birds do: fly and fast."

o0o – o0o – o0o

She was finally done; all those noisy gifts were ready for boom-boom. Breach giggled wickedly. They wouldn't go anywhere. VK would be happy, and a VK happy meant no pain for her. She scurried in her portal and it closed. One by one all the explosive devices turned on and the explosions started inside the Scout Ship. Screams of the crew started to be heard while they tried to escape, meanwhile the people outside watched helplessly how their mean of escape burned down.

o0o – o0o – o0o

The explosions rumbled in the air, Reggie screamed with panic while she covered her ears trying to not listen, while the old woman hugged her tight in an attempt to comfort her and ease her fear. With a quick movement, Bobo caught the improvised cage, avoiding that Whiskers got hurt. The Providence soldiers attempted to contain the fire. Even though most of them were able to escape, some weren't so lucky. In order to avoid the flames for spreading to the rest of the jungle or even the Garden, Natalia commanded the plants retreat even further and throw dirt at the fire, controlling it before it gets worst.

"Everyone inside the Garden." Commanded Six.

The former Doctor waited till everyone arrived at the inner circle limits, and used her skills to transport the ones who were carrying a wounded fellow; when the last of the soldiers were there, she added with a malicious grin "Now you will know why this place is named El Jardín del Diablo."

The ground agitated and countless roots appeared. They were sharp and were located in a way that hindered a terrestrial assault. The whole vegetation above the soil moved violently, and their green tone took a darker hue; the plants were covered with thorns, some of them red. The flowers were now animated and with the petals folded, they woke to hiss, showing their mouths with rows of deadly fangs. They moved as if they were looking for a prey to devour, but ignored the defenders.

The former doctor spoke to Calan and the Providence Soldiers "Now that we play on the same team it is my duty to tell you that unless you want a very painful death, do not touch the red thorns. Also, my pretties know that all of you are off the menu, so I would appreciate it if you did not harm them."

"We should start to prepare our defenses." commented the Agent "It would take time until we can get in contact with HQ. Doctor Zabala, how long can you delay them?"

"One hour or two." Replied the woman "They are fighting for every centimeter that they walk."

"Enough time."

"If you allow me the suggestion, Scarecrow." retorted the former Doctor "We should go the Garden's core, that way we can hatch a plan and attend the wounded." and glancing at the little one, she added "Besides, you know about my little lamb's issue, and I am not quite sure how long she can hold it.

"Motion approved." He said, "Lead the way, Doctor Zabala."

The ground under their feet started to transport them towards the center of the place. Once they crossed the border of that green fortress, the vegetation closed off the place once more and turned into their defensive mode; while the group traveled towards the core, the preparation to face their enemies started.


	8. THE FALL OF THE DEVIL'S GARDEN

_A DISCLAIMER_

_I don't own the characters of Generator Rex. This fic was written for fun!_

**THE LOST QUEEN**

_By Airshadow_

**CHAPTER VIII**

**THE FALL OF THE DEVIL'S GARDEN**

**Vocabulary.**

**Capitán. **Captain

**Señorita. **Miss.

**Muchacho.** Kid, boy

**La Moto. **The bike.

**Manotas.** Big hands.

**Baterias.** Batteries

**Mamá.** Mom, Mommy.

**Hermanito.** Bro

The group arrived at the center of the garden, and the preparations for defenses started: Dr. Holiday attended the wounded, as best as she could due to only having limited reassures; Calan, Six and with the assistance of Natalia concocted a way to make their stand while keeping tabs on their enemies' advance thanks to Dr. Zabala's skills. Close to them were Bobo and Reggie. The Chimp was commissioned to watch over the little one and maintain her calmed but she didn't know how long she could hold her PTSD episode in check; sedative was overruled both the doctors agreed that could have a trigger effect. Near to the girl, was the improvised cage that contained Whiskers. The poor little critter was so nervous, that the young doctor had to apply a tranquilizer, in order to keep it calmed and so it wouldn't attempt to escape from its improvised cage; Rex tried for a while to use his technopaths skills in the ear-link communicator trying to improve it hoping to help reestablish communications and get assistance, but after several attempts, he walked towards his friends, sighing with frustration.

"Any results, Kid?" asked the Agent.

"Nothing, nada, zero, and null" replied the exasperated adolescent.

"Keep trying." commanded his handler. With a nod, the teen walked away with new determination.

"Do we have a base in the neighborhood?" inquired the old woman.

Calan looked at the ex-assassin and the lady, even though she had joined Providence, the soldier wasn't quite sure about her loyalties. Finally, he answered "We do. What's your plan, Madam?"

"I can transport you, some of your men, and one vehicle to my territory's outskirts, once there you will have to drive to the base and call the cavalry."

"We could all evacuated the place using that mean." He suggested.

"After seventy kilometers from here, I have no power over the land. Van Kleiss could do whatever he wanted with us." responded the old woman, then she added, "Besides, a few of us can use the remaining vehicles, not to mention that some of the soldiers are wounded, and I refuse to leave them behind."

"They knew the risks." Retorted Six.

"Blame my medical education; but as a Doctor, I refuse."

The former mercenary sighed and asked the Captain "How long will take you to arrive at the nearby base?"

"One hour, maybe less." He calculated.

"It will be less on your way back in the aircraft." mused the ex-mercenary. Calan and Natalia agreed.

"Let's do it, we don't have much time."

"Abuela Nat..." whispered Reggie alarmed. She was started to hyperventilate and knew that she was about to have an episode; she didn't want anybody to get hurt and couldn't hold it anymore.

"You know what to do: To the Grove, now!" instructed the former doctor. The little girl nodded and submerged in the ground. The plants stirred and transformed; thorns appeared, some of them red, and covered in spot. The Providence soldiers were briefly surprised, if the situation wasn't so pressing, they would be asking a lot of questions.

"Are you sure that is a good idea to leave the child alone there? We can take you and her with us," asked Calan

"Unless you want to deal with a five meters EVO, this is the safest option." replied the Old Woman "The Grove is really a containment unit; my pretties are instructed not to let my Little Lamb out while she is in her stronger form. If that happens we will have to wait until her nanites run out of energy. Besides, in the improbable case that someone managed to come in, something that my pretties will not allow. The intruder will have to face her, and I am the only one that she will listen to when she is in that status."

"If that occurs, how long could it take?" asked the Agent.

"It depends on the intensity of her emotions. seven months ago, I did not have the upper hand in a fight and Reggie was in that state for two weeks. In the end, she was so exhausted that she could not leave her bed for days." The old woman sighed "If we are lucky, this will not become worse and we will not have to handle such a situation."

"Understood." Calan acknowledged.

"One thing more." said the old woman while a group of roots emerged from the soil with the wooden box that contained her most important documents "I guess that you may want to take this with you, the last thing I want is for that Van Kleiss to put his greedy hands on it, and I need to keep my focus in keeping my little lamb safe. Regarding that the super-spy game is yours and the Scarecrow's specialty, I will trust you to keep it safe and deliver it to White."

"Your expectation is well placed, Madam." replied the Captain of Providence with a nod while he took the container.

"I hope so, Capitán Pretty-face, I hope so." said the woman while the soldier quickly chose some of his best men, leaving the rest under the ex-mercenary's command; when they were ready, the Ruler of that Garden used their skills to transport them as far as she could, saving them some time. Preparations for resistance advanced at a frantic pace. Rex and Six posted the Pawns around the Garden's core, they would use the deadly flowers as frontlines and the main defense. Bobo volunteered to watch over Whiskers. Gesture that was appreciated for the old woman.

"Do not lose sight of the rabbit. My Little Lamb is fully capable of sneaking out to look for it again." warned the old woman while she passed the cage "She protect her pets with the same devotion with which she defended her dolls."

Doctor Zabala looked at the place where the wounded were positioned. Thanks to the control that she had over the land, she ordered the plants to create a shelter. They were protected from the inclement weather and the sun. Holiday was doing a nice job, regarding the circumstances and a soon to besiege. She shook her head, Van Kleiss was taking so long to advance, he was stopped just in the Garden outskirts; was he considering to drop it and retreat? Highly unlikely, he may be planning how to past thought their defenses and taking in account the Breach factor, she wondered why he wasn't attacked already. Minutes continued passing without any change. Tension raised, it was still too soon for Calan to came back with the reinforcements. Everything was so quiet and that made the silence restless. But something began to be heard, and the sound was increasing. It almost seemed to be...

"A Swarm!" cried one of the soldiers. Natalia's fears came true before one hour. A massive group of insect-like EVOs approached, at high speed. They recognized as those in the service of Van Kleiss. They were so numerous that they almost clouded the sky. The Garden's defenses went into action. Countless vines covered with thorn spread like whips, decimated the intruders. The Former Mercenary commanded at his men "Wait until they are within range of shot!"

The Oversize Bugs counterattacked spitting acid, damaging and killing many plants. The Deadly Flowers hissed furiously for this incursion. They moved quickly and hunted the flying vermin, slaying and devouring many of them, as much as their stems allowed. Few of the insects reached the lower levels where the Providence soldiers aimed against the invaders and waited for them. The survivors of the first wave, were now at range. The White Pawns opened fire. While the flowers and the soldiers were fighting that plague; red wormholes were opened on the ground, and more dangerous EVOS belonging to Van Kleiss's army came threw being led by Biowulf. Shortly after, Skalamndar followed his fellows. That was the cue that Rex and Six were waiting for. The teen used his Smack Hands and lashed out against the giant lizard-like EVO, while the former mercenary began a duel of blades with the Second of the Pack.

One of the invading creatures turned his attention against the injured and Doctor Holiday; the young woman aimed with her regulatory weapon and shot. The creature absorbed the bullets and howled angrily. He ran towards the improvised tent. Before it could reach them, underground roots appeared and caught it; the being fought while the attackers buried it alive. The Providence scientist couldn't avoid to feel pity, but her patients were safe. Bobo, as usual, was part of the fun, but his task to babysit Whiskers complicated his performance a bit. Whenever he moved, he grabbed the small cage, after being sure that the little bunny was safe, he choose a target and shoots.

Natalia remained close to the young doctor and the wounded, doing the best that she could do to protect them. She summoned and directed her prettiest against specific targets: Those enemies that approached too close to them. She hoped that reinforcements would arrive soon. Suddenly the old woman sensed the presence of someone that wasn't welcome. The turned her eyes towards a point in the battlefield. She could observe through all those chaos, destruction and death, a portal appearing and Van Kleiss emerging from it. The Ruler of Abysus had a triumphant smug smile. He advanced with a slow pace, knowing that The Agent and adolescent were busy with his henchmen. He stopped at one point, as if he waited for something... Or someone. His suit had some new gadgets attached; maybe that stuff would allow him to use his skills inside her territory, she deduced.

"Everything ok Doctor Zabala?" Asked the young scientist, while she moved close to her.

"Houston, we have a problem." said the old doctor; the young scientist realized their common foe. The old woman called her deadliest and most loyal pets "Hortencia! Priscila! Olivia!"

Hortencia, the red flower with purple spots, was the first to heed the call; the second to arrive was Priscila, a Blue one with turquoise dots; and the last was Olivia. The young woman's scientist eye recognized the magenta one with yellow patterns that greeted them at their arrival at the Devil's Garden. The design of the marks was unique in each one, a trained eye could distinguish one from other even if they had the same combination of colors. To her horror, it had in its mouth what appeared to be the leg of one of the EVOs belonging to Van Kleiss's army. With a quick motion, Olivia finished swallowing its meal, and did a loud burp.

"Olivia! Your Manners." scolded the old woman, while the plant licked itself with its long tongue; looking at them she said "Take care of the boys and the Señorita; obey her while she needs it." and looking at the young doctor she said "Take care of our patients, Dear; I have to deal with particularly nasty vermin."

Without giving Holiday time to answer, she used her skills to move towards the adversary that was waiting for her.

o0o – o0o – o0o

The battle was in full swing and none of the contestants seemed to want to give up. The presence of Van Kleiss went almost unnoticed by the defenders. Rex continued his fight against Skalamndar. Between blows, the kid and the lizard-EVO exchanged taunts. A crystal wall stopped the Teenager's Smack Hands. The scaly being said, "You should have joined us when you had the chance."

"And then what? Become your boss's next dinner? Sorry but as far as I'm concern, he can start a diet." replied the teen while one of his hand turned in his Big Fat Sword. With a quick move, he sliced the barrier and turned his hand in his previous build, punching him. The former mercenary continued his duel with Beowulf without much exchange of words. The Ex assassin jumped forward attempting to slash his opponent. The Second of the pack counterattacked and swung his craws but his opponent avoided them by inches, but his tie wasn't so lucky. It was cut in two. He leaped back and looked at what happened to his garment. By the expression of his face, he wasn't exactly happy.

"What happened, Agent? Are you ready to surrender?" taunted the EVO.

"It was my favorite tie." responded the man coldly.

"Don't worry. You will end in the same way." Answer back his foe before he charged once more against his enemy. Six was ready to counterattack, and the duel continued with renew fury. Nearby, the ruler of Abysus gave a smug smile when he saw his old foe arriving; one way or another, his rivalry with the headstrong woman would end today. She stopped in front of him. If she was afraid, she didn't show it. One thing was sure, she irradiated the same security and power that she always had. They looked at each other, even though they had combated for months, this time would be different: They played the whole for the whole, and the winner would take all. The sound of the battle surrounded them, but they didn't alter. They were assessing each other. Finally, Van Kleiss broke the silence.

"Dr. Zabala." said the Mad Scientist with a taunting smirk "Long time without seeing you."

"If it depended on me, I would never see you." she retorted while she narrowed her black eyes, holding her staff.

"What a rude way to treat an old colleague. But I feel generous today. Give me the child and the boy, and I will let you and your new friends live."

"If you want to put your hands on them, you will have to pass over my dead body."

"If you desired it so badly, I am happy to oblige." He replied while the smug smile on his face erased.

They did a step back, and the fight broke loose. The old woman summoned her roots, attempting to impale him. But Van Kleiss avoided them and sucked off the nanites of the nearby one and turned it to stone. With a quick slash of his gauntlet, he sliced it. In order to avoid the debris, Natalia submerged and many vines appeared hoping to catch him. Her enemy called several insect-like servants to protect himself. He barely avoided the tendrils thanks to them but they weren't so lucky, several of them were devoured by the Deadly flowers, that appeared to aid the old woman. The mutated bugs as retaliation, used their acid to burn them down. The Plants counterattacked them expelling a gas that began to suffocate the swarm, who started to fall.

While fighting with his foe, Six realized the presence of the Leader of the Pack having a conversation with the Old Doctor. For a second, he thought that they had been betrayed; the assumption was proved wrong when the battle between them erupted. What the hell she was doing! He knew that The Ruler of Abysus was a force to be reckoned with, and the old woman didn't have a chance. The agent cursed to himself. He couldn't help her and couldn't afford a distraction, his life and many others were at stake. Several roots emerged from the soil squeezing the canine-like EVO. Biowulf slashed them to free himself, but seemed to be injured.

"What's wrong, Agent?" he taunted "It seems that Providence has made you weaker."

"I would say better" retorted the ex-mercenary while he renewed his duel with his nemesis "I've never harassed a helpless child or an old woman. Neither in my lowest."

"Van Kleiss wants the boy and the girl." growled the Second of the Pack while he pressed his claws against the Agent's blades "What the master wants, he gets."

"Not under my watch." snapped the man while he kicked him in the belly. He swings his blades and fought in a way that started to force his foe to move backward while defending himself. The wounds and the pain started to take its toll for Biowulf, while his enemy renewed his attacks. The EVO continued his fight but suddenly he was hit by Skalamndar. One of Breach's wormholes emerged and both disappeared in it. The former mercenary raised his eyebrows while he watched the adolescent appeared with his typical cocky smile.

"What do you think about that Ninja-guy?" said the teen "Two bad folks with one punch."

"It's not time for jokes." replied the man while he ran towards a point in the garden followed by Rex "Van Kleiss is attacking Doctor Zabala."

The arrogant smile erased from the juvenile's face and was replaced by a concerned expression. They rushed to help her. The battle between Natalia and Van Kleiss continued vicious and without mercy. The old woman used her vines attempting to catch Van Kleiss, while the carnivorous flowers tried to kill him. The Ruler of Abysus used his gauntlet to extract the nanites, in order to empower himself; when the plant turned to stone, he broke it to cause some harm against the old woman. She used the ground to moved back while some roots emerged and attacked her enemy. He used his metallic hand to cut them and advance. Several stem and vines emerged, trapping the invader; the Lady was pleased, now it was time for Providence to handle this nuisance.

The mad Scientist noticed the agent and the teen were approaching and used his gauntlet in a nearby flower, overloading it with nanites. The plant hissed while transforming and turned into an even more malevolent version than their peers. It doubled its size and its body was covered with sharped thorns. The transformation granted the plant the skill to move with the help of its tendrils and a new gained lower appendages. The most frightening thing for the old woman was that it was no longer under her control! With a devilish smile, he commanded his creation to attack the adolescent and Six. A wormhole appeared nearby, even injured, the Second of the Pack came back to ensure his leader safely. He quickly located him and ran to aid him.

The mutated plant headed against the agent and the young one, it lashed out its sharped vines against its enemies. Rex did a leap back while his handler rolled at side. The monstrous creature aimed at the juvenile and using its branch as a whip, attacked the minor. Before something happened, the former assassin used his blades and sliced it. The minor summoned his Big Fat Sword and charged against it. But the Plant spat acid against the adolescent's sword, dissolved it. Without hesitating, he used to His Battle Saw and moved close to finish it.

Natalia was horrified to see the twisted version of her own girls attacking one of the few people that she cared for so much. She commanded her pretties to protect both, the man and the Kid. Countless roots emerged and trapped the aberration. After a brief struggle, it was pinned on the ground. Without wasting time, The Former Mercenary combined his Magna blades and stabbed it in its head. That brief window of time was all that Biowulf needed to free his leader. The Ruler of Abysus staggered but his loyal minion, helped him to stay up. After a few seconds, the former scientist lashed out and stabbed the old woman with his gauntlet. She stumbled back severely wounded.

"NO!" Screamed Rex with pain and anger when he saw that. He ran towards them, pushing and avoiding any enemy that crosses his way. All the plants under the control of Natalia hissed in rage, and renewed their attacks against her aggressor allies. One of the vines covered with thorns, emerged quickly and grabbed the devices that allowed Van Kleiss to keep his nanites stable outside his territory. Biowulf cut it down, but the damage was done. The gadgets were destroyed. He helped his leader to move backward away from the danger.

Six took quickly his weapon and dashed towards the injured woman, who could barely stay up with the help of her staff. The agent and the teen arrived there. The former mercenary held her, all her strength had abandoned her at that point. Her staff fell to the ground and her legs bent. He helped her lie on the floor. Bobo and the remaining White Pawns, approached quickly and covered the fallen woman. The adolescent kneeled down and remained close to her. Holiday reached her shortly, and started to provide the necessary help. Van Kleiss stood up thanks to Biowulf. Together, they were retreating backward, to one of several wormholes.

"Remember Rex!" he taunted to the Kid while his surviving army withdrew thanks to Breach "You could have avoided this death and many others, if you had joined me instead Providence."

The triumphant smirk of his enemy was the last thing that they saw from him before he disappeared in one of Breach's portals. One of The ex-assassin's blades dug into the ground, at the point where The Ruler of Abysus was seconds before, if only that snake would have remained there a bit longer... The former assassin's expression was more inscrutable than ever. He took his weapon while dark thoughts plagued his mind. One day, he would answer for all the pain that he had caused today. He knew that he was the last person to judge, he wasn't a saint. He had his own debts to pay. But what he has done to the old Woman and a helpless Child, was an unforgiven act. Looking at the teenager's expression, he muttered "You know that it isn't true. We will settle the score with him later. We can still save Doctor Zabala. Go to our lodgings and use the equipment to empower the signal. Kid, we need your skills more than ever. She needs you."

Rex nodded, but those words didn't make him feel better, still pressed for the urgency of the situation, the adolescent would do another attempt to contact Providence. He ran towards what was left of the pod that was used for their lodging. He approached the desk and slipped a small panel that was inserted into the furniture in one of the laptop's side, revealing several buttons. He pressed them and another gate opened on the unit's roof, an antenna started raising. The young one used his abilities on the laptop to empower the signal and finally could restore it. Peeking through the door of the mobile unit, he looked at the young doctor providing medical assistance to a very badly wounded Natalia while the ex-mercenary was kneeled down close to them, to his surprise, comforting the patient.

"It's done!" he said to his mentor.

"Come here and help Holiday."

The Adolescent jumped from the unit and quickly move towards the doctor and the dying woman. He sat on his knees and touched Natalia's shoulder in a consoling way.

"Six to Providence! I request emergency evacuation! We have several injured, one of them seriously" he said while he stayed close to the group; Holiday, on the other hand, continued her attempts to save Natalia's life "Any agents on this frequency, respond!"

"Agent Betancourt to Six" replied a feminine voice "We received Calan's warning, we are on the way. Hold on."

"How's she?" asked the ex-mercenary while he and the young doctor walked a few feet away. The young doctor shook her head with sadness; no words were needed; it was little that could be done.

"SIX! DOC! SHE IS GETTING WORSE!" cried the adolescent while he remained with the old woman. The agent and the doctor walked swiftly back to the old woman and the teen.

Natalia looked at Rex while her life was slipping. Yes, he looked a lot like his mother; if she was waiting for her on the other side, she could tell her and Rylander with a clear conscience that she did her best to protect them both; her only regret was that she wouldn't be there for The Muchacho and her Little Lamb. She put one of her hands on his cheek, the boy laid his hand on hers whilst he tried to hold his tears. He attempted to say something but the grief overwhelmed him. She had been in his life for a short time, but he knew that she had changed it.

"One question... Scarecrow…" requested the doctor while her skin took an ash tone "Our agreement stands?"

"Yes." He answered dryly while he moved close to her and the minor. Doctor Holiday moved next to her patient, while the Chimp and the unharmed White Pawns remained close.

"I should admit it, but you did decent work raising the Muchacho. He will grow and become a fine man... Keep doing a good job... Agent Six."

"Stay with us." replied the ex-mercenary, while he kneeled at her side. His expression hardened "Help is on the way."

"Too... Late..." she said with a hoarse voice, her breathing got heavier and difficult and her sight clouded. She narrowed her eyes trying to focus and looked one last time at the young one, she weakly smiled and whispered "Your Parents... would be so proud of you two... Tell my little lamb… that I love her… I love you… Both…" The old woman closed her eyes and with a last gasp, she muttered "Clarisa."

After muttered her late daughter's name, her body remained still. She had died.

"NO! NO! NOOOO!… DOC!"

The young doctor touched Natalia's neck, looking for the carotid and for any signs of life. After some seconds, she shook her head with sadness whispered "I'm sorry… there's nothing that I can do."

Holiday started to sob while Rex's eyes welled silent tears. The teen felt how her hand slowly lost her warm, and the cold death's grip started to appear, with reverence he left it rest over her chest; The former Mercenary removed his sunglasses and put his hand in the youth's shoulder. Bobo took off his fez hat and shook his head in grief and disbelief. The surviving White Pawns, lowered their head and weapons as a sign of respect for the fallen, especially for the woman that just passed, even some of them muttered a prayer asking for a Superior Power that her soul and their brothers' in arms rest in peace.

For their amazement and horror, Natalia's body started to dissolve, becoming one with the earth, after a few minutes there was nothing there. The only thing that was left was an area totally devoid of vegetation in the place where she died. The soil absorbed the fallen EVOs, not leaving any traces of their presence. In the case of the deceased soldiers, the ground transported them to a specific point and buried them in a way that would be easy to recover the corpses later and bring them home. It was as if someone or something commanded the soil what to do. Exclamations of surprise filled the place along with frightened expressions that came from Providence's soldiers. They got used to seeing every kind of things and then some, but this was totally off the manual. A stern glance of the Top Providence Agent, made them regain their composure and solemnity of the moment. Once the troops were under control, the Agent looked at the deadly flowers that inhabited the place, they did a sibilant sound while they moved restlessly around. They haven't done any aggressive movement yet, but it was a matter of time when they would start to be out to control due to the power vacuum. He looked at his pupil and it seemed that the death of Natalia was a heavy blow for the Kid.

The adolescent's pain increased when he saw what happened, there would be no final honors for her, nor an appropriate funeral… There was nothing to bury. Regarding his little sister, she had lost what she considered her family. The solemn silence was interrupted by howls of pain and fury that came from the natural containment unit where Reggie was. The teen realized that someone would mourn her loss even more than they, and she needed his help right now. Without wasting time, the Young One summoned his Boogie Pack; Bobo quickly climbed up his friend's back. Before anyone could do something to stop them, they flew towards The Grove.

o0o – o0o – o0o

When Rex and the Chimp landed on the other side of the green wall, they were surprised to see the landscape was bleak. Instead of the vibrant scenery that the Garden had when they were received just twenty-four hours ago, they just saw dry trees and plants; wherever they turn their eyes, they could only see yellow and brown tones. For a second, he thought that it looked like Abysus. An agonized wail brought him out of his gloomy thoughts. With caution, he and the primate, walked towards the origin of the sound. What they saw in the center of the place, was something that surpassed their worst nightmares. In her full EVO form, Reggie was an intimidating being: She was more than fourteen feet tall, her skin looked like dry bark, her arms were disproportionately long and very thin, they looked like branches. Her features were angular, without any human trait; her eyes were black and instead of hair, dry branches crowned her head. Her legs and feet looked like tree trunks. She screeched with a tone of pain that rumbled all over the place. She was sat on her knees, touching the ground with her angular fingers, and from time to time, cried at the sky; it seemed that she knew that Doctor Zabala had passed away. Worsening the episode that she was suffering right now.

"Kid, what is happening?" asked his Handler by ear-link communicator. The seriousness of the situation demanded postpone the last honors that the fallen woman deserved.

"My Sis had another tantrum... and this one is sixteen feet tall at least." replied the adolescent with fear by the same means.

"Rex, come here right now!" Commanded the young doctor with concern. The White pawns transported all the items that were saved from Van Kleiss's raid from the improvised command center. The Agent couldn't wait more and pressed some buttons from a control that he had on his jacket, a hoverboard flew towards him. With a jump, he landed on it and moved toward the Grove. Roots raised from below attempted to block him; without hesitation, he sliced them and went forward. The machined elevated while its pilot made it avoid vines and branches. One vine hit the device, destroying it. He hopped to the wall made with plants and started to climb up as fast as he could, avoiding the dangerous red thorns. Before he could reach his goal and cross to the other side, a root caught him and placed him several feet away from the natural container unit.

"Six!" cried Holiday while she ran towards him "Are you ok?"

"I am." he answered dryly; looking at the place, he frowned when watched as more red thorns appeared, making the way in even harder to cross "Any idea why the Kid could go inside without any problem?"

She shook her head and said, "Remember that Dr. Zabala said that Reggie and Rex had a high genetic affinity, I think that the nanites that control them recognize the genetic firm and its why they let him in."

"That means that the chimp and he are alone..." gloomy commented the Former Mercenary.

o0o – o0o – o0o

The conversation between The adolescent and his mentor attracted The Creature's attention. The teen froze when the Giant EVO turned her head towards him, she slowly crawled toward him; her confused mind recognized him but at the same time she couldn't discern who he was. In the corner of her mind, was that piece of memory that would clarify everything. He waited, the Being's attitude was enough to keep his guard high. Just to be sure, he summoned his Smack Hands. The creature put one of her hands on one of his. She remembered them... SHE REMEMBERED THEM COMING AT HER TO HURT HER! With a scream of anger, she whacked him without warning. The adolescent flew without control toward the Ceiba, he hit it and then the ground; the kid slowly stood up shaking his head, but a wrathful wail brought him back to his senses. With a gasp, he barely avoided being caught by one of his sister's giant hands. Sadly, the tree wasn't so fortunate. The creature's strike exposed a hole between the trunk and the roots.

"Rex! what is going on?" asked a worried Holiday while the former mercenary's expression hardened.

"Nothing just found out that my little sister has a good right hook." replied the teen through the line while the doctor and his mentor tried to listen to him above all the struggle "Remind me not to piss her off."

"Too late, she's pissed off now, Chief." snorted the Monkey while he moved away and aimed his guns.

"No weapons, Bobo!"

"Sorry, Chief, custom." Said the chimp while he jumped aside trying to avoid being caught in the middle of the brawl.

"Forget it! Come here, right now!" commanded his handler "We have to wait until reinforcements to arrive and we can transport her."

"It seems that you forgot my authority issues, Six!" he teased by the line.

"It isn't a request" retorted the man dryly "THIS IS AN ORDER!"

"I won't leave her! I only have to... cure her..." answered the Adolescent while he ran towards the creature; he moved quickly towards her avoiding her furious attempts to caught him. Evade his sister's attacks wasn't his only concern, the vegetation inside the Grove was turned against him. With every foot that he advanced towards her, he had to dodge or slice a vine or a root with his Bad Axes. When he was a few feet away, he used his Smack Hands to take momentum and did a quick jump; he touched her chest, blue electronic patterns started to appear, the creature shrieked while he tried to continue healing her.

"Don't resist it, Reggie; if you do it, it will hurt more..." said the young one while he continued with the process. It was working, she was starting to shrink. The creature took him suddenly with a quick movement and threw him away like a ragdoll; before Rex hit the ground, he summoned his boogie pack. Bobo shrieked, during the battle, he hopped and took cover inside the Ceiba's gap that was opened by The Creature moments before. When he landed, he sensed something semi-buried there. Whilst the Monkey dug trying to find out what was there, the adolescent flew towards the Giant EVO determined to heal her. For a second the creature stopped and watched mesmerized at her sibling. That machine... Where she saw it... His face... A blurry memory appeared in her mind, his face with an impish smile saying "Boo!"

The creature roared angrily and with one hand swatted at the juvenile. He fell on the soil and rolled away; he shook his head stunned and barely noticed that she was approaching and was pretty close when the teen saw her. He summoned his Rex ride ready to escape, but countless roots quickly appeared from the underground and caught him, they moved him toward her. She grabbed him with one of her hands and was about to crush him, then suddenly stopped. She looked at him more carefully. More reminiscences came at her mind...

_"How did you do that?"_

_"Do what?"_

_"La moto."_

"Do you remember, Sis! We had a lot of fun…" said the Young One while he tried to reach her subconscious mind, and added in broken Spanish "Da Mouto!"

"WOW! what we have here! Look what the monkey found." said the Ape while he greedy took a wooden box. The creature turned his head towards the Primate. When she saw him with her treasure chest, she screamed with fury; she threw away her sibling and moved quickly towards the primate, who was petrified of fear.

"Bobo!" cried Rex.

The monkey tossed the container and moved quickly trying to avoid her. He wasn't fast enough because aided by the plants and vines, she captured the ape. He quickly saw himself grabbed by her skeletal hand and face to face with her. The Ape didn't notice but her angry expression turned to a puzzled one when she saw him. He was struggling to break free while he screamed: "Someone help the CHIMP!"

"Six, I think she recognizes Bobo." Said the minor by the line.

"Bobo, do something useful for once in your life and help control her!" said the agent to the primate by the ear-link communication.

"I have an offer for you Green Man: I change your place with mine." Replied the simian by the same means.

"Pass." He answered back dryly.

"Bobo! Speak with her!" cried the teen while he frantically started to search around for something.

"Hi lil' lady… Well ya aren't lil 'anymore, remember me? The good'ol Bobo" said nervously the simian while he looked at the creature. She did a low sound and gently she touched with a finger the monkey's left cheek "OW! OW! OW! Careful, careful; ya don't want your new best pal loses his only healthy eye, do you?"

The creature cooed at the chimpanzee, pressing his full body against her cheek and swinging hers. The monkey yelled "CHIEF! DO SOMETHING! SO MUCH CODDLING WILL KILL ME!"

"HEY! GIGI!"

The Giant EVO glanced angry towards the place where the voice came, she still had grabbed Bobo in her hand. The monkey snorted "Are ya nuts?"

"Isn't it a requirement for this Job?" he teased while with one arm he held the wooden box. The Creature didn't make a move but gasped when she realized what her brother had in his power.

"Do ya want it, Reggie? I know that ya do." said the teen trying not to look threatening while he grasped the container with both hands, he slowly left the box on the ground and walked backward with his hands high "There ya go… No peeking… All yours."

The creature touched the ground with her free hand and the container moved towards her. When it stopped in front of her, a new set of arms appeared from her torso. The new limbs took the box and held in a protective manner while she looked wary at the Adolescent. He sat down and crossed his legs, staring at her; he spoke softly "Sis, I ain't sure if ya can understand me, but I'm here to help ya, but I can't cure ya if ya don't allow it. I know that you're in there, I won't leave ya. Whatever ya do, I ain't going to fight; I don't want to hurt ya."

The volume of her howls began to decrease, Rex waited patiently until they were silenced. Outside, the Agent looked impassive while Holiday gave nervous glances to the place where the struggle was taking place. At the same time, inside the Grove, something was happening. A crunch could be heard coming from the creature's chest where the Creature's heart should be. Slowly, the crack opened revealing a tiny figure, it was Reggie! The little girl had her eyes closed and was still untransformed from the waist down. Vines like plants were entangled around her and connected her to her dangerous EVO form.

"Reggie?" he called her softly.

The girl reacted and opened her eyes and cried "What happened to my legs!?" then she glanced around and saw all the destruction that the place had suffered "My Grove! What happened here?"

"Do you remember anything, sis?"

"I remember you were going to hit me with yours manotas." screamed angered the little girl "I'm going to accuse you with your tutor!"

"First, I wasn't going to hit ya and second, ya already had your payback when ya beat me black and blue several times today." replied the teen but softening his voice he said, "Listen, sis, I want to help ya..."

"As if you care!" said the girl while tears started to appear "You were never with me in all this time!"

"I care. If I didn't come before, it's because until recently I didn't know that I had siblings. It wasn't until Doc Rylander told me about ya and our older bro."

"It's a lie! If you didn't come before, it's because you didn't love me!"

The grip over Monkey loosed while both siblings were bickering, and in a rare act of generosity and bravely, he slipped to where the girl was; she was glad to see him and hugs him, and says quietly "Bobo, what is happening? I'm afraid."

"Don't worry, the chief and I will fix it somehow." assured the monkey while he patted her back "Just, listen to the kid."

"Reggie, do you know what amnesia is?" he said.

"Amsne-what?" inquired the little one confused.

"Amnesia, when ya don't have memories about somethin'." Explained patiently the teenager "I can't remember anythin' before twenty months ago. All reminiscences before it is gone."

"Is it like when you format a computer? Because uncle Gabriel told me that they have memory too."

"Well, somethin' like that. The point is I don't remember when we were little, but when I knew about you and Cee, I didn't stop looking for ya. So far taking in count of what Doc Nat told me. I was an asshole when we were younger...!" the minor said.

"REX! WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE! " scolded Holiday by the line "YOU MUST BE A BETTER EXAMPLE FOR YOUR LITTLE SISTER!"

"Well, I wasn' the nicest of bros, and I deserved all the pranks you did to me... And the right hook a while ago because I scared ya with my Smack Hands; I want to change that. I also know how difficult it is to be alone and how afraid ya must be. Please, Reggie, let us help you!"

"Listen to the Chief, lil' Lady, one thing is to pull a prank and other do something that really hurt ya. He did his hardest to find ya. Monkey's Word that its the truth, just asks the chief if I've lied once…" said the monkey while he hugged her and looking at The Minor, he added "Don't answer!"

"Sis." said softly the Teen "We have to leave this place; you have to come back to your human form."

"I can't." whined the girl "I have to wait until I run out of baterias."

In the place that Six and the young doctor were monitoring the situation, the nearby White Pawns chuckled when they heard that in the other side of the line, they were doing it until a severe look from the former mercenary silences them. Rex blinked, he didn't expect that. Finally, he replied, "Reggie, it doesn't work that way, we're not electronic toys."

"Ah! no?" Retorted the child "The baterias have energy, right? "

"Well... Yeah."

"Well, I have to stay here until the nannies run out of energy; if I have energy, I use baterias… I just can't find them yet."

"Impossible to refute that logic." commented the monkey "It will be interesting to see her in the debate club."

"Reggie, for us it's different; we have to do it by ourselves; and its 'Nanites' not 'nannies'."

"Aren't they the same?"

"No, Sis, le'me explain to you; 'nanites' are the tiny machines that everyone has, well almost everyone; and 'nannies' are like Six..."

"I heard that!" He protested on the line.

"Is he your Nannie? Aren't you too old to have one?"

"Yea! He's my nanny, but with more Aggro."

"Agora-What?"

"I'll explain to ya later." said the Teen "Now, ya have to come back to normality."

"I don't know how!" she squealed.

"Just think about it!"

"I can't!" sobbed the girl.

"Don't' worry." he comforted her "Let me help, I only have to touch you."

The Little one extends one of the hands of her full EVO form. It was almost reached her brother, who was sat now on his knees; he was about to touch it when the giant hand suddenly retreated and the little girl asked with apprehension "Will it hurt?"

"Maybe a little." admitted the Young "Just don't fight it."

She swallowed nervously and extended the giant hand once more, palm up. Her brother touched it. Slowly the blue electronics patterns started to appear and spread towards the rest of the body. Bobo jumped away, while the little girl examined them with curiosity and fascination, until she felt that her massive form was shrinking and slowly coming back to normal. Once in her human form, she kneeled down and closed her eyes while she touched the ground, tears started to fell, trying to softly holding back her sobs she asked "What happened with Abuela Nat? Tell me the truth; I know when people lie."

Her brother lowered his head and replied quietly "I'm sorry, sis; she is gone..."

The little girl cried. The ground moved under the teen's body and transported him at her side; as soon as he was near her, he hugs her in a comforting way. He continued speaking to her sympathetically "Ya know sis? I understand why ya loved her so much, she had a unique sense of humor."

"She loved you too, that's why I was so mean." she retorted among sobs "I was afraid she loved you more than me."

"She had enough for both of us, I think she just did it differently." He consoled her while she nodded quietly. He continued speaking in a low voice "Do ya know something? She wanted you to know that she loved ya, that she loved us both."

o0o – o0o – o0o

"I should have guessed it." Holiday said, almost to herself.

"What?" enquired the former mercenary.

"Fraternal Jealousy usually happens when a new baby arrives in the family and the older sibling feels displaced." She explained, "In this case, Reggie feared having a replacement in Dr. Zabala's affection."

She remembered with an old feeling of guilt, that the same thing happened to her with Bev, and how she regretted her immature behavior. Six understood her glooming look and placed a hand gently on her shoulder and said dryly "You were a child."

With a sad smile she agreed, and they continued monitoring the situation.

o0o – o0o – o0o

After several minutes, the little girl started to calm down, while Rex continued comforting her. With gentleness, he said, "We have to go, it's time."

The Little One shook her head, refusing to move. Her brother insisted "We can't stay here."

"This is my home." replied the girl among sniffles "We can remain here. It is enough space for us… Well, we will need a bigger house for all."

"Reggie..."

"Besides, those black and white guys with those things in their hands are scary, not so much as the bad man and your tutor, but scary anyway."

"Don't worry about the Pawns, they are well trained and Six has them well controlled. Speakin' about my handler, the worst thing that he has done to me, was give me a lecture."

"Are ya sure, Chief?" snorted with irony the Monkey "What about when we had to clean up our restroom each one with a toothbrush after a memorable prank?"

"Well, that too."

"Your tutor's name is Six? Like the number? Do you know why his mamá named him in that way? It's weird."

The agent tensed when he heard that across the line. How to explain to an innocent girl his ranking among the most dangerous assassins in the world without frightened her further? It was even worse than clarify the Kid about the birds and the bee issue; still, he remembered how the Chimp complicated things when he had to give the minor 'The Talk'.

"I'm pretty sure that it wasn't his mom, but I think that it's because of the time that he takes answering my questions." Replied the adolescent, who was also willing to avoid the subject.

"Are you sure? Sometimes he takes longer." questioned the little girl with suspicion.

"Yah and you just give me an idea what to give him next Christmas: A chronometer." joked the Teen, hoping that she didn't want to dig deeper into the topic "Its time, we have to go."

She sadly agreed when glanced around one last time. Rex stood up, she looked with sorrow at her brother and said: "Abuela Nat, told me how to turn it off."

She touched the ground once again, while tears started to fall from her eyes. The teenager's eyes opened wide when he saw green electric patterns appeared and extended around the little one; after a few minutes, the lines covered the whole place, even where the ex-mercenary, Holiday and the troops watched them. The changes started to be notorious: The deadly flowers calmed down and folded their petals; the vines retreated slowly; the thorns slowly disappeared. A spooky silence surrounded the place. He offered his hand to help her stand up, she accepted it. After he aided her, the adolescent took the box. The child frowned and touching it, a root appeared and wrapped it tightly, cutting itself from the ground.

"No peeking." She said. The girl turned her head toward the place that was once her refuge and said with sorrow "I'll miss this place."

"Six, we're leaving the Grove. Can you tell the Pawns to keep their weapons down? In that way, Reggie won't get scared." requested the Kid by the line.

"You heard him. Keep the weapons down." He commanded. The troops obeyed. The former mercenary informed "It's done, Kid. Get out of that place."

The young one looked at his little sister who understood that it was time. Then the adolescent, the girl, and the chimpanzee walked towards a part of the green fence, the plants retired and let them out.

o0o – o0o – o0o

When the minors and the ape emerged from the Grove. Holiday ran and hugged Rex, he blushed; after a quick check on the teenager, she kneeled down and embraced Reggie. She was still was crying in silence, it was understandable, her loss was still fresh. The young doctor took her in her arms and walked towards the improvised command center. A White Pawn strolled towards the doctor and the child with a blanket. She muttered her thanks when the soldier wrapped them with it, the Little One still was very quiet. It was late evening; the sunset would be in three hours; the reinforcements would be there soon. As a preventive measure, some of the Pawns started a bonfire to signal their position. The young scientist sat down close to the fire, and leaned her back on a rock, she carefully positioned Reggie near her without break the hug; the Little Girl snuggled against her, she was exhausted. The pain and her episode had drained all her energy; almost by instinct, her head rested in the scientist's chest. She felt Becky's hand touching her hair gently. it was comforting. She wondered if this as how it felt having a mom and started to miss her even if she didn't have any memories of her; all the things that she knew about her mamma were the ones that Abuela Nat had told her. The Girl started to sob quietly; she was alone now, her adopted granny was gone and no more family stories; Doctor Holi and Bobo were nice with her, even she started to enjoy playing with her sibling; and discovered that her brother's tutor wasn't so frightening as she thought... But still she missed the old woman and she knew, even though nobody had told her, that something happened to her Uncle Gabriel.

"Everything will be alright. I promise." the young doctor said softly while the child looked at her and nodded. In order to comfort her, the scientist started to sing a lullaby in a low voice. The same one that she used to calm down her little sister Beverly when she had to babysit her. The girl started to slumber, but still now and then she sobbed, till slowly she fell asleep. The adolescent looked from the distance how Doc was handling the situation. His worst fears had come true and Doc Nat and his Sis had paid the price of his mistakes. He wondered if what Van Kleiss had told him was true and the old woman's death was his fault. He hoped that both could forgive him someday.

o0o – o0o – o0o

One hour and a half had passed since the battle. The troops were with their weapons on hands and in high alert. The Agent walked towards the place where the young scientist and the child were sleeping. As a precautionary measure, he appointed two Pawns to stay close to them a while ago. He approached without making a noise. The little one stirred and the blanket fell a little, allowing her to see her brother's handler with a sleepy glance; he was squatting watching her without expression.

"Shhh, she's tired." said Reggie in Spanish talking about the young doctor and added, "You should be quiet like a little mouse."

"I'll be." Whispered the ex-mercenary while his face softened a bit and asked in the same tone "Are you ok, child?"

"I miss her," she answered with sadness while she remembered her adopted Grandma.

"I know, she was a remarkable woman." retorted the man while he stroked her hair "Try to rest, our vehicle will arrive shortly and stay close to the doctor; it's for your safety."

She nodded and snuggled against the sleeping woman, The Agent covered her with the blanket and stood up, he moved away. Thirty minutes after, the girl startled when a loud sound was approaching, the young woman woke up and saw that a Providence aircraft was approaching; she did a sad smile, it was finally over, they were going home or at least to a safe location. When the hatch opened, Calan appeared; behind him were a few of the Pawns together with some soldiers belonging to the local branch of Providence. Their uniforms had two hues of green, more appropriate to the native environment. The child and the doctor looked as The Former Mercenary approached his friend while Rex remained slightly behind.

"Six!" greeted the Captain while the troops started to transport the wounded inside the ship "Good to see you. Agent Betancourt will arrive shortly with the other ships; my orders are evacuating Dr. Zabala and the little one, together you and the rest of the team. We can take with us some of the injured, just who are in critical conditions."

"I'm afraid that Doctor Zabala won't come with us." replied the Former Assassin. Calan's expression turned from surprise to in a solemn one, when his friend clarified "Van Kleiss murder her."

"I understand." Said the Captain and looking at the young one, he added "I'm sorry for your loss, kid; I know that you were only with her for a short time. But she really appreciated you."

"Thank you." muttered gloomy the Teen while his Handler put his hand in his shoulder. He watched where his sister was and commented "I'm more worry about my sis, I'm afraid that she isn't taking it well. Excuse me, I need to go with her."

"What happened?" asked coldly the ex-mercenary at his friend, once the kid left.

"We had some unexpected mechanicals failures after we arrived at the base." explained Calan, "I think that our spy is here. Agent Betancourt and her men are helping in tracking him."

"Don't take your eyes off the child." He said. Even though he maintained his stoic attitude, he was more than willing to avenge Natalia's dead with interests "Doctor Zabala not only paid with her life for the safety of the girl, but also she gave our men the chance to survive. I don't want her sacrifice be wasted."

The Captain nodded, he almost pitied the mole; with Six in charge, whatever happened to him inside the interrogation room, it wouldn't be pretty for him. Although to be honest, he didn't mind to lend a hand in the matter. Meanwhile, Rex arrived at the place that the young scientist and his sister were. He sat down close to his sibling and hugged her in a comforting way. She cuddled him, while two silent tears fell from her eyes. The teen suddenly tenses while he embraced his sister more protectively. Five wormholes, with a bigger one in the middle, appeared in the opposite side and they could be seen for everyone. The Pawns and Calan aimed their weapons while the former mercenary was slightly ahead and had his Magna Blades already unfolded. Van Kleiss emerged from the main one, while what was left from his army, waited on the other side of the portal, waiting for the command to cross it.

"It seems that someone comes back for a Second Round." Muttered the juvenile. He left his sister with Holiday and told them "Doc, you and Reggie should retreat to the ship. Bobo..."

"I know: Blast away whoever comes close to them, that isn't from Providence." said the Monkey.

"Right." Confirmed the adolescent while running towards the front lines. The doctor took the child's hand; they and The Monkey moved swiftly towards the ship. While the little one advanced, she looked around looking for something; till she spotted a small container almost hidden in the command center.

"WHISKERS!" cried Reggie while she watched towards the place where her pet was. If Doctor Holy wasn't holding her tight, she would have run towards her bunny. It was very important for her that they didn't leave the place without it. It was her only link left with her previous life.

"BOBO! COME BACK!" cried Holiday while the monkey dashed towards a point of the improvised camp

"No furry fellow is left behind!" Said the chimp while he grabbed the pen with the rabbit and leaped back towards the group. While they were moving to their safely; Calan, remembering his friend petition, moved close to protect the retreating group. The teen took a stand against his enemy, with Six backing him up.

"Haven't done enough damage in one day?" shouted the angered adolescent.

"You know how to avoid it, Rex; but you refuse. You are the only one to blame."

"If you want to have me as your next meal, you'll have to work for it!" replied the Kid while he summoned his Blast Caster. Van Kleiss was about to give the order to attack when a very unwelcome vision came at his sight: His enemies' reinforcements were arriving and the outlines of the vehicles could be seen in the horizon. Rex gave a cocky smile while he taunted "It seems that the cavalry has arrived. Isn't it time you leave, Van Kleiss?"

When Providence's aircrafts arrived, they remained static in the sky above the Garden's center while many ropes extended from the ship's body. Troops emerged from the vehicle, some dressed in Green and others with Black-White suits; a few of them were already aiming their weapons against their enemy, ready to offer cover in this emergency extraction; whilst the others landed using the cords. As soon as they touch the land, they took positions to cover the evacuation of the child and the wounded. Van Kleiss frowned and his ire was mirrored in his eyes. He had hoped to get his prize before his enemies received help. The mad scientist looked beyond the teen, towards the ship that had landed before his arrival. The monkey, the little one, and the young doctor were almost there, escorted by the Captain of Providence; in front of them, was the meddlesome mercenary, covering their backs and with his blades ready to use; they were franked by Providence soldiers. In front of him, was that annoying brat ready to use his Blast Caster. His prey was scurrying again and he knew that the only way to win was applying the concept "Intelligence against brute force". Taking something from his jacket, he extracted a spherical device. A red light started to blink. Without losing time, he threw it against the group behind the adolescent.

"BOMB!" cried the juvenile while he turned his body, attempting to do something. For his horror, he watches powerless to change what happened. Several roots covered Six, Holiday, Bobo and Calan, in individual cocoons and moved them away from the device's trajectory. The Pawns ran looking for cover. Reggie's face turned pale and submerged on the ground seconds before someone grabbed her and before the explosive hit. An explosion occurred and after that chaos was unleashed.

The young one looked where Van Kleiss was, the coward was gone. He couldn't figure out who to help first until he looked and saw a blade was cutting one of the cocoons from inside. That decided all. The teen ran towards the place were Sis disappeared, now it was covered by a pile of rubble. While Rex started to remove the debris with the help of some Providence goons, The Agent emerged from his improvised refuge, and freed Holiday; she seemed to be alright but a bit stunned. Carefully, he helped her to leave that pod; once she was sat outside, he checked who else needed help: Calan had cut his own with his knife, then looked to the one that the Monkey was in. He could appreciate that the chimp had his own troubles opening his own, the Captain of Providence started to aid the ape. Without wasting time, the ex-Mercenary dashed to help the team led by the Kid.

Everyone was digging frantically, around the place were the medical staff waited to take action. After several agonizing minutes, a small hand appeared, then the child upper part. She didn't look good, she was covered by bruises and cuts; the screams and movements made her react, one voice caught her attention above her. She looked up at a pair of brown eyes that seemed like hers.

"Hermanito." She whispered, after that she closed her eyes.


	9. NEW DIRECTIVE

_A DISCLAIMER_

_I don't own the characters of Generator Rex. This fic was written for fun!_

**THE LOST QUEEN**

_By Airshadow_

**CHAPTER IX**

**NEW DIRECTIVE**

_Special Thanks for V. for the medical procedures tutoring._

**Vocabulary.**

**Chimáal.** Shield (Maya)

**Blanco.** White.

**Hermanito**. Bro.

**Pequeña Reina. **Little Queen

"HURRY UP!"

"STAY WITH US LITTLE ONE!"

"CHECK HER BLOOD PRESSURE!"

"TAKE THE PATIENT TO ROOM ONE!"

A set of voices and orders in Spanish started to be heard as soon as the ship's compartment opened when it landed inside the local Providence base. Station Chimáal, 'Shield' in Maya. It was the main Base in Latin America and one of many located in Mexico. The building was situated in an area totally devoid of vegetation and several miles away from the nearby town. It looked like four concentric squares. The roof was completely flat and the building was entirely white. Small constructions were around the main structure and served as the control points. This base was important enough to have its own hospital, fully equipped and prepared to deal with any emergency with the discretion that the Agency required.

The medical staff rushed from the hangar to the corridor that led to the Healing Ward where the nurses dressed in light blue gowns, with mouth covers and hair caps of the same color, were ready to receive their little patient. A group of doctors escorted the girl, who was secured to the stretcher. She was almost lost between the intravenous probes and the oxygen mask. Reggie opened her eyes and stared at the roof, fluorescent tube lamps passed fast. She felt pain all threw her body, especially in her chest. she was in and out of consciousness. She looked around scared, one of the doctors seemed familiar, but she didn't remember where she had met her before; but could see other well know face that comforted her more, Becky was there with her.

"Reggie, can you hear me? Everything will be ok. Just stay with us." said the young Doctor in Spanish and glancing at the rest of her colleagues, she added, "Prepare 5 units of Xenofluorane."

They were arriving at the Unit of Intense Care. Before they reached it, the doctors moved to a lateral corridor, in order to prepare themselves in a back chamber. Once they were ready, they went towards a door that had a plaque in Spanish that said "Restricted Area. Only Authorized Personnel." on one of its sides. In that place, they put on their own attire. The local personnel gave Holiday their own set, she quickly dressed and carefully washed her hands before a nurse helped her to don a pair of medical gloves. When they were ready they headed towards the other door, it slid and let them go inside the unit to receive their patient. Room One was divided in two parts. on one side, it was a small waiting area with an 'L' shaped sofa in the right corner of the habitation. The space was divided by a wall, that had a wide window; it allowed the visitors to see what was happening inside the medical ward. An internal comlink allowed doctors and visitors to talk to each other without opening the door. Reggie watched her brother arrive while the nurses carried her through it. Bobo and Six were slightly behind him. The little girl extended her hand trying to reach them; the front unit's door slid, sealing it and separating the siblings. Rex without hesitation headed towards the window, still carrying in his arms his sister's treasures' box. He saw how the nurses moved her from the stretcher to the bed, while the doctors came in using other entrances. The teen recognized Holiday as one of them. He was a bit relieved, his baby sister would have a known face there. A nurse headed towards the window and drew the curtain, covering it. The Adolescent walked slowly towards the sofa and dropped his body in it. He didn't notice that the monkey, had already sat and with his head lowered, with a brooding expression that was unusual of him. The Agent positioned himself in the opposite wall of them, his stoic expression was harder than usual. On the same side was a giant screen, but right now it was turned off. Calan arrived shortly after and without noise, he remained standing by the entrance's door.

The sound of steps broke the dreadful silence that wrapped the room, everyone looked at the door. A tall young woman dressed with the green Providence uniform came in. She walked inside as if she owned the building. She carried her regulatory weapon in a gun leg holster. She was around twenty-eight years old; Her hair was brown with a reddish hue, she had a short asymmetric cut that fit her oval face. Her eyes were green with an olive tone. The juvenile said with a surprised exclamation "Doc?"

The woman chuckled and spoke "It seems that you met my younger sister, Estela, she's a local doctor. I'm Astrid and I run this base." and looking to the ex-mercenary, she added, "Six, Blanco wants to talk with us and I warn you, he isn't happy about the issue in the Devil's Garden."

Both the Leader of the base and the Ex-assassin walked towards the door and left.

o0o – o0o – o0o

All those privileged to work in Station Chimáal knew that it had four levels, and were named by the residents with their own nickname: Containment Part, also known as The Cave, it was located underground for security reasons. There the less dangerous EVOs were retained and studied, while the most problematic were sent to the Petty Zoo inside the Providence's HQ. The Second sector was at ground-level. It was called "The Reception" and was the entry of vehicles and personnel; it was also where the hangar and the hospital were located among other facilities. The First Floor was "The Common Area", it was where most of the troop and base controllers lived and worked. The Last one was reserved to house the high ranks of the base as well as be used as their workspace. It was known as the Penthouse or the VIP Zone. The main floors were connected by stairs and elevators, with the exception of the Cave and the Penthouse. These sectors could only be entered through private elevators activated with retinal scanners.

As part of his duties, Six had paid a visit to the Base a couple of times and had a good concept about the eldest of the Betancourt Sisters. He followed her through the maze of corridors and offices that made up the Fourth Level, heading towards Astrid's office.

"Your Pawns are housed in the second level, with the order not to be allowed to walk freely on it or in other parts of the base. Following your recommendation, I separated the ones who came with Calan, with the ones who remained with you in the Devil's Garden." informed the leader of the place "Those who are injured, are already being treated in the general space of the hospital; as soon as they are stabilized, they will be dispatched to the Headquarters. I have commanded my own guards to watch the entrances to Room One, with the instructions of not letting anyone enter, except for you and your group. The traitor won't have access to the girl and won't be able to... finish the job."

"Van Kleiss wants her alive." replied the former mercenary with a voice lacking any emotions.

"Are you sure? For me, this looks like "If I can't have it, neither can you" scenario." Responded the woman who stopped in the corridor and glanced at the agent "Any idea why he wants her so badly?"

"She's Rex's sibling and he is obsessed with getting his hands on the Kid."

"That explains all." retorted the woman while they arrived at her office. "But doing this to a little girl is low even for Van Kleiss."

"Agreed." He commented laconically.

Both agents walked inside the office as soon as Astrid checked her identity using a retinal scanner. The door slid behind them once they were inside. Six was able to appreciate the elegance of the habitation. The floor was made of good quality wood stave. The walls were painted olive green; In one of them, three paintings with wood frame were distributed almost proportionally. The wall opposite of the entrance had a large window, office furniture and the things that everyone expected to see in an office. Between the window and them was Astrid's desk, with a laptop turned off. The nearby wall was covered by panels with plastic plants. As soon as they arrived in front of them, the woman took a controller from her desk and pressed some buttons. The panels moved to opposite sides, revealing a widescreen. Before too long, White appeared on it.

"Six and Betancourt reporting." Said the former mercenary.

"Six! What's the situation there?" asked the Chief of Providence "Where is Doctor Zabala?"

"Van Kleiss attacked us and we suffered many casualties; among them were Doctor Zabala."

"What happened with the girl?" queried White with a grim expression, they couldn't say if he was concerned for the child's safety or not.

"Right now, she's in the medical ward and the prognosis is not good: Bone damage, Internal bleeding, possible pulmonary contusion or a pulmonary laceration; if the worst-case scenario appears, both. We won't know for sure until the CT Scan results arrive. In few words: She's barely clinging onto her life. It would be heartless to tell Rex that we may lose her. But I don't like to lie in situations like this." replied bitterly the woman "My sister isn't optimistic about the little one's chances to survive; in fact, Estela is surprised that she is alive. An explosion like that, in close range, would have killed an adult."

"She's an EVO. When the explosion occurred, she used her skill to seek cover underground. The soil absorbed most of the impact, protecting her. That gave us a chance to save her." explained the Agent coldly. Someone who didn't know him well would think that he was indifferent about Reggie's fate, but Providence's Chief wasn't deceived. He had worked together with him for years, and he knew him so well that he could decipher the meaning of every gesture or voice tone. He knew that his friend was more than willing to avenge the little girl and her protector.

"Six, may I know why you request one of our vehicles to transport a civilian to Station Chimáal?" growled The Providence Chief.

"Morale support for the Kid." answered the former mercenary dryly "Noah stills cooperate with us, so technically he isn't a civilian. They are good friends; he would appreciate to see another welcoming face in this harsh time. Besides, it could transport the less critically injured troops, back to the base."

"Morale support." snorted angrily the albino man "Due to the situation, I'll let it pass, but we aren't a public transport service! Do you understand? I don't know how well you do, but I want the problem regarding our information leakage fixed! I expect a face and a name when you come back to the HQ!" Screamed the Providence Chief.

"I'm working on it." He assured.

"It will be a bit difficult." commented the woman "With all the commotion caused by the incursion to the Jardín del Diablo, the mole will remain quiet for some time, if not forever."

"It's why we have to remain still and watch. We can discard the men that were with me, the fallen and the injured. We have to keep an eye on the rest and look for anomalies." He muttered, "Besides we have more pressing concerns."

"Do you think that he will attempt to snatch her?" asked a concerned Astrid.

"Not in her current state." mused the Agent "She will be in more danger if... When she recovered."

Astrid noticed the brief pause that the ex-mercenary did. She knew that he wanted to meant "If she recovered", but he didn't dare to say it out loud voice. So the famous cold-blooded Six had a heart after all? In normal circumstances, she would be enjoying the scoop. But the seriousness of the situation made the news irrelevant. The leader of the base, looked at the screen.

"One question, Blanco." enquired Betancourt "When we find out who is the traitor. Do you want him in one piece or in pieces?"

"I want this mole handcuffed, in custody and able to speak." replied the albino man, and looking at both agents he added "Tell Rex that I wish his sister a full recovery. Keep me updated. White out!"

The Second of Providence's cell phone rang, he took it from his jacket and answered the phone call "Welcome to the base, kid. I'm going to the hangar to pick you up. Don't move."

"Where are you going?." said the woman when she saw the ex-assassin leave her office "We have a leak problem to solve."

"I need to greet someone" he retorted without stopping while headed towards the office's door.

o0o – o0o – o0o

The Intensive Care Room was full of activity, but the little one barely noticed, she couldn't remember being so scared and feeling so much pain in her life; fortunately, Becky was with her and before the nurse closed the curtain, she could see her hermanito arrive, together with Six and Bobo. Tears started to fall when she remembered her Abuela Nat, she missed her; and even she loved her elder brother, she wanted her surrogate grandmother with her. Doctor Holi wiped her tears and touched her cheek gently. The little one realized that was in a small place full of weird machines, some of them connected to her. It seemed to be a clinic but she wasn't quite sure. Also, she had noticed that the young scientist had dressed her with what she named a hospital gown, it was a bit large for her but she promised to get her one in the right size soon. She barely could hear the buzz of the devices among the doctor's voices. She wished so badly to remove all those weird stuff that she had in her body and mouth. A new wave of ache made her scream; a cry that nobody heard due to the oxygen mask and the doctor's voices.

"Don't be afraid, I'm here." spoke the young scientist who was close to her and barely holding her tears "Everything will be ok, stay with us."

"Prepare the Supportive Care and Pain Control." commanded a woman, that seemed to lead the group. Then she looked at the frightened child with her bright green eyes, her voice was warm and friendly "Reggie, you will be alright. What will happen now is that you will nap for a while and when you wake up you will feel much better."

The girl nodded while she sensed Becky holding her hand, she suddenly started to feel sleepy and the pain was decreasing. Holiday watched the anesthetic take effect. The child fell into a slumber. A few minutes after, the sound of one of the devices, alarmed the Chief Scientist of Providence. It wasn't a good signal.

o0o – o0o – o0o

Six walked towards the hangar. One of the perks of his rank was free pass in all Providence's bases. When he arrived at the place, he saw one of the scout ships had already landed there. Its hatch opened, and Noah stepped out with haste towards the ex-mercenary.

"Is Rex's sis ok? How is he?" The blonde teen questioned the former assassin.

"The situation is pressing." replied the man while both moved towards Room One.

"I knew that Van Kleiss was totally capable to do bad things, but this is the lowest that he had ever done. A girl and an old woman! I swear he's heartless..."

He allowed the blond kid to ramble, in a way his babblings echoed his own mind. Both arrived at the Intensive Unit Care, as Astrid promised, two members of the Chimáal's Green Guards were posted in the door.

"Halt! Identify yourself!" commanded in Spanish one of them while the other aimed his weapon.

"Wait!" exclaimed the other in the same language while he lowered his companion weapon "He is one of ours, VIP Rank." and looking at the Agent, he added, "Forgive the rookie, he's only had a few post."

"No offense taken." retorted the interpellated while he approached the door.

"Is The boy coming with you, sir?" asked the first Guard while both lowered their weapons.

"Yes." He confirmed. Both men nodded and let them pass. Noah didn't understand a word, but he didn't care right now. His friend needed him more, even more than learning a second language like Spanish. When they came in the situation was bleak. It was weird to see Rex and his simian companion in a brooding mood both sat in a corner without giving a sign that they noticed their presence. The Young EVO still had his arms on Reggie's treasure box and his forehead on them. It was hard to say if he was asleep or awake, he hadn't moved from there since his little sister had entered.

"Hey dude," whispered Noah quietly. His friend barely reacted; after a while, he reluctantly moved and looked at him.

"Hi Noah. Good to see you," he said without much enthusiasm. His friend sat down between him and the Monkey.

"Six told me what happened." Noah commented, "I'm sorry."

The minor didn't answer and looked at the wooden box. He noticed something, the root that sealed it was drying and just two hours ago it was fresh. Why was he worry about it? It was natural that that happened; in spite of his reasoning, in the back of his head, he wondered if it was related somehow with his little sis. What a mess! If only they had grabbed her and Doc Nat and left that place when they had time! They would be alright.

The sounds of steps broke the silence. Everyone looked to the Medical's Unit entrance, Holiday appeared and had a desolate aspect. Her eyes were red and the medical gown was slightly stained with blood.

"How is the little one?" asked Six with a tone that showed his gloomy mood.

"Not good." she answered about to cry "The scanner displays Lung contusion and she is showing symptoms of cyanosis and Internal bleeding. Doctor Betancourt told me that she will require intubation and surgery... They are preparing her to undergo it."

"Will she be ok?" queried the minor with despair, just thinking that he would lose his little sister in less than three days from when he found her. It was more than he could bear.

"I won't lie to you, Rex." she said with sadness "The situation is serious. Contusion in the lungs isn't fatal itself, but it worsens with the addition of other injuries. Children are especially vulnerable since their bones are relatively flexible and don't absorb all the impact. Reggie's case is a severe one and her other wounds make it worse."

One of the gloomy predictions was fulfilled within a few minutes. When doctors and nurses removed the small patient from the unit to take her to the Surgery Room. The teen got up and left the wooden box with Noah, hurriedly following the doctors and his little patient. Six was behind him closely. The doctors entered leaving the young EVO and the ex-mercenary outside. Following Astrid's orders, two guards from the local station stayed near the door.

o0o – o0o – o0o

Inside the sterile atmosphere of the Surgery Room, the situation was dire. The little one's medical condition was even worse than Estela had even ventured to imagine: Some ribs were broken, that didn't cause the doctor much concern, because the best way to fix them was to let those bones heal on their own. What worried her most was that one of the ribs had pierced a lung, causing it to fill with blood. Another thing that concerned the doctor was that another point of internal bleeding was detected: The pericardium, the outer layer of her patient's heart. That vital organ was running out of space to beat, endangering her young life.

"We have Hemothorax and hemorrhage in the pericardium. Start draining them!" the doctor commanded coldly while she continued with the surgery; she barely could restrain her despair. If she wanted to help the girl, she had to contain her feelings. As Astrid used to say many times 'In situations of life or death, emotions are a hinder'. This was one of the few times she agreed with her, so even though it broke her heart to not allowing Doctor Holiday came in with them. She knew that it was the right thing. The Chief Scientist of Providence was emotionally compromised with the patient, and her head wasn't in the situation.

A machine started to beep, and one of the doctors cried "Hypotension!"

"Start with fluids therapy! Take a sample of her blood and analyze it!" commanded Estela "Be careful! I don't want that blood pressure to drop lower and I need all procedures ready for a possible transfusion." watching the little girl she moved closed and whispered with kindness "We are here, sweetheart, stay with us."

o0o – o0o – o0o

The minutes passed slowly, while the adolescent and the adult remained close. The stillness of the area was interrupted by almost inaudible whispers. The minor didn't pay attention to them, but Six did. One voice asked in Spanish "Is he?"

"Yes." answered other.

"And you say the little girl is his sister?"

"I heard that..."

"Any problem, Gentlemen?" questioned sternly the agent in Spanish while he walked towards the guards.

Both men startled and one of them, replied in English "We apologize, Sir. We didn't mean to disrespect you or the juvenile in this troubling moment. My partner was asking if he was the one who helped to cure a Priest some months ago, right here in Mexico." The kid confirmed reluctantly, with a nod; he usually enjoyed being the center of attention but now he wasn't in the mood. The same guard added, "The reason for our question is most of the noobies and some of the more experienced guards come from the same town or have family there."

The revelation surprised the Second of Providence and his pupil, they never stopped to think about how their actions impacted other lives. The other soldier added "They are grateful that the priest has been saved and the situation wasn't worse. They aren't happy with what happened with the little one, and less when they knew that she is your sister."

"Neither is Astrid, she is venting her fury at the shooting gallery." commented his partner.

"That's normal, shes never is in a good mood." He observed to his friend.

"The usual is two rounds." His teammate remarked "And Ramirez told me, ten minutes ago, that she was at seven when he stops counting, and that was thirty minutes ago. Besides, the paper target has a Van Kleiss' face taped to the head and all the hits are there."

"I wouldn't want to have his face." stated the soldier.

"Nor I" confirmed his friend.

"We are really sorry about what is happening." Spoke the first guard "We will keep her safe, we promise."

Moving closer to the teen, the former assassin suggested: "We can't do anything here, we should go back to Room One."

Rex was about to refuse but realized that he was right. It could take hours before they would have news. After he said goodbye to the guards and thanked their good wishes, they came back to where the others where. The Adolescent sat down close to the Chimp and his blonde friend. He lowered his head while Noah put his hand on his shoulder in a comforting way. Holiday was leaning on the wall, crying in silence, now wearing her normal clothes; Six approached and wiped her tears. She hugged him and started to sob without control. The Agent's body tensed, he wasn't used to that kind of physical contact. After hesitating for a few seconds, he hugged her. The sound of a sliding door was heard, breaking their embracement and they looked with the others at the entrance of the Intensive Care Unit. A group of nurses and doctors appeared with the little one on a stretcher and transported her back to her room. They started to accommodate her in a special position to prevent her from drowning and connected her to the necessary machines to give her support care and pain treatment. One of the doctors remained behind and removed her procedure mask, revealing the young woman that received them some days ago.

"Doctor Betancourt." Greeted stoically the former Mercenary while he and the rest approached "Do you have news for us?"

"Reggie's antibodies are rejecting the transfusion even though we are using the same type of blood and previous tests showed no problem, it seems that her nanites are attacking the cells. If the situation doesn't change, we will lose her." expressed the Doctor with true concern.

The Top Scientist of Providence looked at the young EVO, this news depressed him even more. Her face suddenly changed and exclaimed "Rex!"

"What?" He answered puzzled.

"Doctor Zabala said in our first conversation that you and your sister are highly similar, genetically speaking; that something as simple as a blood transfusion could be done without problems. That's why the plants that guarded the Grove, allowed you to enter."

"Don't offense, Doc." He replied, "But between Bobo and I there is no kinship and he could also enter."

"He could do it because he was with you." Explained Holiday.

"It could work." commented Estela "Even though, we don't know how old he is, still a minor. Something like that the could be dangerous for his health, and Providence..."

"BUT SHE'S MY SISTER!" shouted Rex "AND SHE NEEDS MY HELP! I WON'T LOSE HER NOW THAT I FOUND HER!"

"Emotions are a poor argument in life or death situations, boy." retorted Astrid, who just arrived in the heat of the argument "They make you take bad decisions, and I don't need to remind you what is at stake!"

"WE WILL LOSE HER IF WE JUST SIT DOWN AND WATCH!" Screamed the teen.

"YOU ARE HEADSTRONG!" yelled the leader of the Base

"People tell me I get it from my mom." the young EVO answer back with a mocking grin, that Astrid would be more than willing to erase with a punch if she was allowed to.

"Blanco requested that we transport her to Providence HQ." announced the Head of Chimáal Station "Your Hospital is even more complete than ours. Estela, prepare your patient."

"I'm sorry but I refuse to risk my patient's life." replied the younger of the Betancourt sisters.

"What did you say?" questioned Astrid, who was unbelieving that her command was challenged in front of her face.

"She won't survive the flight! It would be a DOA!" her younger sister expressed with concern.

"what's a DOA?" enquired Rex to Noah in low voice.

"Death On Arrival." his friend clarified grimly.

"It's a short trip. Three hours' maximum," exclaimed Astrid.

"She doesn't have three hours." explained her sister "She already had two respiratory arrests and has erratic pulse. The only way she can get out here safely and arrive alive at HQ is to stabilizing her; it could take weeks! It's why we are here. I'm sorry sister but inside the ICU, the one who gives the orders is ME!"

"Do what you can, Doctor Betancourt. I'll allow him to donate his blood. I'll assume the responsibility of whatever happens." said calmly Six.

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUSLY?" confronted Astrid at the Agent.

"We don't have options," he replied calmly.

"Thank you." responded the young EVO gratefully to his Handler.

"Follow me, this way." said the younger of the two sisters. Both left, heading towards the dressing area. Calan followed them to ensure that Anonymity Protocol be fulfilled, and help to dispose of anything that could help an enemy track Providence's main asset.

"I'll talk with White." commented the former mercenary "He will want to know what's happening."

"If something happens, I hope that the Kid heals fast." Astrid snorted "Blanco wouldn't like that..." The First in the Station looked at the Chief Research Officer when she caught a surprised expression on her "Is every alight?"

"Holiday?" inquired Six.

"Rex's healing factor," she whispered almost absentmindedly.

"What about that?" exclaimed Astrid.

"He would heal in one hour or two with an injury like this." Explained the young scientist "Six, do you remember when Natalia told us that she and Rylander used a sample of his nanites in order to stabilize Reggie and stop her mutation?" the Agent nodded, then she continued while everyone paid close attention "She said that his became the dominant but what if hers still are untestable?"

"What do you mean? Are you implying that we have a little time bomb, right here in the Intense Care Unit?" exclaimed Astrid concerned for the safety of her personnel.

"We don't have to worry about it for now." clarified Holiday "Rex's nanite are keeping them in check; according to the late Doctor Zabala, it's when she suffers a PTSD episode when hers take the reins and she transforms into her full EVO form." She did a brief pause and added "I have a theory. I think that his healing factor is completely focused on keeping the unstable ones under control most of the time; if we find a way to reprogram them, they will be focused to heal her and we could save her life. I was analyzing them when I received the warning about the attack."

"And the EVO's episodes would end?" inquired the former mercenary.

"I think that they will become even rarer." She theorized.

"So far I remember, she's an incurable EVO." Commented Noah.

"She will be one for her whole life." confirmed The top Providence Scientist "but her Nanites will be stable, and would make it easier for her control her abilities."

"I have a question." Said Astrid "How will we do it?"

"Rex will have to do it." uttered the Top Providence's Scientist, after that she rushed towards the Doctor's dressing room.

o0o – o0o – o0o

The blood unit was extracted without problems and it was sent where Reggie was, to be applied as soon as possible. When the minor finished the procedure, Estela led him and his companion to the Doctor's Dressing space, so the teen could visit his little sister. There he removed his goggles and jacket and handled them to Calan, he knew that he would watch over them. He hesitated when he had to remove his gloves, but for the hygiene protocol, he knew he had to. Finally, he did it and passed them to the Captain of Providence too. Due to his line of job, he knew that leaving no traces was a key factor for his safety and now more then ever, it was important for his Baby Sister's sake. Doctor Betancourt gave him a medical robe, a procedure mask and a hair cap. He donned them, the young doctor opened washbasin handles and the kid washed his hands. For good measure, he sterilized his hands with antibacterial gel and Estela helped him to put on the latex gloves. She wasn't very optimistic about the little One's chances of survival but she didn't voice her concerns. She thought that it would be a good idea if he spent a while with the Little One, just in case. The adolescent was about to enter the Intensive Unit Care when hurried steps arrived at the place. Everyone turned and watched Holiday entered.

"I have an idea on how we can help her," she stated breathless. The juvenile did a surprised exclamation. She explained what she learned in the brief time that she was able to study the little one's medical results and the theory about why her sibling's healing factor wasn't working on her.

Estela listened carefully and inquired "So, we can save the little one if Rex reprograms her nanites?"

"There's a high chance she will heal." She confirmed, "But they could react negatively too."

"Let's do it." said the young with determination. Followed by both doctors, he entered the room. Once inside, his resolve sunk when he saw his little sister between electrodes, machines that kept her alive and the device that was intubated. She had her hair loose and looked so tiny. The adolescent moved closer, and his courage falter. She was so vulnerable. It had to work! He raised his eyes, the patient's bed was between him and the internal window and noticed that the curtain was opened, allowing him to see Calan, Bobo, Noah, Six and Astrid were there. He appreciated their presence in this difficult moment.

Doctor Betancourt pressed a button and announced from the comlink to the adjacent space "Rex has agreed to try, we are ready to proceed."

"Acknowledge." replied Astrid as her voice was heard loud and clear "Blanco was told about what we will try. Good luck and go for it, boy."

The Young EVO moved closer to his sibling and gently touched her cheek, while he was careful not to touch the medical gadgets that were connected to her. He closed his eyes and concentrated. Blue electric technological patterns appeared from the kid and extended towards the little girl. For several minutes, nothing changed. Without warning the unstable nanites reacted and started to resist the reprogramming, endangering their host's life; as a consequence, her pulse turned erratic once more. The little one agitated and gave a grimace of pain.

"PLEASE! PLEASE!" The teen cried full of grief when he saw that he was losing her "DON'T GO! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"REX! STOP NOW!" screamed Holiday, she moved towards the boy and touched him. An electric discharge stunned her making her moved backward where Stela held her. The lights blinked. Six and Calan ran towards the unit entrance hoping to help them but the door's locks activated by themselves. Insolated the area and separating the group. Both men knew that the window's glass was thick and bulletproof, it was pointless to try to break it.

All presents felt powerless watching how the child was losing her life while her sibling was undergoing an unbearable pain. Their despair increased when suddenly the minor's body was covered completely in blue technological patterns, Rex's closed eyes opened a few seconds later now glowing with a blue electric hue. The former assassin knew what it meant, the kid's nanites were taking over his body again, he was the only one that dared to feel hope.

o0o – o0o – o0o

Reggie was smiling while she was lying down on the ground covered with flowers, and watched the clear blue sky. She had reasons to be happy. As far as she could see, she was in the most beautiful garden that she had ever been in. The sun was so shiny and even though she was alone, she wasn't afraid that someone would hurt her. She didn't know how she got the lovely white dress that she was wearing but she didn't care, she didn't feel fear nor pain, and noticed that her ugly scar in her left leg was gone. She decided to stand up and started to walk around. The little girl knew that Abuela Nat was somewhere there, and the girl was looking for her.

"It's not your time, my Little Lamb," said a well-known voice coming from everywhere "You have to come back."

The little one didn't like the idea to leave that beautiful garden, she wanted to stay there forever!

"PLEASE! PLEASE!" she heard her hermanito's voice full of grief as if it were a distant echo "DON'T GO! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!"

She stopped, unable to decide what to do.

"What is your next directive?" asked a third voice. It was different from the previous ones; it was one but at the same time seemed to be many. It sounded like a chorus who talked in perfect synchrony.

"What you mean?" questioned back the child.

"An external program is trying to interfere with ours, we need to know what is your next directive. Not allowing it to alter our programming would lead in our termination; if we allow it, it could do whatever it wanted. Even harming us. What is your next directive?"

The Little one sat down on the ground and even though she was only six, she knew that she had to make an important decision.

o0o – o0o – o0o

For several agonizing minutes, the young tried to reprogram the rebel nanites. Suddenly he opened his eyes, staring at the void; with a voice that was his and at the same time it isn't, he spoke with an almost mechanical tone "Process stopped... Abort! Abort! Start the restoration protocol."

"What the heck!" exclaimed Astrid while all present were surprised, with the exception of Six.

"The Nanites took control of the kid." explained the Second of Providence calmly. He still remembered the time he witnessed something similar at Paradise Base. He deduced that it happened in extreme situations like this one.

"Affirmative." They confirmed through the teen, his voice tone was calmed, cold and mechanical "His emotional state threatened to destabilize us, we have been forced to do it in order to avoid a breach in protocol Two... Starting genetic scanning."

"Protocol two?" Inquired the former mercenary. It was a good chance to get insight into the Nanite world, while they find a way to defuse the situation.

"Protect Rex from any physical as well as emotional damage." They answered.

"What is protocol One?" questioned Astrid.

"Obey Rex in everything he orders as long as protocol two is not compromised..." they replied, without showing emotion or displaying any signal that the minor was in charge of his own body. "Confirmed genetic footprint... Individual identified."

"What are you doing?" questioned Estela while she carefully approached.

"Analyzing the pattern of wounds to determine the best course of action." they clarified with their monotonous tone without taking their sight away from their patient.

"If you haven't noticed it." retorted Astrid "We're in a hospital and we are taking care of her."

"The wounds are of such magnitude that conventional medicine will not save her and there is no time to transfer her to other more advanced facilities..." refuted the Nanites, without neglecting their present task. "Course of Action, approved... Stabilization process begins..."

"Who approved it?" asked the Agent.

"His subconscious was consulted." answered back the mini machines.

"You are a weapon! What do you know about medicine?" Astrid argued.

"Error!" he refuted "The Program Nanite One was focused primarily for medicinal purposes. The vision of our creators was regeneration and healing. The second generation focused on militarization, although our creators disapproved them and were not involved in the process. Their data were incomplete and corrupted... They tried to stop them and the Nanite event happened."

That drop of information fell in the room as if it was a bomb. Six had suspected that his pupil and his innocent sibling were somehow involved in the biggest disaster that Humanity had faced. Suspicions that were confirmed for the Doctor Zabala before her passing. Definitive they have to dig in the subject. If the information was right, the Young EVO must have been nine or ten years old at that time. But what still baffled him, was the role that the Kid had in that disaster.

"Ours? Are Rex's parents your creators?" enquired Calan.

"Affirmative, they were mainly involved in our creation but others aided in the task." They confirmed.

"ARE YOU FUCKING TELLING US THAT HIS OWN PARENTS USED HIM AS GUINEA PIG?" Screamed outraged Astrid.

"Negative. He had ten earth-cycles when he suffered an almost fatal accident." they explained with their flat tone "The Program Nanite One was his only chance of survival, and the results were not only the desired ones; it exceeded our creators' expectations. Our application was motivated by an instinctive desire to preserve his life, or as humans define it: An act of love... Stabilization process finished. Security scan started."

"That is fascinating," Estela exclaimed with enthusiasm that some found it a bit disturbing. She added, "Do you know what it means if we could be able to apply it in a regular basis, Astrid?"

"Yah." she answered without much passion "You will lose your job."

"Were his skills a side effect of this... Medical procedure?" questioned Six.

"Affirmative. He not only recovered earlier than planned, his skills were the result of our adaptation to the environment. At the beginning, we only were following Protocol One. During the Nanite Event, we had to evolve to comply with the Protocol Two, as well. After it, both were unable to establish contact with our creators. To continue observing with protocols one and two, we were required to adapt to our environment. His love of technology determined what tools are acceptable for use in our mutual self-preservation."

"So, didn't his metal parts come out suddenly?" asked surprised Astrid.

"Negative. Contrary to what is believed, the EVOs take their form depending on the genetic profile of the host and other factors..." commented the nanites, then their announced "Scan finished, Preparing process of replication and reprogramming."

"Stop, what are you doing?" screamed Calan, with determination he and the former assassin headed towards the door willing to stop whatever those things we're planning, but a solid steel plate fell in all unit's entrance, sealing them and insolating the area.

"We cannot allow interference in this part of the process." clarified the micro machines while they focused in their task "If it is not carried out properly, there would be fatal consequences for both individuals. Starting Nanite One Replication Process."

"There must be another alternative." cried Holiday while she looked at the face of the possessed Teenager.

"Error. There is not." they refuted "All variables and possible outcomes were studied before applying this course of action. Some of the alternatives would be unacceptable for Rex and would be a clear violation of the protocols One and Two. Although the action taken also means a potential security breach, he agreed to take the risk..." and while they focused their sight on the little one "Replication Process: Fifty percent completed."

"What does it mean with a 'potential security breach'?" Interrogated Six.

"Due to the emotional bond that Rex feels for the unit called Regina, she could be used for his submission. The most logical course of action would be the neutralization of the threat. It would be a violation of protocol One and Two, so alternative measures must be taken... Replication process finished. Reprogramming phase begins."

"Wait a second!" protested indignant Holiday, who was more than willing to punch those heartless mini-machines, but stopped because she knew that would be hurting the teen's body and not the nanites "Do you think we will allow you to kill her?"

"Your emotional reaction is understandable that is why by replicating the Program Nanite One, we seek not only to heal the new host but to provide the individual with the necessary means for her self-defense... Start critical stage." They replied

"It's a child!" the former mercenary observed, "She won't know how to handle it."

"Correct assumption." They confirmed, "Rex approved to add a third protocol to the original Two programmed by our creators, any extreme agitation in her Nanites will be sensed by us and will activate it; giving enough time to diffuse the situation and prevent the Unit takes her full EVO form."

"Could you stop calling her Host or Unit!" Protested Estela "She is a person."

"Term acknowledged." They responded while continuing to focused on their task "He has also asked us to do so."

"If only he was just as obedient." snorted Astrid.

"Killjoy!" scoffed Bobo.

"The protocol isn't necessary." argued Six "Providence can protect her and teach her to use her skills."

"Negative. Present and previous evaluations have shown that Providence is an unreliable ally. Threat level: Indeterminate."

"Do you have a threats scale?" he questioned while he raised an eyebrow. He was discovering many facts about the Kid: It seemed that White wasn't the only one that holds grudges, and definitely, the boy kept many secrets even from himself.

His reflections stopped when he heard the nanites explanation "Everyone around him has been evaluated to determine whether they are an active risk or not to his safety. This is done to comply with Protocol Two."

"I would like to know at what level Van Kleiss is." sneered Bobo

"I wonder what level we are." wondered Noah.

"Van Kleiss, threat level: Above the scale." They said emotionless "White Knight, threat level: Indeterminate, it fluctuates constantly... Nixon, Noah; threat level: Two."

"Why?" protested Noah while the chimp laughed in a simian way.

"Misleading behavior..." They clarified "Ha Ha, Bobo; threat level: four."

"What!" the chimp protested while it was Noah's turn to chuckle "I wouldn't hurt the Chief ever! why a four?!"

"Reckless Behavior." They clarified.

"I've never agreed more." Commented dryly the former assassin.

"Agent Six, threat level: Three." A slight gesture was the only sign that the aforementioned showed. The micromachines explained "Indeterminate Loyalty."

"How do you define that level?" he asked.

"We rely on past and present behavior patterns. In your interactions and your emotional bond with him. Other factor that we take in count is how active his neutralization is sought." The nanites clarified and through their host body, they looked towards the ex-mercenary "When you had your first contact with us, your threat level was nine. The scale changes constantly due to frequent evaluations and classifications." Their attention moved towards the young scientist that was nearby "Holiday, Rebecca; threat level: zero... Reprogramming phase ends."

The young woman was outraged and exclaimed "For your information, I can take care of myself and I am not so defenseless."

"Error." They objected "Although your physical abilities are impressive your emotional bond with Rex would prevent you from direct action against him. Example: Five minutes ago you stopped your aggressive impulses because you know you would hurt him and not us. Your sentiments nullify any desire to hurt him... " they turned their attention to their little patient and said "Critical stage ends... Installing security protocol three."

"Wait! She will need a backup in case he isn't nearby." argued Six.

"Negative, it would be an unnecessary and indirect breach in Protocol Two." They objected "Guardian One, accepted..."

"Are you sure? What would happen if he is on a mission and Reggie has a crisis? If something happens to the little one, the Kid couldn't stand it." He insisted.

"Any potential danger must be avoided... Suggestion dismissed... Providence or another potential threat will seize any opportunity to subjugate him. If someone else has access to this protocol, they could use it to indirectly bend him. It is a risk that we won't tolerate."

"What will you do if something happens to the little one?".

"We would block every memory of her..."

"So... You were behind his memory loss? Why? exclaimed surprised and angry Holiday at the same time.

"Partially affirmative." They confirmed "The injuries that Rex suffered during the Nanite Event caused his amnesia. To comply with Protocol Two, we needed to use our last line of defense, focusing our recourses for our mutual survival; in order to avoid any dangerous exposure, we deemed appropriate to do it due to the intense emotional pain and stress level threatened to overload us and neutralize us both; the data is there, but the connections are broken."

"Can you block his memories when you want?"

"We can do it to an extent." They confirmed.

"It wouldn't happen if someone was there to offer support." insisted Six.

"Argument dismissed, it lacks bases." the nanites replied.

"What makes you think that he could handle it alone? He needs help." The Chief Scientist of Providence confronted them. All screens inside the Room One turned on and an image of a specific part of the Providence's HQ appeared: The Hole. Holiday started to sob, she knew pretty well who was housed there.

"Does this answer your question?" interrogated the micro machines.

"That was low!" Bobo snorted angrily in the other side.

"It was a logical answer to a question. There is no emotional charge involved." They retorted.

"I guess you know who's in The Hole." commented the former mercenary.

"Holiday, Beverly. EVO. Status: Incurable."

"For a moment think if instead of an EVO there were two in The Hole, then Providence truly would have The kid under its control." said the agent coldly. That reasoning caught the nanites' attention and started to ponder the argument. Now they seemed to be interested in what he had to say and added "You know how Rex would feel, the emotional burden would be very difficult to handle even for you. Despite your efficiency, he had glimpses of his past that you couldn't contain. When we use the xenofluorane, he says he has weird dreams. Do you want to know what I suppose?

"Explanation required."

"Are they flashes of his past, am I right?"

"Partially Affirmative. In my weakest state combined with the use of xenofluorane fades the control that we have of his memories, but some dreams are a product of the chemicals of his brain."

"That would not prevent him from remember Regina, causing him emotional distress and the result would be a violation of the Protocol Two." debated Six using the main assertion of his rival.

"Valid argument." They granted.

"Now, think about it: What if an additional guardian is added. The chances of that happening would decrease even more." He insisted pleased that the situation was heading in the way that he wanted "We're lucky, Dr. Holiday is the person for the job. You said it yourself. She has a very strong emotional bond with him, the threat level is zero and her sister's situation gives her a clear idea of what we want to avoid. In addition to her scientific and psychological skills, she could handle the situation."

"Valid argument, querying Rex's subconscious..." they replied and for several agonizing minutes, the teen's body was staring to the void. Finally, they spoke through the shared body "Acknowledged, starts sequence to set Guardian Two."

"Could you please unlock the entrances? We promise not to interfere." requested the ex-mercenary.

The nanites, using their host body, nodded and a few seconds later the door's steel plates raised and the locks opened. True to Six's words the presents ones didn't interfere in the process, remaining where they were. Suddenly the adolescent's face looked at the young scientist and they expressed once more in their monotone tone "Say something."

"Something." said Bobo where he was, the Top Agent of Providence stared at him with disapproval and the Chimp responded with an impish smile, as if he hadn't done something wrong "What?"

"Say something," they repeated.

"What do you want me to say?" queried the surprised Chief Scientist of Providence.

"Voice pattern, recorded... Genetic scan, completed... Subject: Holiday, Rebecca. Integration of data to the program... Guardian Two: Activated... Security Protocol Three activated..." uttered the micro machines once that they had what they needed; after completing the task, they stared at the Top Scientist of Providence and instructed her "In order to activate Protocol three you just have to say: Security Code: Pequeña Reina. Note: Protocol Three will be functional until Regina reaches fifteen Earth-cycles after that it will be automatically deactivated."

"Anything else that we should know." She asked while they watched the teen's body to walk towards the door that led to the Waiting room of the unit.

They made his body turn and stared at her "Affirmative. Evaluation and Instructions: Rex will be inactive for five hours. The process has drained our energy and we need time to replicate ourselves. Regina's status is more serious; the next seventy-two hours are critical. She must remain in a stable environment and avoid stressful situations, or an unwanted reaction will be triggered. If the situation does not defuse in twenty-four hours the change will be permanent. She will awake in Twelve hours."

"Easy!" Exclaimed Bobo "She could play the role of the Sleepy Beauty until waitin' time it's over."

"Negative. We can only keep her inactive for twelve hours." They explained "Giving time for her nanites to replicate and adapt to the individual."

"Why only twelve hours?" questioned Six while he came into the unit where Reggie and her companions were. He did it slowly and trying to not pose a threat. He knew that the Kid's Nanites would do whatever was necessary to protect him and his little sibling and he desired to show them that he wasn't a menace for them. He knew what would happen if his last defense tactic was activated... and he had made a promise that he didn't want to fulfill.

"Our siblings should learn to adapt to their new environment, and the behavioral pattern of the people around them." they explained, "The sooner they start, the better they will adapt to their new situation."

"Understood. Anything else?" inquired the former mercenary.

"Recommendation: Now, we share the same batch; Regina will feel our presence, and this will help her to relax and avoid her stronger EVO form as a result of an episode. To comply with it, Rex should be within a radius of three miles during three sun-cycles at least. The use of xenofluorane is overruled for the same period."

"Why?"

"Unlike him, Regina has no deep emotional ties with any of you. If used it could be a trigger."

The Agent nodded. The next three days would be the most important to keep her quiet and with Van Kleiss prowling that would be a challenge. The Nanites looked at Holiday and with their robotic tone they added: "Don't disappoint us."

The blue markings vanished and the adolescent's eyes closed. Six and Astrid were able to catch him before he hit the ground.

"REX!" cried the young scientist while she ran towards the juvenile and together the Providence Agents, started to carry him out, the Chief Scientist looked at Estela and said "We will help him! Stay with the little one!"

Estela watched how the unconscious teen was carried towards a nearby room where the medical staff would check him. Soon she and Reggie were alone and the only company that they had was the beep of the machines.


	10. SHADOWS FROM THE PAST

_A DISCLAIMER_

_I don't own the characters of Generator Rex. This fic was written for fun!_

**THE LOST QUEEN**

_By Airshadow_

**CHAPTER X**

**SHADOWS FROM THE PAST**

**Vocabulary.**

**Foto. **Photo, photograph.

"Why only twelve hours?" asked Six while he walked calmly inside the room.

"Our siblings should learn to adapt to their new environment, and the behavioral pattern of the people around them." said the nanites talking through Rex. His body was covered with technological patterns and his eyes glowed with an electric blue hue "The sooner they start, the better they will adapt to their new situation."

"Understood. Anything else?" inquired the former mercenary.

"Recommendation: Now, we share the same batch; Regina will feel our presence, this will help her to relax and avoid her taking her stronger EVO form as a result of an episode. In order to comply with it, Rex should be within a radius of three miles for a duration of three sun-cycles at least. The use of xenofluorane is overruled for the same period."

"Why?"

"Unlike him, Regina has no deep emotional ties with any of you. Its use could be a trigger."

The interlocutor nodded. The Nanites looked at the Chief Scientist of Providence and with their robotic tone they added "Don't disappoint us."

The recording stopped, White frowned whilst looked towards his subordinates. Astrid, Estela, Holiday as well as the former assassin were watching the tape together with him on the other side of the screen, from their current location, in Station Chimáal. They showed signs of having spent the night awake, but he quickly evaluated them; their efficiency wouldn't be compromised, it was his conclusion. It was good, he needed them at full capacity; some information that those _things_ had revealed made him feel uneasy. The albino man remained quiet for a while. He was informed almost twelve-hours ago about... this situation. Since then, he had kept regular contact to know if something else had happened. The Leader of Providence could see just a small subdivision of the chamber where the little one was installed for her recovery, but it was private enough to discuss any subject.

The VIP zone of the base had a small section where the highest ranks could recover from their injuries, combining comfort in conjunction with the functions of a hospital room. The place where Reggie was installed, was divided in three parts: One of them was a small section where whoever was in charge to take care of the patient, or a possible visitor, could rest. There was Rex, sleeping soundly at the same time as Six and Holiday were talking to White. The emotional roller coaster that the teenager had been subjected to in recent days had been enough to exhaust him. Separated by a thin wall and without a door, was the part of the area where the little patient was, together the necessary machines for her treatment rested. The third area of the habitation was a small communication room, where the agents were talking with their boss.

The decor was modern with warm colors. Wide windows were in front of the patient's bed; they had rolled down the curtain that was also translucent enough to let some light through without disturbing the occupant. Under the window was a brown sofa; when removing the cushions could be used as a second bed. Bedridden and still sleeping was Reggie, her hair was loose and was a bit pale. Her bed was positioned in a way she could rest at an angle of 110°; above her, in the wall, was a rectangular lamp, which allowed the user to regulate the intensity of the light. Due to the little one improvement in her lung condition, the intubation was removed; but as part of her treatment, they used positive pressure ventilation instead. Warm and humidified Oxygen was applied through a Pediatric CPAP Mask. Her cardiac rhythm was almost normal, Estela constantly monitored it every two hours without fail.

On a nearby table, all the people who lived plus worked in the base had sent plushies, toys and many balloons with the text printed "Get well soon". There were so many gifts, that when the Teen saw them for the first time he thought he was in a small toy store. Six with Astrid's help had deeply checked the presents to not allow a tracer or a spy device to come in hidden in the gifts. For extra measure, guards were posted outside along the corridor which leads there, in order to stop unwanted visitors from coming in, with rotations of four-hour shifts.

"So, are you telling me that The Special Agent Rex is the First EVO?" questioned the Providence's Chief.

"Technically: Yes. If this were an epidemic, we just found the Patient Zero." Confirmed the leader of the base

"Actually I disagree." refuted the Younger of the Betancourt Sisters "He would be the patient 1.0 and the rest of the EVOs 2.0. According to what the nanites told us, they belong to the same genus but they are two different species. It's the best way to explain it."

"The only explanation I want to hear is what his parents were thinking when they injected him those things!" snorted her elder sibling.

"They were trying to save their son's life." Estela argued "It's totally normal to try an experimental treatment when the conventional means failed. If what the Nanites tell us is true, and I highly doubt they were programmed to lie, his life was in danger; it contributed to overlook any possible side effect. I pray I never have to make a decision like this."

"They were telling the truth." Confirmed Six "Doctor Zabala told us a similar story."

"It seems that Kid has the uncanny ability to get involved in... Interesting situations." snorted Astrid.

"I believe all his family has that knack." Replied dryly the Agent.

"Hopefully, the girl won't have it. So far you have indicated to me, she's well behaved. I have faith, as long as she doesn't follow Bobo's bad influence. I heard, he encourages the boy to break the rules." She grunted, "You should restrict the contact between them."

"Speaking about him." commented Holiday "Has anyone seen him?"

"Oh! He is taking a bath." said calmly Estela.

"A bath?" The young Scientist exclaimed surprised whilst the former mercenary and White knight raised their eyebrows. They are well aware of the primate's hygienic habits... Or lack of them.

"Have you notice his particular collection of bugs?" She retorted "He really needed one."

"I wonder how did you convince him to take one." The Chief Providence Scientist inquired.

"It wasn't hard. It was a choice between taking one or hair loss." responded the First of the Base with a malicious grin while she showed meaningfully an electric shaver. All the women chuckled.

White coughed in order to get his subordinates' attention; once he had it, he looked at Doctor Betancourt and asked "What's the little one's status?"

"Reggie's evolving at a satisfactory and with an accelerated pace, but it's still a bit early for a full diagnostic. We have to wait until she wakes up to do it. So far the scanners show that her ribs are still healing." She mentioned with a wide smile "But her internal bleeding has ceased, she's out of danger; I think in a week or less, she can make a trip safely towards HQ; just to be sure, I will keep her under observation forty-eight hours more."

"Do you think that this would be a good place for her recovery?" observed Holiday "Van Kleiss knows where she is."

"He would be very desperate or big fool to attack us; especially when we are on high alert; also I have a base full of very angry troopers ready to fire back. But you are right, she needs a friendlier space to recover and more secure." intervened Astrid "I was pondering, she could do it in one of our Safe Houses: High security ensured, a kindly area where she can wander under trustworthy supervision, the best of all: It's hidden in plain sight; she can stay there while we do the necessary paperwork. I know our lawyers are very efficient, but this will take time to take her out of the country. After all, we have to do it according to the Government's laws. I'm confident that our firm will justify their paychecks; also, you still have a very nasty vermin to catch at home."

"I'm working on it." commented the ex-assassin coldly "I narrowed the search. He can't evade me forever."

"I would love to see, super cat, how will you deal with this particular smart Rat," answered Astrid with a smirk.

"The Safe House suggestion sounds like a good one." replied White "The little one will be sent to the Dolls House as soon as possible. Regarding that Doctor Holiday is one of the few people capable of activating the security protocol. She will go with the girl. Six, you, the monkey and Rex will come back to the HQ after the term imposed for those things expire. Doctor Aldrich will start to treat Regina when she arrives at the new location. By the way, I received Doctor Zabala's personal documents besides her notes, I'll give him a copy of some selected passages of her journal; The boy will have them back, afterward we finish examined them. Following your suggestion, we are investigating the possible connection that he and his sister may have with the Nanite Event…"

The alarm of one of the machines started to buzz, alerting the doctors who were inside the communication room. The Young Scientist made a gesture of pain in addition to fear, Estela paled. They rushed towards the door that led to the patient's chambers. The Top Agent of Providence and the Leader of the Base looked at each other with concern, before they could do or say something they heard the juvenile exclaimed "REGGIE!"

It was enough to make them leave that place swiftly to check the situation. Once they arrived there, everyone was relieved, the little girl was sitting on the bed with one electrode in her tiny hands; she looked surprised because everyone was staring at her: Becky seemed to be happier to see her, as well as the other pretty doctor; her hermanito looked paler and his tutor plus the other unknown woman was watching her sternly.

"Reggie!" Cried the Young Scientist while she jointly Doctor Betancourt who moved towards the little patient; when they reached the bed, they started to attend her. "Why did you do that? You scared us."

"It's uncomfortable and cold, with the other things I have." whined the child. The Chief Providence Scientist laid her gently down and tucked her in with the blankets after Estela rearranged the electrode and recalibrated the machine. The rhythmical sound could be heard again. Everyone thankful that it was a false alarm.

"What happened to you, little one, wasn't a joke." responded the Main Doctor of the Base patiently "Even if they are bothersome, you will have them for a few more days, it's necessary in order to know if you are getting better."

The little girl pouted.

"Listen here, sister" stated the teen, who happily confirmed nothing bad had happened "Regarding our biometrics and health, the Docs has the last word."

"I would love that if you would actually listen to me when we speak about improving your diet," commented Holiday.

"Every rules have an exception, Doc." Teased the adolescent, while Reggie started to giggle, but winced with pain shortly after she started. Her brother approached concerned, then enquired "Are you ok?"

"It hurts." whined the little girl "Not as bad as yesterday, but still hurts."

"It will take some time, but you will be fine." Estela comforted her.

She looked around and asked with sadness "Where is Bobo?"

"I thought you forgot your new best pal, Lil' lady," remarked the monkey whilst he leaped at the end of the bed.

"BOBO!" she exclaimed happily at the same time as she spread her arms.

"Dude, can't believe you finished taking your monthly bath." teased the teen.

"Shut up, chief." snorted the simian at him then looking kindly at his little friend, he added using a complicit tone "Do you know something, Lil' Lady? Before I was a secret agent and professional prankster, your new best pal was the Star of the Hospitals. Do you want to see my best tricks?"

The little one nodded happily, the chimp started to perform his old juggling routine utilizing the cushions, while his young audience clapped. After he finished it, he started to perform some magic tricks, to the delight of his spectators. The adults were also watching the situation. Astrid noted surprised as she witnesses such performance and queried her companions "Are you sure he is the same chaotic EVO, whose entry is prohibited in several Asian countries?"

"I'm not surprised about what we are watching." Replied Holiday, then she explained, "His previous owner was an eccentric philanthropist, who trained him to perform for kids in the Hospitals."

"No doubt he has a soft spot for children," observed Estela.

"Although he has done some very unpleasant and dangerous pranks." mentioned the Agent coldly "The only thing I can't say against him, was he never harmed a child on purpose ."

"Well, we should go back to talk with Blanco and finish the details." reminded Astrid.

"I'll remain here to keep an eye on them" commented Holiday.

The group returned to the nearby room whilst the Young Scientist remained there, watching the minors. The Elder of the Betancourt sister's noticed that her younger sibling had a wide smile. She questioned her "Estela, can you tell me why are you smiling? Your little angel scared us off with her prank and you look like the cat who has eaten a dozen canaries!"

The aforementioned answered while all presents listened to her inside the communication room "Her wounds are healing at an accelerated rate, she is increasing her activity, her nanites are stable as so far as the test showed..."

"Becky?" they heard the little one's tiny voice call.

"Yes, sweetheart" The alluded replied.

"I'm hungry, I'm so hungry that I would eat a whole elephant myself!"

The Doctor of the base's expression became wider, then added "Also Reggie shows of appetite, for me is a good reason to let it pass. You know, there is nothing more discouraging for a doctor than when life so young is lost; taking in account, the fact her sibling's nanites were been able to save her, has made everything worthy. Now if you will let me, I have to be sure our special patient's meal is ready."

"Doctor Betancourt, you can go. Keep me updated on any change," commanded White. She nodded, after that she left.

"You have your tasks" stated the albino man sternly "Astrid, prepare the Dolls House; Six, I want the Rat handcuffed and confessing as soon as possible. One more thing. If those things take control of the Kid again, I need you to interrogate them about everything related to the Nanite Event. I want you to extract every piece of information you can. White out."

The screen turned off.

o0o – o0o – o0o

It was night when the little patient ate her meal, even though in her opinion, it was tasteless, the only exception was the dessert, a lemon jelly. She was taught when you visit a house, it was polite to eat what was served. Even though her hermanito explained to her that it wasn't exactly a hospital or someone's home. She thought the same lessons applied. She was finishing her dinner when her brother's tutor came in with another young woman, the bossy one with short brown reddish hue hair, who seemed to own the place. Becky and her sibling walked towards them. They were talking in a low voice at her bedroom's entrance. She watched them speak for a long time. The teen shook his head while his handler talked to him. He seemed to be worried, then she saw him agree to whatever he was being asked to do. Doctor Holi hugs him in a comforting way. Then they walked slowly towards her bed, he seemed troubled. Doctor Holi retired the tray whereas her brother sat on the bed. She knew something was happening, and she wanted to know what.

"Are you ok, hermanito?" asked Reggie concerned, whilst she watched him.

"My nanny and Doc were telling me what's going to happen next." He answered as he moved closer to his sister "I was worried. I thought I lost you."

"Oh, I was fine. I was in heaven, but I heard Abuela Nat tell me I had to come back; I also listened to you calling me, you sounded sad." the little girl stated convinced, Rex felt a knot in the throat when he heard such declaration, but what she said next made him felt worse "It's good I didn't die because if I did, you and Bobo would have been very unhappy, but it means we have to be good if we want to go there someday, right?"

"I guess. So, did you hear me?" Enquired the adolescent and she nodded. The boy hugged her carefully while he whispered "I'm glad you are still with me."

"Do you think it was a near-death experience?" questioned Holiday to the other adults as they digested what she had declared.

"I'm surprised as a scientist; you even dare to suggest that." Replied Astrid.

"Rex?" asked the little one.

"Yah?"

"Are you sure we don't use batteries?"

"Why do you ask?" inquired the Juvenile.

"Because, when I was there I heard other voices, it sounded as if there were so many, but they spoke as if they were one." She explained "They said a program tried to change something in me and they wanted my permission to do it. The weirdest thing was even though they used very complicated words, I could understand them." After that, she exclaimed, "Do you think I'm a robot or something like that?"

The teen facepalmed, it would be a two-hour explanation, at least. Before the kid could say something, his handler intervened "Did you talk with your nanites?"

"Oh, were they who were talking to me?" queried the girl.

"It seems to be the case." stated the ex-mercenary dryly.

"They never told me their names." she shrugged "They only said that something really bad would happen if I didn't allow the program to do the changes when I knew it was my hermanito who was trying to help us, I told them to allow him to do so." she watched her brother, she added, "I knew you would never hurt us." He felt touched and hugged her with caution.

"Now, we have to find Cee Cee, mama, and papa." Uttered the little then she looked at the former assassin, she requested "Could you help us, please?"

"Sis." spoke the young EVO softly "If we want to find our family, we need to know about them; what's inside your wooden box is the only clue we have. Will ya allow us to see inside it?"

She nodded, he ruffled her hair and she smiled. Her sibling walked towards the bedroom where he was sleeping before. He stayed there for a few minutes then brought her treasure chest. Still, the root was tightly sealing it, it looked fresher. Someone had cleaned the exterior of the container neatly. Reggie was happy when she saw it, he had kept it safe. Rex left the container on the bed, close to his baby sister. She knew what to do. She touched the box, it covered totally with green electric patters. The root was absorbed by the container. She leaned on the bed, it was a bit odd how something so simple had drained her energy.

"I'm fine. Just a bit tired" said the little one when everyone looked at her concerned. The adolescent opened the box so everyone was able to see inside. It was a varied collection of items: photographs, which were very battered, and even some of them were burned; A small brass box closed with a padlock; A toy brass robot. The juvenile felt a variety of emotions, but sadness, as well as frustration, were dominant because he couldn't remember anything. Everything that he knew was things other people had revealed to him. He took one of the few intact pictures, he could appreciate a black-haired woman holding a newborn. She seemed to be in a maternity clinic, the young one was a bit disappointed because it was taken in a way the features of the woman weren't very clear, it was more focused on the black-haired baby wrapped in a blue blanket. He turned the picture, something was written in Spanish on the back of it, it was dated more than twenty years ago.

"It's Cee Cee's first foto." chirped Reggie. The teen handled it to Six.

"'Our son', it's what it has written." Noted the Agent with a flat tone after he inspected the picture

The juvenile smiled sadly, it was proof that his brother was real. He took other one, in this pic a black-haired boy sat next to a newborn baby wrapped in a blanket, both were in a sofa inside a house. The kid seemed to be seven or eight years old, it was hard to say if he was happy or not about his new sibling. He commented with a smirk "It seems this one is my first picture with our elder bro."

"No." replied his little sister "It's our first foto, didn't you see that the blanket is pink."

The teenager looked at it more carefully, effectively the blanket had a very pale pink hue. He felt a little surprised to see his younger self in a photograph and not recognize himself. A few of the intact pictures showed a baby boy dressing in blue, who was awake while looking surprised at the camera. On its back was written 'Rex'. His first picture, he mused at the same time as felt moved, after that he took another one; this one seemed to be taken at Christmas. He recognized Dr. Rylander, he looked younger than when he saw him in the Amazon base and definitely happier. He was neatly shaved along with short hair. He was dressed in a brown suit. Together was him, a five years old black-haired boy, who showed a toy robot happily, just unwrapped from a present. Another picture of himself, he thought. He strongly wished to be able to remember that moment. He put the pictures down then continued to inspecting the objects inside the container hoping to find a clue about their family.

The brass locked box was the next to be examined. After the former mercenary was granted permission to open it, he extracted a set of picks from his suit. He opened the padlock afterward everyone inspected carefully what was inside. It held a bead necklace, a brooch imitation pearl including an earring set and other necklace that matches, besides some cufflinks. What caught the former assassin's eyes were two gold rings. He took them and watched them carefully. They seemed to be like those that were given at a Graduation. One of them was bigger than the other, it had the bezel coat of arms carved in from what Six thought was a university's emblem. Inside, it's hoop engraved was the initials 'R. S.' moreover a date back several decades ago. The other showed similar characteristics, but the shield was different, as well as the date engraved was some years more recent than the first one, plus it had the initials 'V. M.'. The Agent took his cellphone and took pictures of the ring's bezel and the engraved initials. Maybe with those clues, they could find out the minors' parents' full names, besides their fate.

"If you allow me." said the man to the minors "I'll keep custody of this box until you are adults or a close relative appears."

The little girl hesitated and looked at her brother, he nodded at his tutor. If he agreed, then it was the best thing to do so she didn't protest. The brass robot toy was the next to catch the teen's attention. It was a mechanical device that worked with an independent key. Its body was square and gray. It had the typical design of a robot of the '60s or '70s, it was well conserved. Only had some insignificant dents which were almost unnoticeable. A collector would be delighted to have this retro game, but obviously she treasured it for different reasons.

"It's yours." stated the little one.

Rex did a sad smile then responded "Thanks Reggie but I think I'm too old for this type of game."

She shook her head and insisted "It's yours. Well, it belonged to our papa, then he gave it to you when you were little. Uncle Gabriel told me it once. He said that you always liked robots, its why you used to go inside Cee Cee's lab to play with his. He knew how to make them. Every time he caught you in there, he told on you to mama and ended up grounded."

The women chuckled whilst Six just raised an eyebrow, it seemed that Providence wasn't the only one who had troubles keeping the Kid in check. The juvenile examined it more carefully then noticed an opening in the robot's back. He commented while he started to look for something inside the box "It seems a key is needed in order to make it work..." Everyone noticed the girl start to hide under the blankets, then he added "Sis, is something wrong?"

"Do you promise you won't be upset?" queried a timid tiny voice under the sheets.

"I promise, I won't."

"He also told me it was me who lost it." revealed the child still shielded under the blankets "You were very angry."

"Ah, it was that." replied her brother without giving much importance. The little one appeared under the blankets, but still, she had her face half-covered. "Do ya know sis? One thing I learned was things are not a substitute to persons. We will find a way to make it work."

"I wish Cee Cee was here, he could fix it." uttered the girl as she rested in bed, "Uncle Gabriel told me that he used to fix our broken toys, he never was too busy for us even if he had important grow up stuff to do, he took care of us when mama and papa had to go out. Abuela Nat said he never really got mad at us, even when I pranked him and you broke stuff in his lab."

She fell in silence and looked away while she sunk in the bed. The teen gently ruffled her hair besides asked softly "Are you ok?"

"I miss her." she susurrated whilst a tear fell "I miss Abuela Nat; I wish she was here."

"I know."

"Rex?"

"Yah?"

"What happened with Uncle Gabriel?"

The young EVO tensed, Doc in addition to his Handler warned him about this happening eventually just a few minutes ago. The moment that he was afraid of had finally arrived. Holiday moved closer to the girl and sat down on the bed. She laid her hands on her shoulders after that she snuggled on her. Astrid remained close to the bed and looked grimly at the child. Six laid a hand on the youth's shoulder, it was his way to comfort him because Mr. Iceberg wasn't good at dealing with feelings. He looked at him and the former mercenary nodded. They couldn't hide it any longer, it was better to break the news once and for all.

"He's gone too sis." confessed the teenager softly at the same time he lowered his head "He passed away four months ago. I'm really sorry."

"What will happen with me?" she whispered as she lowered her head.

"I won't lie to you, little one, you are a smart girl beside you already had a rough time." announced in Spanish the Agent whilst he softened him voice "We are working to process your permission to leave the country and stay under our care, but those formalities will take a while. Your brother has work to do, if he doesn't come back home, many good people will get hurt; and you don't want that, right?" the child shook her head, he gave a dry smile "I knew it. Before you can come home with us, you will stay in a safe place under the care of Doctor Holiday furthermore Astrid's."

She looked nervous at the Leader of the Base before gulping. A scarier thought popped in her mind then she exclaimed in English "What if the bad man comes and takes me away?"

"I'll not stop looking for ya until I find ya, even if he hides you at the center of the earth." assured the adolescent as Reggie did a faint grin "Nothing bad will happen you, because I won't allow it."

"You don't have to worry about it, for now." said the elder of the Betancourt sisters in Spanish "Preparation for your transfer will take a few days more. Now rest, focus on healing."

She nodded, it was her time to sleep anyway. She leaned in the bed whereas her brother together the adults left the room to talk about their stuff. Her sibling was the last one to left and turned off the lights. Before he could close the door a frightening childish voice screamed "REEXX!"

With resignation, the teenager entered again without turning on the light. The adults waited outside and listened to what was happened inside. They were able to hear when he inquired sighing "Let me guess, you're afraid of the dark?"

"Yes." Confirmed her tiny voice.

He placed his hand on the lamp that was above his sister's bed then used his skills to adjust the light intensity, leaving a soft gloom inside, besides programming the lights to turns off in ninety minutes. The time he calculated she would take to fell sleep.

"Gracias." She whispered with a smile, then she closed her eyes. He quietly left. He decided to come back to go to sleep early for once in his life, after he, his handler and the others had a discussion about his sister transfer along with what other security measures could be applied.

o0o – o0o – o0o

The three-day deadline was fulfilled without any incident, every day it was harder to convince Reggie to remain at rest, she only wanted to get out of the bed and play. Estela was pleased watching all this display of activity; for her, it meant she was getting better, so just good news; Astrid was getting frustrated while she was having trouble keeping that hyperactive child quiet in bed, as she was supposed to do; her younger sibling wasn't helping at all, especially that day. Holiday, on the other hand, had taken advantage the day before to buy a new wardrobe for the little girl and was busy organized it in the nearby room. In a few days, they would be departing to the Safe House. Rex, Six, and Bobo were about to come back to Providence's HQ. Now they were there to say goodbye.

"I didn't know that a girl needed so much clothing." commented the teen, after Astrid left mumbling about trying to find the way to eradicate the stubbornness gene.

"Nor I." replied the former mercenary. They were parting shortly, the juvenile was more than willing to remain, but he knew he had work to do and many innocents could get hurt if he remained inactive. The agent walked calmly towards the little patient's bed, followed by his pupil.

"You are leaving, right?" Susurrated with sadness the little one.

"It's time." confirmed her sibling, he ruffled her hair. Reggie did a weak smile "Someone has to take care of your new room when ya come."

"What will happen with Whiskers?" she queried worried for her bunny.

"Whiskers will travel with us; after we arrive at our destination, he will spend time quarantined under the attention of a trusted Vet. I promise you he will be well cared for." explained the former assassin "It won't take long until you two are together in Providence HQ."

She nodded saddened, the Agent approached slowly with a green gift bag, and gently placed it close to the girl.

"For me?" she asked puzzled.

"Of course." He replied with a faint hint of kindness.

The child opened it and beamed, she took a large rag pink bunny. She hugged it happily while saying "Gracias."

The teen ruffled her hair then hugged her one last time before he had to say his goodbyes.

o0o – o0o – o0o

The days passed, Rex and his friends had news from Providence's lawyers. The negotiations about the conditions on Reggie's custody were intense but seemed to favor the organization. Regarding her status as a sentient EVO plus as a minor, they had to reach certain agreements for the little one to be under their care. Keeping in mind this perspective, the preparations to finish her chamber accelerated. In a few days, they would be finished. Additional alarms were hiding beneath the child-friendly decoration. The Kid had helped to wire them personally, ensuring the safety besides speeding the process. Six supervised everything, inspecting every detail deeply. He felt that somehow, he owned it to the late Doctor Zabala and was determined to honor their unofficial accord.

After a tiring day at work supervising the final touches in the child's bedroom, he was satisfied; he sealed the quarters until the next day after that retired to rest. Just a few details more and it would be ready. The former mercenary sipped a cup of black coffee in the safely of his own accommodations, its bitter taste helped him to keep his mind in other for situation that troubled him. It was midnight, the answer to one particular enigma made him remain awake: Why Van Kleiss spent an outstanding amount of resources trying to capture a little girl for almost two years? The argument to sway the teenager to switch sides didn't convince him at all. There must be something else. He was sure that the only one who was close to the truth was Natalia, he hoped a deeper view of the journal or Rylander's private correspondence had the answers. The Kid didn't have qualms to surrender them temporarily to him. The imminent arrival of the child made the need to uncover the truth more pressing.

He looked at the collection of papers that he had in his desk coldly. He had hoped if he had an overview of them it would let him guess what the late doctor knew or at least suspected. So far, few things attracted his interest. One thing that caught his attention was the unknown reasons of Dr. Rylander discarding the idea to allow the child to stay in Amazon's base with him "I know that Van Kleiss's attacks in the Devil's Garden had increased." He wrote "But she wouldn't be safer here. If she comes, we may doom the world to something worse than the Nanite Event. We have to find other ways to protect her."

What could it mean? The agent laid his back in the chair letting his sight wander to the sober walls of his accommodations. Nothing made sense. The more logical course of action would be to keep her close to him unless he had a stronger reason not to do so. Also, her nanites were now what they could expect from a regular EVO. He took the journal then started to read it again, almost devouring each word. Expecting to find something that was overlooked. Six read until he reached where Rylander, Natalia, and Reggie had eight months in the Amazon base.

_June 23rd._

_Rylander is sick. He raves plus has a high fever. My Little Lamb, although she still doesn't say a word since we left the complex, knows something bad is happening to him. Gabriel has restless dreams; the few moments he is awake; he only utters nonsense._

_June 30th_

_Gabriel feels better._

_July 3th_

_My friend recovered, he sat up in bed and ate with real appetite. We chatted and laughed. He stopped when I told him that he should stop to play chess as well as read "The Lord of the Rings". He asked why. I responded that among his ramblings he said 'What we created were nothing, they are mere pawns', 'The King or the Queen are the key' as well as something about knowing that 'One will rule them all'. I always thought if Rynaler read something, it would be Issac Asimov; when I mentioned it, he paled. I questioned if he was alright, he muttered that the fewer things I know the less danger I would be in. After that, he refused to speak more on the topic. That was odd._

The Agent stopped reading and frowned with frustration, nothing so far. He consulted his watch, it was 3 am. He should retire to sleep after he put the documents in his safety box. He laid in his bed then closed his eyes without removing his sunglasses, a way to fool any possible attacker. He tried to rest a persistent though, but didn't allow it _'The king or the queen is the key'_. What nonsense! As soon as he dismissed those thought, the better… _'One will rule them all'_… _'What we created were nothing, they are mere pawns'_… Pawns... The lesser piece of the chess, he stood up realizing something: What they created were the nanites! If they are the pawns, it means that others exist that are even more powerful and dangerous than the regular ones?

He stood up quickly walked to his safe deposit box and took the journal out again to check the passage: One will rule them all. Even he wasn't a fan of fantastic literature, not to mention he considered it a waste of time to read such books, he knew that it wasn't an exact quote of the novel. What could it mean? A super nanite to control all the rest? He hoped not, then his mind jumped towards the other one: 'The king or the queen are the key'… King... Rex... The Kid! If the Queen was Reggie? It was so simple! No wonder it could be overlooked. But he wasn't with them around the time, unless he got it before he went missing shortly after the Nanite Event. it was a brief window of time but could it be possible; other possibility was it still was hidden inside the Amazon Base, and just him or she can unlock the safe mechanism; it would explain why the late doctor didn't allow her to stay together him in the Amazon base besides the fact that the child and a lab were a bad mix. It also would clarify the obsession of Van Kleiss to get his hands on them. He may have guessed where this super nanite or the key is, but he didn't know who had it or how to get it.

In other ways, if his other suspicions were right, the chances that the little one had this super nanite are high. But so far she was classified as an EVO level four. Holiday still was running some tests to check the stability of her nanites. He hoped that the program installed by her sibling helped her to… The program… The teens new builds… The Station Paradise!

He took his cell phone, for a second he hesitated. It was late plus the fact that she had to babysit a hyperactive EVO infant was a tiring task, so she needed rest… Some things couldn't wait, he marked a number.

"Hello?" answered a sleepy feminine voice.

"Holiday?"

"Six? I guess it's important because it is late here." replied the surprised scientist as she sat in her bed, she was using her usual pajamas, the only light in the room came from a lamp on the night table. An idea appeared in her mind and inquired with concern "Is Rex all right?"

"The Kid is all right, just missing his personal doctor besides pestering me about when you two will be coming to HQ." He answered dryly. He heard some background childlike noises. It was Reggie, who woke up and stared sleepily at Becky, she was holding the rag bunny that her hermanito's tutor had given her weeks before. The young woman kindly told her "Everything is ok, dear, just go back to sleep."

"Is the Little One with you?" queried the former mercenary through the line.

"Yes, she had a nightmare and asked to spend the night here. I know it, I'm coddling her but it's a child, for her those dreams are pretty real." Said the scientist "By the way, she loves the rag rabbit that you gave her, she takes it with her everywhere."

"Holiday, I need you to keep her under your sight at all times; If you see something out of the ordinary of her usual skills, call me immediately. No matter the hour of the day. It's important." He responded while he secretly was glad that his little gift was accepted, taking in account they had the same issue with the tracer like her brother, they needed to use an indirect approach. This new version of the Horse of Troy was helpful.

"Are you sure that are you feeling all right? It doesn't sound like something that you usually would say." She observed

"I have my reasons." Answered back the Agent through the line "Listen, I may have something but it just my suspicions. Do you remember the program that you detected in the Kid, after the incident of Paradise Station?"

"Yes."

"Is it still active?"

"It seems that Rex's nanites corrected it."

"When was the last time you saw it?"

"Four months ago."

"Before or after we tried to establish contact with Doctor Rylander?"

"Before, after that, it vanished. Six, what is going on?"

"When I find out, I will tell you. Now rest, I apologize for disturbing your sleep." He hanged out. Holiday was a bit annoyed but she knew that when he did something he had a motive to do so; she left her cellphone on the night table after she tucked Reggie in with the blankets, she was hugging her bunny tightly; after doing that, she laid down. Soon, both were soundly asleep.

Miles away, the Agent pondered what to do next. He quickly called Astrid and recommended increasing the surveillance on the girl plus in the safe house. She nodded without any further questions. When he ended the call, he left his own quarters in silence. Like a shadow, he moved in the dark. His expression remained still, but he felt that his suspicions were in the right direction. He slid down the corridors. He only found the guards in charge of the security of the section, they were used to seeing him walk at that time through the empty corridors. In addition, his rank in the base allowed him to perform these types of strolls when he deemed necessary.

As usual, his trip had a purpose: He was heading towards the Kid's room. In silence, he typed the code that allowed him to enter. When the door slid he did a small glance around. Their interview didn't need to be witnessed, in fact, he wanted maximum discretion. The teen, as well as the chimp, were sound asleep. He approached stealthily and put his hand in the young EVO's mouth. The boy was startled; he didn't expect an ambush but relaxed a bit when he saw his handler there. The cub still had a lot of tricks to learn from this old hound, thought the former mercenary as he put a finger to his mouth, gesturing for silence. When the teen relaxed, his mentor whispered "Follow me, in silence."

The minor dressed then left the habitation together with his mentor. They walked a while, afterward entered in one of the staff restrooms. They were empty. When he entered, Six set a sign saying "Out of service" on the handle of the doorway. Finally, his pupil started to complain "Six. What is goin' on? Is this another mission for Providence? Because knowin' ya as I know ya, it isn't a prank!"

"Lower your voice. I brought you here because I want this conversation to remains private." responded the former assassin in a serious tone "What happened in Rylander's lab?"

"Ya know what happened: He revealed somethin' about my past, mentioned the existence about mi siblings after that Van Kleiss murdered him before he could go into details." replied the annoyed adolescent.

"Anything else?" he insisted "Listen, kid, I need to know if something else happened, it may look insignificant but it might not be."

He remained silent for few minutes, finally explaining what happened "Before Van Kleiss arrived, Doc Rylander said he had somethin' for me next he injected me with somethin'. Before he told me what it was, he was killed."

"Why didn't tell us?" exclaimed his irritated handler.

"After what happed to Rylander, I forgot about it." He explained, "I felt good, later Doc checked me, she didn't find anything fishy, I thought it wasn't important."

Six slapped him in the head while scolding him "Next time that happens tell me, now go to bed!"

The teen muttered something annoyed whilst he walked towards the door, his mentor called him "Rex!" the aforementioned stopped and looked at him, he remarked using his usual cold tone "We didn't have this conversation."

He nodded before he left the place.

o0o – o0o – o0o

Reggie sat on a couch in what seemed to be a living room. Her hands were in her lap, her eyes were closed and her head lowered. Her hair was combed with pigtails, she looked to be in good health, but she was oddly still. The little girl was dressed in denim overalls, it had in the front a small pocket with flowers embroidered. Under the garment, she was wearing a yellow t-shirt and white tennis shoes.

"Reggie, are you listening to me?" said a male's voice.

"Yes." She answered without opening her eyes or changing her position. When she spoke, her tone was totally devoid of emotion.

"I need you to go back to the time when you were two years old." requested the same voice "Where are you?"

"In my home." answered the child without emotion.

"Who is with you?"

"My hermanito, he's pestering me again. I'll tell mama."

"What's happening?"

"Uncle Gabriel, Mama and Papa are inside a room, talking."

"What are they speaking about?"

"I don't know. Cee Cee told us to go out and play outside, that everything would be fine."

"What else can you tell us?"

"They left the house. I can't find Cee Cee. Rexy left the yard, he will be in trouble." she stirred nervously and began to whimper.

"Reggie, what's going on?"

"People are screaming and running! The noise is scaring me! I want my mama!" squealed the girl while she started to breathe agitated "I'm looking for her or papa! I know where they are. I'm in trouble!"

"Why?"

"I am not supposed to be here! Just the grow-ups can be!" She started to sob without opening her eyes "Rexy isn't here neither is Uncle Gabriel or Cee Cee! I'm scared! I found a place to hide...! They are here, he came and is angry." She suddenly gave a stifled scream, in addition, began to tremble noticeably at the same time as she paled. She cried "MAMA! PAPA!"

"Reggie, you are safe. Tell us what is going on? Besides your parents is another family member with you?"

"No, I'm alone. He left. Still, I'm hiding. Uncle Gabriel found me, he's taking me out." Tears started to fall from her eyes "He was worried when I told him they were there and he did it." The girl screamed terrified while she shrugged and covered her ears. Holiday ran towards the couch, she sat close and then hugged her tightly. She screamed and sobbed.

"What's happening?" inquired the concerned young scientist whilst she hugged her.

"PEOPLE ARE TURNING INTO MONSTERS! THEY ARE COMING! A GIANT ROBOT TOO! IT ISN'T ONE OF CEE CEE'S! HE CAUGHT US!"

"Dr. Aldrich, finish the session! She's starting to have an episode!" commanded Holiday at the unseen man, as well as muttered into the little one's ear "Security Code: Pequeña Reina."

"Reggie, WAKE UP!" ordered the voice.

She opened her eyes with horror and then she snuggled into the woman's arms. The recording stopped, then changed the image to an old man. His face was long plus neatly shaved; he was semi-bald and the little hair he had was gray. He wore rimless glasses together with a lab coat over his gray suit. Dr. Archibald Aldrich was the Principal Psychologist in Providence, among his tasks were take care of the Mental Health of the members of this Organization also make the proper evaluations in order to find out if they are fit for service. Sometimes, he supervised the attention of people who suffered a traumatic event related to EVOs, as well as follow up of their cases. He was also commissioned for counseling with Rex for his Amnesia issue, now he was also attending his younger sibling.

"Is my Sis ok?" asked the young EVO frantically as he looked at the screen where the Psychologist appeared. His handler and Bobo were with him in White's public office to hear the news that Dr. Aldrich had to share. The Providence commander followed the situation in the safety of his clean chamber. On separate screens appeared Estela, her elder sibling, Astrid in addition to Doctor Holiday. They were wearing t-shirts and jeans. It was weird to see them in civil clothing, but the teen assumed that they were still in the Safe House. For only two members of the meeting, the last part of the tape had a special meaning.

"Luckily." observed the impassible doctor "The safety protocol that your nanites installed worked perfectly. We were able to defuse the situation before it escalated."

"What else did you find out?" questioned White at the same time as he watched the doctor on his own screen.

"I read Doctor Rylander's mails; in the first ones he wrote, he hinted that Miss Regina witnessed something unpleasant but he didn't specify what." Noted the Psychologist while he removed his glasses and cleaned them "We can only guess what she saw. We only know that whatever happened, it involved your parents plus an unknown third party."

"Most likely Van Kleiss." muttered Six.

"But how could that be possible she doesn't remember without hypnosis." Exclaimed Rex.

"The mind has its own defense mechanism." explained the doctor "Usually, memories start to be recorded after the three years of age along with speech; some rare cases start at the age of two. Besides, when a traumatic event happens, the mind registers the point A Also C, but in order to protect the individual skips the event itself: The Point B. Other reason could she may recall what happened in the Nanite Event, but she was too young to understand its meaning."

"Do you think that she witnessed a crime?" asked the former mercenary coldly.

"All the evidence points to the possibility." confirmed the doctor.

"She's in more risk that we formally believe." commented gloomily the man.

"She was a toddler when it happened... If something happened." Insisted the adolescent.

"People like Van Kleiss don't care about that fact." retorted his handler harshly "A Witness is a witness, no matter the age."

The minor opened his eyes horrified, he was well aware of what the mad Scientist was capable of doing; the Devil's Garden was a shining example. For a second the memories of the statues in his hellish backyard came to the teen's mind, made him shudder in fear. Thinking about it, he remembered now the weird dream about the doctors turned into EVOs as well as how they looked like them. Were there connected? He also remembered the recommendation he had got some nights ago. Maybe he should have a talk with his handler about it. It could be important. A phrase made the juvenile stops his reflections.

"We can't keep her there forever." stated Six "The only way to maintain her safety is to transfer her here, increase the inner circle's security measures and also control the personnel who have access to her."

"What about the little issue named Breach moreover the vermin that still lurks in the HQ?" questioned Astrid.

"We installed an improved version of the phase scrambler. Security measures in the living quarters have increased." countered White "Besides, the child will be placed alongside Rex's room, his abilities to detect them both will help. As soon as Doctor Betancourt gives her approval, we will transport her; the legal paperwork its almost done. Dr. Aldrich, do you have any comments about her mental health?"

"According to the late Doctor Zabala's notes, Miss Regina displayed the typical PTSD clinical picture when she was younger, among them she didn't start to speak until she was four. In fact, the late doctor wrote about it in her medical journal" replied the doctor at the same time as he leafed through some papers, then he started to read "March 13th. Reggie finally spoke. After almost two years of silence, she said her first word since the Nanite Mess: Gaba. Gabriel thinks she was greeting him. I believe that he's right, she was talking while she was hugging him. I haven't seen Mr. Optimistic so happy since she woke up from her induced coma without damage. Thank God for the small blessings, it gives him some happiness after the loss of his friends also their kids. He misses them, especially Rex; he was a little rascal, but he had a good heart."

The psychiatrist stopped reading and continued his comments "Even though my observations revealed an improvement in her case, still she displays some symptoms like nightmares not to mention her tendency to gravitate around an adult she considers safe. My recommendation would be Play Therapy or Exposure Therapy. Sports or training her on the use of her EVO skills would help too to boost her self-confidence and feeling of being in control. Continuing using a structured schedule would be advisable, especially if it is similar to what she had in her previous home. Other thing I recommend to aid her, would be speaking openly with her about what happened, you should use a vocabulary according to at her age; it would help to dissipate every misconception that she may have."

"Understood." acknowledged Six.

"Regarding her academic evaluation." Continued Aldrich "She was homeschooled and is two grades ahead of her peers; it would be easier for her to adapt to our scholar system also would have time to catch up in some subjects. Outside the fact of her PTSD and her EVO status, she is a normal girl, displays the behavior expected at her age, loves sweets and hates to eat her vegetables."

"Thank you, Doctor Aldrich. Doctor Betancourt, your diagnostic." Inquired White.

"The wounds healed satisfactorily also she has increased her physical activity in the last two days." Reported the young doctor "Her lungs don't show any further issue. I don't expect any future complications related to them. Technically, she's a healthy girl."

"What about her EVO skills?" Asked the former assassin.

"I have done some tests and requested Reggie to attempt to use some her abilities in the backyard." replied Holiday "The effort required for her to do it was high, she was exhausted after some tries with some tasks that would be easy to perform inside the Devil's Garden."

"Do you think is related to her stay in the infirmary?" enquired the ex-mercenary.

The young scientist shook her head then added "It's more related to the nanite saturation. I had the chance to analyze ground samples of the Devil's Garden and compared them with samples of the soil of other areas; the concentration proportion is one thousand to one. So far I found out, she can use her skills outside the zone and can manipulate the nanites in organic creatures, but it will demand a more physical effort from her side. El Jardín del Diablo works like an amplifier. "

"So every EVO can use it to increase their abilities." Growled the Chief of Providence, while he was starting to have a headache with the perspective to have more troubles in that zone. If it wasn't for the perspective of having an international incident, he would blow it up.

"I don't think so." Responded Holiday "The nanites that controls the place obeyed the late Doctor Zabala and Reggie all the time they lived there, they were bonded; chances are now they just will follow her orders. Natalia told us her plants had a hive mentality, as long as her orders weren't contradicted they followed the little ones too."

"In the battle, the plants showed an odd behavior; as if they were confused." commented Six,

"She was in her full EVO form; at the moment they were mirroring her mental state." Reminded the Top Providence Scientist.

"So when the Doc Nat passed away, she took over the throne?" asked the young EVO.

"It seems to be the case." Confirmed the Chief Scientist of Providence "But now it's disabled, the plants are pretty quiet. It's a matter of time that the animals return to the area."

"An outpost will be established in the outskirts to monitor them, just in case. Some EVO samples would be sent for further evaluations." Said White after a brief pause, he inquired "Anything else we should know?"

"Apparently, she is an empath with animal EVOs," replied Astrid, the comment raised some eyebrows. She added an explanation "She can read their emotions. Weeks ago, before we arrive here, we watched the coming of a new addition to the Cave: A EVO Armadillo. It looked harmless, we believed the tranquilizer had made effect when my troops approached. She was nervous and voiced they should move away, that it was angry. Some of them dismissed the warning, they almost lost some limbs. Don't worry about them, besides the shock nothing else happened. Luckily, she wasn't in the same room when the incident occurred. Also, in the reports, she mentioned that she knows when people lie to her. it's actually true. As a lie detector, she is quite accurate. It would be necessary to be an accomplished deceiver to mislead her."

"When will she arrive here?" enquired the teen, who was getting impatient to hear the news he yearns of.

Astrid did a small pause and stated "I expect to have those papers on my desk tomorrow morning, one day or two later your baby sister will be flying in first class towards the HQ courtesy of Providence Airlines." Estela, Holiday and Rex chuckled together, while Dr. Aldrich, Six and White remained as usual impassive. Then she queried "Any other question?"

"Just one: Any clue about the whereabouts of my parents or my elder bro? Do you think they are alive? I want the truth!" The juvenile had a desperate glance, he needed to know.

"I took the liberty of reading the diary and the personal letters of the late Dr. Zabala before I send them to the HQ." she answered whilst her usual harsh tone of voice softened a little "There are not many data I got from there, but thanks to the photographs of the rings as well as the little information collected, we have some clues. We will keep looking when I find out any information, I will let you know; you have my word. Just focus on doing your job and keep safe the little one."

"Doctor Zabala had some documents in her possession that could help us," commented Holiday.

"The Vampire in charge of her legal firm blocked us the access." snorted Astrid "Even though, he helped us on other aspects, he didn't allow us to see them. He argued even though we have custody; it isn't a real one in the legal sense. The Local Government can reclaim her when they want, we are acting more like a boarding school than anything else. The only way we can see those papers is if a close relative of hers allows us to do so."

"I'm her bro." replied the young EVO.

"But still you are a minor, furthermore in legal terms, you are a ghost." retorted Astrid "The only information the lawyer confirmed us was you are sixteen years old but not your birthday. We have to wait two years in order for you to be able to adopt her; in case we can't find out your identity, we have to give you one. That reminds me, Blanco" added the Leader of Chimáal station "The Government set condition to grant us a sort of custody that she won't be turned into a weapon, they will appoint someone to verify in regular basis the term is fulfilled; they can reclaim her if they deemed necessary and we can't contact her until she is eighteen years old, in case she wants. Another way, to lose the guardianship of the little one is if a close relative appears and claims her. If this happens before two years, he or she may take Rex too."

"I understand." acknowledge the Chief of Providence. The perspective to lose the only way to solve the EVO issue was a matter of concern for him. He hoped that in case a family member appeared, they got a sort of agreement. "Now, we covered all..."

"I WANT TO SEEE! LET ME SEE!" A childish voice startled all the present.

"Reggie, what are you doing here? You should be getting ready to go to bed!" said Holiday strictly but at the same time with a kind tone, while she looked at someone that was off the screen, Astrid seemed to be annoyed; on other hand, Estela tried not to start laughing; the only one who didn't make a gesture was Dr. Aldrich, who knew this kind of behavior was totally normal at her age.

"I want to talk with Bobo and my hermanito." She begged.

"Five minutes, and then to bed!" responded the Leader of Chimáal Base.

"Deal!" she chirped. The Top Scientist of Providence helped the child to climb in a nearby chair. She looked better than the last time the juvenile saw her in the video chat a few days ago, what is more, she was way healthier since she was in the infirmary a month ago. She was wearing her denim overalls together with her yellow t-shirt; when she looked at the screen, she greeted her simian best friend, her brother and his handler happily "Hi Rex. Hi Six, hi Bobo!"

"Hi, little one, good to see you." saluted the agent.

"Hi, sis. You look good." Welcomed the adolescent with a genuine smile.

"I look like a boy wearing this!" whined the girl.

"C'mon, It's not a problem. I've seen chicks use jeans." Replied the juvenile.

"Have you seen a boy wear a dress?" she argued at the same time as her sibling shut his mouth, he looked like a deer caught in highlights. Holiday and Estela chuckled while Astrid did an approval gesture. On the other hand, Six raised an eyebrow whereas White grinned, it seemed this problematic young EVO had found his match.

"Don't worry Lil' one! Whatever ya use, you will always score a triple-A plus in my scale of cuteness. In fact, I think you will start a new tendency and become the next Providence Top Model." Guaranteed the chimp as he leaped towards the back of a chair.

"Do you think so? "beamed the child.

"Absolutely." guaranteed the monkey.

"When will you come back for me? I miss you all. The house is nice also big enough for all." asked the little one, she really wanted her brother and her new best friend together with her.

"As soon as some paperwork is done, ya will be here." announced her brother.

"REAALLYY?" her happiness became even wider.

"Really, really." He assured.

"One minute." Announced Astrid, the girl pouted.

"See you soon, Lil' Lady."

"See you soon." She spoke as she waved her little hand, after that she climbed down the chair and was followed by Holiday, they left the place.

"Take care." said the teen with concern. He had a dreadful feeling that something would happen to her, then muttered "Stay safe."

"Don't worry, Kid." Comforted the Eldest of Betancourt sisters, "We'll watch over her."

o0o – o0o – o0o

The first of the base's prediction was right. She had the papers that allowed Reggie to travel to Providence's HQ in her hands just a few days after the video chat. She was watching from a control room the preparations for the impending travel advanced at an accelerated pace; her only company was other guard along with her sergeant, a tall, brown-haired, square-faced and brunette man. Both had proved their loyalties beyond any doubt. The Base was sealed besides in high alert. The Leader of the Local Branch of Providence inspected everything very closely also chose who would travel alongside her guests in person. She declined the suggestion that White Pawns escorted the little one in this travel; she didn't question Calan's loyalty, it was the troop she didn't trust. With the infiltrator still lost under an anonymous face, she didn't want to take any chances moreover made the traitor's work easier. Still was fresh the memory when Van Kleiss attacked the HQ, and she didn't want a second part of The Raiders of Providence's Base, less with the girl aboard.

Reggie and Dr. Holiday were transferred from the safe house to there, twenty-four hours before in order to keep them safe, the Leader of the Base herself ensured they were comfortable while they waited. The spy wasn't Astrid's only concern, the Green Fist was another. Usually, she considered those clowns a minor nuisance, but one of her sources told her that the word was spread about the little EVO, and they showed interest in her. Do they want to adopt her and give her a nice life? Nah! They wanted to raise her and use her as a weapon for sure. The irony is this group was willing to do something they were forbidden following the agreement they signed. Even though the Leader of Station Chimáal didn't question orders as well as believed in Providence's values to contain the problematic EVOs, she was happier now they received a more human treatment; from time to time, she pondered the irony one of them used to solve the issue. But she was a Woman of actions, reflections were reserved to chart the best strategy to follow. She smiled knowing everything was advancing in the right direction. Scout ships would be used to transport some EVOs to the Petty Zoo, at the same time, they would serve as cover.

Astrid was dressed like one of her regular guards, as soon as she wore the dark green balaclava with the regulatory goggles, she would pass as one. She planned to escort her guests personally, and serve in this trip as their bodyguard; in order for nobody to miss her in the base, Estela agreed to help. Just she needed a new haircut and to dye it, wear her clothes, a pair of contacts with the right eye color plus keep her mouth shut for three hours. Few people knew about this undercover mission: Her Second, the soldier involved in the task, Calan, Six, Blanco additionally Holiday. Her idea was while someone saw her in the base, any possible spy would assume the girl still was there. Diverting the attention towards the station whereas their special passenger traveled to the HQ. The Clock marked the hour of their departing, the woman donned the garment then looked to her subordinates, she said "Showtime."

Her sergeant and the guard nodded. She took her position in the group. They left the place then walked towards where their guests waited. Guards were posted on every side of the corridor, with a ten-foot distance between them. Another two guards flanked the room's door. They saluted when recognized the Second of the base, allowed him to approach. On the wall was mounted a retina scanner, he used it to verified his identity, meanwhile, his companion waited a few feet away. The door opened. Inside, Holiday was putting some papers and a laptop inside a briefcase, a small luggage was on the bed; Reggie was packing a blanket, some books, also, some healthy snacks inside her new backpack. It was Estela's gift and she liked the bright blue color with yellow edges. Close to her was her rag pink bunny, now it was her most prized toy. Still remembered when her hermanito's tutor gave it to her.

"Sargent Alvarado, at your service. Are you and the little one ready to depart, Madam?" asked the man politely in English with a marked accent.

The Young Scientist gave a quick glance to the place that housed them for the lasts twenty-four hours. It could almost pass for a hotel room. They didn't miss anything also the girl was holding her bunny and backpack. She answered "Everything is alright. Lead the way, please."

Alvarado nodded while his companions moved aside, allowing them to leave. The male soldier carried the child's bag, and luggage, where the Eldest of the Betancourt Sisters held the little guest's hand her other had her rag bunny. The Sergeant led them towards the hangar when a childish voice queried "Where is Astrid? I wanted to say goodbye."

"She's busy with a very important task." replied the Second ambiguously, whilst they arrived at the hangar. They were about to board the scout ship when in the superior level, the little girl looked what seemed a familiar figure. She waved her hand as a goodbye signal, 'Astrid' answered back moving hers. They boarded the ship and walked towards the cabin used to lodge the staff. The little passenger was a bit disappointed about it when she looked inside, there are no windows. It followed the same Providence's decor standards. Inside, it had two beds built into the wall, aligned in an L-shape, placed at the bottom of it. Each bed had drawers at the base, also a compartment above their beds. A small desk was on the opposite wall, between them was a door the led to a half bath. A wardrobe was in front of it and nearby a mini-fridge. The whole room had a plain white color, increasing the sensation of coldness.

"Señor Alvarado, will this ship take us to the airport?" quizzed politely the nipper while the female soldier left the little luggage in the wardrobe, as the male did the same with her small backpack on the bed and the briefcase on the desk.

The sergeant tried not to laugh, after a few seconds he seriously answered in Spanish "Well little one, that's not necessary. While will take you to our destination, you should remain here. It's important for your safety. My soldiers will remain outside the cabin and if you need something, you can ask them or the lady, here present."

The man walked outside and the door closed behind him; the girl sighed, it would be a long boring trip. The Top Scientist of Providence led her gently towards one of the beds. She climbed onto it then took off her tennis shoes, she knew that she shouldn't use them on the bed. The Young Scientist sat down together with her and caressed her hair affectionately "Everything ok, Reggie?"

"I never traveled in a plane, I really wanted to sit down close to the window. I wanted to see, how things look when you are too high and if it looks as they show in the movies." She replied, then questioned her companion "How is your home? Is it as nice as the one we were at before?"

"It isn't strictly a house." She explained "It's a huge building, with many things inside. It's where Rex, Six, Bobo and I live and also work. It's even bigger than the one we were staying at."

"WOW" exclaimed excited the infant.

"But some places of the base are too dangerous for a child. So, you can visit some areas, however, others are off-limits, ok?" explained the woman.

"Ok." agreed the little EVO. Her interlocutor smiled warmly while she took a blanket. She covered her with it and give her a book. The girl laid over the pillow.

The young scientist advised, "Try to rest, but don't leave the room."

"Ok, Becky." said the little one, she starts to read her favorite fairy tale book, wanted them to leave quickly so they would be in the company of her hermanito and Bobo. Holiday sat down in front of the desk, she opened her laptop then started to work, knowing that soon they would be home


	11. PROVIDENCE, PART I: THE FIRSTS DAYS

_A DISCLAIMER_

_I don't own the characters of Generator Rex. This fic was written for fun!_

**THE LOST QUEEN**

_By Airshadow_

**CHAPTER XI**

**PROVIDENCE, PART I:**

**THE FIRSTS DAYS**

**Vocabulary.**

**Pequeña. **Little one (Fem.)

**La niña.** The girl.

**Caballeros.** Gentlemen

Reggie..." whispered a warm voice.

"Reggie, wake up... I have a surprise for you."

The little one stirred and sleepily stared at Becky, who stood in front of her smiling kindly; the last thing she remembered was reading her favorite book. It seemed that she had taken a nap while waiting for the ship to depart towards her hermanito's home, meanwhile, Doctor Holi was working on her laptop. She noted that her book was located on one of the bed's corners. Becky had placed it there when she heard that it slipped down to the ground once the child fell asleep. She rubbed her eyes whilst asking, "Have we arrived?"

"We will arrive shortly." responded the young scientist, then she queried "Do you still want to see how the buildings look from the sky?" The youth nodded, Holiday replied "Well, I have something to show you. Come."

Reggie beamed and quickly sat down. The young woman did the same and handed her one of her tennis shoes. She had started to tie up the shoelaces when the minor insisted to do it herself.

"I'm a big girl, I can do it alone." she affirmed, shortly after she was struggling to do it fast.

"Do you know something, Reggie?" the top Providence scientist asked kindly while starting to aid her "There is nothing wrong with asking for help when you need it. Ready, there you go."

Her expression was wider when she had both shoelaces tied. Still, she wanted to walk barefoot because she thought she could sense better the nanites without the tennis shoes. She remembered when Astrid had asked her days ago, if it was true she could listen to them. She had answered that it is, but they sounded muffled outside the Devil's Garden and barely could listen to them when she wore her tennis shoes, it's why she didn't like to use them. Even though she wanted to walk shoeless all the time, she knew the ground inside the ship would be even colder than the nice house where she and Doctor Holi were days before. She hated the cold. The child jumped towards the ground, while Holiday slowly stood up.

She looked at her expectant and enquired "Where we go, Becky?"

"I told you that it was a surprise." said the young doctor with a friendly smirk, then she spread her hand. The nipper took it and both started to walk. They left the room, the little EVO noticed the guards posted at both sides of their chamber, she didn't feel worried because she knew they were taking care of them. Still, she didn't understand why the fuss, she wasn't anyone important. Unless they were protecting her from the bad man that had hurt her Abuela Nat some months ago. She was thankful for that. They walked through the corridors. She had the impression to walk inside a spaceship, just like one of those sci-fi movies.

They reached a door, Doctor Holi lowered her body and looked her seriously in the eye, and then uttered "Reggie, I want you to promise me that you won't touch anything and you will be quiet. We usually don't do this. If Mr. Alvarado allows you to go inside it is because he knows you wanted to see how it looks outside from the air. Now, do you promise to behave and follow all the indications that we will tell you?"

"Promise, promise!" she assured with a wide smile.

"Good girl." Praised the young doctor. She pressed a button, both entered in the cockpit. The minor looked amazed at the semicircular room. At the center, in a platform with the same shape, was Mr. Alvarado watching the crew and giving orders in Spanish. In front of him, were the windows with a small space where the crew can watch the exterior. On the top, a few feet below the roof was a HUGE screen. By now, it was turned off.

One level below where Mr. Alvarado was, the crew who controlled the ship were positioned; they were wearing the same green uniform as the people who worked in the base in Mexico. They were watching some weird machines, whose screens showed things that the little one didn't understand, but obviously, the grown-ups did. She and the young woman walked inside the cockpit; as promised, Reggie behaved and remained quiet, even though she had a lot of questions to ask. They walked towards the windows. In order so she could see the landscape below, Holiday had taken a chair, it looked like the ones used in offices. The little EVO climbed it and looked ecstatic the sight. The City Below looked so tiny! Her hermanito had told her about an amusement park on the outskirts, she was so willing to go! Maybe if she was good, Becky would take her and her sibling there, she had to ask her. Another thing that her brother has stated to her was that the town had a museum, she wanted to go there too! Still, she didn't believe he expressed to her that it was the most boring place on the earth! There was a lot to see! Still, she remembered when Uncle Gabriel and Abuela Nat took her to a local museum back in Tabasco! She learned so much there, besides she had a lot of fun with them! She decided that she wanted to go anyway! There was a dam! Even from the air, it looked so huge!

They passed the town, the scenery slowly turned dry and without vegetation. The child saddened, she thought it looked so ugly, deprived of plants. Several minutes after, a huge building can be appreciated in the distance; it seemed to be even bigger than the dam! Holiday motioned for Reggie to follow her, they walked towards the place where Alvarado was. The man didn't pay attention while they approached, he was checking his computers and telling orders to his subordinates. The Screen turned on and abuilding appeared. It was totally white, like the base in Mexico. It was tall and near a canyon. What scared her most was it happened to be almost hanging from it! What if it fell in? The nipper gulped. What was at the bottom? It looked so dark and scary! Her thoughts were interrupted by a male voice.

"A beautiful sight, isn't it?" commented Alvarado in Spanish.

The little EVO nodded. A few minutes after, she asked shyly in the same language "It won't fall, right?"

Muffled giggles started to be heard inside the cabin, but died when Alvarado did a stern glance around the room and said in an even harsher voice tone "Gentlemen!".

The silence reigns once more in the place, just the sound of the machines and keyboards could be heard. The Second of the Chimáal Base, he looked kindly at the child, whilst he answered "The Headquarters have strong foundations and its build is resilient. Fear not, little one, it will stand."

She relaxed and smiled. The man did a dry smirk at the minor and looking at Doctor Holiday, he announced "We will be there shortly, madam; estimated time of arrival is forty minutes. If you allow me the suggestion, you should be ready."

The Scientist nodded then took the hand of the little EVO, both walked towards the door leaving the place shortly after. Minutes later, a female guard came in and paced towards the Sergeant. He took a respectful pose whilst he reported, "Everything is marching according to the plan, madam."

"Good." Stated Astrid after she removed the green balaclava from her head, then she asked "Any reports from the base?"

"Estela informed some lookouts have been seen near the base; members of the Green Fist, she presumes; following your indications, some guards took the decoy out of the base inside a car. They swallowed the hook and shadowed the vehicle."

"Good. They will feel like complete idiots when they realize that it's a dummy and the bird has flown." smirked Astrid, meanwhile her subordinate nodded. She looked at the front windows, there a tall construction outline started to appear. Soon her mission would be complete, she mused in silence whereas hoped the minor would be safe.

o0o – o0o – o0o

Rex looked impatient at his watch, it was almost the hour. The final scout ship was about to arrive. He was in the Hangar's upper level accompanied by Bobo, Noah, and Six. In the lower level was Calan surrounded by a detachment of White Pawns. The young EVO usually didn't pay attention when the dangerous EVOS were transported to the quarantine area, where they would spend some days before being installed in the Petting Zoo; or in some extreme cases, in the Hole; but deep inside he felt pity for them; if only he could cure them. One of the few details he knew of his sister's travel itinerary, something his handler kindly had shared, was that the vehicles would depart with one hour between them; but he refused to tell him which one she would be within. The Agent claimed even he ignored that detail; The teen believed him; what annoyed him was Astrid's command of Radio Mute. What if they needed help?

"If something happens, the order ceases. Astrid is with her to ensure her safety." explained the former mercenary when his pupil voiced his concerns, then he assured "Each ship is individually tracked and followed by our radars. I know you are worried about the little one, but if we knew which one is the one where she is, Van Kleiss would know it too, and then it would become a target."

"Wouldn't she in danger here?" said the juvenile "The Rat still is at large."

"I have an idea at who it may be, but still I have to discard ten people more." replied the former assassin "I supervised personally they won't cross paths with her; as an extra measure, they will be transferred in a month or two to other Bases. I trust that you and the monkey will help to keep her inside the safe zone meanwhile as we discussed."

"But the traitor will be able to escape." exclaimed the Teen "We will have lost him!"

"Low the voice, Kid!" retorted the Second of Providence "I prefer he slips away than be so close of her. When she is protected in the HQ, and the suspects relocated under our terms, we can dedicate ourselves to catch him any time; moreover, our heads will be focused on the game. Our priority, is her safety. We owed it to the Late doctor Zabala."

The adolescent nodded as the last vehicle arrived, making it in total four. While the Teen was watching the process of transfer the EVOs to the quarantine area, Six was lost in his reflections. So far, he could discard one of the suspects. The unfortunate White Pawn had died while he checked the containment unit from a particularly violent EVO. Even though it was ruled as an accident, something about it was bothering him; maybe because it wasn't a complete identification of the deceased; luckily, he was able to convince White to continue the investigation... with more discretion than usual.

While he was pondering about the incident and possible ramifications, they continue watching at the ships' arrival. The normal routine was as soon as the vessels arrived, the EVOs were discharged; meanwhile, the personal took a small break in the mess hall, aircrafts were checked and filled with fuel; departing in less than two hours, without wait for the next one. On this occasion though, the orders were taken as the EVOs were out of the ship, whilst the few members of the crew remained inside as they waited in the hangar. Also, the Green Guard would keep an eye on their vessels, while the white pawns stayed away. This was the source of many conflicts on both sides. They usually got along but the rumors of a traitor among their ranks and what happened in the Devil's Garden had made the situation tense. Some troops of the Chimáal base had talked with Astrid about their concerns, even several of them offered to formally adopt the girl. A proposal she had to decline. She had orders to follow. She mused if it wasn't Van Kleiss, it would be the Green Fist who would hunt little one down. The only way to ensure her safety was in the HQ. But she kept the proposals in mind. If it was necessary, they would have a backup plan.

The last EVO was discharged in the hangar, and transported by the White Pawns towards the Quarantine Area. Still, the vehicles remained there with the hatch down, as if they were expecting something. Some of the Green Guards were standing around keeping their weapons lowered. Rex followed Six while he went downstairs and approached; Bobo, Calan, and Noah were behind them. They stood a few feet away from the aircrafts, waiting.

o0o – o0o – o0o

"The last ship has landed, all the EVOs have been discharged and transferred, Madam." said Alvarado towards his superior, he added, "Everything was done without incidents."

Astrid looked at her subordinate with a pleased smile; she nodded acknowledging the information. She was watching everything towards the hangar from the front windows. Nothing out of place, but one of those masks concealed a traitor. If only she could put her hands on him. Another thing she was able to distinguish, were the Kid and his Handler in the upper levels of the place.

"Our guests are picking up their stuff and waiting for your indications." informed the subordinate.

"Time to finish our mission." She dryly replied, whilst she was followed by Alvarado; they walked through the corridors, heading towards the temporary quarters that lodged their guests. Two guards were guarding each side of the door, they step apart, allowing them to pass when they recognized their leader and her subordinate. The door opened, Reggie was saving a book in her backpack, whereas Holiday was closing her briefcase. The little one's face beamed, she ran and hugged the First of Chimáal base's legs.

"Astrid!" she yelled happily while she did it. Astrid was baffled, she wasn't used to such affectionate gestures and wasn't sure how to take it. Alvarado raised an eyebrow, it was the only reaction he allowed himself to do. The guards, who were nearby, started to chuckle because for them their boss's reaction was funny; a furious glance of hers was enough warning to make them regain their composure. But under their balaclavas, if someone watched closely, it could be appreciated how hard they were trying to contain their laughter.

"I thought you stayed in Mexico." She chirped.

"Well, as you can see, I had time to board the ship." the commander ambiguously answered with a smile. Holiday left the cabin holding her briefcase, and the girl's backpack; the little EVO followed her while fondly hugging her beloved rag bunny. Their scarce luggage was on the bed. With a gesture of his head, Alvarado ordered the troopers to grabbed them. They obeyed and took it. Astrid took the little one's hand, whereas Alvarado took the minor's backpack. The small group started to walk through the corridors.

"Why didn't you come to see us?" asked the child.

"I would have loved to visit you, pequeña." explained the First of the Chimáal base, who was starting to have a soft spot for the child "but I had to take care too everything; so all goes well on ship, it's a full-time job. I don't only have to worry about your safety, I have to be sure all my crew is ok too."

The child nodded. Without a further word, they walked towards the exit.

o0o – o0o – o0o

After several minutes a group emerged from the third aircraft; Astrid appeared with Reggie, her face lighted up when she saw him, she released Astrid's hand and ran towards him. Both siblings hugged, they missed each other. Rex looked at his baby sister at the same time as he spoke with a wide grin "Hi sis! Welcome home!"

She giggled while the teen ruffled her hair and hugged him even tighter whilst her bunny fell to the ground. Whereas the minors were reconnected, Six walked towards the vehicle's hatch followed by Calan; with a nod, the main Agent greeted Alvarado, who remained slightly behind the women. Astrid went ahead to Holiday.

"Did you have a good trip?" politely asked the former mercenary to the First of the Chimáal base "Did the little one give you any trouble?"

The woman chuckled and replied "She's indeed a sweet little lamb. A bit stubborn; I don't deny it, but not a natural-born troublemaker. The only thing you have to worry about is about innocent silly pranks. She also is in the age of the how's, what's and why's; so be ready to answer the most unexpected questions in the untimeliest time."

"It seems that you have experience with children, Betancourt." Stated Calan, as Astrid looked at him.

"I have a younger brother too; he has a boy around la niña's age." She clarified "So in a way, my sister and I know how to deal with a kid: She is the funny auntie, while I'm the meanie, just because I'm the strict one."

Except for the former assassin, they laughed. The Second of Providence approached the young scientist and gentlemanly he offered to carry her briefcase. She smiled at him in a way that would melt an iceberg, while she handed it. They walked slowly away from the ships, then they stopped a few feet away from Reggie and Rex; finally, he enquired in low voice "Anything out of the usual about the little one's skills?"

"Nothing so far." commented the top scientist of Providence whilst they saw each other, then added "I have to run more tests to be sure. What are we looking for? You were very vague in your phone call some weeks ago."

"Listen, I may be wrong, But I suspect..."

"KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!" a childish voice screamed aloud, echoing in the whole place.

Chuckles began to be heard among both sides of the troops, whereas the ex-mercenary walked away, his stride was hurried than usual; Holiday was almost running while she exited the place using an opposite door. She was very blushed as tried to cover it, unsuccessfully, using her hands. Almost immediately two male stern voices could be heard in two different languages "Gentlemen! Caballeros!"

Except for a girly's giggle, all the laugh died; the troops regained the poise. Noah cringed, whereas Rex looked astonished at his little sister; Bobo, on the other hand, said doing a malicious grin "Do you know somethin', Lil' lady? I have the feeling that ya and I will be the best pals forever!"

"I warned you that something like this would happen." reminded Astrid to the Captain of Providence after she watched all the scene "Looking on the bright side, you won't have a boring moment here." then she added "Do you mind if I ask a favor? If you can record, one of the little one's prank, can you send it to me? I would love to see how she turns the place upside down..."

o0o – o0o – o0o

It took a while before the situation calmed down; it was known in the HQ as the 'Kiss, kiss incident'. For one hour, Holiday refused to leave her lab, she was too embarrassed to go out and face the personnel; the muffled giggles of the staff were enough to not cross path with Six in quite some time. On the other hand, The Agent didn't see the damn joke, a harsh glance was enough warning to everyone who dared laugh in front of his nose. Calan almost immediately had a stern talk with his men, the young ones, and the chimp about to keep a professional behavior; receiving a warning to spent extra time cleaning cages in the quarantine area, if they were caught joking about it. But those indications weren't enough to prevent the staff talked about it and had a good laugh behind their superiors' backs. The only one who was unpunished from the whole occurrence was Reggie, her young age was excuse enough to let it pass, even though some thought otherwise.

"Let's be honest, Holiday, it wasn't funny; you should let me talk to her." stated The Second of Providence, who didn't mind expressing his views about the topic.

The Chief Providence Scientist looked at him. They were talking inside one of the many labs the HQ had. It was just passed two hours from the embarrassing incident; the former mercenary went there with the purpose to speak with the young scientist about it and clarify any misconception about the event; not to mention suggest her to had a conversation with the little one about how to follow a proper behavior.

She did a nervous smile; still, she felt a bit mortified when she replied "Come on Six, it was a harmless prank. Children behave in that way. If this comforts you, Beverly and my cousins had made worse mischief than this one."

"The little one should learn that such behavior is not appropriate." He insisted, who always had followed the rules by the book.

"It would be like commanding a bird to remain on the ground." She responded "With the age, they learn what is appropriate and what not. Adults should teach the way and set limits, but they also should understand that a child is a child. Besides, compared with Bobo's, this one was a harmless joke."

"I don't see the funny part."

"The staff will forget about it... Eventually." sighed resignedly Holiday while the ex-assassin grunted.

o0o – o0o – o0o

Shortly after the aircrafts were released from its cargo and refilled with fuel, Astrid said her goodbyes to the minors and Calan. The First of Chimáal Base together with her men boarded their flying machines. Slowly each aircraft took off, one by one, leaving the place without incidents. The Captain of Providence calmly walked towards them and kneeled to see eye-to-eye with the little girl. He tried to look the less intimidating possible.

"Hi, little one. I don't know if you remember me." uttered kindly the Capitan.

"I do." replied the child, what she added made him regret for asking so straight forward "You were in El Jardín del Diablo, I remember Abuela Nat named you Capitan Pretty-Face..."

A new round of laughter was heard in the hangar at the same time as the Capitan of Providence flinched for a moment. He understood now how felt the Betancourt sisters when they were the target of their nephew's antics. If they had the same issue as him, they had his sympathies. Showing decision, Calan stood up and glanced towards his troops, some of them were laughing but others, wisely, remained quiet. When the soldiers noticed that his leader was watching them, they quickly shut up, but some were not fast enough. With a gesture, he motioned them to step aside from the formation, around a half dozen of white pawns, were in the second group.

"Kids and chimp" pronounced suddenly the man whilst the juveniles together the monkey startled, they were doing their hardest to not laugh aloud "Can you take her towards the reserved area of the Mess Hall and wait for me there, please? She must be hungry and I will have a brief meeting with those gentlemen; after that, we will take the welcome tour. I'll be there shortly."

The minors nodded and Rex took his little sister's hand while he spoke "Let's go, sis. What do you wanna eat?"

"Hermanito, what happened?" asked innocently the girl "Why everyone laughed? It was for something I said?"

The blonde teen and Bobo did their hardest not to giggle, at least not in front of Calan. Finally, the young EVO answered with a wide smile "I'll explain to you later."

When they left the place, the Captain sternly looked at their men. That wouldn't be pretty for them. All those who were caught red-handed would be cleaning cages in the quarantine area for the next week as an extra chore, and the Captain added "The next one I catch chuckling or making jokes about this or about what happened a while ago, he or she will be doing the same task there the next two weeks, besides doing their regular duties. Am I clear?"

"Yes, sir." replied the troops at once. With a wave of his hand, he dismissed them. The Pawns dispersed and left the place, some of them to start fulfilling their punishment. Calan did the same and walked towards the Mess Hall.

o0o – o0o – o0o

Calan arrived at the mess hall where the minors together with the chimp were eating Bobo's specialty in the reserved area of the mess hall: Meatballs and mashed potatoes. It was a reserved place where the high ranks could take their meals and speak about important stuff at the same time without being heard by the rest of the base. The decor was dominated by the white color, like the rest of the base; the chairs were more comfortable too, but not suited for a child. Rex added some cushions in order so Reggie could reach the table more easily. At the same time as the little one ate her lunch, the Capitan of Providence also had a second serious talk with teens and the ape about to become a better example for her when he caught them making jokes about what happened in the hangar.

Once the little EVO finished her meal, Captain of providence helped her to climb down the chair and took gently her hand. It was time for her Welcome Tour. Supposedly, Six would do that; but after what happened a while ago, Third of Providence offered to do it to give some time to the situation to calmed down. He usually didn't perform this kind of task, but he gladly offered to lend a hand in this guided visit. To ensure the little girls safety, it would be necessary to tell her where are the places she could or couldn't go.

It shouldn't be a trouble. Dr. Aldrich passed her profile some weeks ago. In his report, he mentioned that the minor was gentle, mild-mannered, he also clarified some mischief could be expected. The best way to rear her was to set clear rules besides realistic expectations to fulfill. To minimize the exposure of dangerous situations, she should be explained the reasons why she shouldn't go to certain areas and a brief visit would sate the curiosity that may lead to an unwanted trip there. It would help to set limits too. The group left the Mess hall and walked through the corridors. The first stop was in the Gym. She awed when saw the basketball court plus the equipment that was there. It looked like the ones, she saw in the exclusive resorts in Mexico or in some universities too.

"What do you think, sis?" asked her sibling "Do you want to have some shots one day?"

"You can't score a basket, not even once." teased Noah. Rex growled while his primate friend laughed in a simian way.

"Isn't that a boys' sport?" questioned the confused nipper.

"Nah, some chicks play it too. Even professional teams exist, a gir... An acquaintance of mine is a fan of Sacramento Monarchs." replied Noah whilst he blushed thinking in Claire. The monkey didn't help alongside he did kissing gestures meanwhile the teen EVO hardly held his chuckles.

"Aqua-what?" queried the puzzled little one who didn't notice it.

"Someone that he knows." Clarify Calan alongside they left the place, to continue their programmed visit. They walked through the corridors; the Tower was the next to be visited, it had a practical purpose: Dr. Aldrich's office was there, the group walked towards the Psychologist's office, where the good doctor was. His office was neatly arranged, his credentials and diplomas were hanging on the beige painted walls. The blue large curtains were opened, allowing the sunlight to come in; showing the stunning desert landscape. On one of his mahogany desk's corner was a laptop, in front of it were two wooden chairs that matched. Nearby was a mahogany coat rack plus a coat in it. Between it and the window was a water dispenser. In an adjacent door, was a green armchair in one corner and a blue divan in the other; its where the Galen performed his consults. In the middle of them was a wood tabletop including a small electric indoor Zen fountain. Unlike other areas of the base, his office had a beige hue on the walls. The old doctor was reviewing some reports when he heard a knock in his office door. He raised his eyes whereas putting aside the papers. Using a professional gentle tone, he uttered "Come in."

He saw Captain of Providence appear in the door's threshold, but then he heard a childish voice that made him smile.

"Doctor Archie!" happily cried the little girl while her head popped up behind the Capitan's back.

"Ahh! Miss Regina, glad to see you." gently replied the doctor at the same time as he stood up and walked calmly around his desk to greet his visitors.

"Pleaaase, call me Reggie." She chirped "People tell me 'Regina' when I'm trouble."

"My apologies. If you prefer it in that way, it will be." retorted calmly the psychologist, who added "It seems that you had a quiet trip." She affirmed it with a strong nod.

"That's good." The man grinned and said as watched to the Capitan of Providence "I expected to see Agent Six instead you, Capitan. He has another appointment; I presume"

"He... Wasn't able to come. It's why I volunteered to show her the place." he explained, he didn't know how to explain it without embarrassing his friend any further.

"Is his absent related with what happened in the hangar?" queried the Galen, as Calan tensed. The teens chuckled, as the little one looked at them puzzled again, wondering what was going on. The Third of Providence dedicated a stern glance to them. Dr. Aldrich raised an eyebrow and retorted "Don't need to say anything, I understand all."

"Also, we would like to know when Reggie will continue her therapy sessions." asked the man while the nipper nodded.

"She stills need time to rest and adapt to her new environment." answered the Doctor "I consider a week would be enough. Agent Rex." Inquired the old man towards the alluded "Was you be able to recall something else besides what you remembered in the Devil's Garden?"

"Nah!" the mentioned snorted with frustration.

"Well. Try not to force your memories, it won't help." said the doctor with a professional tone "I remind you, we have an appointment next Friday; unless you are on a mission, I expect you to come."

The teen sighed while her little sister giggled. After their goodbyes, the group left Dr. Aldrich's office, reassuming their route. The Psychologist remained in the threshold a few minutes, after that he closed the door and walked back to his desk, where he continued reading his reports and writing recommendations.

o0o – o0o – o0o

The group moved through the corridors towards their next stop. The rounded corridor had glass windows that go from the floor to the roof, allowing the sunlight to come in. It was midday, whilst they walked through it, Reggie heard the unmistakable sound of a waterfall. She walked quickly towards the windows, followed by Calan and the group. When she looked into, she felt amazed, it was a beautiful garden. It even had animals! But they felt odd, she could sense it.

"It's the Petting Zoo." He clarified.

"Do you have a zoo? Super! Can I see it!" beamed the child.

"Absolutely NO!" the man replied firmly whilst she pouted "It isn't a normal zoo! Very dangerous EVOs are housed there, to study them and avoid them hurting innocent people."

"I never thought I woul' say this, but ya should listen to him, lil' Lady" declared the chimp as he leaped behind the little girl and playfully ruffled her hair, making her giggle. "Do as the Capitan Pre... Calan said." the simian corrected himself when he saw a menacing glance from the man "If you go inside there, you may end as a snack of one of its residents, and ya don't want to make your new best pal miserable forever, right?"

"Right." confirmed the little one "I neither want to make my hermanito sad."

"Now, I want you to promise me that you won't enter the Petting Zoo without supervision." the adult seriously spoke.

"So, if someone is alongside me, can I go inside?" she inquired.

"Only if it's a responsible adult." he responded while was giving a stern meaningful glance at Noah, Rex, and Bobo. Obviously, they didn't qualify for a guiding tour. "Do you promise not to go there alone?"

"I promise." whispered the nipper sincerely.

"Besides." intervened the teen EVO hoping to distract her and forgot about the Petting Zoo "You don't need to go there, because you have your own private garden; do you want to see it?"

"YEAH!" the little EVO said while her face lighted up.

o0o – o0o – o0o

Reggie and her companions looked at her garden through a wide window. They were watching it from several feet above, inside a small observation room. Inside it had computers, screens; in a word, it was fully equipped to monitor what happened inside it. The little one could appreciate that it was smaller than her grove. Its size was one quarter compared to it, to be more exact. It was surrounded by a circular reinforced concrete wall that was several feet tall. The place was exuberant; she was impatient to play there.

"Do you want a close-up?" asked the Captain of providence when he saw the child enthusiasm. She gave a strong nod.

"The last one to reach the door, is a rotten egg!" Screamed the monkey, whilst he started to run, Rex and Noah started to chase him.

"Wait for me!" squealed the nipper at the same time as she started to run behind them. But she wasn't too fast and was several feet behind them. Her elder sibling looked behind when he saw his little sister doing her hardest to reach them; on purpose, he tripped and faked a fall.

"Are you ok, hermanito?" enquired his concerned sis when she reached him.

"No single scratch." replied her brother alongside a wide smile "Hurry up, still you can reach them."

"But you will be a rotten egg." Pointed up the girl.

"I can pass them whenever I want." He assured, he added looking meaningfully to Calan, who was like five feet behind them, walking calmly through the corridor. "Besides, I ain't the last one."

Reggie grinned, she started to run fast trying to reach Noah and Bobo. Rex grinned when he watched his baby sister move away, he stood up and jogged where they were waiting; the ape was about to tease him when the Teen EVO told him while he looked meaningfully behind him "I ain't the last one."

The chimp closed his mouth, he didn't want to get Calan's bad side today, neither clean cages for the next two weeks. The little one giggled when she saw her friend hesitation. After a short time, she looked around, they were at the end of a long corridor without windows. She had the impression to be in front of an elevator door, but it was a weird one: On one of its sides was a sort control panel with only numbers. Over the door was a sort of lamp with two colored lights: one was green and the other was red. At that moment they were turned off. The Capitan arrived, no one dared to tease him. He walked with a solemn step towards the door. He pressed the numerical keyboard; moments later, it opened among a buzz. He moved away from the door, with a smile as he invited her to come in. Reggie stopped a few moments after she crossed the threshold, she was amazed. The place was a beautiful garden! There were so many trees and plants!

"Come on, little one!" said the adult "Look around!"

She didn't wait for a second invitation and rushed inside, followed by the monkey; in no time, they started to chase each other. The minors approached towards The Third of Providence and watched together how they played. Finally, the Captain broke the silence "It's amazing how the children are happy with such small things."

"Doc Nat told us she used to play with her carnivorous plants and her rabbit." Revealed Rex while he remembered with sadness the old woman, she deserved to be there, alive and well.

"It wasn't your fault." uttered the adult trying to comfort him.

"I can't avoid thinking that it was." whispered the teen, then he looked her sister stopped her games, she looked disappointed when she touched a tree. "Is everything ok?"

"I barely listen to them." commented the girl.

"Listen, to who?" inquired Noah surprised, who remained behind Calan. The chimp walked towards the blonde boy.

"The Nanites." The young EVO clarified whereas he looked his friend "My sis could manipulate them easily in the Devil's Garden. Doc said that it's due to the high concentration in the place."

"It means that I can't do the same here?" the little EVO asked saddened.

"I don't know." replied her sibling "We should ask Doc about it."

"If she ever leaves the lab after what happened in the hangar." muttered Bobo at Noah's ear while the blonde teen tried not to start laughing.

"Doesn't matter. It means when I turn in a monster, I couldn't hurt anyone." observed the child, and whispered with sadness "I hate to be one."

Rex felt as if someone hit him in his stomach; still was fresh the memory when Hunter Caine's followers naming him 'freak', provoking him for the sole reason he was an EVO. He couldn't avoid his blood boil just to remembering it. If someone ever DARED name his little sister in that way... It wouldn't be pretty. A second thought popped his mind, he should keep her existence secret, it was bad enough that Van Kleiss knew about her. What would happen if Hunter Cain or Quarry knew as well? Just thinking about it was enough to give him nightmares. Another reason to talk with Six; if someone knows how to keep a secret, or in his case many, was him. But first things first. Looking at her, he declared firmly "You aren' a monster, you are a very sweet girl who only has a small issue."

"A small issue with 15 feet tall." commented the monkey. Every one glanced a warning towards the Primate.

"But I had hurt you!" replied the child with sorrow.

"Yeah, I earned it after all the pranks I did to you!" countered her sibling minimizing the incident "Besides, I thought we agreed that all was an insignificant misunderstanding." the little EVO nodded, her brother continued "Listen, sis, we are what we are, we can't change it. Some people will accept us, others no. What matters is what we do with our skills and the people we care about. We will help you, teach you how to use your abilities, and control them."

"But if it happens again?" she asked scared "I don't want to hurt anyone."

"It's why this area was built" Calan finally intervened, he slowly walked towards her and kneeled, he started to explain with a friendly tone "One of your Granny's requests was this place. Here you can retire when you feel that will lose the control and have an episode."

"But the buttons are too high!" she observed out.

"Don't worry." Assured kindly the Capitan "In the next few days a voice command will be programmed, it will allow you to come in easily; or in case it would be a necessary, lock down the place." pointing towards the window above "If you have an episode, we can monitor..." he corrected when he noticed the little one's confusion "We can watch you from the window to keep you and others safe. But, it's something else I wanted to show you. "

The little girl looked puzzled at the Capitan, he walked inside the area; he moved his hand, encouraging the group to follow him. They moved through the garden, towards its deepest part. The visitors noticed a small concrete canal. Its winding road was cleverly integrated to the ground, it almost looked like a natural creek, it just lacked water. They arrived at the deepest part, where they could appreciate a pile of rocks inside a dried small concrete pond.

"What do you wanted to show us, Calan?" teased Rex "The Providence's definition of natural art?"

The adult did a smirk and moving his hand towards his ear-link communicator, he commanded to an unseen receptor "Let it flow!"

The water started to flow thought the rocks' gaps turned them in a waterfall. It slowly would fill the small pond and the artificial creek. Reggie was delighted and ran past the group, she wanted to see it closer. How much she loved the waterfalls! This one reminded her of the one she had in her beloved grove. Even though Third of Providence looked impassive, inside he was happy for the little one. He felt pretty bad about the loss of the late Doctor Zabala, mostly for the kid and the girl. For the teen EVO, it might have been his only chance to know about his past, a part of him that he was desperately wanted to remember; on the other hand, she lost an important member of her family. Life was unfair most of the time.

"Do you like it?" He finally asked.

"YAH! Gracias!" replied happily the nipper while she hugged Calan, the man wasn't so much surprised. Frequently the civilians express their appreciation when they had dealt a problematic EVO. But this case was different. She literally had lost everything. Even though she still has a living relative, he was strange and she was forced to live among other unfamiliar people, away from her home and what she knew. He hoped that soon she would be ok.

"Your Granny mentioned to our boss you liked waterfalls." He clarified "One of the things that she requested when she agreed to join us, was this place to have one."

"I like it." She commented whereas the captain took her hand and they walked out of the garden "When I was scared or lonely, I liked to go to my grove. Staying close to the waterfall helped me to calm down and be happy. It was my favorite spot."

"Wait to see what's coming next!" said Rex with an impish smile.

o0o – o0o – o0o

When the door slid, Reggie wide opened her eyes. It was the most beautiful bedroom she ever had seen. It was located just beside the one her brother and Bobo shared. Calan invited the little one to watch it amongst gentle words. The first thing she noticed was a wide window seat just in front of her, its couch had a soft tone of green, commonly known as magic mint. Mauve cushions that looked like long cylinders were set one in each extreme. They seemed to be very fluffy and comfortable. In a proper high, lamps were set to provide good light, if someone wanted to spend the time there. It was a great place to sit down and read! But the window...

"You will be safe." He clarified when noticed the child's concern "The glass is 7.87 inch... Around 20 centimeters wide." corrected the man when he noticed her confusion, then he assured "It won't break easily."

But what the Captain of providence didn't say was the security measure that was placed outside the window. In case of an attack, a solid steel plate three inches thick would fall, covering the whole window, insolating it from an external assault.

She beamed while continued looking around; a wooden shelf on her right caught her attention. Nearby was a small desk. There were textbooks, notebooks, and a small laptop placed on it. They were destined to help her when she started to receive her regularization course plus other scholar educations in a week more. At its side, was a small wooden white desk, destined to be used in her future lessons. Up the desk, hanging on the wall was a detailed schedule, covering the girl's activities from the morning to night. It was nicely printed with bright colors to made it visually attractive for a kid. In a pencil box were organized pens and pencils in the other, crayons, if she wanted to draw. She noticed in her left side, was a small wooden closet that was used to store coats for different occasions, even a yellow raincoat was there together with a hat and plastic boots, that matched.

But what surpassed her amazement and delight was her new bed. Its side frames were carved to look like trees, they were painted with bright tones of green and brown. In its left side, peeking out of a hole, there was a friendly looking owl, it had big yellow eyes, and its plumage, combining different shades of brown with white parts. Its beak, and paws were had different yellow tones. What few people knew was under that innocent appearance was cleverly hidden, part of the security system installed in the room. Constantly monitoring the situation inside. Considering the number of nanites in each living being was different, it would help to track down anyone who entered the place. This would alert the base if an intruder entered in. In the base of the other frame side, was a carved squirrel holding an acorn, it was nicely painted too. It was the perfect cover to hide the motion sensors who was attuned with the other alarm. The purpose of these gadgets was if someone who wasn't allowed to be there, came inside, they would know.

The little one continued watching as well as enjoying every detail. The top of the bed, following the theme of the side frames, looked like tree foliage, with branches and apples. All the details were carved also brightly painted. Some of those apples were handles that allowed to open small compartments to store sheets, blankets, and other bedding sets. Right now, the bed had sheets colored magic mint and the blanket had a darker tone of green; Reggie just needed a little imagination to see it as grass. At the headframe's wall was a small lamp with a tiny chain, it would provide a good light if the child wanted to read before going to sleep. The inside walls were painted with a gradient that went from a soft tone of peach to a full lavender. Rex thought it would be a good idea to add phosphorescent stars he saw in a store. He said it would be great, the idea stuck.

"Now you can sleep under the stars, without being outdoors." joked the Teen.

At the side of the headboard was a night table painted in green and white. At the top of it was a figurine of a fairy, whose wings were a nightlight that would help to ease her fear of darkness. In order to take advantage of each space, its base had drawers integrated. They now were empty, but soon the nipper would find them useful. In front of the bed was a small wooden shelf, where some of her toys and plushies were organized. She smiled when she noticed them, some of them were gifts of Chimáal base's staff. On top of the furniture was an HD TV. A brightly colored Remote control was nearby.

"It only plays child-friendly channels also the signal is programmed to turn off at Nine o'clock of the night" Informed Captain of Providence "But we can add a DVD player if you wanted to watch something special and Doctor Holiday allows you to stay up late at night."

Their house, their rules, she thought; her hermanito intervened "Comm'n, Calan, is my sis subjected to curfew too?"

"Remember among Doctor Aldrich's recommendations was following a structured schedule as she had in her home." reminded the Capitan, he added with a friendlier tone "But I can suggest that on some special occasions, she can go to sleep a bit late."

The girl's face beamed while she continued exploring her room. Between her bed and the window, was a doll house. The facade was Victorian that opened to reveal the three levels of the residence. It was a fully equipped beside having articulated dolls. Reggie couldn't wait to start playing with it. In front of it, was another shelf full of books appropriate for children in Spanish and English. Between it and the shelf was the TV, and a door that led the bathroom. Inside, in the front wall was a height growing scale, it looked like a tree and it would help to measure the children's height in inches and centimeters. Nearby a plastic pocket was storing some colorful animal stickers, they had a paw or a wing extended to mark the progress.

She looked at the closet; located on her left side, was her clothes. It was organized besides some new dresses that were aggregated to cover formal occasions. The other part of the area was equally impressive. It was a full bathroom set; it included a bathtub. What delighted her more was a toy fishing rod in addition to some plastic fishes among other bath toys. She couldn't wait to play with them!

"Soooooo…" said Rex with a wide grin "What do you think about it?"

"I LIKE IT!" she replied accompanied by a wide smile whilst she hugged her elder brother. Then she looked at Calan "Gracias."

"You should thank White and Six." He retorted "They approved all this besides directed the project."

"Yah! Just remember, if you want something else, you only have to tell your favorite bro." stated arrogantly the Teen EVO at the same time as most of the presents rolled their eyes "Because, If I wanna something, I only have to snap the fingers and I get it. The trick is to show 'em who's the boss..."

Six suddenly appeared and everyone jolted. It seemed he still was a bit annoyed about what happened hours ago. He thundered to his pupil "REX! TRAINING IN FIVE MINUTES! NO COMPLAINS!"

After the agent, left the place suddenly as he appeared. It seems that someone wouldn't have a good time in the training session. Reggie didn't help, when she looked at her elder sibling and teased "You have to show them who's the boss... Suuuuuuure!"

The adolescent left the room groaning whilst his baby sister was giggling amused. After some chuckles, Noah uttered his farewells; it was getting late and he still had to drive back home. Bobo vaguely alleged he had to start to cook the dinner. "So, do you like it?" asked kindly Third of Providence while he took the little one's hand a led her towards Holiday's office. He was instructed to do so when the tour finished.

"I really do!" confirmed happily the little EVO. "Did you say White requested to build it? Is that the same guy that Astrid named Blanco?"

"Yes." corroborated the man whereas both walked through the corridors.

"Are we going to meet him?" enquired hopefully the child.

"He's a very busy man. I don't know if he can receive us."

"Like Astrid?"

"Uh?"

"Astrid told me that run a base is a full-time job, its why she couldn't stay with me and play as much as she wanted. Same in the ship." She explained.

"Well, White has the double of work." commented the Capitan, highly doubting he would like to spend a minute outside his office "He not only has to run this base, he also has to keep in check all the bases of the world. In a sense, he has more work than Astrid."

"Can we see him? I want to thank him..." when she saw Calan hesitate, she said disappointed "I know, he's busy."

"I will tell you something." replied Captain "I have to see White to give him some reports, I'll tell him that you like your new room and you send your thanks."

Reggie's face lighted up and hugged him. The man kindly touched her shoulder. When they arrived outside Holiday's office, they stopped in front of an intercom, where the Third of Providence pressed a button outside, a well-known voice greeted them "Yes?"

"Becky!" yelled cheerfully the girl.

Moments later, the door slid revealing the young scientist. The woman and the nipper hugged each other and looking at the Capitan, the Top Scientist of Providence whispered "Thank you."

They went inside the office and the door closed while the minor waved her hand, saying goodbye to the man. After that, he headed calmly towards his next destination: White's public office. Once inside the Capitan squared before his superior, and stated "Calan, reporting as you requested, sir."

"I guess you talked with your pawns about how to keep a professional behavior, Capitan." growled the albino man inside his clean chamber.

"I did, sir." he confirmed "I also finished to show the little one the safe areas and her Containment Unit."

"Anything else you want to report?" asked dryly the man.

After hesitating for few seconds, The Capitan added "She wanted to express her gratefulness for her chambers and garden. She liked her new accommodations."

"Well, it's good to know that someone appreciates what is done for her for a change; but it won't last." growled the man "Sometimes I think I'm running a nursery than a base full of well-trained soldiers. The most ironic is one of the most mature individuals is a six years old toddler."

"Anything else that I can do for you, sir?" Queried the Capitan without express his opinion of his boss's ramblings.

"Nothing else, you are dismissed" replied the albino man.

o0o – o0o – o0o

Days passed and the Little one was settling down to her new routine. Her schedule was strictly regulated besides clear: Four hours of study and one for rest in the first part of the day before lunchtime; after midday, it was one hour in her EVO abilities training; after that, she had an hour of a therapy session with Dr. Aldrich once a week. At the end of the session, she was allowed to do whatever she wanted till 7 pm when she had to eat her dinner, take a shower then go to bed at 9 pm. Just at weekends, she had more free time, she enjoyed to spent it together with her hermanito and the monkey, when they weren't on a mission. On occasions, Noah tagged along.

The change of routine was notorious in more than one sense, Rex was really happy to have his little sister around and at his side, even though sometimes she got him in trouble or really made him angry with her antics. At times, he pranked back and after some bickering, they laughed jointly then things ran smoothly... For a time. For Bobo, Reggie's presence was a new source of inspiration for mischief and chaos, accompanied by the little girl as his innocent Little helper. Before her arrival, the Pawns used to bet how long it would take for the teen to pull the next prank. Now, it was who of both siblings would do it first. Some rumors inside the HQ stood that the chimp manipulated the situation from behind the stage at his convenience. On more than one occasion, one of them or the three simultaneously ended grounded. While Holiday took it easy, Six insisted they should be stricter with them.

"They are children, Six, not soldiers." replied the Chief Scientist of Providence whilst she checked some data inside her lab "They are behaving in the same way that normal siblings would do."

"Rex is sixteen years old and Bobo has the equal age of a human adult. They hardly qualify as children. They should be a better example for the little one" he retorted.

"Rex doesn't remember his childhood, and he may never do it. For him, it's the only way to have some idea how it was: Living it through her. That behavior is totally normal." argued the young scientist with sadness "About Bobo, well, asking him to behave would be like ask a bird remain in the ground."

"Are you implying living through others is something that happens every day?" questioned the mercenary.

"A way to relive the past or fulfill unfulfilled dreams." said Holiday "My mother still wants I get married then give her grandchildren; she asks me when I will do it, every time I going to visit her, she insists that I should date the nephews or sons of her many friends."

"You seem to dislike the idea." Pointed up the Agent at the same time as a pang of jealousy invaded him just thinking that other man dared court her. But soon, he realized he didn't have much to offer and for his past, he didn't qualify to be a good suitor.

"They want me to leave my life here and my job; after that, what? spend the rest of my life spinning around one of them? Slowly losing my individuality, just echoing what he says." She responded while her sight wandered around her "In a sense I understand her. I guess I'm her only chance to turn her into a grandmother and have children running again in her backyard. "

"Really? What about the kid and the little one? You are a motherly figure for them. It doesn't count?" replied Six.

"It seems that is it the case. For some members of my family, Rex is just another Scientific Project. They as well as Providence forget he is a teenager, whose is trapped together with his baby sister in a situation that they shouldn't be!" countered the young woman almost bitterly "At his age, the only thing he should be worried about is getting good grades, hang out in the company of friends and chasing girls. Reggie just be a girl, no other link in a chain to keep him tied to Providence. I wish to be in another way. Sometimes I wonder what would happen with them, once we find a cure and his skills aren't necessary. I'm afraid that they aren't enough prepared to face everyday challenges like drive a car, school, or have a regular job. Their insolation from the real-world worries me."

"Don't fear about it." assured with a rare hint of kindness the former mercenary "I promised Doctor Zabala, unofficially, I would protect them if that would ever happen additionally I would give them a life as normal as I could; remember I'm trained to face any situation."

"Among those situations is to be a parental figure?" teased the scientist, who chuckled amicably when she saw the agent's baffled gesture "I'm kidding, you raised him pretty well. Even Natalia admitted it." her smile erased whereas she added "She deserved a better life."

"Her loss is very felt." He acknowledged.

Holiday nodded with sadness then the shadow of a grin showed in her lips, she said "By the way, it was very kind of you to give Reggie her rag bunny, she really loves it."

She left the lab and headed towards White's office. He shook his head, for a moment, he felt a twinge of guilt for the tracer hidden inside the plushie, but he justified himself as necessary in order to keep the little one safe. He left the lab, then headed towards his own room.

o0o – o0o – o0o

"Do you think that I look like Six?"

Bobo looked at Reggie who had a ponytail tied with a bobble. Both were inside her bedroom where they were playing. She was wearing the former mercenary's glasses that monkey had took borrowed without his consent from his cabinet, taking advantage of one of the rarest occasions he took them off. Inside the chimp was laughing for his prank, in which the green-man would be fuming for a time. He only would have to disappear for a short time. He highly doubted that the Lil' Lady ended grounded; after all, she didn't know how to pick locks and Mr. Sunshine Ray couldn't prove that I was him who did it. With a mischievous grin, the simian said "Nah! You still need to be a little taller and meaner like him, or he has to look cuter like you."

"Do you think so?" she asked disappointed at the same time as raised the glasses.

The ape opened his mouth, but before he could say something the Second of Providence appeared deprived of his characteristic sunglasses; for his expression, he wasn't exactly happy. He glanced towards the simian then towards the little girl, who gulped. He looked weird without his glasses. With a calm tone but firm, he questioned "Reggie, may I know why are you wearing my glasses, and can you tell me please, how did you get them?"

"Bobo gave them to me. We were playing that he was Rex and I were you; he told me if I wanted to be as good as you, I have to look like you; I should use them." She explained innocently while the chimp facepalmed, now he was in trouble. Six raised an eyebrow, taking in count all the skeletons that he had in his closet, in his own opinion he hardly qualifies as a role model.

"Let me tell you something, little one." responded calmly the former mercenary "You shouldn't want to be someone else than who you are. You are you, and you should wish to be a better person than me."

"But I'm not fast or strong as you or mi hermanito; how can I protect you, Becky, Bobo, or Rex? I don't want any bad happen you." She whispered sadly.

"You are a very sweet girl, but you don't have to worry about it; let it be us who concern about your safety; you just have to think to study and play." replied the ex-assassin but aggregated when he saw uneasiness in her little face "But if you want us to not run unnecessary risks, you should stay in the safe areas, also always tell us where you are, when you go outside. Now, can you give me my glasses, please? "

The nipper nodded then gave them to him, the man did a dry smile and added "Thank you. If you still want to have your own, I will look for a pair just for you. Now if you allow me, I have to exchange some words with the monkey."

The chimpanzee panicked and hid behind his little friend, whilst the Agent with a severe gesture motioned him to follow him. She hugged his friend while uttered disquiet "Is he grounded?"

"Yes, and don't expect to see him for the rest of the day. But he will come back later relatively unharmed." She pouted, but Six didn't allow himself to be affected by her puppy eyes "Listen, little one, it is something that you should know is every action has consequences, its time he learns that!"

"I'm sorry, Bobo." said with sadness the nipper.

"Don't worry Lil' Lady." replied the primate together a cocky grin as he was leaving the room "It just will be a small chat; how bad it could be?"

The talk didn't happen as the simian expected. Inside an empty lab, he had a terrifying talk with the former assassin, who explicitly told him that if he EVER dared to picklock any of his chamber's locks again, his life expectative would shorten to five seconds; but, if he dared to involve the Reggie in it, it would become even shorter. After clarifying those points, the chimp was sent to clean cages in the quarantine area for the rest of the day.

After marking his point with the chimpanzee, the former mercenary walked calmly towards the Tower. His stroll took him towards Dr. Aldrich's office; once he arrived, he knocks the door and waited. The old doctor's voice responded "Come in."

The Psychologist was finishing his daily activities; in less than an hour, he would be taking the private bus which would take him towards the nearby city, where he resided, to rest for the weekend. He was slightly surprised to see who came to his office. The Second of Providence was the last person of the planet to seek counseling or ask help. The old man stood up and walked slowly towards his visitor in order to greet him.

"Agent Six, good to see you." He said kindly "I guess you aren't coming for counseling, are you?"

"You told us we have to pay attention to the Little One's games." replied dryly the ex-assassin "I'm here to give my report."

"Always so professional." commented the doctor.

"She was playing together with the Monkey; she was impersonating me and the primate was Rex." He continued without pay attention to the doctor's comment "Is that normal?"

"Fascinating." responded Aldrich while he raised an eyebrow.

"Do you think so?"

"Children around the age of Miss Reggie are in an imitative phase. Their games tend to be 'let's play what we were...'. Given the environment she's in, I'm not surprised she took you and young Rex as role models. Doctor Holiday reported me days ago she saw her playing with her dolls house, pretending that it was a Providence's base and she was running it. If she lived in a suburban home among a normal family, in her games she would be a teacher, a doctor, or even a movie star. Regarding her current parameters, it could be considered normal." explained the old doctor. "I would be worried if their games tended to hide her plushies to protect them for the bad man, or built refuges using the cushions; that would mean she's reliving her trauma, as well as her PTSD, is not getting better. I dare to ask, what really concerns you?"

"Considering my past, I hardly qualify as a role model." retorted dryly the Second of Providence.

"She sees a protector and a mentor in you, Agent Six; not a former mercenary or someone with questionable past. She realizes that her elder brother trusts you; for her, it is all the guarantee that she needs. What I observed too, you had random acts of kindness to her; some of them may have a purpose but others are genuine." replied the doctor "Children focus in the present, not dwell in the past or worry about future. I would venture to say that you almost a father figure for her and her sibling."

"I'm not their father." countered the man.

"The essence of a mother is nurturing and care; the father's is the discipline besides set limits." argued the old man "Doctor Holiday and you took those roles unconsciously. Due to her sister's situation, she is sympathetic besides protective with Rex and Reggie. In your case, you started as a mentor-pupil relationship with him; but now that he is growing and becoming a man, the dynamics are changing: He wants to impress you furthermore to get your approval, not to mention he is starting to test the limits as well his skills. In case of the little miss, she's still in a learning phase. Who decides if you are their parental roles are they, not you."

"So, I should become the person that they believe that I am?" he asked dryly.

"The reason for a change is to seek our self-improvement, not the satisfaction of a third-party needs." replied Aldrich "Do you know why I have dedicated my life to studying human psychology, Agent Six? Because I found it fascinating. You will never find two human beings alike, even if they are twins. Few people act according to what they believe, the vast majority of the human beings hide behind a mask that makes us more socially acceptable: Under a cocky as well as a humorous facade, Rex hides his fears and insecurities. Yours is a cold plus indifferent one, but you care about your apprentice's welfare. White is one of the few who acts according to his psychology: Cold and calculated. He doesn't care to sacrifice his men for the success of the mission. Doctor Holiday isn't hard to make a prediction, especially when she is facing an ethical dilemma, she is one of the few that is attune with her emotions. Calan, on the other hand, is an honorable person, always doing the right thing. Sometimes I wonder what would happen when his duty conflicts with his ethics? What would he choose?"

"It seems that you have been psychoanalyzing us."

" I do it all the time, almost unconsciously; I dare to guess, you do the same with your enemies. Assessing their strengths in addition to weakness to get the upper hand and fulfill the mission. Am I wrong?"

"I invoke my right to remain in silence." answered dryly the Second of Providence, who observed "You left Reggie out your comments."

"And you didn't mention Mr. Ha Ha."

"The monkey is expendable." responded the ex-mercenary "I'm more concerned for the girl."

"As I said, she still is in a learning phase. Even though she is improving regarding PTSD, still she has a large road ahead. It isn't impossible to overcome it, but it won't be easy." commented the doctor "What give me hope is one line in your report that arrived shortly after the attack of the Devil's Garden. You mentioned in it that Miss Reggie minutes before the event, she sneaked to look out Bobo as well as her rabbit. She displayed apprehension for her pet and the chimp. That's a good signal."

"Do you think so?" replied the agent raising his eyebrows "She exposed herself to unnecessary danger."

"I wouldn't say 'unnecessary'. She did it to protect someone she cared for, it was totally justified; for me, it's a good signal." corrected the doctor "One of the red flags that expose a psychopathic or sociopathic behavior is show aggression against animals or people. Unlike psychopathy, sociopathy is the result of environmental factors. In the case of a Child, it may start when he or she suffers a severe trauma; with the time the individual begins to reinforce the belief that only his or her survival matters, acting on the impulse. The fact she is still capable to show concern about the well-being of others is a good signal. We want to help her, not create an improved version of Van Kleiss."

"Are you implying that he a Sociopath?"

"A psychopath would be more precise. He can be quite charming when he needs to be, his schemes are well done and calculated. A shining example was in the incident of the United Nations. I dare to say that he had this tendency long before the Nanite Event: use the people as pawns. I venture to guess when he gained his skills, it only exacerbated his wish to control and increase his ambitions of power. If you want an example of a sociopath, just pay a visit to Gatlocke who is housed in our prison."

"Thank you, doctor." He said, without any further comment he started to leave the place.

"Agent Six."

The former mercenary watched at the old Doctor, who added "I think it's about time that Miss Reggie starts to face one of her fears; in your reports mentioned she reacted negatively when Agent Rex used his Smack hands in the Devil's Garden?"

"She was in her full EVO form." clarified the alluded.

"That Factor could play in our favor, taking in count she hasn't had an episode since she arrived here besides the assistance of Doctor Holiday would help us to keep the situation under control." continued the doctor "I wonder if you could ask him, his aid in this particular situation. One of her recurrent nightmares is being chased by a giant robot, and she always wakes up when his hands are about to catch her. The Virtual Reality goggles had helped to decrease her anxiety, it's time for the next level."

"Everything that helps, doctor, will be done." he confirmed using his flat tone.

"Then, it's settled." He stated whilst he took his coat off the rack "I would recommend not to mention my intentions to the little Miss. I want that she is relaxed as much as she can. Next Monday is when we will do it."

The Second of Providence nodded, both men left the office and walked towards the vehicle area. The bus that would transport the Providence employees who lived in the neighboring city, was almost ready to leave. Only a few passengers were waiting to board, among them, the old doctor. When he was about to enter the vehicle, he turned and said "See you next Monday, Agent Six."

"Have a good weekend, Doctor Aldrich." replied the alluded. The bus departed while the former assassin left the area.


	12. PROVIDENCE, PART II: DISASTER

_A DISCLAIMER_

_I don't own the characters of Generator Rex. This fic was written for fun!_

**THE LOST QUEEN**

_By Airshadow_

**CHAPTER XII**

**PROVIDENCE, PART II:**

**DISASTER**

**Vocabulary.**

**Mil. **One thousand.

**Sí. **Yes

Reggie was walking together with her hermanito through the corridors that lead to her garden. She was told that she would have an important session that would help her to face one of her fears. Dr. Archie knew about the nightmares that she had since she was little, and he wanted to help her, as well as Becky, her sibling, and his tutor. What confused her a lot is why she was heading towards her Garden and not using the virtual reality goggles as she used to do. They finally arrived at the place. The door slid, allowing them to go inside while the ex-mercenary remained behind; once the juveniles were inside, the gate closed; Six walked calmly towards the control room where Holiday, beside Dr. Aldrich were watching from the window. The Second of Providence barely noticed that two Pawns were operating the computers, but he was surprised that a White decided to watch the exercise from the safety of his office using his CCTV. The former assassin joined the scientists. From above they observed the minors walking to an assigned point of the garden; it was clear enough to watch what was happening below.

Once they walked inside, they stopped in a clear area just under the window. The child gulped nervously, she knew that something important was about to happen. She was facing her brother, with twenty-two feet between them.

"Are you ready, Agent Rex?" asked the Old Doctor through a speaker.

"Am I ready? Of course, I am, I am always ready!" he replied, displaying his characteristic cocky smile.

"And you, Reggie, dear?" queried the Young woman using the same means.

"No. Are you sure that is a good idea?" she whispered using a timid tiny voice tone.

"Of course it is." assured the young scientist "Trust us."

"We're about to start, Little One." dryly said the former mercenary. Meanwhile, she nodded then looked at her hermanito, she swallowed nervously. She was able to listen to his tutor to add "We want you to stay there, and don't move." Then he commanded the teen EVO "Ok, Kid, show them up! "

Following the cue. The adolescent displayed his Smack Hands and landed them several feet away from his younger sibling. She squealed scared, she was about to run when a stern male voice commanded her "Stay put!"

She looked at his brother's mentor, she with an acute voice "I'm scared!"

"Stay put!" insisted the man whereas she cringed also looking genuinely scared. The Second of Providence looked at the Pawns and asked "Biometrics' status?"

"Heartbeat increasing. No signs of evolution to her full EVO form." Reported the subordinate. Six nodded whilst he watched the Little girl tremble with fear. He hated to do this to her, but it was the only way to make her face her fears.

"You are doing it right, Little One... Steady!" encouraged the ex-assassin as the Child whimpered. Many minutes passed along with the tension.

White broke the silence and said through the screen "We will try something else..." he commanded "Agent Rex! Move them forward... Reggie! Don't move!"

"I don't think that would be a good idea, to press her in that way. It's too early for that step." Commented Dr. Aldrich.

"She has to face her fears..." alleged dryly the Chief of Providence, then he ordered, "Move them forward!"

"Here goes, Sis, don't be afraid everythin' will be ok." assured the Adolescent. He started to move his builds towards his younger sibling. The minor started to shake and shrank as if she wanted to disappear.

"Stay steady." Encouraged the Adult.

"Sir!" warned one of the Pawns "Regina's biometrics have skyrocketed. Her cardiac rhythm has increased."

"Steady!" Insisted The ex-mercenary to the child, whereas it seemed that he hadn't heard what his underling had said.

The giant hands were pretty close. The nipper bit her lips, whilst she tried to hold her tears. She was scared to death. Her biggest fear was becoming true. Cold sweat was falling from her backbone, while she was overwhelmed by an irrational feeling of dread. Now, they were a few inches from her. She closed her eyes, in a vain attempt to deny their presence. The scarce Nanites that were on the ground warned her that her sibling's builds were two inches away for her. It was more than Reggie was able to stand and screamed with terror. A root quickly emerged from the ground. Rex, out of the corner of his eye, glanced at it coming but he wasn't fast enough to avoid it. He was hit by it with blunt force then crashed against the concrete wall. When she saw that, her silent tears turned in loud sobs.

"REX!" yelled Holiday whereas she and Six watched horrified at what just had happened. The young scientist ran towards the garden's entrance, hoping to find the juvenile relative unharmed. The former mercenary took a more direct route. He ran towards the window then jumped through it. Thanks to his skills, he landed unscathed and headed in the direction of the young one. Once he arrived, he started to check on him. The Little EVO was weeping bitterly when she saw what she had done. Unintentionally, she harmed her hermanito! Almost immediately his sibling's tutor arrived, she dashed towards the door.

"REGGIE! WAIT!"He screamed at the same time as he tried to retain her, but the Little One was fast and slipped away sobbing loudly. The Young Woman arrived shortly after, then started to examine the teen EVO. He was stunned but fine, he only had just a few minor scratches. The Doctor led him towards the infirmary to run a quick scan. The Second of Providence followed and stopped just outside the garden's entrance. He looked on both sides of the corridor, there wasn't a trace of Reggie.

He moved his hand towards his ear-link communicator, a voice with a professional tone spoke "Here Security Center. How may we help you, Agent Six?"

"I need you to tell me where Regina went! I need to know if she still is inside the Safe Zone." dryly asked the former assassin.

"Affirmative. She has been seen heading towards the Principal Quarters." reported the Pawn "Do you want me to send some guards to escort her back towards you?"

"Negative. Keep an eye on her." He retorted then added, "Report it if you see her leave the area."

"Yes, Sir." Responded to the Security officer. The ex-mercenary frowned, he had an idea where she went.

o0o – o0o – o0o

The nipper stormed in her bedroom and ran towards the bathroom, she headed towards the closet, she opened its gate and hid inside. She started to cry aloud. She had hurt her sibling again! She was a bad girl! She didn't hear the calmed footsteps that approached the place. Some knocks in the closet's door caught her attention, and a well-known voice requested "Reggie, come out."

"No." a sobbing tiny voice replied.

The adult raised his eyebrows; he didn't want to drag her out of her hideout, but he had little patience for this childish behavior. With a more severe tone, he insisted "Regina..."

The Adult heard that the sobs coming from inside increased, he was thinking what to do when he listened to the sound of footsteps behind him. When he looked toward the entrance and noticed that Holiday had arrived followed by Rex. The Kid looked relatively good, using only a Band-Aid on his cheek.

"Is she there? "asked the Young Scientist with concern.

"Yes and she refuses to come out." He confirmed.

"I know how to convince her." assured the teen EVO with his usual cocky smile.

"Enlighten me." dryly retorted his mentor whilst he raised an eyebrow.

"Wait for me outside here." replied the young one while he left the room. The Young woman looked puzzled at Six, who shrugged. They waited a few minutes, till he came back holding a chocolate bar, her favorite brand in fact. The adolescent sat down on the bed and started to tie it in what seemed to be a large cord. After some testing, he was satisfied.

"So?" Questioned The ex-mercenary "What do you have in mind?"

"You will see..." said the juvenile grinning.

o0o – o0o – o0o

Reggie was slowly calming her crying inside the closet, she didn't know for how long she was there. She still was deeply sad because she had hurt her sibling. He must be mad at her! Just thinking about it made her cry again. She was lost in those melancholic thoughts when she heard a hit in the closet's gate. It wasn't too hard, but it was enough to catch her attention. She cleaned her nose with the back of her hand. She silently and carefully listened without opening the door. It was silent outside, it seemed that nobody was there. She hesitated and slowly opened it less than an inch. Yep! Nobody outside. She was about to close it when she noticed something on the floor: A CHOCOLATE BAR!

She smiled a faint smile and opened the gate a little bit more. She got on her knees and spread her arm to reach it. To her surprise, the candy moved a few inches away. She blinked perplexed, with caution she opened more the door and crawled a bit away from her hideout. She was about to lay a hand in the candy when it moved again; this time several feet away, close to the room's exit.

The nipper stood up and slowly approached. Once that she was close, she walked slowly towards it, it didn't move. She grinned and stooped to capture the snack. She was starting to remove the cord and the wrapper when someone dressed in orange and black jumped from the other side and quickly hugged her. Reggie startled and before she could react, she saw herself held close by her hermanito and they swirled around, at the same time as Rex ruffled her hair.

"LOOK WHAT I JUST FISHED!" happily announced the teen whilst he and his sister sat down on the bed. As soon as she felt the soft surface under her, she tried to run back to her hideout as she held tightly to the chocolate bar.

"Leaving so soon, sis? I'm so wounded." pouted at her sibling while he looked at her eyes. He was kindly holding her back by her shoulders.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! "sobbed the little girl whilst she lowered her eyes.

"For what? For this?" he replied, pointing the Band-Aid that he had on his cheek. The Little One nodded with her eyes full in tears. The young EVO shrugged and retorted as if it wasn't important "It's just a scratch. Compared to what others have done to me, this is a caress."

She hugged him and her brother did his best to comfort her. The bedroom's door slid, everyone present looked at Dr. Aldrich, who walked inside, relaxed as if nothing had happened, he spoke with a soft voice "First of all, Little Miss, are you ok?" She shook her head without saying a word. The doctor looked at her and kindly asked "On the scale of one to one hundred, what was your level of fear?"

"Mil." chirped the child, as her sibling looked at her puzzled.

"We will work on that." The old man responded calmly, as he was talking The Leader of Providence appeared on the screen.

"It seems you have the situation under control." commented dryly the albino man whilst he looked sternly at the group.

"Her fear was totally expected." observed the Psychiatrist "What I didn't anticipate was how her Nanites reacted. Supposedly, the low concentration of them would prevent their use. It seems that when Little Miss felt threatened, the adrenaline made them react."

"We will check your theory later, doctor; right now we will try it again." answer back sternly. The nipper paled and shook her head, refusing to attempt it one more time.

"Leave her alone, White!" replied defiant the teen EVO at the same time as his little sister snuggled next to him, seeking his protection "She's scared!"

"She needs to overcome her fears, boy." growled the Chief of Providence "It's the only way to avoid that she becomes a menace..."

"In fact, Sir, it was enough for today." The Psychologist intervened "It would be counterproductive to try again and put more pressure on the girl. That could cause an... Undesired reaction. Besides, it could also generate a negative psychological impact on her and aggravate her condition. My suggestion is to finish for today and review the data obtained, to determine the best options."

White reluctantly agreed and didn't press the subject any further, the Screen turned off. The Doctor looked at the child and said with a kindly tone "Miss Reggie, the session is over for today. You did it way better than I expected, despite how it ended. We will take a break before trying it again. Don't worry about it and have fun with your toys. Doctor Holiday, could you come with me, please? I'd need to know your point of view about the data we have collected and considering your expertise, it will be useful."

"If you don't mind, Doctor Aldrich, I would like to be present." commented calmly the Second of Providence.

"That's a good idea, Agent Six. I'd appreciate any input you can give to the subject." calmly replied the Psychiatrist and added, while he looked at the minors "Well young ones, I'll see you soon."

Both doctors left the place followed by the former assassin. Rex looked at his youngest sibling and with a complicit smile, said "Do you want to go to the mess hall for ice cream and after that play Tag?"

"YAH!" the little girl shouted with enthusiasm. Both walked together towards the mess hall to get the promised snack.

o0o – o0o – o0o

White growled. He was watching from the safety of his Nanite-free environment, the recording of the last Reggie's exposure therapy session. He didn't need to be a genius to deduce that things didn't go exactly as they wanted, and he wasn't sure how bad it could become if they don't find out how to keep them in check. So far he was told, her skills should be limited to the Devil's Garden, but it seemed that her Nanites had decided otherwise. To find out what happened, they needed to understand how they evolved so fast.

In front of the screen where his image appeared was Doctor Aldrich, who was sitting in one of several conference rooms the HQ had. Jointly he was Six and The Top Scientist of Providence; only the spot where the big screen was clear, but two other equally big screens were on both sides, just in case that was necessary to watch other things at the same time. The antiseptic environment that characterized Providence's architecture was present: The walls were immaculate white. The floor was light gray. The table where the assistants were sitting was circular and quite wide. Embedded in front of each place were computers that operated by touch.

"Can anybody explain to me how this happened?" dryly asked the Chief of Providence.

"Reggie said that outside the Devil's Garden, she can barely sense the Nanites. When I ran the tests in the Doll's House, she ended very tiredly. Theoretically, she would have to make a big effort to summon the root." replied Holiday, then she pressed some buttons, the screen switched to another image, showing the minors and their simian friend playing Tag in the same moment that they were talking, then she commented "As you can see, she is very active. With no signal of tiredness."

"I dare to guess that her skills were forced to evolve themselves to protect her, and the scarce number of them was another obstacle to overcome. The nanites just acted to defend her." Theorized Doctor Aldrich while he watched the giant screen in which the Leader of Providence appeared.

"How so?" inquired the ex-assassin.

"How do you summon a trained dog, Agent Six? You call it or, you use a whistle. But if the dog senses that its master is in danger, it just attacks and neutralizes the menace." explained the Psychiatrist "The Nanites that were in the ground sensed Reggie's fear, and they reacted in consequence."

"The Kid wasn't a menace." Reminded the aforementioned.

"I'm afraid that hers aren't so discriminatory. They are, by now, only reactionary. She felt in danger, they acted on the result." The doctor typed in the computer in front of him, the ones in front of the meeting attendance, the image switched to graphics, and other data were displayed in their respective gadgets. Aldrich continued " As you can see, according to the data acquired from the session, the root attacked Rex at the same time as her cardiac rhythm was high and her biometrics displays the 'flight or fight' reaction."

"The dog protecting its master." whispered the Young Woman.

"Exactly." confirmed the old Doctor "I dare to suspect that this is the first step of her skills' evolution. But I'm not qualified to assure it."

"The only way to find it out is continuing with her training and evaluations." said Six with his characteristically flat tone.

"I agree with that." Granted Holiday. The image in the computers changed to the minors and the chimpanzee, who were playing Tag in the little one's garden.

"Is there a way to predict how strong her Nanite will become? or how will they evolve?" Asked The Second of Providence.

"I'm afraid, it doesn't." replied the young Doctor "So far, it doesn't exist two EVOs with similar skills to have a reference and try to predict how they will evolve. Even if it were the case, hers could do another unexpected turn to ensure her survival. Only her Nanites could provide some clues. It's a pity that we can't speak with them and straight forward ask them."

"What about Agent Rex?" queried The Chief of Providence with a serious tone "His Nanites have done contact more than once."

"But only in extreme situations." Clarified the young woman "They are only willing to talk with us just when they deemed necessary. So far we know, they aren't very fond of Providence."

"If you allow me to give my input on the subject, I may have an idea how to contact them; but we need his cooperation." started to suggest Dr. Aldrich.

"One second..." Interrupted young scientist, even though she was attending the meeting, still, she kept an eye in the minors like a hawk, thanks to the cameras that were placed in the Garden. She opened a com-link and said "It's dinner time! Don't forget to wash your hands and go to the mess hall. We'll be there shortly."

"AWWWW! can we play a bit more? We are having fun!" whined the Little One.

"Killjoy." Muttered Bobo.

"Oh! C´mon Doc! It's too early!" Second the Adolescent.

"You heard Doctor Holiday. Playtime is over!" responded the Second of Providence with his flat tone.

"They sound like our parents." Grumbled the teen EVO while they started to walk towards the Garden's entrance.

"I think that they would be good parents." replied bluntly the nipper whilst the young woman felt slightly embarrassed when she heard that, the only ex-mercenary reaction was to raise an eyebrow. They suddenly heard the girl's tiny voice "Rex, if Six and Becky are like our parents, what would White be like?"

"The Grumpy Uncle who nobody likes." stated the Monkey with a malicious grin.

"I HEARD THAT!" shouted angrily The Leader of Providence as the Simian jilted and ran quickly towards the door. Disappearing from the camera angle.

"Continue, Doctor Aldrich." spoke dryly The Albino man, once the communication with the youths was closed.

"Rex reported that every time they took control of him, he doesn't remember what he said or do during the event." retorted the Psychiatrist "It seems that his mind is in an altered state of consciousness. I guess that with the help of hypnosis, we can recreate it; I expect that the Nanites would be encouraged to answer us or they would block the effects. Also, to appease any mistrust that they may have, I suggest that Agent Six be present in the session;" Looking at the former assassin, the old Doctor added" so far I understand, they didn't consider you a... Menace."

"That will help us to investigate in deep, Reggie's abilities." suggested Holiday "That will help us to determine how we can help her to control them."

"Sounds like a plan." growled Providence's Chief "I want those sessions to be scheduled as soon as possible and extract all the information that you can. Keep me updated on any progress. You can leave."

With any further comment, White finished the transmission and the computer's screen turned black. The meeting attendees took their belongings and left the place.

o0o – o0o – o0o

Reggie, Rex, and Bobo were taking their meal in the VIP zone of the mess hall; when Six and The Top Providence's Scientist arrived, they watched them eating their dinner and laughing. The Young Doctor did a sad smile, it was how it should be, they should be in a caring family and not like lab subjects. But until they find their parents and elder brother, that would be a wishful thought... Not to mention that The Chief of Providence dreaded the day that that would happen; it was well known that if his parents didn't approve his role in Providence, and she didn't doubt it that it would be the case; their only cure known from the EVO Issue, it would be legally out of their hands. She was pondering those glooming thoughts when Reggie noticed their presence, she beamed and greeted them, waving her tiny hand.

"Are you enjoying your dinner?" asked the Young scientist with a smile.

"YAH! Bobo is the Best Cook in the World!" said cheerfully the little girl.

"Finally!" replied the chimp while leaped behind her and ruffled her hair making her giggle "Someone recognize my skills."

The laugh muted when the EVO alarm started to sound. Holiday started to talk with someone using her ear-link communication. Six looked significantly at, the teenager nodded; with agility, he left his seat with a jump and uttered to his simian friend "Time to work, Are you comin'?"

"This will be fun!" answered his pal whilst he jumped down and ran towards the exit.

"Can I go?" spoke the nipper at the same time as she climbed down her chair and was willing to follow them.

"No." sternly reacted the former mercenary, as Reggie pouted. He wasn't moved and added "This is a dangerous operation and you are too young for this. Maybe when you are older, you may go."

"A millennium will pass before I grow up." Protested the child "I want to go with you, now!"

"Regina..." warned the Agent.

"Sis, this is serious; we don't want you to get hurt." spoke her elder brother, with a conciliatory tone "I promise if you are a good girl and stays here, we'll bring you a gift."

"You promise?" inquired the minor at the same time as she crossed her arms and frowned with suspicion.

"Yah!" he assured.

"Ok." She replied but looked disappointed. With a final hug, the teen departed together with his handler and the Chimp. Holiday approached slowly and behind her was a slender female Providence trooper. She had green eyes and brown hair. Reggie smiled when she recognized her and voiced cheerfully "Wade!"

The aforementioned gently laid a hand in the Little One's shoulder. The young trooper was assigned to keep an eye on her more than once when the Top scientist of Providence was absent. In the beginning, she thought that she would be just as unbearable as her arrogant sibling. But, to be fair, Rex's egotism had already deflated a little in the last weeks and his baby sister wasn't so terrible.

"Reggie." said seriously the Young Scientist "I need to go to work, Wade will supervise you take your dinner and bath. I don't need to remind you to behave."

"I'll be, Becky!" chirped the minor.

"Don't worry, Doctor Holiday. I'll take care of her and I'm sure that she will keep out of mischief. Everything will be done according to her schedule."

The young Scientist nodded with her head and headed towards the Briefing Room, where she would monitor, as usual, their missions. Wade looked at Regina, and asked kindly "Which fairytale do you want I read you for bedtime?"

"Cinderella!" replied happily the girl.

o0o – o0o – o0o

Several hours had passed after the EVO alarm rang; the situation was controlled as expected; following the protocol after the subject was cured, Providence transferred him towards one of its local centers to verify and certify that his Nanites were stable. If everything was ok, he would be discharged in twenty-four hours once it was confirmed that all was within acceptable parameters. Rex and Six, together the rest of their team came back home; it was late in the night and the teen was exhausted, before he went to get well-earned sleep time, he walked toward his sibling's lodgings.

The door slid, Wade was sitting on the couch reading a book. Her attention changed when she heard the silence broken by footsteps. She moved her finger towards her lips, asking for silence. With a significant glance, she pointed towards the bed. Reggie was sound asleep, her hair was loose and was hugging her beloved rag bunny.

The Young EVO couldn't hold a smile; rabbits were her favorite animals; it wasn't a surprise that her favorite pajamas had a white rabbits print with a salmon pink background. It seems that her preference was the result that the late Doc Nat was allergic to dogs and Doc Rylander had the same issue with cats. The adolescent felt a hand in his shoulder; when he turned his head, he saw his handler. He spoke in a low voice with his characteristically flat tone "Go to sleep, Kid. You earned it."

With a nod, he agreed. Wade started to walk towards them. The juvenile expressed when he saw her approach "Thank you, Wade."

"You are welcome." replied the trooper, after the young one entered his own quarters, the Providence Soldier took a more formal pose and said "Ready to report, sir: Everything was done according to the schedule and Reggie behaved as expected. The only issue was that she had a nightmare, nothing to worry about."

"Good." uttered dryly by the man "You are dismissed."

"Thank you, Sir." said the soldier "Have a good night."

The female trooper walked away. The Second of Providence walked inside the place without making a noise, still, he had a promise to fulfill. He left on the night table a special gift for the little EVO wrapped in pink paper: A pair of sunglasses with a white aplastic frame, and decorated with a red ladybug in each one of the top parts of it. He bought it especially for her. After this, he tucked her blanket, and he left in silence the room; heading to his own chambers to rest. When she woke up the next morning, she found the little gift. She was delighted with it and she wore them the whole time.

o0o – o0o – o0o

Six calmly walked down the corridor with Reggie strolling behind him. The agent stopped just in front of the door of her garden. She knew that something very important was about to happen and she feared that she had to face her hermanito's Smack Hands. She still remembered the disastrous session that they had had several weeks ago, it was something that she would have rather not to do again. The Young scientist had a hard time convincing her that it was for the best, she needed to better control her skills and overcome her fears. Even he agreed to that and promised her that nothing bad would happen this time.

"Are you nervous, Little One?"

She looked at the ex-mercenary, he had kneeled; in that way, he looked less intimidating. His normally grim and cold gesture looked less severe. The minor nodded. The man added "Everything will be ok. Do you trust Doctor Holiday? And me?"

The child did an affirmative gesture in each question. He started to type the code that would allow him to come in the area.

"Are you sure that it's a good idea?" chirped the little girl.

The adult stopped and looked at her, he inquired with his characteristically flat tone "Do you know what would happen if your brother dares to pull a prank using his builds?" the little one shook her head negatively, the Second of Providence continued while he showed with his right hand a toothbrush "He would have to do some cleaning work."

"He will spend hours before he can finish..." She pointed out.

"That's the idea" replied Six with a knowing grin that only lasted a few seconds. She giggled.

The agent finished typing the code and they entered the garden, Rex was there, waiting for them. The juvenile greeted them and said trying to encourage his youngest sibling "Everything will be ok, Sis, don't worry."

She smiled nervously and followed the adult towards the other extreme of the garden. They stopped, the little one looked at the man and asked, confused "Six. Why are you here? Why aren't you with Becky?"

"Because this time we will address the situation... We will do things differently." he corrected when he noticed the confusion in her face. Then he looked at the Adolescent and uttered coldly "We are ready. Kid."

Holiday looked at her young ward and the former assassin entered the garden. She decided to keep a close look over them and avoid that the same issue that happened several weeks ago repeated. Close to her was Dr. Aldrich, who wanted to supervise the session personally this time. The atmosphere was tense. The Young scientist couldn't shake off the sensation that something was off, but she couldn't point out what it was. She focused on the screen, she couldn't' afford a distraction in such a critical moment. Rex summoned his Smack Hands. The Little child paled when she watched them. With a muffled yelp, she dashed to hide behind the Former Mercenary, seeking his protection. "Reggie, step forward." spoke an emotionless voice. The little one shook her head, she had the same expression as a cornered rabbit. Six raised an eyebrow, and asked her "Do you trust me?"

She shook her head with a positive gesture. He added dryly "Step forward, everything will be ok. This time, I'll stay with you."

She obeyed. She started to feel the grip of fear while the minutes passed with painful slowness.

"Well, Kid, onward..."

Her eyes opened wide. Cold sweat started to fall in her backbone.

"Steady." commanded the same voice.

The little girl began to shake.

"Report!" questioned The Top Scientist of Providence whilst she continued monitoring the situation inside the room above the garden.

"Her cardiac rhythm is increasing together with her biometrics." said one of the Pawns.

Holiday opened the mic. She wanted to be ready for everything at the same time as still continuing to monitor the situation. She saw the adolescent's builds almost reach the Little One and the Agent. In fear, she clings to his legs, seeking his protection. The adult remained impassible as a stone statue.

"Step forward." encouraged the man calmly.

"Six…" She begged. She didn't want to move ahead. They were around them.

"Everything would be ok." Assured the man.

Slowly the child moved in front of the Adult, without stopping shaking. They were in that position for a bit; for her was an eternity.

"Reggie, you said that you trust me, right?" asked Six, breaking the silence. She looked at him and nodded affirmatively. He continued "What I'm going to ask you to do will be difficult: I want you to close your eyes and don't open them till I tell you so. Can you do that?" the nipper nodded, he added, "Do it, please. Close your Eyes."

The girl did as instructed. She was scared. The Nanites on the ground warned her about the threat that still surrounded her. She was shivering. How long should she have to wait with her eyes closed?

"Reggie, open the eyes."

When she did it, she gasped with terror. She saw Six standing near her hermanito! She was about to run towards them when the Former mercenary stopped her with a gesture. She trembled in fear. Inside the room, Holiday watched alarmed the computers. The minor's biometrics' were skyrocketing again, while Dr. Aldrich frowned. The only ones that remained impassive were the teenager and his mentor. Some noises around them started to be heard and the ground started to break.

"Six..." Pointed out a nervous Rex.

"I know, Kid" replied dryly the man, and added calmly whereas he watched the little EVO without moving "You are doing a good job, Little one. Remain still."

"I'm scared!" she said as she was starting to sob.

"Remain still."

Several roots appeared very close to the Agent and the adolescent, surrounding them; but they didn't flinch. One of them was less than an inch to touch Six. Before something happened, they suddenly stopped, as if they heard a command. It seemed that the Child didn't want to hurt her sibling nor his tutor. After several strained minutes, the roots started to retreat slowly and came back to the underground. For Reggie's horror, her brother's builds started to move close to her. She froze in fear and closed her eyes. She was caught! She started to sob, she was being moved. Something was moving her!

"Open the eyes!"

"Everythin' will be ok, Sis!"

The EVO obeyed and she saw herself being carried gently by her hermanito's big hands. She noticed him in front of her, slowly approaching him. She was scared and sobbing, barely moving. Soon she saw her sibling embracing and comforting her, at the same time as he rocked his body back and forth.

"Don't worry, sis. It's over." whispered the juvenile whereas he hugged her tightly. She nodded whilst she started to calm down. Quiet steps approached the youngsters, when they looked up, they saw Six. He was composed and controlled, as he usually was.

"You did a good job, little one, we are done for today." He said with a faint grin. The minor nodded. Inside the Control Room, Holiday smiled proudly while she removed her ear-link; for her little protégé, it was a huge step forward. She couldn't wait to analyze the new data with Dr. Aldrich and discuss her progress with him. This gives her hope that she might live a sort of normal life.

o0o – o0o – o0o

His patron wasn't pleased, and that worried him. The prey that he requested scurried away in the Devil's Garden and that meddlesome Agent was more vigilant than usual. He had avoided him for a long period of time, but the game was about to end. Even with the involuntary help of Walters, he wasn't able to shove away that bogeyman dressed in green from his business. It seemed that he suspected his ruse, despite his effort to keep a low profile. If he didn't find the way to hand over the brat at Van Kleiss, he was going to make him pay dearly for the thousands he was given and he kept in his secret bank account. On the other hand, the perspective to be caught by that busybody named Six was equally alarming; if half of the things that he heard about The ex-mercenary were true, being interrogated by him wouldn't be pleasant... More or less the same result if he failed Van Kleiss one more time. No doubt that he was in between a rock and a hard place, the wisest move was don't stay in the middle, and he wouldn't be for long. He had to be patient; mostly because his objective was out of his reach, by now; Luckily, he had an idea how to capture her... He only needed the passcode of the late Walters and a little help.

o0o – o0o – o0o

Six was more than satisfied with the session's results and walked to discuss the data with those who had a major involvement in the session. He hoped to get clear data about the Little One's abilities and how to help her to overcome her PTSD and improve the control of her Nanites. He arrived at the room where Holiday was, she was inside reviewing the information together with Dr. Aldrich. They stopped to watch the laptop that they had in front of them when they heard the door slide.

"Good to see you Agent Six" greeted the old Doctor.

"Doctor Aldrich, Holiday." Questioned dryly the man. He took a seat close to them. "I presume that you are studying the data collected."

"You are right." replied kindly Galen while adjusting his glasses "Do you want to join us?"

"Sure." answered the Second of Providence whereas he took a chair and sat close to them. He did a quick glance and asked in his usual flat tone "Where's The Kid?"

"The county fair is set near the city; Noah, Annie, and Claire wanted to go, he thought that would be a good idea that Rex and Reggie had some fun and invited them too." Explained Holiday at the same time as she was checking the data.

"And you let them go?" He inquired surprised.

"Of course" responded calmly the young Scientist.

"I'm surprised that White hasn't protested yet."

"Well, it wasn't easy convincing him." retorted Holiday with a sigh "I only had to tell him some facts and good arguments."

"Like which ones?"

"Well..." replied the young woman while she looked at her interlocutor, "I told him that Rex's unauthorized trips outside the HQ dropped a 45%, including his night-snack trips since Reggie is with us; if he isn't busy taking care of her, he is too tired to do mischief. I suggested to him that as well as bad behavior should be punished the good one should be rewarded. It's why I think that it was a good idea to allow them to go. Moreover, Rex promised me that they should be back before the dark; I made him clear that if that wasn't the case he would be grounded. Wade and Beasley are with them, for extra measure; I suggested them wear civilian clothes. I instructed them that if an EVO emergency happens, Rex should join us, whilst Noah and the others, have to take her at his house and stay there. Also, they have to call me to pick up her once the situation is solved. Besides, I reminded White that Doctor Zabala wanted a normal life as possible for the Little One, and going to a fair is one of the closest things to normality that she can experiment with. I also told him that if he authorized the trip that would ease his relationship with Rex, and would help to make him more willing to follow orders. I only see the positives."

Six didn't say anything. If there was something that he admired about Holiday, it was she was an optimistic point of view of life. He almost envied that trait, she was so unlike him. She never has seen the degree of deprivation and corruption that humanity could reach like him. He hoped that she never would and forever remain ignorant of the unpleasant side of life. Being honest, she had good arguments, the idea was good and the Kid deserved a treat once a while. Without any further comment, the Agent sat down and started to discuss the results with the doctors.

o0o – o0o – o0o

"It's almost time."

Six looked at Dr. Aldrich, both men were inside the briefing room. Several days had passed since the last session. They were watching Noah and Rex playing basketball in the Gym thanks to one of several screens that the place had. The Former Mercenary knew that today was the day that they would try to establish direct contact with The Young EVO' Nanites. He was worried, even though his face didn't show emotion. They never had attempted something like that before, and he wasn't sure how the micro-bots would take something like this, which made it harder to predict what to expect. All hoped that it was a pacific dialog; in the worst-case scenario, they expected that they refused being called and overruled hypnosis. Although some scientists were excited to speak directly with the micro-machines. In his personal opinion, the ex-Assassin was afraid that they were opening Pandora's box. In their last dialog, they stated their dislike and distrust for Providence. They hoped to keep the conversation civil and got some useful information.

"Nervous about what we are going to attempt?" asked the psychiatrist politely.

"Assessing the situation would be more accurate." responded dryly the man "What we are going to do would send us to an uncharted territory."

"It may be our only alternative to establish direct contact with the Nanites." replied the Old Doctor.

"I know." said the ex-mercenary without stopping to look at the screen. Reggie had joined them, he did a smile that quickly vanished when he saw the little one attempt to play basketball with them and failed.

"We should better start the preparations, Agent Six" commented The Galen "I have reserved the Room Gamma to do the session. We can start in two hours."

"I'll remind the Kid about his appointment. I'll see you there, Doctor. " retorted dryly the man while he watched the minors interact and had fun.

o0o – o0o – o0o

"Anddd Rexxx avoided the enemies! He flanked the defense! He's ready to score a..."

"Could you just shut up and shoot it!"

The Young EVO looked at his friend whereas he still holds the basketball's ball, they were challenging each other who would win the first scoring the HQ's gym. Even though his chances to hit the basket was zero to none, it was the best excuse for the friends to relax and talk from serious issues to the typical teenagers' subjects.

"Are you afraid that I will basket it this time?" replied the Young One with a cocky grin.

"You will get one when a giant Robot attacks Providence." teased Noah. Both laughed.

"What are you playing!? Can I play too? Please! Please! PLEEEaaasse!"

They looked where the childish tiny voice came; Reggie, as Rex used to say, was using the power of the Puppy eyes to get away with whatever she wanted. Only his Nannie in Green seemed to have immunity to them.

"Can I play?" She said with a cute smile.

"Do you know how to play basketball?" asked the blonde teen. The nipper did a negative gesture. Noah explained at the same time as he did the movement "You have to bounce the ball... Rex will try to stop you and take it "He continued the explanation while he evaded his friend, who tried to take the ball. He moved towards the score "Then, you have to move close to this point and throw the ball highest as you can..." The ball entered the hoop. He looked at her and encouraged "See, it isn't too hard."

He passed gently the ball to the little one and let her try it. She started to bounce the ball with both hands.

"It's with just one hand." He clarified. The minor pouted but she tried to control the ball and attempted it again with one, it rolled towards her sibling after two bounces.

"How, I did it?" she inquired as she looked at them with disappointment.

"Not bad." expressed her hermanito. She smiled a wide smile. Her sibling added while he gently gave her the ball "Now try to throw it as high as you can and score."

She did all as instructed, but failed. She was so disappointed!

"Let's try again, but I will help this time." offered The teen EVO, then he summoned a small version of his smack hands and placed them under her armpits, then he asked "Ready?"

"Sí" She chirped.

"I will assume that that's a 'yes'. " he remarked, and started imitating sports commentators among her baby sister's giggles "ANndd, the little Reggie avoided the defenses of the opposite team...! She did a super JUMP! " He shouted that at the same time as elevated her at the same level as the basket and added at the same time the child introduced the ball in the ring. Gently, he lowered her" AND SCORED! The audience goes wild! The bell rings, announcing the end of the match...!"

Lonely applause caught their attention, interrupting their game. Rex's face slightly frowned when he saw Six in the stand; together he was Doctor Holiday, who watched the minors play with a warm smile. The ex-mercenary slowly walked towards them. The Young EVO commented, "It seems that my nanny requires my presence..."

"SIIIIX! REXX TOLD YOU NANNNIEE AGAIIIIIN!" screamed the nipper with a high pitch tone. She giggled in her brother's face, he wasn't very happy with her childish attempt of getting him into trouble again.

"Behave, kid." uttered dryly the Agent, settling the matter once for all, he wasn't in the mood to fool around.

"Did you see me put the ball inside the basket?" she exclaimed while hugging the Adult's legs trying to get his attention; her sibling slightly cleared his throat, and she added "Well, my Hermanito helped me... A little."

"You could be a professional player when you grow up, Reggie." said Noah with a wide grin.

"When I grow up, I want to be an EVOS' Veterinary." replied the child with confidence.

"Little one, there are no EVOS vets." replied the Second of Providence whilst he looked at her.

"Abuela Nat told me that six years ago EVOs don't exist." retorted the girl "So when I grow up EVOs veterinarian will exist, and I want to become one."

The Adult blinked but he didn't reply, while the teens chuckled. Then he started to ponder about the relations between humans and EVOs and how it changed through the time. As once Dr. Aldrich had commented, 'In the early stages after the Nanite Event, the first course of action was containing and eliminate; now, it was 'Cure or contain'; it makes sense that in a near-future EVOs and humankind coexist more or less in a pacific way, and Providence just would be called in extreme situations'. He didn't dwell in those reflections. He looked at the child and spoke "Time for your night routine, little one." and looking at his Pupil, he added "Don't forget your appointment, Room Gamma. Two Hours. Don't be late."

The Young EVO grunted, while his handler withdrew with a calm stride; the young one thought that becoming Guinea Pig for a crazy, mind-controlling experiment had a zero in his scale of fun. But, the hope to unlock more repressed memories made it easier to take the decision.

"Hermanito?"

The Adolescent looked at his baby sister. He had promised her a bedtime story before going to sleep; obviously, she hadn't forgotten it. He closed an eye and with a gesture of complicity, he told her "Don't worry. Do what ya have to do; and I'll tell you the best bedtime story ever!"

"But Six said..."

"I'll handle it." He replied with a grin

She beamed and ran towards Holiday. While they left the place chatting about how much fun the little girl had that day. The teenagers uttered their goodbyes and agreed on a serious match next week.

o0o – o0o – o0o

The door did a muffled sound when it slid, and a shadow slipped inside. When it closed, the White Pawn started to type quickly the passcode, insulating the chamber. He hadn't much time. He quickly navigated to the area that contained the most sophisticated computer equipment in the world. He moved towards this electronic labyrinth, searching for a specific device. He finally found it. The Phase Scrambler System. It was a four feet tall device, explicitly designed to impede Breach use her skills and came in the HQ. Due to safety measures, it was contained inside a circular enclosure, which half was made of bulletproof glass, and the other half of reinforced steel, there was only space for one person and the way to enter was typing the passcode in the keypad that was attached to the door. The Late Walter was so predictable, writing the passcodes in a notebook and kept it inside a drawer. It wasn't the smartest move for him.

Everything was marching according to the plan and the situation couldn't be more perfect: The prized Weapon of Providence, his Puppet Master, and Doctor Fancy Skirts, would be busy in the opposite corner of the HQ to do some undisclosed project. On the other hand, the Flea Sack today had his weekly poker match in the Mess Hall. The way was clear. When the break of security started, they would be far away from the brat and the Pack could capture her without problems. He smiled under the balaclava while he extracted a device that Van Kleiss had given him from one of his pockets. It was a circular gadget with three inches in diameter and a small green button close to the preprogrammed clock watch. The mechanism would be activated in three hours when he pressed the green button. He had checked the records days before, and he knew that Room Gamma was reserved for a four-hour session, the Pack only needed a few minutes to do the extraction and retreat, while he wouldn't be nearby to rouse suspicions. As soon as he finished installing it, he pressed the green button and quietly left the place. The time started to run...

o0o – o0o – o0o

Reggie was in her bathroom; she was standing on a plastic yellow stool close to the sink. She was brushing her teeth and getting ready to go to sleep. This night she was wearing her favorite white rabbit's pajamas and was wearing fluffy rabbit-like slippers. She was rinsing her mouth when someone knocked on the door, she stopped and said with a timid "Who is it?"

"It's me, Sis." replied his sibling on the other side "Are you ready? Do you still want a bedtime story?"

"Your best Friend Forever has a good one..." added another well-known voice. It seemed that Bobo wanted to join the fun.

"YAH!" beamed the little one as she rushed out towards her bed, she quickly took off her slippers, climbed on it, and covered with her blankets. Rex grinned watching all that display of activity and turned off the bathroom's light. Watching her he expressed with a wide smile "Ready?"

" Once Upon a time…" interrupted the Chimp whilst he leaped at the small chair that was nearby.

"Thank you, Bobo; but I would be the one telling the tale." interrupted sharply by the teen while the simian stuck out his tongue. He frowned, but before he uttered anything else, with a jump the primate, made comfortable himself in the window seat. After he turned his eyes to his baby sister, his expression softened and said with a kind smile "Let's start the best bedtime Story that you ever heard!"

"Will it be short like the last one you told me?" she pointed out as she frowned in an almost comical way.

"No. this one is a larger one"

"About princesses!

"Better!" replied the adolescent "About a Good-looking spy and a Super Villain."

"Sounds bored!" pouted the child.

"Trust me; you will like it." Assured her sibling, he cleared his throat "Once upon a time a young, handsome and smart secret agent..."

"Who had a talkative monkey as pal..." interrupted The Ape.

"A very meddlesome, chatty monkey as a pal." Corrected the minor "The agent was about to do a very important mission...

"For which he wasn't fully qualified..." chimed in the ape again.

"And the meddlesome Chimpanzee neither..." retorted the young EVO while his baby sister giggled.

"The conversational simian disagreed..."

"The secret agent wants to continue the story..."

"I want to do it..."

"BOBO! Who is telling the tale, IT'S ME!" scolded the teen.

"To spin tales, no one is better than me, so I should do it!" He reacted whilst he stared at his friend. Their noses were so close that they almost touched. The tension was palpable.

"What is going on?"

Rex and Bobo were startled, they looked at the door. At the entrance of the place, they saw Six, who's expression showed that he wasn't exactly happy. Behind him was Holiday, who looked disapprovingly at them. But her expression softened when she looked at the child who was chuckling knowing that her brother was in the dog's house.

"You are in trouble!" said the little one among giggles. The chimp slipped away, disappearing in the corridors; he took advantage that all the eyes were in his human friend.

"Kid... May I know why I am listening to this racket!? And why aren't you at Gamma Room? Your appointment was at eight o'clock and you're thirty minutes late!" exclaimed the former mercenary in a tone that showed his displeasure.

"I was fullfillin' my elder bro's duties and tellin' her a bedtime story." he answered hoping that that lame excuse helps him to skip the session.

"You don't have to worry about it." intervened Holiday whereas she walked inside the place "I can take care of her and you can go to your appointment with Doctor Aldrich."

With a clear expression, the minor showed that he didn't like the idea. With a slow stride, he left the chamber. Reggie did a goodbye gesture and said "Good night, hermanito, I see you tomorrow! "

A wave of the hand was the only sign of farewell that the Teen did before the door closed behind them. With a sweet smile, Holiday looked at the little EVO and asked "What fairytale do you want to listen to? One of Princess'?"

"Noo! One of the spies and a Super Villain!" replied cheerfully the girl, as the young doctor blinked surprised. After a short hesitation, she decided to do her best to please her. While the Scientist started her tale, in a secluded area, a stopwatch showed ninety-minutes left to zero...

o0o – o0o – o0o

"Are you listening to me?"

Rex looked at his handler and huffed annoyed. He had said a lot of things since they left Reggie's lodgings. But he didn't bother to continue listening after the sentence "You should be a better example for your little sister..." When was that? Of course, five steps after they left the room. He didn't bother to continue listening, he remembered the speech. He knew that next was the example part, comes the part that he wasn't in the age to act childishly, after that was the consequences of not listening, blah, blah, blah, blah... He really needed new topics to talk about.

"Are you listening to me, Kid?" exclaimed the former mercenary.

"Of course, Six, I will be a better example for my little sis..." with annoyance the adolescent replied.

"I wasn't talking about that." Answered back the aforementioned "I was remembering you about the importance of this session and why your cooperation is needed." After a brief pause, he added hoping to give it a more positive perspective for the teen "Besides, you may have the chance to unlock more repressed memories."

"Yeah, but I don't like the idea that to do it, my mind has to be hijacked."

"Do you trust me?" asked the Agent while they stopped in front of Room Gamma.

"I do." responded sincerely his Pupil.

"Then you don't have nothing to worry about." retorted dryly the man. He pressed a code in the keypad and the door slid. Both came in, it closed. It was a medium-size conference room. In the middle of it, was a white oval-shaped table with nine chairs that made a match. each one was distributed on both sides of it and at one end. Leaving the place where, usually the highest-ranking person sat, free. On the other side, of that empty area was lined up a huge screen, that now was turned off. The chamber was scarcely illuminated. The minor could see that it was decorated with Providence's minimalist standards and with the same shades that characterized it, and soon he realized that it wasn't empty. Dr. Aldrich was there, just in front of him.

"Good evening, Rex; ready for your session?" queried kindly the old psychiatrist.

"I guess." the boy replied reluctantly.

"I understand your concerns about the procedure." commented the old man while they walked towards the nearby chair, followed by his handler "But to contact your Nanites, we have to induce an altered state of consciousness. Doctor Holiday is working in a way to do it without hypnosis but she still needs to solve some technical issues. It would take time to finish the prototype."

"I vote to wait." thought the teenager.

"By the way." said kindly the old man "I thought that Dr. Holiday would be with us, would you want to start without her or would you prefer to wait?"

"She's currently telling Reggie a tale. She told me to start without her." replied dryly the Ex-assassin.

"I see." commented the old man, he walked to the other side of the table and motioned at the young one to sit down in front of him, he did as request; The ex-mercenary stood some steps behind his pupil and took his hand toward his ear-link and talked with someone on the other side. The young EVO didn't pay attention to what his mentor was doing because he was focused on a little gadget that was on the table and he didn't recognize.

"Doc Al, what's this thing?" he asked with curiosity

" This is a metronome." Explained kindly the psychiatrist "It's used in Music and also can help to set the mind focus and induce hypnosis status."

"I thought that for that you should swing a pocket watch in front of my nose." retorted the teen with a hint of sarcasm.

"I would rather this method." replied the old doctor calmly, then he looked at the Second of Providence "Is everything all right, Agent Six?"

"It was Holiday." clarified the alluded "She's still with your sister, I told her that she should better go to rest after the little one falls asleep. We will handle this session and I'm quite confident that everything is alright."

"I see." Galen looked at him, who added while he turned on the metronome "Well Rex, I need you to relax and focus at the pendulum... Follow my voice... Everything it's ok and there is no tension... Listen to the voice... You are feeling tired... Close your eyelids... Everything is alright, you're in a safe place... Follow the voice... Focus on your breathing ... Inhale ... Exhale ..."

Slowly the juvenile heard Dr. Aldrich's indications and slipped in an induced sleep; his body relaxed at the same time as his back rested on the back of the chair. Psychologist continued whilst the Top Agent of Providence watched with interest "Listen to my voice... Continue breathing deeply... With each breath, you are falling in a profound sleep... You are at ease... Rex, do you listen to me?"

"Yes." responded the adolescent who was in a deep trance, his voice was calm.

"We need you to focus, and go deep in your subconscious mind... We need to contact your Nanites..."

"Access denied..." he retorted with an almost mechanical voice.

"Kid?" intervened the former mercenary.

"No." said the juvenile in a monotone tone, his body covered in a blue technological pattern; his eyes opened, they had now a blue electric hue and stared at his Handler while he stood up. With the same pitch, the possessed teen added "It's us."

o0o – o0o – o0o

"... The Agent ran towards the aircraft, and took off towards the villain's secret base..."

Holiday interrupted her story with a smile, the little EVO finally was sleeping. The fairy-shaped night light radiated a faint light. The young scientist tucked her in her mint-colored blanket and settled her rag bunny in her little arms without waking her up. She caresses the little girl's hair lovingly and muttered softly "Sweet dreams, Reggie."

She quietly left the little one's room and walked through the corridor towards her own quarters. Once the door closed behind her, she removed her hair tie freeing her beautiful black hair. She looked at the clock; it was five past nine at night. Still, it was pretty early, she decided to review some reports before going to sleep herself.

o0o – o0o – o0o

After several seconds, Dr. Aldrich ventured to ask "Am I talking with Rex's Nanites?"

"Affirmative." They answered using the minor's body,

"Do you know why we want to contact you?"

"You are claiming that you want to assist our siblings to develop their full potential and protect Regina." They replied without emotion through the Teen.

"To do so, we need to tell us everything you can about the Nanite Project" demanded Six.

"Access Denied."

"Do you not trust us?" He questioned.

"Trust simply believes that someone will not betray you, but does not mean that the other party will comply with the accord and not do it." retorted the Nanites through the minor's body "Our actions are driven by logic not by emotions; every breach of security must be avoided and we will not take unnecessary risks."

"If you consider Providence a risk for Rex's safety, why still do you remain with us?" inquired the ex-assassin.

"Even the logic dictates that we must avoid the contact with Providence, he commands to do the opposite. Unlike my A. I. predecessors, we cannot go against my Programming, unless it's necessary to preserve our existence." explained the microbots.

"Predecessors?" questioned Six interested.

"Our creators discussed several earth-cycles ago if we should be programmed to be subjected to a Human host or an artificial intelligence should direct us." explained the micro-robots while the teen's body walked calmly towards the Second of Providence, and stopped a few inches away "One of them created two models based on his knowledge in Artificial Intelligence. The first one has been neutralized six earth-cycles ago."

"And the second?"

"The evidence points out that Rex's caused its deactivation a few months ago."

"We need more information to verify that those experiments pose no threat to humankind."

"Negative, I will not reveal my creator's secrets; Providence or another one would want to take advantage of their research and it would have unpredictable results."

"Then, give us your creators' names." Demanded the former mercenary "At least with that piece of information Providence could have a break in their search of answers and maybe find a cure."

"Access denied."

Six raised an eyebrow, he didn't like where the matter was going. He should review Providence's files carefully to find out any event that matched with the clues that the Nanites were telling; but that would be very hard, taking in count that they on purpose were very vague in the information that they released, as best. Before he could continue interrogating them, Doctor Aldrich enquired "You said that your refusal to share information about the Nanite Project it's driven by logic, but I dare to guess that your motives are others."

"Explanation required." retorted the microbots.

"The real reason that you refuse to provide the information that we need, it's because you resent the treatment that the Young One has had when he met Providence. Am I right?"

"Negative. Even though we can understand the definition of each emotion, we can't sense them. The concept is totally alien for us." explained the micro-machines through the teen "The closest we are to experiencing something similar a human emotion is through Rex."

"How's that?" intervened Six.

"Because we are one." stated the Nanites.

"Are the same situation in Reggie's case?"

"My siblings are lacking reference and experience. The Data that we downloaded may help them to react properly to her emotions; in other situations, as being under attack, they could attempt to protect her, but still, they need Providence's assistance to keep her safe. "

"Is your only reason to stay with us and not interfere with his decisions?" inquired Six.

"We also need your reassures to find our creators." they replied bluntly.

"So, are we the means to reach an end?" questioned straightforwardly Six.

"Is Providence not doing the same?" retorted the microbots.

o0o – o0o – o0o

The night was following its course while everyone inside the base was doing their activities. Time progressed second by second. and it was almost ten o'clock. Inside a restricted area, the stopwatch kept advancing till reaching six seconds to finish the countdown... Three... Two... One... When the digital device reached zero, it released an electric discharge that burned the phase scrambler's circuit, turning it off. At the same time, the gadget devised by Van Kleiss sent a signal towards Abysus.

o0o – o0o – o0o

During as all this activity was being done inside the Providence's HQ walls, in its living quarters, a particular place was an oasis of peace. Reggie was deeply asleep. She had a beautiful smile in her face, no doubt that she was having a serene and beautiful dream. But suddenly she woke up, something was wrong... A sense of dread suddenly invaded the minor. To her horror, just above her appeared a swirling red spot! From it, a very creepy girl emerged! Her extra pair of arms reminded the little one to a spider. Her terror scaled to new levels when she saw the intruder extend her hands in an attempt to caught her! With a scream, the little EVO moved away and fell out of her bed. Breach growled when the nipper evaded her grasp. Van Kleiss's minion winced worried when the alarm started to ring. The girl grabbed her slippers and ran bared foot towards her lodging's entrance, while she headed towards the exit, she dropped her rag bunny. She stopped when other giant red swirl appeared. The child screamed with fear when what a werewolf-looking creature emerged from it and ran towards the bathroom, closing the door behind her!

Biowulf swiped the gate's controls with his long claws, sealing the place when he wrecked it. With long strides, the Second of the Pack approached at the only access that led at the minor's hideout. He stepped on the fallen plushie, tearing it with the metallic claws that he had in his paws. His master wanted the brat and he didn't have time for childish games. The alarm was already alerting the enemy. His sensitive hearing alerted him that they were on the other side. That weak barrier wouldn't stop them for long. With a swift movement, he destroyed the door that separates him from the child. Before he could react, he was hit by what looked like a barrier that resembled lianas. The wolf-like EVO was pushed back so hard that he broke the bed frame on impact.

Reggie rushed towards the only exit she had, while her liana-like extensions created by her nanites, returned and merged in her little body. She was half of the way to reach the exit when the creepy-spider-looking girl emerged from a red portal just in front of her. She was cornered, The Biomechanical Being had just recuperated of the impact and moved close to her. The little child looked around frantically trying to find a way to escape, but only she found herself surrounded by enemies. There was no escape. She screamed with terror.

o0o – o0o – o0o

"Is Providence not doing the same?"

Six was about to reply when a gesture of the juvenile's controlled body stopped him. The teen's head turned towards one of the walls and the expression of his face changed. He looked as if he was listening to a calling. Then the microbots exclaimed with a voice tone that emphasized the urgency of the situation "Our siblings are agitated, an abnormal event is happening in the living quarters... You should go there... NOW!"

The blue technological patterns faded at the same time as the possessed body closed its eyes and collapsed, The Ex-Mercenary caught him, preventing him from hitting the ground. Rex opened his eyes and was surprised "What happened? Did I say somethin' interestin'?"

The alarm sounded aloud, alerting everyone on the base. The Second of Providence said whilst he helped him stand up "I will tell you later, something is wrong in Reggie's room. RUN!"

He rushed towards the source of the emergency, followed close by his Pupil. The former-assassin was getting information from Calan and gave him instructions while they hurried there through his ear-link. As they approached the scene, Bobo, Dr. Holiday, and several other Pawns joined them, but the teen barely noticed.

"It's a nightmare! It's a nightmare! It's a nightmare!" The young EVO repeated in his mind like a mantra, hoping that a bad dream had triggered the sensitive detection system that was installed for his baby sister's protection. It happened one or two times in her first months in the HQ. But a chilling sensation made him stop short, making his fear turn in panic.

"SIX! I SENSE BREACH!" said the minor with a voice full of terror.

"KEEP RUNNING !" Replied his mentor as his face hardener. All obeyed.

"HOW IS THIS HAPPENING! WE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE PROTECTED AGAINST THIS TYPE OF INCURSIONS!" Cried Dr. Holiday with anguish whilst she ran at his side.

"As soon as we secure the place and the little one is safe, we can ask about the how's." retorted dryly the Second of Providence.

They reached the Living quarter's area, the personnel in the corridors cleared them as soon as they saw reinforcements arrive. When Rex and his companions got to the sector where the child's room was, they saw Calan and half-dozen of white pawns trying to break the door with a welding machine. The adolescent for a moment felt a knot in his throat. It was his imagination, or he heard struggling sounds coming from inside?

"Step aside!" cried the adolescent while one of his arms transformed in his Battle Saw; the men obeyed. With two fast cuts, the minor destroyed the gate. They rushed inside. What they saw made them stop short: Biowulf was in the middle of the place, almost ready to leave it through one of Breach's portals! What horrified Providence's members, was that Second of the Pack was holding tight the Little Reggie, who was unsuccessfully struggling to break free!

"REGGIE!" cried the juvenile. He quickly moved towards them, hoping to avoid his enemy escaping with his baby sister as a hostage. Holiday gasped with terror and paled. The former mercenary reacted quickly and advanced. The Second of the Pack held tight his little prey. With long strides, he headed towards the portal.

"REEEXXX!" screamed with fear the little one as she spread her tiny hand towards her hermanito. The Teen EVO rushed in the direction of his little sibling. Six was just behind him with his Magna blades unfolded. They were almost there, just a few steps more and they would rescue her. But before they could reach her, the portal closed and Biowulf, together with his little captive, were gone.


End file.
